Unforeseen
by Erailea Evenstar
Summary: Tragedy brought them together. An accident means to separate them. Ironhide had never meant to let things go as far as they had, he had simply promised to watch over her. But fate and the Decepticons had other ideas. IH/OC. NOT a mary-sue.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Transformers. The only thing I own in this fanfic is the plot and my OC, Melry.**

**Please read and review. I love feedback!**

**XxXxXxXx**

Death happens. That is what they tell me. Well, if people think it is comforting they have another thing coming.

I sighed heavily and looked out the window of my uncle's truck.

"You alright?" Bless his heart, but curse his questions.

So much had happened in the last few days my mind was still whirling. Painfully I shifted the band of my sling off my raw neck. This thing was going to kill me.

I had broken my collar bone and left arm in two places. Thankfully the damage was not on my dominant side, but one doesn't realize just how much they depend on something until it is rendered useless. Gauze and other bandages riddled my body, covering stitches and other wounds to prevent infection. I almost felt like a mummy.

A gentle pat on my thigh made me look at my uncle. "Melry, if you ever need to talk Sarah and I are here for you."

"Thanks Uncle Will." It was a half hearted response. He deserved better and I knew it. But my heart just ached too much.

I looked back out the window.

I didn't even know if I could cry anymore.

I couldn't help but sigh again. I was sure my uncle was giving me that worried look of his. Taking me in was beyond kind. He had a wife and a daughter caught up in her terrible two's, the last thing he needed was an angsty seventeen year old, with next to nothing to her name, sitting around his house wallowing in her own sorrows and injuries.

_Throw me to the lions already_. Might as well really. I'd be less of a burden that way.

The last time I had seen my uncle was before he had gone off to the Middle East nearly three years ago. Had I the choice I wouldn't have met him again under these circumstances.

He had flown down to Texas five days ago to retrieve me. I had been sitting in a hospital bed when he arrived. The damn doctors refused to release me until a parent or guardian signed me out.

We had buried my parents two days ago.

I bit my tongue, forcing a distraction to prevent myself from reliving the nightmare. I saw it in my dreams enough. I did not need it haunting my waking hours.

"Hey," my uncle caught my attention, "I know it's probably not something you want to think about right now, but -" he paused a moment, probably trying to form his words before saying them. "The high school in my area is supposed to have really good tech department. I know you like working with your hands."

I used to. Did I still? I wasn't sure. Building things was inevitably-

I stopped myself. _Worry about it later_, I told myself. I could almost hear my mother's voice saying, _One step at a time darling. Just take it one step at a time._

It felt more like one giant leap at a time.

The truck slowed and I could hear the crunching of gravel beneath the tires. In front of us was a two story house with a blue-green exterior and slate colored shingles. It actually was kind of cute, I had to admit.

"This is it," my uncle smiled softly. I could tell he was resisting the urge to say 'welcome home' and I was thankful to him for that.

Popping the door open, I forgot the distance to the ground from the cab. I nearly fell flat on my face.

"Oi," my uncle was at my side in seconds. "You alright?"

Falling out of a truck? Who did that? I had to be talented. "I'm good."

My aunt came out of the house with my tiny niece in her arms. "Dada home," the tiny thing yelled, arms outstretched to her father.

"Hey there sweetie," he took her up, giving her a kiss on the cheek. A pang of pain hit my heart.

My aunt wrapped me in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," she whispered into my ear.

Rub it in why don't you. I could not be mad at her though. Everyone seemed to be saying lately. I had been saying it too. No one seemed able to come up with anything better.

"Anna, this is your cousin," my uncle introduced us. "She's going to be living with us from now on."

She looked at me with curious eyes, arms wrapped around my uncle's neck. She was weary of me. I did not blame her.

Sarah chucked softly. "She's a little shy. You'll have her climbing all over you in no time."

Another words, I'd become a human jungle gym. Perfect.

I mentally groaned. I was being too cynical again. _No one deserves that_, I chided myself.

"You must be starving," my aunt took up my elbow, "come, let's get you some supper."

My aunt practically dragged me towards the house. I had not had much of an appetite in last few days and I realized I'd probably lost a fair amount of weight. And on me, losing ten pounds was somewhat ghastly.

I looked over my shoulder and saw my uncle pat the hood of the truck and murmur something. Probably telling Anna a story, I mused.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Next chapter preview: **

"My god."

Uncle must have heard me because he shot a look back, eyes flickering from me to the driveway. "Something the matter Mel?"

"When did your truck become the Loch Ness Monster?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC.**

**I'd like to say thank you to my three reviewers!**

**XxXxXxXx **

Sleep had not been an ally that night. I had tossed and turned wildly. When I did manage to find rest I saw dark, spiraling skies. It was enough to jolt me back awake. Around four I had given up and gotten dressed in what little clothing I had left to my name.

I looked at the out-of-date alarm clock near my bedside. It was just after seven now.

My aunt was supposed to take me shopping today. As much as I hated the aspect of looking for clothes and shoes, I had no choice. I certainly couldn't go trouncing around in my birthday suit.

I needed to find a job to pay for these things on my own.

My parent's will had left all their saving's in my name, but I sure as hell was not going to spending it lavishly. I wanted to go to college and I did not want my uncle paying for it. I would find a way to pay them back for anything I got today, though I knew they would refuse rather adamantly.

A knock at my door made me jump. My uncle poked his head in. He smiled when he was I was awake. "Morning. Breakfast is ready if you're interested."

I nodded and got up from my perch at the windowsill. He gave me an awkward one armed hug when I was close enough.

My new bedroom was on the second floor of the house, next to Annabelle's and across from my uncle and aunt's. It was smaller than my old room but I didn't have any of my old things to fill it so it ended up feeling too spacious.

Breakfast was eggs and pancakes. Annabelle seemed to be enjoying herself. Syrup was splattered all over her face and bits of egg hung at the corner of her mouth. "Dada," she cooed at the sight of her father.

"Help yourself dear," my aunt placed a small spoonful of scrambled egg on Anna's high chair.  
Brushing my long hair from my face I took some egg from the plate at the center of the table. Despite having only nibbled at dinner, I really was not hungry this morning. It would not due to worry them though, so I forced myself to eat.

Uncle ate his fill before leaving. He kissed Sarah on the lips, sticky Anna on the hair and me on the cheek. It was actually unexpected. I nearly jumped.

I heard the truck's engine start as the door closed behind him. Automatic starter I figured. One of my friends back home had a car like that.

XxXxXxXxXx

The birds were obnoxiously loud outside my window when I woke the next morning. With a yawn I realized I must have passed out because I still had on yesterdays clothing and my shoes were still on my feet, but someone had to of come in during the night and put a blanket over me.

The mall had proved… interesting, to say the very least.

The kids here, being up north, hadn't stated school yet. They wouldn't for another week. So the mall had been packed yesterday. The worst part of it though was not the mass of humanity. It was the dress up stages.

At least my aunt had enjoyed herself. I on the other hand had felt like a Barbie caught up in the hands of a four year old who wanted to redress me every five seconds. I think I tried on every last article of clothing in that stupid mall. All the colors and styles had blurred into one monstrous glob of gook that wanted to devour me whole.

Needless to say, I had enough clothing to last me a life time and a half.

Alright, not really. I would be able to go about three weeks without doing laundry and that would be cutting it a bit close. It suited me just fine though.

Grabbing a fresh set of clothes I quickly had a shower and made my way downstairs. Annabelle was sitting in her playpen with a rather noisy toy. My aunt was leafing through a tabloid.

"Good morning," she looked up. "Cereal is in the cabinet and bagels in the freezer. Help yourself to whatever."

I just took a banana off the counter, "thank you." I knew I did not necessary to say, but I felt I should.

I found Uncle Will outside, talking to jogger. A neighbor perhaps. I skimmed the yard where two maple and one apple tree grew. My eyes stopped at the driveway where a truck should have been. "My God."

Uncle must have heard because he shot a look back, eyes flickering from me to the driveway. "Something the matter Mel?"

"When did your truck become the Loch Ness Monster?" It was a bit of a stretch, but the thing was absolutely caked with mud, grime and God knows what else. There were sticks and other plant life sticking out from the undercarriage for crying out loud.

I heard my uncle laugh. He bade the jogger goodbye and made his way up towards me. "Yeah, Ironhide needs a good bath."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Ironhide?" My uncle froze. It even seemed like the truck stopped dead and it had not been moving. "You named your truck?"

"Ah…"

"You're weirder than I thought Uncle Will." With that I turned and headed to the garbage can. "I'll wash it for you."

"You don't have to."

"It'll give me something to do." I tossed the peel in the trash.

Uncle shrugged and scratched at some of the mud. "I'll get the bucket and hose I guess."

"I might need a crowbar too. Some of that gunk looks plastered on." I heard him chuckle as the screen door closed behind me.

A change of clothes was in order. There was no need to destroy my new clothing in the process of giving Ironhide a bath. I shook my head at the name. I'd heard people call their cars 'baby', but to actually give it a name... Live and learn I suppose.

Putting on a tank top and a pair of old jeans riddled with grease stains and paint splotches I found myself thinking about the impending school days. _What will it be like_, I wondered. None of my friends were here.

I shook the thought off. Clean the truck now, worry about school later.

Where my uncle had vanished to, I didn't know. But when I returned outside I found the hose and a bucket of soap and water waiting for me. The hose had a gardening spout on it. It'd be more like a soft shower than an all out scrub down. I wrestled with the spout, trying to get it off. Wasn't easy considering I had one practically useless arm. I eventually got it off though.

"Would have been easier if you turned the water off first dummy," I said to myself. I was a little wet, but by the time I finished I'd probably be soaked anyway.

"Here you are." I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Sorry, sorry. Hadn't meant to startle you," my uncle picked up the hose from where I'd dropped it and turned it on the truck.

"Here," he handed me a bucket. It was filled with an assortment of sponges and brushes. "You don't have to go crazy, but everything you could possibly need is in there.

"Even the kitchen sink?"

"Minus that, but you have a hose," he handed that off to me as well. "Do you want help or is this a 'let me handle it alone' thing?"

I smiled despite myself, "I think I can manage, thanks." I only had one lame arm, not two.

As I started at the back of the truck I came to realize the crowbar idea had not been too far off. Some of the mud was caked on so thick it was something of a war to get off. I was far more persistent that the muck however and eventually won the battles.

Once or twice I thought I felt the truck shiver under me, but I figured it was just my imagination. The water was rather cold after all.

Eventually all that was left to do was the front end, as far as the body went anyway. I sighed at the disreputable state. "Good thing you don't live up to your name. If you were made if iron you'd be rusting from all this crud."

Something around the ends of a grunt hit my ears. Narrowing my eyes I looked around. No one else was out here. Then I realized I was stepping on the hose, making the water sputter from the nozzle. "Stop complaining," I batted my finger at it. I smiled. I was starting to feel a little bit more like my old self. Who knew a bit of hard work would do some good.

Starting at the bumper I worked my way up, scrubbing off mud and picking out twigs and displaced greenery. The hood proved much more difficult. Being only five and a half feet tall I couldn't possibly reach all the way to the windshield, so I had to heave myself up on the bumper to reach. Never a good idea when it is wet metal against bear feet and only one hand for support.

A few slips and bruises later the body of the truck was clean and no longer mistakable for some mote monster. "Better," I nodded, "But not perfect."

I moved to the bucket of supplies and took out a brush. Plopping myself down on the soaked driveway I attacked the hubcap on the front passenger's side. Every nook and cranny had grime stuck inside. I growled. The dirt was not going to get the best of me.

Retreating back to the bucket I looked for something smaller.

"Ah ha!" I pulled out a toothbrush. Why one was in there I didn't know, but I wasn't going to argue. It would do wonderfully.

After much fussing and scrubbing, all four wheels and hubcaps were finally cleaned. I was being a little anal, I knew. But I was having fun. And hey, if I were a filthy truck I'd love the attentive cleaning.

Grabbing the soggy sponge I moved to the only place left needing to be cleaned – the undercarriage. I groaned at the mess I found. If I had thought the top half had looked bad, the underside was simply ridiculous. "You poor thing. What did my uncle do to you? Drive you through a swamp?"

Grabbing a rather sizable branch I tugged and pulled until it came lose. If a vehicle could sigh, I think this truck it did. Well, alright, it didn't take much to make a car sway and the noise had probably just came from it settling back onto it haunches, but still.

An hour must have passed by, but I had finally gotten the undercarriage mostly cleaned. Bits and pieces of nature still clung in random spots and I was working on getting those out too.

"Wow." I heard my uncle whistle. "Nice job kiddo."

I craned my head around to see him. "You're welcome."

"What are doing under here?" He squatted down.

"Cleaning," I plucked a twig from its roost and showed it to him. "Do you park in a tree? There's a lot of plant junk under here."

Uncle laughed. "No, but I do run into them."

I chuckled. It was a joke, obviously. The truck would have substantial damage if it had hit a tree and, as far as I could tell, it was in perfect working order.

Something caught my attention from in-between parts. Even my small fingers had a problem reaching it, but eventually I had whatever it was.

I stared at it, dumbfounded.

"What'd you find?" Uncle Will asked, not having a good view of the object. I passed it to him. "Oh."

"How does a piece of shrapnel get caught up in your truck, but there's no damage to speak of?" I began skimming the cleaned undercarriage for sliced metal or puncture marks. Nothing. There were scratches, but that wasn't unusual. And a fragment of metal that big would leave more than a scratch anyway.

"Don't know. Got lucky I suppose."

"Hm."

"It is a military vehicle," Uncle Will reminded me as he stood up. "Just be careful under there. If there's any more of this stuff it could slice your hand open."

"Aye aye Captain." I heard his retreating footsteps.

By the time I had completely finished my aunt was calling me in for lunch. There hadn't been any more shrapnel, but the find still dumbfounded me.

Shrugging, I stepped back and admired my handy work. Though I hadn't waxed it, the truck was glittering rather pleasantly in the sun light. "A monster turned truck. Quite a nice transformation if I do say so myself."

** xXxXxXx**

**Ironhide got a little TLC. Haha.**

**Please Review.**

**Next Chapter Preview: **

"Ah, I keep forgetting to tell you." Uncle pulled his keys out of the cabinet where he kept them. "The guys at base thought you did and impeccable job on Ir- the truck. Had a few of them jealous," he grinned.

I nearly choked on my coffee. Jealous of a car wash?


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Transformers. Only my OC.**

**I wish to say thank you to all my reviewers.** It's really encouraging to know people are liking the story so far. Reviews have also raised a few flags and I thank you for that (questions and constructive criticism are always loved!).

To clear up a lack of defining on my part, Melry's full name is Melry Lennox, making her uncle is Will Lennox, more commonly called Captain/Major Lennox (depending on the film). I apologize for not having that explained. I could say I was relying on fan knowledge, but that would be a lie. Originally Melry's full was in the first chapter, but after writing several more chapters I decided Mel's tragedy was not a good way to start this story. So it was shifted downward, effectively making my second chapter my first. I seem to have forgotten to edit in her full name back in afterword's.

**Please read this part:** When I went into writing this story I chose to do it in first person POV to allow for a more subtle nature (after all, if Melry doesn't see, hear or feel it, it doesn't get written, leaving us at the same tempo she is at). I also approached this story with the idea that the Autobots wouldn't want to be known about unless it was absolutely necessary. Instead of throwing Melry headlong into the Autobot war (which is fun in its own way), she'll have to, more or less, figure it out herself. After all, given Optimus's personality he'd prefer humans not be involved. The point of me saying this is, the story is not ever going to be a mary-sue, but, yes, there will be human-looking-autobots. HOWEVER, do not fear, what they are in "human form" will be explained eventually. I don't want to spoil anything, so I'll just say that as Mel see's and learns things, so shall we.

So please don't worry. I don't write Mary-sue's. My brain just can't handle it (though oddly enough it has no problem reading them). I have far too much fun crafting a character (flaws and all) to ever want to make a story staring myself. Not to mention I find writing about myself boring. No offense to those who do write Mary-sue's, like I said, I do read them.

**Onward with the story!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**

I shot up right, eyes wide and panting.

_Just a dream_, I sighed in relief, _just a dream._ It had been a horrible black and crimson nightmare. I shuddered.

Looking at the clock I realized, with dismay, I had only slept for an hour. Great way to start the first day of school –sleep deprived.

Ever since my home town had been leveled nearly two weeks ago I'd been haunted by these nightmares. They had made me an insomniac. I think it was worrying my aunt and uncle.

Yawning, I changed into a pair of black jeans and a teal blouse that tied around back. I pulled my black boots on over my jeans. My backpack was by the door and I grabbed it as I made my way downstairs.

"May May!" Annabelle cried with delight when she saw me. As my aunt had claimed, Anna had become more than accustomed to my presence and did in fact clamber on top of me when given the opportunity. She had taken to calling me 'May May', apparently Melry was a bit too much for her.

I did not mind.

"Morning Anna," I patted her on the head as I passed.

The toddler was one hell of a morning person. She'd wake up at five almost every day and demand attention. If I was awake I would entertain her.

"What time does the bus come?" Aunt Sarah asked before taking a sip of her juice.

"Don't know." I poured myself a cup of coffee. I would need the caffeine to survive. "I'm going to walk."

"It's four miles to the school." Uncle Will came down the stairs fastening his belt.

I shrugged, "good exercise."

"I can give you a ride. I pass by it on the way to base."

"No, it's alright, but thank you." I glanced at the clock. "If I leave in the next ten minutes I'll make it with time to spare. I walk fast." Track was out of the question with my arm still in a sling so I might as well do something to get by butt moving.

"If you ever want a ride just holler."

I raised my mug in response before taking another sip.

"Ah, I keep forgetting to tell you." Uncle pulled his keys out of the cabinet where he kept them. "The guys at base thought you did and impeccable job on Ir- the truck. Had a few of them jealous," he grinned.

I nearly choked. _Jealous of a carwash? _I shook my head. "Glad I could be of service," was all I could muster.

"I had one hell of a time getting the twins to understand they couldn't come over," he chuckled. "They wanted the full works."

I had no idea who 'the twins' were but they sounded like an odd pair. "I have school I need to worry about." Washing the truck had been a fun distraction, but I was not planning on making a career out of it.

"Don't worry, they're banned from coming here. They'd only cause a ruckus."

"Hyper active?"

"You have no idea."

I shook my head. Somehow hyper activity and the military just did not go hand in hand in my mind.

After gulping down the remainder of my coffee I blindly retrieved an apple and made for the door. "See you later."

"Enjoy your first day," my aunt smiled after me.

As I walked out past the midnight black truck I gave the metal frame a pat. "You're welcome." I was turning into my uncle with that action, but why not. There was no harm in it. It wasn't like the truck was a living creature and could be offended.

XxXxXxXx

To say I was overwhelmed by school was a bit of an understatement. It was not all that much bigger than my old one, but it did mean there were about two thousand new faces.

And not a single familiar one.

Sighing I looked at my schedule. I had already gone through English, physics, gym, astronomy and a slew of other boring classes and now had tech class. I felt both nostalgic and lost as I entered the wing. I had practically lived in the tech wing back in my old school, building rockets and all sorts of toys.

But this wasn't that place.

I passed each room looking for the right number. 109, 111, 113b. There it was.

Pulling open the door I was greeted with chattering from those whom had beat me there. Few seats were still open. _Probably a full class_, I thought.

I took my roost at a corner table and looked around. There were several kinds of electric saws and devises standard to such classrooms. As usual most of the kids in the room looked disinterested in anything considered 'techy'. They were likely here because they either had to be or thought it a better option than writing essays.

"Ever built anything?"

My head snapped to the left. I found a tall lanky boy with neatly trimmed blond hair taking the seat beside me. "You look like you have," he continued, "I mean, you look far more competent than the rest them." He gestured with his head toward the rest of our classmates.

I blinked. Who was this kid?

"Oh, sorry," the blond laughed in embarrassment. "Names Lucas Mirak." He held out his hand.

_Very refined_, I thought as we shook. "Melry Lennox."

"So, have you ever built anything?"

"Rockets, clockwork toys, even reconstructed a grandfather clock once, with help of course."

"Very cool," Lucas grinned. "I plan to make a living out of building things." He took a notebook from his bag. "My pop runs a toy store down town, Miraculous Toys."

"Never heard of it, sorry. I'm new here."

"Ahhh," Lucas couldn't say more because class began. It was the same dull routine, explaining what the class was going to cover and how to not chop you hand off.

A note was passed my way. '_Want to be tech partners?'_

I smiled up at him and nodded.

XxXxXxXxXx

My bed was a welcomed sight that night as I flopped down to do homework. Why teacher's thought giving work out on the first day, when they scarcely did anything, was a good idea was beyond me.

The remainder of the day had turned out to be far more interesting than it had started. Lucas turned out to be in two other classes with me and after school I had gone to his father's shop with him.

It had been a fun little place. He might not have had all the latest and shiniest toys, but they were great to tinker with. It was hard to come by vintage toys and the shop had a nice selection of them.

Some of Lucas's own creations were there too. They weren't bad. I had to admit, I was a bit envious.

The best part of it all came in the form of a job offering. I hadn't been seeking one but Lucas's father had seemed really happy to hear I was interested in making things. The job did not actually entitle building, but having the knowledge seemed important to the middle aged man.

A knock on the door shattered my thoughts. "Goodnight Mel," my aunt smiled in at me, "try and get some sleep."

"Yep," I cracked open my physics text book and found the required page. I groaned. I had done this already. It seemed I would be redoing work for at least two weeks.

Before long I was finished and, with no desire to sleep, I stayed up reading the text book. I felt like a super nerd but there wasn't anything else for me to do. The ceiling was boring to stare at.

But even the textbook could only keep my attention for so long. _What else is there_, I asked myself an hour later. I did have astronomy homework, sort of.

'Go look for the constellations.' The teacher had said. I might love the stars, but the only constellation I knew was Orion.

Still, it was better than sitting around in my room.

Tip toeing down the stairs I made for the front door and very quietly stepped out. The screen door had a habit of slamming and I had to remember to physically place it back into position. With the coast clear I wandered onto the grass and looked up.

"Good night for star gazing," I mused aloud. There was barely a cloud in the sky and no moon to blare out the faintest stars. Even this neighborhood offered the primmest of condition with its minimal lighting.

I sat myself down next to the truck, which was nearly invisible in the blackness of the night and leaned against its warm metal frame. Better than sitting under a tree. While I had to admit it sounded somewhat romantic, in a lonely sort of way, the branches would only mar my view.

As it were, I felt more relaxed by the truck. Perhaps it had something to do with it being named. "Ironhide," I patted the door behind me, "will you keep me company tonight?"

I didn't expect to have an answer, but I think it grunted.

_Just the wildlife,_ I smiled, _and a wild imagination_.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Please review!**

**Ah Lucas, he's such a minor character, but he plays his part. And the twins. **

**Imagine the hail storm they must have started with their 'bathing' remarks. Almost makes me wish I had written this in third person so I could write it. Almost.**

**Next chapter preview (please read the notes at the top of the page if you haven't already): **

Curiously I looked up and down the street. No sign of my uncle or aunt. I checked the license plate. Yep, defiantly my uncle's truck.

"You done peeping kid." A gruff voice from behind made me jump.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's - Mel, Lucas and (very briefly mentioned at this point in time) Jessy.**

_Thank you again to all my reviewers!_ (and my one follower. Haha).

I meant to update this earlier today, but Megatron stuck and destroyed my internet connection :(

On another note, Ironhide boggled my brain a few days back... or rather the creators of his movie model did. I was doing a bit of research (mainly to find out what alloy Ironhide is made of) and found out Ironhide's model (being completely made on the computer) has over 10,000 pieces in just ONE cannon. The comment was, he has more parts in a single cannon than many of the bots have in their entire bodies (I believe it was said Optimus has just over 10,100 pieces in his entire model, to give you an idea). I seriously stared at my screen and went "Oh my god!" I have experience building 3D models from school, so I was just in awe. I have discovered a new found respect for these movies. 10,000 pieces, for one gun. DAMN! That's a lot to model and texture! Never mind the fact the riggers needed to find a way to make them all function together. Guh!

**...OK, enough of my animation geeky side. Onto the story!**

**XxXxXxXx**

It had become something of a routine. I'd get up, walk to school, use the tech lab during free periods, go to work, walk home, do my homework and then sit outside with my star gazing buddy.

I think most people would call me insane if they heard me referring to a truck as a companion, but that was sort of what he had become. Well, alright. Saying '_he'_ might be pushing it a little. However it did have a name and Ironhide just did not sound effeminate. Not to mention the model of the vehicle certainly did not scream 'woman' either. So if trucks had genders this one would definitely be male.

Leaning against the driver's side door I stared up at the sky. I still had no idea what any of the constellations were but that did not deter me in the slightest.

"The North Star is in… ursa major? No, I think it's ursa minor," I mumbled aloud. My astronomy class was ridiculous. I was not learning a thing from it. More often than not I used it to sneak text message my Texan friend Jessy. It was the only communication I had with my old home.

"You know any constellations Ironhide?" Talking to the truck was becoming a bad habit. But as long as it never responded I knew I was still, somewhat, sane. Though I must admit, sometimes I did wonder what he would say if he could talk.

A groan emitted from my throat when my eyes began to burned. My queue to get some sleep. I flipped open my cell phone, the clock blared four am. No wonder.

"Bed time for the insomniac." I patted the hood as I walked by. "Good night."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

When I drowsily came down the stairs two hours later I was met by my uncle and a cup of coffee. "I don't want you walking home from work anymore."

"Huh?" It was all I could muster at this accursed hour.

Uncle Will held up the paper. "Someone was nearly killed down town last evening. You'll be picked up from now on." There was no room for argument. _Stupid lawless people of the world_, I thought. They were depriving me of my exercise.

"Can I still walk to school?"

"Not today," uncle jerked his thumb out the window. "It's pouring."

"Oh." The clouds must have rolled in pretty quickly after I turned in. I don't know how I missed the noise on the roof though. I blamed it on being early.

When uncle was ready we made it to the truck. An umbrella proved useless against the downpour, but I tried anyway. Settling into the passenger's seat I frowned down at my soaked pants. Nothing I could do, they would just have to dry on their own.

Neither of us spoke as he drove. Heat was blaring on my legs, obviously uncle wanted to try and dry me out, but I could not remember him turning it on. I shrugged. He'd probably had done it when I was putting on my seatbelt.

As we ambled down the road, dark memories began attacking my mind. Memories of _that _day. The black skies and pouring rain weren't helping matters. It had been just like this when _it_ had happened.

Soon enough the school rolled into view. Uncle stopped me as I made to get out. "You sure you're doing alright Mel?"

I must have been looking rather pathetic. It had been a while since he had last asked me that question. I had not spoken to anyone about the nightmare that had brought me to this place and he knew I wasn't sleeping. "I'm fine."

"Mel," he gave me that serious military look.

"Really, I am. I just can't wait to get this thing off," I moved my slung arm. I didn't say it, but I figured he knew, moving on was difficult when the injuries still remained.

"One more week right?"

"Yep," I forced a smile.

"Come here," he bent over, took my face in both hands and placed a kiss on my forehead. Talk about embarrassing! At least it was raining too hard for anyone to see if they had been looking.

"I want you to remember," he looked me clear in the eyes, "Sarah and I love you. If there is _anything_ you need please ask."

A pang of fresh pain hit my heart. All I could do was nod. My voice would have cracked if I tried to say anything.

Pulling the door open I ran through the rain to the refuge of the school.

I don't know if I was running from the pain or storm.

XxXxXxXxXxX

At the store that afternoon Lucas and I were fiddling with a toy we had been attempting to make over the past few weeks. The job would have been gone much faster if it weren't for the fact we could only work on it during our free periods in school and quiet spells in the store.

All the same I think we were almost done. The toy had the same relative design as an RC car, but, out of amusement, I had convinced Lucas to model it after my uncle's truck. It was pretty accurate.

I called it Little Ironhide.

Our goal was not to make an RC though. We were still working out the kinks for the cannon we wanted to mount in the flatbed. It was meant to launch rockets, but the lighter was acting up.

"Damn it," Lucas threw the toy sized screwdriver on the table. "I just don't get what's wrong."

"It has to be something with the starter," I leaned over the cannon we had dissected.

"We've checked that. Twice."

"I know." I picked up the starting device. "But I'm wondering if something's compromising it when it's put together. I mean, theoretically it should be working fine."

"Theoretically," he echoed.

Lucas's father glanced at us as he walked by, "closing time you two." Lucas sighed.

"Hey. Let me bring it home and fiddle around with it. I tend to stay up late as it is."

"Yeah, sure." Carefully all the cannon's pieces were placed in a container and then into my bag.

It had stopped raining about an hour ago, but dirt and other grime had been tracked in by customers. Lucas took the swiffer from me before I got far. "Go on, I can do this."

"But…"

"You're uncle is waiting outside."

I looked over my shoulder. The truck was certainly out front, but no one was in it. Grabbing my bag I bade both Lucas and his father good night.

There were no signs of my uncle or aunt when I stepped out, so I checked the license plate to be sure. Yep, defiantly my uncle's truck.

"You done peeping kid." A gruff voice made me jump. Whipping around I found a tall, blue eyed, muscular man staring down at me with his arms crossed. He wore camouflage pants and a plain black tee.

"Who –"

"I'm your ride."

"What?" I had never met this guy in my life. Did he really expect me to believe that?

The man rolled his eyes. "Will asked me to get you. He's too busy to have come himself."

_Right_, I thought, _and Ironhide can pick daises_. The thought nearly made me laugh. "My uncle let you use his truck?"

"His truck?" the guy snorted. "It hardly belongs to him."

I frowned and he must have realized he'd said something wrong because he quickly added, "Look, kid, it's a military vehicle. It hardly belongs to anyone. If you don't believe me go ahead and waste more of my time by calling your uncle."

"Uh-huh," I nodded, "I think I will." I edged away as I dialed the number. Something about this guy just did not feel right and his attitude was making me nervous.

"Hello?" my uncle's voice came over the phone.

"Hey uncle Will," I pressed up against the wall of the shop, "did you… send someone to get me?"

There was a pause. "Is no one there?"

"No, there is – or at least he claims to be. He's kind of frightening to be honest." The blue eyed man frowned.

Uncle laughed. It was not the sort of response I had wanted or expected. "Bright blue eyes?"

"Yeah…"

"Named Ron Edih?"

I stared at the stranger, "What's your name?"

"Ron," he grunted.

"Full name," my eyes narrowed.

Ron let out an exasperated grumble. "Ron Edih. Are we done with the Twenty Question kid?"

I ignored him. I could hear my uncle trying to restrain his laughter on the other end. "That's what he claims," I spoke into the phone.

"You can trust him," my uncle choked.

"Whatever." I hung up. I did not get what was so entertaining about my situation. Even if this guy was a friend of my uncles, why did he not call and tell me first? Did he really expect me to jump into a car with a stranger?

Ron was watching impatiently. It was quiet clear he wanted to get back to whatever it was he had been doing before picking me up. I stalked over the truck, "I still don't trust you." What reason did I? He had given me nothing but lip from the moment I had met him.

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Whatever it was it did not sound English.

The idea of being in a confined space with this guy was not pleasant, but my uncle would kill me if I walked home. So instead I spent the entire trip slouched in my seat, arms crossed as best as I could manage with my sling, glaring out the windshield.

From when I was a little girl I had been trained to never go anywhere with strangers and as a teenager that harping had only gotten worse, to the point where I was told to aim appropriately if I was grabbed. 'Don't be afraid to be menacing if it's necessary,' my parents used to tell me. I was not a particularly volatile person, but if it would keep me safe from harm I would do anything.

I practically leapt from the truck when I got home, slamming the door behind me. At least Ron had spared me the chatter. I would have a nice word with my uncle when he got home tonight.

That stony exterior and gruff voice. I shivered. Not my cup of tea.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review!  
**

**Ron Edih, flip the last name around and you'll get it (if you don't already ^_- ). **

**And way to go Ron. Grump!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Two faces swirled in my vision. I didn't recognize either. I felt my heart plummet and fear struck me cold. Who were these strange men and why were they in my bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's.**

**Thank you to my 6 reviewers. You're comments are much appreciated!**

**To answer a question I received about Ironhide, his being "human" will be explained later on. I could give the whole reason behind it now, but that would make the chapter I have written about it rather boring (and it's something of a cute chapter too. Haha). But there is a good explanation behind it. There will however be hints appearing in the story as it progresses up to its unveiling, so keep an eye out for them :)**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Wind whipped at my face. Hail pelted my skin. Rain soaked me to the bone. Lighting danced upon the clouds and thunder clapped ferociously._

_It was only ten in the morning but the sky was black as night. _

_I saw it, that dark spiral arcing from the heavens. I heard its menacing howling. Its will for destruction._

My eyes snapped open and I shot upright. Next I knew I was on the ground with a mighty crash. All about me the world spun.

There was a sharp bang and my uncle's face danced in my vision, his voice lost in the roaring winds.

Why was he here? We had to get somewhere safe! It was coming!

I could hear the howling. That dreadful howling.

I felt my uncle's tight embrace. I felt the rocking. Was it here?

Slowly I came to realize the howls were my screams and the rocking from my uncle. He was speaking softly, reassuringly, to me.

Choking on sobs I clung to him, afraid if I let go he too would leave me.

XxXxXxXxXx

I awoke several hours later to the sun shining on my face and bandages wrapped around my head. Groaning I looked over at the clock.

_12:23_

Cursing I launched myself out of bed. I was incredibly late for school.

Not the brightest idea I had ever had. The world erupted into sparks and spun around me. Disoriented and light headed, my legs gave out and I crashed upom the wooden floor. Thankfully I did not land on my bad arm.

Footsteps raced up the stairs.

_Crud._

I could not see who burst through my door. I only felt the strong arm that wrapped around my waist and helped me back into bed.

It wasn't until the sparks began to fade that I saw two faces before me. I didn't recognize either.

My heart plummeted and I was struck cold. Who were these strange men and why were they in my bedroom?

One of the faces came closer to mine.

**Bam!**

My fist collided with his face. He yelped and stumbled out of view. The second figure looked up momentarily before very gently pressing his hand on my forehead.

"It's all right, no need to be frightened." His voice was kind and soothing.

When my vision finally stabilized I was able to get a good look at him. He had light colored hair, an olive complexion and brilliant blue eyes glittering from behind a pair of spectacles. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Doctor Ratchet." He retracted his hand.

A doctor? Well, that explained the medical coat.

"You fell from your chair last night and hit your head," he explained, "Luckily there wasn't much damage."

A grunt came from across the room. "You sure about that?"

I realized it was the man I had wailed. "Ah! I'm so sor-" I sat up and found Ron resetting his nose. "Oh, it's you."

"You punch me and that's all I get?"

Doctor Ratchet chuckled, "A rather impressive punch I must say."

Ron growled and stalked out the room, muttering about something or another.

"Don't worry about him," the doctor stuck his hands in his pockets. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I touched the back of my head and cringed. Ratchet had not been joking when he said I hit my head. I could feel the bump through the bandaging.

"I would normally tell you to rest, but I understand you don't like sleeping."

I sighed. "I like sleeping, I hate dreaming."

Doctor Ratchet nodded. Whether he actually understood or not I wasn't sure, but I didn't feel the need to enlighten him either.

"Thank you," I said, "for your help I mean."

"You're welcome," He looked out the window. I heard a truck engine and the crunch of gravel as it backed out the driveway. When the rumbling was gone Ratchet smiled down at me. "Try and be nice to Ron. He's a bit of a grump but he means well."

I nodded dumbly.

"Take it easy," Ratchet reminded me before leaving my room, shutting the door softly behind him.

For the remainder of the day I sat at my desk tinkering with Little Ironhide's faulty cannon starter. Other than Aunt Sarah popping in a few times I was more or less left to my own devices.

Ron remained a no show. I was beginning to feel bad about punching him.

By the time my uncle returned that evening I had the issue with the mini cannon solved. It only took a few minutes to put back together before I headed down to greet him.

"Hey you," Uncle Will wrapped me into a tight hug. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I returned the gesture. "Sorry for worrying you."

Uncle held me at arm's length, "I'm sorry I wasn't here today. I wanted to be, but we had training for the new recruits and –"

"It's alright," I cut him off. Rude, I know, but I felt the need to reassure him, "I understand."

"How's your hand? I heard you hit Ir – Ron."

I caught the stumbling, but I could not figure out what it meant. "I hit him and you're worried about me?"

"I'm more worried about your hand than his face. Ron's fine anyway. You hurt his pride more than anything."

"I didn't break his nose?"

"Not even close."

I sighed with relief. I felt better knowing he was mostly alright.

"He gave the twins a beating though." Uncle picked up Annabelle when she tugged on his pants.

"He what?" I was sure my mouth was hanging agape. And to think I had just been feeling bad for the punk.

Uncle chuckled, "they had it coming. The twins have a habit of acting up and don't stop until hit. It's normal."

The military really did enlist anyone these days.

"Mel," Uncle turned serious. "Ron is only looking out for you. Trust me when I say this, if he ever hurt you he'd find himself drawn and quartered."

The idea was somewhat reassuring.

XxXxXxX

That night after everyone had gone to bed, I snuck outside. The truck wasn't in the driveway.

It turned out to be a rather lonely evening.

**xXxXxX**

**Please Review!**

Next chapter preview:

A sharp explosion in the distance made us jump. "What the hell was that," Lucas asked with widened eyes.

"I have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Transformers or Iron Giant (very briefly mentioned in my OC's musing). I only own my OC's.**

**A BIG thank you to my reviewers!**

XxXxXx

Saturday's meant no school. It also meant it was the perfect day to test out Little Ironhide.

I met up with Lucas at the toy shop and together we drove out to national park about two hours away. We chatted aimlessly. At first I told him why I had missed school the day before. He had laughed when he heard I hit Ron. I still felt bad about it. Then the conversation turned to more random things such as movies and tech projects.

When we finally reached our destination I reattached the cannon to Little Ironhide and Lucas put in the new battery.

"We should get at least an hour out of this thing," he put the mini truck on the ground. We had been looking to get a better battery for it, but if it was not a size issue it was a charge capacity problem. The long and the short of it was, we did not know of another battery that was in our price range.

I pulled out a firework from Lucas's old Honda. If we were going to test the cannon we might as well do it with style. It was one of my favorite kinds, the ones that gave a massive bang, but little spark.

Lucas fired up the controls as I loaded the firework. "Here," he handed the controller over when I stood. "You steer better than I do," I couldn't argue with that. He more often sent Little Ironhide into a wall than down the path last time we had tested its steering.

There was a black and white monitor about three inches square in the middle of the controller. We had built it ourselves for navigational purposes. It would show us exactly where the truck was through a small camera strapped to the cannon. Theoretically Little Ironhide could go a few miles from us. We had been tinkering around with walkie-talkies and hoped the same basic concept had been integrated into the toy truck. Only time would tell.

"I hope that camera doesn't melt when the rocket fires."

"Ditto," Lucas responded. "I don't want to buy another one."

"Alright, Little Ironhide. Show us your stuff," I pushed the left most lever forward with my slung hand and the little truck went barreling towards the trees. The small steering wheel on the right of the controller let me navigate him.

I plopped down on the hood of the old car, Lucas next to me with pad and paper in hand.

So far the little guy was doing pretty well. He was handling smoothly and did not seem to have much trouble on the rough terrain of the forest.

I felt a twinge of pride.

Time ticked by and we decided it was time to bring our little adventure back. It would be a royal pain if the battery died on us in the forest. "That was really pretty cool," Lucas jotted down some more notes. "It's out at least a mile, what do you think?"

"More or less." The little guy could book it, but we were afraid to go too far in case of any unforeseen issues. A distance test could wait for another day. "Where do you think we – What the hell!"

"What?" Lucas looked over my shoulder. There was something rather massive on the screen, probably a good ten yards from the truck itself. It looked like-

"A robot?" we echoed each other.

"No, it can't be." I steered the truck under a fallen tree, afraid of what might happen if it was spotted.

Though the camera was slightly marred by fallen brush, I could still make out the giant things form. It had distinct parts, interconnecting with one another to form the body and in the sunlight it had an unmistakable metallic sheen. It definitely was not a statue either because, as I watched it, the thing was looking around and shifting its weight from hip to hip. So it had to be a robot of some sort.

But that did not make any sense at all.

I never did follow robotics that closely, but I was fairly certain no one had yet invented a two or three story tall robot. That would be massive worldwide news wouldn't it?

We couldn't judge exactly how tall it stood, but it was a huge and humanistic as far as being a biped with two arms and a head was concerned. There were two cannon's attached to this things forearms as well and it worried us both. It could blow Little Ironhide to the moon and back come if it wanted.

Another robot appeared at its side, hands on its hips. We couldn't quite make out the details, but it seemed as if flame decals were etched on its body. And if it were possible, it was taller than the other.

"What is this?" Lucas gaped, "an invasion of giant killer robots? Are we reenacting August?"

I knew what Lucas was referring to. A short time before I had arrived at my uncle's there had been a scare concerning a robot of some sort. I had not really followed the news thinking it was stupid, but the thing had threatened to destroy humanity if some boy was not turned over. I mean, who would believe that? What robot has enough intellect and ammunition to make much of a dent to the human race?

The government had claimed it had been a hacker playing a particularly nasty joke. They had made a big deal out of having arresting the one behind the broadcast. I had believed it.

Until now that is.

"They don't look hostile," I half whispered. As much as the story played in my mind now, especially with those arm mounted cannons, something in their interactions made me want to think otherwise. "Maybe they're like the robot from Iron Giant."

It was possible. That particular robot had been a walking artillery shed, but had not used his weapons unless threatened. Perhaps these guys were the same way. Only real. Not a cartoon.

I watched the two as they spoke with one another. Though I couldn't tell what they were saying, they're gesture and movements reminded me of how I interacted with my own friends - a simple flick of a wrist here, a cock of the head there. It all seemed very casual.

"Let's get him out of there," Lucas said, referring to Little Ironhide.

I nodded. No need to take any chances. Steering the truck out of the hiding place I began the escape.

A sharp explosion in the distance made us jump. "What the hell was that," Lucas asked, his eyes wide.

"I have no idea."

Another explosion sounded, but this time the camera caught the ground erupting just in front of the two bots.

"I told you!" Lucas cried. "Killer robots!"

"Quite," he was blowing out my ears.

Lucas leapt from the hood, "forget the toy. Let's get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving Little Ironhide." I veered the truck around rocks and forest debris, but a part of me couldn't help but focus the camera on the robots. They were firing their guns at something off-screen. It left the camera pointing backwards.

I hit a tree.

A third robot came in, this one was wide in the torso, an upside-down triangle more or less, and looked to have claw like hands. Judging on the events that played out, he had to be the enemy of the two other robots. But who was my enemy? Would they both try to kill us if we were found, or did the casual nature of the two others mean they were friendly? Did that make this broad robot the evil one?

I didn't know.

The ground must have been shaking over there because the camera was wobbling like mad.

"Let's go Mel!" The sound of cannon and explosions echoed in the air.

I made up my mind. Jumping off the hood I moved towards the woods. I couldn't go in after it, but I sure as hell wasn't going to sit here and watch. Zipping Little Ironhide around, I zoomed out towards the battlefields. Dirt was flying everywhere.

I maneuvered around rocket craters and splintered trees. I came close to having the tiny truck crushed by a giant foot. Who's, I had not a clue.

As I came up on the broad one I pulled the cannon upward. _Time to test the rocketry_.

I pressed the red button on the controller. The firework flew true, right into the robots crotch area.

If those things had nerve ending, he sure as hell would have felt that one. But I would never know, poor Little Ironhide got crushed moments after the impact.

"Goodbye my brave little soldier."

As I jumped in the car I couldn't help but wonder if I had hit and enemy or a potential ally. People could always seem nice from afar, but really be nasty when approached. The same was true the other way around. So it had to true for robots too, right?

Part of me hoped I would never find out. But the other half…

XxXxXx

**Please Review!**

**Next chapter preview: **

My eyes shifted down to his nose. It certainly didn't look broken, just has uncle Will had told me. There wasn't even the faintest hint of a bruise.

Ron's eyes flickered towards me, a frown settling upon his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are **_**amazing!**_

This is just about the last "slow" chapter as far as progression goes. So bare with me, pieces needed to be put together to allow the gears to really get rumbling. I've written more in the last two days than I have in the last two weeks, so I can safely say things will start sailing along after this point. Life has its ups and downs, twists and turns. Grab your life preservers and jump on in.

**Hope you enjoy!**

**XxXxXx**

It had been two days since Lucas and I had seen those giant robots fighting in the park. Their battle should have caught at least some attention. They had made quite a racked and there had to have been substantial damage done to the forest. But there was not a single snippet of news to be found on it. We had looked. Thoroughly.

I could not bring myself to tell my aunt or uncle about it. I was sure the news would be helpful to the military, but I was afraid uncle Will would never let me out of his sights if I did. My one consoling thought was that perhaps the military did know. They could cover up anything if they wanted to. Perhaps that explained the lack of reports.

Besides, who would believe two teenagers claiming to have seen giant robots? I think they'd have me thrown in a psychiatric ward, especially given what I had been through this summer.

At least some things were returning to normal. I patted the black truck I was leaning against. He'd been gone for two days. It had been rather lonely without him. Though he had gained a few dents since I'd last seen him.

My cast and sling had been retired too. I stretched by newly freed arm out in front of me. It felt good having it back, but it would be a while still before it fully functional. I had to build the muscles back up after weeks of uselessness.

"Shouldn't you be in bed kid," my head snapped towards the flank of the truck. Ron was leaning against it, arms folded and eyes turned skyward.

I had not seen him in two days either. "Why are you here?" There were some things I could have done without returning. I rather doubted he lived anywhere around here.

An awkward silence settled in around us.

I looked down at the ground, uneasy. _If he ever hurt you he'd find himself drawn and quartered_, my uncles voice sounded in my head. I wrapped my arms around my knees.

Ron sighed and looked over me, "I'm not going to hurt you kid."

A mute nod was all I could offer before resting my cheek on my knees, allowing me to look, somewhat discreetly, in the opposite direction.

Time passed by us. I'm not sure how long.

"Hey," I finally decided to talk, "how's your no-" I looked up to find him gone "-se"

I smacked my head against the truck. "Idiot," I chided myself, repeating the action a few times. It earned me a head ache.

"I'm officially an ass."

XxXxXxXxXx

At the toy shop the next day I related my story to Lucas.

"Look," he said, "it sounds like he's something of a jerk himself. So don't beat yourself up over it. Besides," he picked up a toy motor, "how often do you actually see him?"

I had to admit, he had a point.

Strewn before us were an array of pieces and parts. We may have lost our first RC, but we were determined to build Little Ironhide II better than its predecessor. The test run had given us some rather nice feedback and, while we both wished the truck had not been destroyed, it at least gave us a chance to start anew.

We weren't building just one this time either. I looked at the body mold we had been tinkering with. I wanted Little Ironhide, but Lucas wanted to have one of his own. He was more into the sport cars, so this one was being modeled after an Aston Martin V12 Vantage.

"Where do you intend to put the cannon?" I asked as I looked over a few snapshots the car.

"Roof?"

"Could work I suppose," I traced the sleek design with my finger, trying to imagine it in a three dimensional form. It wouldn't be as arrow dynamic, but it would offer fairly good steering as far as the camera placement went.

"All right you two," our queue to pack up came as Lucas's father walked by.

"I'll bring them into school tomorrow. We can use the labs during study hall."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

I grabbed my backpack and headed for the front door. I would have to attack my homework as soon as I got home, there was just too much of it to do otherwise. I swear, sometimes I think teachers get together and scheduled death days for their students. What else was I supposed to think when I had homework and tests to study for in almost every class?

My fingers curled around the handle of the truck's door.

"No complaints this time?"

I flung the door open, but Ron caught it well before it had a chance to clock him.

"You like inflicting damage, don't you."

I groaned. "If you don't sneak up me, you won't get wacked."

He snorted. "And they call me trigger happy."

"I don't play with guns."

Ron shook his head with an exasperated expression. "Get in." A few strands of my hair got caught in the door as he shut it roughly. I thought better of complaining.

The ride was a silent and awkward. I knew last night's events were playing on my mind and, judging by his silence, I figured they must be on his as well. Or maybe he just hated me and didn't want to talk. Either way I couldn't be mad at him for it. It seemed every time we met there was some kind of argument.

I looked over at him. He was watching the road with boredom, hands resting loosely on the steering wheel. His tanned skin looked far healthier than my own, which had been growing pale with the amount of time I spent indoors. His eyes, I realized, were not just blue, but an elegant aquamarine.

_Does he wear contacts?_ I wondered. I wasn't about to ask.

My eyes shifted down to his nose. It certainly didn't look broken, just has uncle Will had told me. There wasn't even the faintest hint of a bruise.

Ron's eyes flickered towards me, a frown settling upon his lips.

"S-sorry," I stampeded. I must have been staring for longer than I thought. "I just… how is your nose?"

"Intact." His voice was flat.

I bit my lip. He must still be angry about it. "I'm sorry… for hitting you."

He grunted. "It was weak punch anyway."

Heat rose into my cheeks, "it put you across the room." I don't know why I was biting back.

"Surprised me is all."

"Is that you were acting like I'd broken it?"

He gave me an amused look. "You would have broken your hand long before my nose."

"What's your nose made of, titanium?"

"As a matter of fact, it's made of trithyllium steel."

The strangest look must have struck my face because Ron chuckled. I couldn't it, I laughed myself. So the guy did have a sense of humor.

Gravel crunched beneath the tires as we pulled into my uncle's driveway. "Thanks for the ride."

"Welcome."

I smiled as I climbed out and shut the door. Maybe there really was a nice guy under that gruff exterior.

**XxXxXx**

**Please Review**.

And so a spark appears. Can it be fanned into a flame?

To anyone who's wondering, apparently trithyllium steel is an impeccably strong alloy on Cybertron. To my knowledge, Ironhide is the only transformer with it. All of his bio's say it makes him "nearly invulnerable to attack", which explains why in the first movie he received next to no damage but Bumblebee had his legs blown off.

**Next chapter preview:**

What was a military jet doing flying so low? I wasn't an expert, but weren't planes supposed to be several thousand feet in the air, especially over residential areas?


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's**

**A big special thank you to all my reviewers! I'm so glad to hear people are enjoying the story. It really cheered me up when I was feeling under the weather this weekend.**

For some random news, there are actual Optimus Prime and Bumblebee RC's on the market. I saw them at Target this morning. I almost died laughing.

**xXxXxX**

Nights had become more entertaining than usual lately. And as I snuck out at midnight I was reminded why.

Ron was sitting upon the truck's roof, legs and arms crossed. His gaze turned my way as I stepped out. It was the middle of October and the air was beginning to cool. Soon a coat would be required.

"Evening," it was his typical greeting. But tonight he also held a hand out to me.

"I'm good on the ground thanks."

"It's wet." It had rained all day. The ground was over saturated and muddy.

"I'll fall on my fat butt if I try getting up there."

Ron snorted. "You have the scrawniest aft I've ever seen. Now get up here."

"Oh gee, thanks," I took my shoes and socks off. "Aft's are on planes and ships. You just called me fat."

He grumbled about something or another as I hoisted myself up on the bumper. My pajama pants were slick on the hood and I clocked myself nicely. Ron grabbed me when he could, keeping me from falling again.

"You alright?"

"Ya, I'll just be adding another bruise to the collection." I rubbed my knee. The sky was completely black, not a star could be seen. Even the full moon was completely blocked out. I shivered.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have coat?" Ron mistook me. It wasn't the cold that troubled me. It was the memories.

"I'm fine." No need to enlighten him.

Ron eyed me carefully. I tried to ignore him. Sometimes I felt he could see right through me. That he could hear my heart quicken ever so slightly when I thought about my past.

A hand came down on my head and ruffled my hair. It was his silent way of saying 'it'll be alright.'

XxXxXxXxXx

Walking to school the next morning was a bit laborious. I had only slept for about an hour and my bag was heavy with three thick textbooks. I shifted the straps on my shoulders. Maybe I should have gotten a ride from my uncle.

The faint whistling noise of a high powered engine floated to my ears. But only a few buses and cars were on the road, nothing that could have possible made a whistling noise.

Shrugging, I focused my attention back in front of me.

But the whistling was getting louder with each passing moment. It was obnoxious.

As it grew, I realized it wasn't the only noise to be heard. Whatever it was, it also sounded as if it were cutting through the air. A helicopter? No, it was not the sound of rotating blades.

The noise was nearly ear splitting now. Gritting my teeth I covered them. Wind whirled around me. Oh god, please no. Don't let this be a reenactment.

A military jet plane ripped through the air, barely a two hundred feet above the ground.

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Good, it wasn't _that_. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest.

What was a military jet doing flying so low? I wasn't an expert, but weren't planes supposed to be several thousand feet in the air, especially over residential areas?

Uncle's truck ripped past minutes later. He had to be going at least a hundred in a thirty zone, dodging between cars on the double yellow line. What was up with the military today? Seriously. They were going to get someone killed!

XxXxXxXxXx

Everyone in school was talking about the jet. At first it was funny and interesting, but then it just became annoying. No one knew anything about it, but everyone wanted to chip in their two-cents. Some of them were so bad it was hilarious. One boy in my astronomy class was absolutely convinced a six foot radioactive cockroach had made a mind controlling device and had taken over the pilot so it could learn all the military's secrets and rule the world with its buggy in-laws. Needless to say, we all told him to stop watching television.

Even at the end of the day, when Lucas and I sat in the tech wing for our study hall, the chatter was as lively as it had been this morning. Apparently no one had anything better to do with themselves. But I suppose, when one is locked in a school building and did not want to listen to their lectures, what else was there to do.

I shook my head and concentrated on the task at hand.

Having done it once before, even with the adjustments we were doing, building Little Ironhide II was proving to be quick. Even Aston, the unoriginal name for Lucas's RC car, was coming along nicely.

Our tech teacher seemed rather impressed with us. Of course it meant we got the label of teacher's pet, but we didn't care. We weren't building the toys for him.

"I think Hide is done as far as maneuverability goes." Lucas put down his toy sized screwdriver. I didn't know how much I approved to the nickname, but it did make referencing the truck a bit easier.

"We can test him out later." A busy classroom was certainly not the place to do it. With the events of this morning, having a rough truck, even a toy one, surfing through the classroom would only spark an uproar of conversation. The poor teacher was already having a heard enough time keeping the class on track.

The only thing missing from Little Ironhide was the cannon, but until we knew for sure he drove properly we would not bother attaching it. The cannon would only get in the way of making any repairs before then.

Fastening the rear wheels together for Aston, I was only vaguely aware of the bell ringing. I wasn't in any rush, I had the afternoon off. Lucas on the other hand was not as fortunate.

"Go on ahead," I told him. "I'll bring these guys home with my tonight. You can't miss your bus."

"Thanks," he grabbed his books and ran for his locker.

I sat fiddling with the rotating devise I wanted to install in the trucks flatbed. Ironhide the first had only had one cannon and after the ordeal with the giant bots I had the idea of adding more. Not that I had any intention of using the truck in the same way, but being able to shoot more than one rocket without reloading sounded like it would be fun.

It was a good thing Little Ironhide was bigger than the standard RC because he was going to have four cannon. That was where the rotator came in. It would need to cycle from one cannon to the next automatically, much like how a cap gun flipped to the next charge when fired.

It also meant I needed a new place to strap the camera. It wouldn't do much good placed on something that moved.

I heard the buses as they pulled out of the lot. It would be a few minutes until they were gone.

Slowly I began packing away all the pieces into the two aluminum cases we used for transporting them. For some reason my thought went back to the giant robots from two weeks ago. Even after all this time there were no news reports, no wild stories not even a joking murmur. There was just nothingness.

_Probably a political secret_, I mused. Maybe those robots really weren't alien. Maybe they were really some Area 51 project gone wrong. What with the events of this morning, I was beginning to wonder how stable the government and military really was.

I put my backpack on, pulled the strap of one case over my shoulder and grabbed the handle of the other. I must have looked like some crazy tourist.

I had barely exited the building before I stopped short. "What are you? My personal stalker?"

Just beyond the sidewalk sat my uncle's truck and an all too familiar man leaning against it. Ron gave me that are-you-stupid look and pointed up. The skies were darkening.

Sighing I stepped up to the truck and dumped my stuff in the backseat. Another rainy day. Gross.

"What's with all the crud?" He climbed in the driver's seat and started the engine. "You didn't have those this morning."

My brows scrunched together as I thought back to when I had left for school. "How do you know? You weren't at my house."

Ron didn't answer.

"You really are stalking me aren't you," I shoved him playfully.

"Hardly."

I laughed. A moment of silence went between us. I debated asking him about the jet. He was part of the military, he might know.

"What are you carrying around anyway?" Ron started before I could.

"My Little Ironhide."

That got a startling response. Ron all out forgot the road and looked at me with wide eyes. "What?"

I pointed out the windshield, "road please." I would rather not die because of something as unimportant as a toy's name.

He seemed to come out of a daze as he shook his head and focused on driving. But he kept casting me sideways glances.

Reaching back I grabbed the case labeled 'LH' and pulled out the RC truck. "See." I twisted it around so Ron could get a good view. "Lucas and I modeled it after the truck. Its remote controlled." I pulled out the chunky controller.

"Ain't it cute," I grinned.

Ron took the truck from my hands and looked it over, once again paying little attention to the road. He was making me nervous, but the truck had yet to even sway. "You made this?"

"Lucas and I."

He cast me a quick glance before handing it back. "Planning to add anything else to it?"

That was an odd question. He was spot on, the cannons had yet to be added, but why would he even speculate about that? It was not like cannons were a regular function on an RC. Nor were there any tool marks to even suggest the addition was going to be made.

"Have any suggestions?" Might as well see where he was going. Maybe I was just getting ahead of myself.

"How many have you made?"

He was fishing. "You're looking at the one and only," _currently in existence_, I mentally finished.

He looked my way, but I kept my face as straight as his. If he wanted details he was going to have to tell me why.

Was that a sense of relief that just flashed across his face? It was gone too fast to be sure.

Did he know something about Little Ironhide the first? It was not like he had been a secret. Lucas and I had worked on him in school after all, but virtually no one had known about the canon.

Nothing else was brought up on the matter. Perhaps Ron figured I had no reason to hide the truth. Just as well. If I was not going to my uncle of the incident in the park, I definitely was not going to tell Ron.

Just as we pulled in the driveway it began to rain. I ran for the cover of the house.

XxXxXxXxXx

I stepped outside at about one in the morning. I had been wrapped up in constructing the cannons for both RC's and lost track of time. Not that it really mattered. It was not like I had to be out here.

The rain had stopped at about eleven, but a chill had fallen and I found myself thinking I should have grabbed a coat.

Ron was nowhere in sight. Between my stalker comment and the interrogation over the existence of Little Ironhide, I was sure he much have been sick of me. I sighed. Even if he was jerk sometimes, having him around had become customary. For the last two weeks he had given me someone to talk to, someone who would respond, unlike the truck I often leaned against.

The ground was soaked, but I didn't feel like climbing on the truck. I felt the moisture soak into my cotton pajama as I sat. A shiver ran up my spine. Cold night and a cold butt. Better than the nightmares though.

"Why are you sitting on the ground?" Ron was looking down at me, arms crossed.

"Where did you come from," I gaped. There certainly had not been anyone out here a moment ago.

He jabbed his thumb at the truck.

"What do you do, sleep in it?"

"Maybe."

This guy. I swear, sometime I think he's from another planet.

"Here," he held out his hand.

"My butt's already wet, what's the difference?"

He sighed and flopped down beside me. "You're quite temperamental, you know that?"

"The pot's calling the kettle black," I smiled.

He grunted.

For a while we just sat there. The cold water against my skin was frigid and my butt was starting to go numb. I was sure the cold air had turned my nose red too. I sniffed as I felt it begin to run.

"Come on," Ron stood. "Before you get catch cold."

"I'm fine."

He frowned, "it wasn't a question."

"I'm not going to bed, so I'm not going inside."

He crossed his arms and stared down at me. "Young lady."

"What are you? My father?" wrong usage of words. I felt my heart heave.

Ron sighed and knelt down. He seemed at a loss of what to. Hesitantly he reached out and squeezed my shoulder. "It'll alright kid."

I forced a tiny smile.

"Do you want to talk?"

I shook my head.

"Look. I know you don't want to think about whatever happened to you, but it you don't let it out, it'll eventually devour you."

_How comforting._

Ron tilted his head to the side, "will you at least sit in the truck?"

Sighing heavily I nodded. If it got him off my case, fine.

Ron helped me to my feet and into the truck. It was surprisingly warm in the cabin, I would have expected it to be chilly until the engine was started.

Ron settled into the driver's seat next to me.

Tiny raindrops began dotting the windshield. I looked down at my hands, a sense of depression washing over me.

"Hey Ron?"

"Hm?" He looked over at me, hands propped behind his head, feet on the dashboard.

I don't know why. Perhaps it was the rain. Perhaps it was my desire to fix some of my own bratty antics towards him. Or maybe it was just because I could feel myself being dragged under and wanted someone to grab on to, but I opened myself up. "Have you… have you ever seen a tornado?"

And like that the story poured from my mouth.

XxXxXxX

**Please Review!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Rain began pouring down upon us in thick sheets, but that wasn't what had out attention. Off in the distance a dark and ominous funnel was arching down from the heavens.

We were two mile from shelter.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's**

**A HUGE thank you my loyal reviewers! All the comments were encouraging beyond words! No joke.**

**I received a geographical question**, so I figured I take a moment to answer it. Why a location hasn't been mentioned before is because I was playing on Melry's state of mind. She went through a tragedy (which you'll see in just a moment) and hasn't been in the mood to think about where she is. All she knows is, it's not Texas, it's not her home and neither her parents nor her friends are with her. Probably wasn't the best of decisions, but live and learn. Haha. In this chapter though Melry does spout off a few locations because she's in her calmer, care free, state of mind in the very beginning. She's rather broad though, so I'll go a bit more into it to further answer the question (and it doesn't spoil anything, so no worries). I've placed Will Lennox in the eastern part Washington State, near the border of Idaho. Why you might ask? Because _Fairchild Air Force Base_ is out there. Back when I started I had looked up air bases (figuring that was the sort of base the Autobots would be on since they're constantly on military transport jets) and that particular one fascinated me the most. This is the single line on Wikipedia that sold me on the base: "[a Weapons Squadron] continues to maintain conventional munitions at the base's Munitions Storage Area."

Controversial munitions eh? Sounds like a cover up for giant alien robots with super powerful weaponry to me :D

So that's location. Year wise, there was never a date in the movie, however I'm guessing Bay set ROTF in 2009. So that's the year I have this story set in.

**On with the chapter...**

**xXxXxXx**

What could be better than skipping school to launch a few rockets? Launching rockets stuffed with M80 fire crackers of course.

Inevitably it meant the rockets would be blown to pieces, but it would make one hell of a bang.

I looked over to the three others who had accompanied me. There was Jeremy, the red headed, freckle ridden one of the group; Patrick, his light hair pulled into a stubby ponytail and glasses duct tapped at the left hinge; and Jessy, her wild black hair barely being tamed by her braid as she sat drawing on her rocket.

Many of our peers thought us to be nerdy, but we just liked having fun and that usually meant building things. Rockets were something of a specialty – quick, simple and fun to blow to pieces.

Above us the clouds were dark and nasty looking. Probably wasn't the best day to be out launching rockets, but there weren't any tests today and we barely had any homework due. So as far as playing hooky was concerned, there was not a better time. I just hopped the rain held up until we were done.

"Hey Melry, you sure this pad's going to work?" Patrick looked over his shoulder as he readied his rocket.

"It hasn't ever failed me," I replied. The launch pad was indeed old. I had received it from my uncle nine years ago for my eighth birthday.

Jeremy finished setting up the M80 in his rocket and looked over at Jessy, "Are we done being artsy fartsy over there?"

"Nope. Haven't gotten to the fartsy part yet."

I laughed, classic Jessy. "We'd better start launching anyway. These suckers won't do well if it starts pouring."

The tree's rustled around the clearing. A loud clap of thunder resonated from the heavens.

"Look you crazy Yankee, we're workin' on it," Jeremy gave me that fake glare of his. It was a running joke. The three of them had been born and raised here in Texas, but I had only come to call the state home when I was four. Even then, I had spent most of my summers up in Ohio with my uncle and grandparents until I was ten. My grandparents had passed away a few years back and my uncle now lived out in Washington State somewhere with his wife and toddler.

Pat grabbed the trigger switch and began backing away. "I'm ready whenever."

"Then let's have a bang." Jessy put her sharpie away. "Pun intended."

The lot of us backed off several feet. If the rocket blew on the ground we wanted to be as far from it as possible.

"Wait, wait. Hold on a minute." Jeremy ran and got his camera. He scanned it across us, evidence of our heinous crime of playing hooky. He then pointed it towards the awaiting rocket. "Now we're good."

With the click of a button the rocket soared high up into the air, the engine whistling behind it. Just as it was hitting its peak, almost out of sight, there was a bright flash and loud BANG.

"Sweet," Jeremy cried. Bits and pieces of the once fine rocket crashed down upon the ground.

Jessy ran out towards the pad to set hers up. The wind was really starting to pick up. I pulled my hair into a makeshift ponytail to keep it out of my face.

Pat was looking up at the clouds with concern, "it's getting nasty."

Jessy came back to us. "It might be too windy to launch."

"I think we can get one more off," I said.

Pat handed off the trigger switch. We did the usual count down, but when we reached two we all froze. Rain began pouring down upon us in thick sheets, but that wasn't what had our attention. Off in the distance a dark and ominous funnel was arching down from the heavens.

We were two mile from shelter.

Cursing we bailed, leaving the gear behind us. Grabbing our bikes we raced down the road. The wind was picking up with each passing moment and though no one spoke I was sure everyone's thoughts were the same as my own. _Please don't let one get us_.

Jessy and Jeremy were ahead of me, Pat just behind. My legs were pumping frantically against the pedals of my old bike. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I was sure it was ready to burst.

Bits of hail pelted down upon our bare skin. It stung horribly. Over the tree tops we saw another tornado begin to form. We could hear the distant roaring of the wind.

Pain rose from my legs as I pushed them harder. All the years of track had not readied me for a push like this.

The sky was quickly turning a ghastly black, making it appear more like night than day. Lighting was spider webbing across the heavens. Some rumbled right down to the ground with sharp blinding flashes.

"Holy sh-" Jeremy's cry was lost to a clap of thunder.

We had just cleared a cluster of trees and saw our school off in the distance. It should have been our run to place.

There was a funnel heading right for it. Right for us.

We needed to get to a house! A shelter! Anything!

Jessy veered off the road. There was an old farm house in the opposite direction. Yanking my handlebars nearly toppled over. It was a miracle I had not.

The house seemed miles away. The lawn stretched on and on. Our tires ripped at the ground, flinging grass everywhere.

I leapt from my bike as we neared. The porch was rotten and wobbled under our weight. The house had been vacant for years. It was in terrible disrepair.

There was no hope in running though. The tornado would get us for sure on a bicycle. We had no other choice.

Pat grabbed the door. It was locked.

Perfect.

Cursing Pat kicked it. Despite the dilapidated state, the door would not give.

Jeremy raced back to his bike. Quick as lightning he was back and sent it hurling through the window. Frantically we all climbed in.

"Where do we hide!" Jessy yelled. The house was creaking loudly against the winds.

"Bathtub!" all those years of tornado drills were finally proving useful.

We raced down the hall, looking in every room. We found it in the very last one. It was an old marble bathtub. Good. It could hold two if they balled up.

But there were four of us.

"Jessy, Pat get in," I yelled.

"No way," Pat yelled back, "you get in!"

"This isn't the time to be a gentleman!" I shoved the two of them into the bathroom before running back down the hall. It was short and had windows on both ends. We could not hide here.

All the other rooms had windows as well. Who the hell built this place!

Jeremy was at my heels. It was possible something was upstairs, but instinct told me not to try. The base floor was the safest place.

But where was a closet!

The windows began rattling in their ancient holdings. The house creaked and groaned all around us.

Jeremy grabbed my wrist, "come on."

We hit the kitchen. There was a small walk in cupboard. Shelves dangled dangerously off the walls. Jeremy started ripping them out.

There was a crash. A sudden rush of pain. Scoring bells. Spotted vision.

Jeremy was helping me up. I had been knocked to the floor.

My shoulder was screaming. Tears blurred my vision. My jaw was ailing. I was clenching it too tight.

Beyond the bells I heard crashing. I heard cracking.

Jeremy threw me into the cupboard.

Everything went black.

XxXxXxXx

"The house collapsed around us," I sobbed into my knees.

Ron wrapped his arms around me.

"The four of us made it, but my parents…" I choked on a sob. "I didn't even get a chance to say I loved them."

"Shhh," Ron softly whispered into my ear as he held me tighter. He did not let go for a moment and when my tears ran dry and exhaustion took hold, I fell asleep in his arms.

**XxXxXx**

**Please Review.**

Not a cheery chapter, but a necessary one.

**Next chapter preview: **

Ron looked up from where he sat on my bed. For a moment we just stared at each other. Then I became painfully aware of the being garbed in nothing but a towel, my hair dripping over my shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's**

**A MASSIVE thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are always so helpful :)**

I received a question on last chapter, regarding Mel's parents. No, the tornado did not hit her house. Feasibly I could not have Melry see her parents die (as it would have been the only way for us to see it) because she would have been mentally insane if she had. It's for that same reason none of her friends died in that house (originally I did have Jeremy die, but every time I looked at the chapter it bothered me. Not because a character died, but because Melry just seemed far too calm to have witnessed a death. I wrote and re-wrote that chapter countless times, but in the end the death of the boy just didn't work and got changed). But, given Mel's descriptions of the events, you can imagine how her parents (or anyone) would have died from a tornado.

The only thing left to say is, to any British people reading this, please don't be offended by a word that pops up in this chapter. I found out a Cybertronian swear word is a rather mean British term. The Cybertronian word is "Slag" (it can also be broken down into "slaggit" "slagged" "slagger" and "slaggin'"). The word has no defined definition in the realm of Transformers, but I often interpret it as "damn" or "damn it".

**On with the story!**

**xXxXxX**

There was something knocking in the distance, it sounded almost hollow. Ignoring it I nestled further into the softness of my bed, letting sleep tickle my senses.

Something warm brushed against my forehead, shifting my hair. "Mel," a soft voice prodded me awake.

Groaning I gave in and opened my eyes. They felt oddly swollen. My uncle was looking at me from the front seat of the truck.

Truck?

I bolted up. Truck! Ron! I suddenly remembered what had happened a few hours ago.

A wave of nausea and dizziness washed over me. I clapped my hand over my mouth. I refused to throw up. I refused!

"Hey, hey, hey" uncle was at my side. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Quickly but carefully I was ushered out of the truck and into the house. I scarcely made it to the bathroom before I vomited.

So much for resisting.

Only after making sure I was alright for the eighteenth time was I left alone to have a shower. The hot water felt absolutely divine, loosening all my tense muscles and the familiar scent of my strawberry soap relaxed my mind.

I stood under the water, washcloth pressed to my eyes, until it ran cold. Wrapping a towel securely around me, I stepped out into the chilly air of the hallway. My feet padded softly across the wooden floor as I made for my room. Annabelle's toy piano was clinking away in a sharp, un-rhythmic fashion downstairs.

I sighed as I put my hand on the doorknob. For one so small she sure made a lot of noise. I pushed the door open.

Ron looked up from where he sat on my bed. For a moment we just stared at one another. Then I became painfully aware of the being garbed in nothing but a towel, my hair dripping over my shoulders.

I closed the door and walked back to the bathroom.

XxXxXxXxXx

About an hour later I was sitting against the truck test driving Little Ironhide. Aunt Sarah had come up to check on me. Apparently Ron had said something on his way out.

He had been in my room, I discovered, to see if I as alright. Why my uncle and aunt thought it was a good idea for him to wait in my bedroom and not downstairs was beyond me.

I felt heat spark in my cheeks at the memory. How embarrassing!

I half watched the toy truck race around the lawn. A few times I took a turn too hard and it flipped, but with all the momentum it always landed back on its wheels. Over all it seemed to be running well and its speed was up to par with what it had been before. I would have to see if I could get it to be faster.

Footsteps crunched on the gravel driveway. I looked up to find Ron. He silently sat down next to me.

My eyes widened and I snapped back to Little Ironhide in time to watch it roll over and keep racing on. _Why is he still here,_ I mentally groaned. As if treating him like a shrink hadn't been enough, he had seen me in a towel!

"It's quite maneuverable," Ron eventually said, "for a children's toy."

I nodded dumbly. Out of the corner of my vision I could tell he was watching me. "Don't you have work?" I mentally cringed. _Way to be inconsiderate._

"Are you telling me to get lost?"

Part of me wanted to say yes. Talking to him last night had actually helped to get deal of pain off my chest, but it had also resurfaced many emotions. I was a bit of a mess because of it. I just needed to work it off. "No."

Little Ironhide whirled around in three consecutive donuts.

"I apologize for earlier," he said earnestly.

"It's no big deal." _Liar._

Awkwardly we sat there, watching the little truck rumble along. I didn't know why, but there always some sort of awkwardness between us.

"Here," I handed Ron the controller. Might as well be civil.

For a moment he looked at me, brows raised, before taking it. After a bit of tinkering he figured out the controls.

Little Ironhide crashed into the apple tree.

Well, he sort of figured them out.

"Slaggit." He growled.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "What?"

Ron shot me a confused glance, than shook his head. "Never mind." Little Ironhide backed up and went on cruising.

"No, no, no" I pressed. "What did you just say?"

He didn't answer.

"Is it some kind of military curse?" I fished for an answer.

Still nothing. Little Ironhide flipped, but this time he didn't make a full rotation and was stuck on his back, wheels spinning madly. "Slaggit!" Ron tossed the controller in my lap and crossed his arms, a rather disgruntled expression plastered on his face.

I shook my head with amusement before placing the controller on the ground. Birds were chirping from within the trees. Soon they would be gone, heading south for the winter. I didn't know what I would do come winter. It would be foolhardy to sit outdoor at night when it was well below freezing.

The thought of my nightly activities reminded me of my latest one. I shifted into a more comfortable position.

"I'm sorry," my voice was meek.

Ron's brows raised, "for what?"

"Last night."

"You have no reason to apologize."

Annabelle came running out of the house, scampering towards where Little Ironhide lay. She had it in her hands before uncle Will could say otherwise.

Lifting a knee I rested my cheek upon it. It was not so much having told him my story that bothered me as it was the aspect of my bawling. For some reason, appearing weak in front of him troubled me.

His hand came down upon my head. "You've been through a lot for a kid." I smiled weakly when he ruffled my hair. "Did talking help at all?"

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks for listening."

Uncle Will peeling the toy truck out of Annabelle's tiny fingers and placed it back on the ground, wheels first.

He gently brushed loose hair out of my face and behind my ear, "Any time."

**xXxXxX**

**Please Review!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Usually when I got up in the morning I was drowsy from having only two or three hours of sleep and was in desperate need of a cup of coffee. This morning however turned out to be a little different.

I awoke to shouting.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's.**

**Another massive thank you to my reviewers, you make this story all the more worth while to write :)**

**XxXxXx**

Halloween, the day in which the devilish creatures of the world were said to come forth and walk the earth. There were plenty of those to be sure. Already there had been four devils, two zombies, three pirates, a werewolf and one particularly adorable Winnie the Pooh at my house.

I was the designated cavity faerie.

My uncle and aunt were out taking Annabelle around the neighborhood. They had asked me to come, but I have no interested in trick-or-treating any more. It was something my friends and I would do for fun and free candy, but without them here the concept of the holiday seemed rather childish. So instead I sat on the bed of the truck, a rather large bowl of candy at my side.

"Trick-or-treat," a little boy and his sister dressed as a knight and princess held out their pillow cases. I dropped a handful of candy into each. "Thank you," they ran off to their awaiting mother.

The air was nippy and the nature of my costume only rendered me victim to the elements. Had I a choice I would have been wearing jeans and a sweater, but my aunt had been far too into the costume idea for me to say no.

"What exactly is the point of this holiday?" Ron sat down next to me. I have no idea where he just came from. Sometimes I think he likes to completely baffle me.

"Candy," I pointed to the bowl before readjusting my circlet. It was a bit too big for me and kept slipping down.

He picked up a piece of candy, "something of no nutritional value whatsoever."

"Of course not," unwrapping one I popped it in my mouth. "It wouldn't taste so good if it did."

Ron made a face and dropped the candy back into the bowl, "you can keep it."

I laughed, but could not as anything because a slew of kids had come up.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" Ron asked as the kids ran for the next house.

"A mythical fairy goddess of some sort."

"Is that supposed to make you immune to the cold?"

"Nope." He gave me a quizzical look. "How have you been anyway? I haven't seen you in two weeks." Like my uncle, he had been away on some secret military operation. They had taken off rather suddenly one afternoon; uncle only left a message on the phone saying he'd be gone for a while. All I knew was it for national security.

"Week and a half," he corrected. "And I didn't attain anything Ratchet couldn't patch."

It had been a while since I had heard that name. "So you did injure yourself."

"Comes with the field."

More trick-or-treaters came up and I dropped candy into their bags. "Do you ever wish the fighting could just stop?"

It took him a moment to respond. "All the time."

He was looking off into the distance, towards where the sun was setting behind the houses and trees. The wind shifted gently through his dark hair. For just a moment I thought I saw an azure glint flicker around him. But when I blinked there was nothing unusual.

Smiling, I silently took off my circlet I placed it upon his head. He turned back to me with a confused expression. "May you be kept safe until your wish comes true."

Ron smiled and ruffled my hair. "You as well."

He wrapped me in a warm, one armed hug.

XxXxXxXxX

Usually when I got up in the morning I was drowsy from having only two or three hours of sleep and was in desperate need of a cup of coffee. This morning however turned out to be a little different.

I awoke to shouting.

Bolting out of bed I scrambled over to my window. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest, but whether it was from having been jarred awake or from worry I was not sure. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

There were two boys rolling around the yard, yelling at one another.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I heard my uncle, but I could not see him.

I raced downstairs, nearly slipping down the steps as I went. Aunt Sarah was looks out the kitchen window, holding Annabelle protectively. The toddler seemed mostly unaware of what was going on. Moving to the screen door I looked out, not daring to go any farther.

Ron had appeared somewhere between the time I had left my room and stood in the doorway. He was attempting to separate the two boys. Who the heck where they?

Ron grew more outraged as the boys refused to adhere to his commands and wriggled themselves out of his arms to tackle the other.

Eventually he flat out put his foot down. Literally.

One of the boys yelped as the boot connected with his back. The other quickly edged away.

"Are the two of you finished," Ron roared.

The break allowed me to get a better look at the two. They looked about my age and were twins, identical save for their hair. One had his hair dyed green, the other a rusty red. It fit their rebellious natures.

The green haired twin edged slowly towards Ron and his pinned brother. Cautiously he helped his twin up as he was released. "Get back to base," Ron growled. "Optimus will hear of this."

"Dude, don' be such hard-ass," the rusty haired one said, brushing dirt off himself.

"We was just playin'," said the other.

"In MY yard," uncle stressed rather harshly.

"'Course it's your yard," the green haired one started.

"Why'd be we be in someone else?" The other finished. The twins shrugged at each other.

Ron made to grab them, but they scampered away. "You ain't gettin' us like this ya old fender," they echoed each other.

The odd remark made Ron clench his jaw so tightly I found myself hoping he didn't break his teeth. The twins laughed. Then, to my dismay, they noticed me.

They were at the door in the blink of an eye. "It's her," they stared at me with awed eyes.

I suddenly felt like a zoo exhibit. Cage and all.

"They ought a bring 'er to base now 'n then," the green one spoke again.

"Ya, she's practically Ironhides femme already."

CRACK!

Ron's fists came down on both their skulls.

"OW!" cried one.

"Rude!" cried the other.

"Shut your traps!" Hollered Ron.

The rusty haired twin pouted, hands rubbing his soar head, "you're such a grump."

"It's cause he doen' sleep," the other told his twin, "to busy mating."

That was, as they say, the straw that broke the camel's back. Ron's fist flew, missed its mark only by a hair and cracked into the door.

It splintered.

Alarmed, I flung myself backwards. My back connected with the table, sending both myself and it crashing onto the floor. Dishes and cutlery crashed around me.

I heard tires screech as at least one car peeled out down the road. My uncle was screaming something, but I was too dazed to know what.

Aunt Sarah knelt down next to me. I was not sure where Anna was. Playpen perhaps. She pressed a cloth firmly to my cheek.

"Will!" She half screamed over her shoulder.

"I'm fine," I murmured dizzily.

Will and Ron came running through the door in time to the cloth being taken away. A large splotch of blood covered it, "this is not fine!"

No, that certainly wasn't.

XxXxXxXxXx

I don't know who fussed more - my uncle, my aunt or Ron. All I did know is Ron had practically thrown me in the truck and sped, far beyond the legal limit, to the hospital. My uncle had scarcely gotten in himself.

Three stitches, a well placed bandage and a thousand apologies later I was back home. The injury hadn't been nearly as bad as it had seemed, only bleeding so much because it was a facial wound. Apparently a knife had flown by my cheek on the way to the floor. Must have been a sharp one, I hadn't felt a thing. Then again, I had been dazed.

Ron handed me a cup of tea before sitting on the edge of my bed. "I am sorry Mel."

_A thousand and one._ "It's fine. Really, it's not a big deal." Trying to make him feel better was like trying to jump the Grand Canyon.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper."

I blew on the rising steam. "I won't argue that matter. But those two were being rather crass." I sort of wanted to throttle them myself, now that I thought about it.

"Melry," Ron's urgent tone was startling. "I hope you don't believe anything those scrap heaps said."

_So many strange remarks today_. "I do believe one thing." His brows knitted together with concern. "You need to get some sleep."

He relaxed. "I'm not as sleep deprived as you think."

"All the same," I sipped my tea. "You don't need to accompany me every night. You're in the military. Not having enough rest could get you killed."

"I've been in far more battles than you can imagine. You don't need to worry about my safety."

I half smiled, "battle rugged huh?"

Ron just chuckled.

"But I'm serious," I put the cup down on the bedside table. "I'm supposed to be the insomniac, not you."

"And I'm supposed to be your guardian, not your assailant."

For a moment we just stared at each other. His features were pulled strait, mine confused.

"What?"

Ron bowed his head, "When you first arrived here, Will asked me to keep an eye on you. He was, and still is, greatly concerned for your well being. At first I thought it little better than babysitting, especially when you expressed animosity towards me." He lifted his head and smiled softly, "but I realize that was mostly my fault."

I tried to protest, but he raised a hand and quieted me. "You were new here and I was, in many respects, a stranger to you. Years out in the field has rendered me a hardened façade and it wasn't something you were ready to deal with on your own. I should have been more conscience of that fact."

I suppose I should have guessed. Why else would he spend so much time with a teenager? I'm not sure why, but I felt a little disappointed.

"You don't need to babysit anymore," I forced a smile.

"It no longer troubles me," he flexed his hands, "which is what started the troubles today."

I watched his fingers as they curled and uncurled. "Are you sure your hand is alright? You did break the door you know." At the hospital he had refused to have a doctor look at him.

"It's fine." He frowned, "can't believe I did that."

"You did admit to being trigger happy once."

"But that usually damages my enemy, not a civilian."

I made a mock pouted, "I'm not even a friend?"

He laughed. "I wasn't going to make an assumption."

Uncle Will walked in, hands in his pockets. "How are you doing Mel?"

I frowned at him, "next time you want to assign me a body guard, tell me about it first."

"Huh?"

Ron chuckled, "She's referring to me." He rose to his feet. "I should get a hold of Optimus. Those twins need to be run through a trash compactor."

That reminded me, "what's a femme and what does me being one have to do with the truck?"

They froze.

"Make that a shredder," Ron grumbled before stalking out of the room.

**XxXxXx**

**Please Review!**

A guardian? Is Ironhide confused, blind or just in denial? ... Actually, I know that answer, but I like posing questions :P

**Next chapter preview:**

"Can I have a lift to school?"

"Your legs broken?" Ron joked.

What was with this man this morning? I raised my textbook to swat him.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's.**

**Sorry for such a long wait!**I had planned to update on Wednesday (I had the chapter written out), but as they say, the best laid plans of mice and men. I was busy with one thing or another and I was always too tired to think about editing when I eventually got a chance to sit at my computer. So I thought delaying a while was better than putting up an unedited, first run chapter.

**Oh my goodness, 112 reviews! Thank you so much, everyone! It's an honor!**

Only other thing to mention is, another Autobot shows up in this chapter, his physical "human" form was based off the movie-verse comics (his design was actually based off his voice actor, a little fun fact).

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**xXxXxXxXx**

My feet pounded against the concrete sidewalk. The cold air nipped at my face and turned my breath into puffy white clouds. A burning sensation was erupting from my legs and a nasty stitch had formed in my side.

I was out of shape.

This morning's jog had turned out to be far more laborious than I would have thought, but I was not stopping before I reached home. Tryouts for winter track were coming up and I wanted to get back into my old routine.

Of course, if I did make the team I would have to severely chop my hours at the toy shop. I wasn't sure what the best route was. Track might just help bring a further sense of peace, but working gave me money for college. Likewise, track might give me a scholarship. _Might_ being the key word.

One thing I knew for sure, even if I did not make the team I would run on my own. I had forgotten how invigorating it was, even in this chilly weather.

I half cringed as my cheek began to sting. The chilly air was nipping at my tender stitched, but not nearly as bad as yesterday. I mentally sighed at the thought of Ron. Between the incident and last night I think I had been granted enough apologies to sink the entire United States naval armada… three times.

Coming up on the driveway I slowed to a fast walk. Uncle's truck was sitting in its usual spot, the paper not far from its rear wheels. I scooped it up as I passed. The kitchen light alerted me to someone being up.

"Morning," uncle greeted as I stepped in. "Where have you been?"

"Jogging," I breathed, putting the paper on the table as I headed for the stairs. A nice shower was in order.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You're cheek alright?" Ron asked that afternoon on the way home from the toy shop.

"I've told it's alright at least a thousand times," I rolled my stinging eyes.

"Only twenty three."

I pulled a Ron and grunted. I was far too tired to actually come up with an adequate response. My insomnia was once again catching up with me. It did not help either that I had gone jogging this morning for the first time in months. The lack of sleep and sudden exercise seemed to have been a bit too much for my already strained system. Three cups of coffee had done little to wake me up throughout the school day and I was amazed I had been able to last this long. Now the comfortably warm truck, smooth road and the gently humming winds were doing wonders to lull me to sleep. It was an all out war to keep my eyes open.

"You can sleep," Ron half grinned at my stubbornness.

"No thank you." I yawned loudly, much to my embarrassment.

The last thing I wanted was to be was completely vulnerable. Not because I did not trust Ron, but I had already shown a great deal of weakness through my crying fit some weeks ago. I felt as if I needed to show him I was at least somewhat strong.

It was an unnecessary thing to do, part of me knew, but perhaps it was my stubborn sleepless side talking. As it were, I would be home in about ten minutes. A nap could wait until then.

Next thing I knew, there was an annoying noise sounding in my head.

Confused, I rolled over and stared at the offensively beeping alarm clock. It was blaring 5:30 at me. _Where in the world am I? _

Hitting the off button I sat up. One thing was for certain, it was definitely my room. But, how did I get here?

Climbing out of bed I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Aunt Sarah was already downstairs feeding Annabelle when I descended. She smiled, "Sleep well?"

"I guess," I worked my knotted hair into a ponytail.

"You were dead to the world," she placed more cheerios on Annabelle's highchair. "Ron had to carry you up to bed."

Well, that answered my question. Heat rose to my cheeks. _Way to not be vulnerable._

As I jogged around the neighborhood I couldn't help but think about what Aunt Sarah had told me. I couldn't recall ever being hit by the chilly air, never mind having been lifted out of the truck. I must have seriously been out of it. Usually I was a fairly light sleeper, even when sleep deprived.

A flame decaled semi truck drove past as I headed up a hill. Startled, I turned and watch it disappear around the corner. I had seen plenty of trucks in my life, but none of them had ever been painted up like a hotrod.

Shrugging it off as a bizarre advertisement scheme I continued on my way. I had other things to think about, which suddenly reminded me I had a physics test this morning. I groaned. Just want I needed. I had originally planned to study the night away, but that plan backfired rather nicely.

Turning down the next road I headed for home. I would have to cut my jog short for the sake of my grades.

All around me the world was beginning to wake. Birds were beginning to sing and crickets were slowly silencing. Bat flew by, heading back to their dens and the squirrels were just starting to skitter out of theirs.

As my home came into view I slowed to a bewildered walk. That flame painted truck was parked at the curb. Three people stood in my doorway, two I recognized, the other I did not.

"Hey kid," Ron greeted as I came upon the porch.

"Hi," it was a lame response, but given the situation it worked.

"You must be Melry," the anonymous blue-eyed, middle-aged man said with a smile. The sun had not even risen yet, but he was wearing a good old fashioned cowboy hat. All he needed was the mustache and he could have fit the bill. "Pleasure to meet you."

He was a little bizarre, but seemed kind enough. I smiled faintly as I shook his outstretched hand.

"Mel, this is Optimus," my uncle introduced him.

"Ah," I suddenly got it. "The mysterious man has a face." Since Ron had mentioned him two days ago I had been wondering. "Did the twins make it out alive?"

Optimus sighed, "I do apologize for their actions. They have been properly disciplined, but yes, while miserable, they are very much alive."

I rolled my eyes, "people need to stop apologizing for things that couldn't have been helped."

"But-"

"Especially you," I cut Ron off. "You go from grouchy to over protective mother hen in half a nano second. Stop being so fussy. I'm fine. I'm not a porcelain doll."

Uncle Will snorted back a laugh. Optimus was trying to hide a grin behind his hand. Ron was rather bemused, "Mother hen?"

"Yes, all you need is the dress," I nodded approvingly.

He grabbed my hand and leaned in very closely. "Is that so?" His breath smelled like an odd mix of mint and oil.

"Yes," I said slowly and cautiously, leaning as far away from him as my captive arm would allow.

"Oh?" He closed the small gap I had made.

Ron could be a rather intimidating character when he wasn't trying and now that he actually was, I found myself rendered speechless. We just stared at one other. His face was contorted into a mocking grin, mine elongated into a frightful pout.

"Alright you two," Uncle took me by the shoulders and pulled me towards the door. Ron let go of my hand. "We have more important things to talk about, so you go get ready for school."

I ambled through the door. "Nice meeting you," I heard Optimus say. I could not respond before the door closed.

Shaking my head clear I rushed through a shower and sat down to banana milk shake and my physics notes. Despite the need to concentrate I found myself focusing on the image of Ron's face so close to mine rather than the required theorems.

Sighing, I half slammed the notebook shut. This was proving useless.

"Something the matter?" Aunt looked over from where she played with Annabelle.

"No," I shook my head, "I just have a test today."

She smiled, "you'll do fine. You always do."

Perhaps, but I usually did not have a certain man's face clouding my vision.

Putting my glass in the dishwasher I gathered all my books. Hopefully I would be able to get some good studying in before the test. If not, well, I could always pray I passed. I reached out and pulled the front door open.

"But Starscream-" Optimus stopped midsentence, momentarily stunned before smiling warmly. "Hello again."

"Am I interrupting something?" As in, when did stars start screaming, but I would not intrude that much unless given the opening.

"Not at all." Optimus held open the screen door for me.

I stepped out. "Thanks." He nodded.

I had been given a fairly good opening to ask my question, but the concentrated frown on my uncle's face made me think twice. It probably had something to do with their top secret job. No sense getting anyone in trouble. So instead I just said, "Can I have a lift to school?"

"Your legs broken?" Ron joked.

What was with this man this morning? I raised my textbook to swat him, "look you."

He moved out of rage before my book even began their decent. I chased after him until he ducked behind the truck.

"Coward!"

"Who you calling a coward?" Ron reappeared, arms crossed and glaring.

I glared back. "Look who's hiding behind the innocent truck. If I wasn't afraid of denting it instead of your head I'd throw this at you."

"I'd like to see you try," he came back around.

Was he serious? I had actually been joking. Why would I want to hit someone with a twenty pound textbook? I'd probably kill them!

I dropped the book on the ground, hoping to make a truce. Instead it only made him run at me. I barely had time to drop my bag and take two steps before my feet left the ground. My back was pressed against him and his arms were tightly around me. The world spun in circles before coming to a sudden halt with him leaning heavily over me. "Who's the coward now?"

"You." My legs buckled as he leaned in on me more. If it weren't for his hold I would be on the ground.

"Really?" His warm breath tickled my skin.

"Yes."

"Why don't you just admit I am braver than you and spare yourself the humiliation?"

"Never!"

Optimus stepped off the porch, "Alright Iro-"

"Ron!" Uncle Will cut him off rather quickly and loudly. "Let her go."

I wasn't sure I could stand at the moment and Ron must have figured the same thing. He carefully lowered me onto the ground. Optimus was covering his face with his hat. Whatever it was he had intended to say seemed to be bothering him. But as I thought about it, it wasn't the first time I had heard someone falter on Ron's name.

"You alright?" Ron asked.

"hm," I nodded.

Ron untangled himself. I didn't realize just how warm he was until he was no longer pressed against me.

I shivered against the cold.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review**

Aww, "Ron" starting to show another side. What does that mean?

**Next chapter preview:**

Ron looked away for a moment, then turned back. "There's far more to me than you think."


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's.**

**I got a few comments I thought I'd address. **Yes, last chapter Ironhide was being fresh with Mel, any who caught that read it right. However it's not the 1st (or 2nd) time he has been as such to her. I've realized it one problems with fanfics, even with me updating once a week (more at the very beginning) the details of the earlier chapters seem to be getting lost. While his fresh ("sharp", if you will) attitude toned itself down rather nicely as Mel and him started hitting it off on a friendly manner, it cannot simply be dismissed - no ones personality really stays in one constant tone. Even the greatest of friends have their days when they get snappy or all out peeved at one another (and Mel hit it off with her "mother hen" comment - more on that in this chapter actually) and keep in mind Starscream came into play. It hasn't been revealed what he's up to, but from Optimus's sudden silence and Will (Mel's uncle's) reaction, something defintily isn't right. Also, from previous chapters we know neither Mel or Ironhide react well to the other's "bad attitudes". If one starts the other usually hits back. Ironhides playful moments in there were a mix of his attitude flaring, him genuinely just being a bit playful (been hinted at within some of his moments throughout, last chapter was just a bit more pronounced) and his not wanting to hurt Melry (my mistake on not playing out the physics test gig better (live and learn. Haha. It's one thing fanfics are good for) - his spinning her around played on physics. Mel was mostly at rest when Ron crashed into her, it would have been like a football player slamming into you and would have caused her injury. Ironhide deflected most of his momentum and mass by picking her up. It was a somewhat typically Ironhide move, act first, think later and immobilize your target (trigger happy if you will)). Ironhide's "act before thinking" manner with Melry is going to be showing up more and more.

The sex question made me laugh, I won't lie. I'll leave it to your imagination and my story telling - which won't get into that sort of thing, but may jog your mind a bit as to the "how" by the time it all ends... maybe.

**So thank you to those who asked about it, it does point out things I need to keep in mind for the future. And I hope that cleared up any confusion.**

**Onward!  
**

*******

"Morning," I greeted Ron as I stepped out to the truck late that evening. It was nearing one in the morning and the air was icy cold. It was a good thing I had grabbed a heavy sweater before coming out.

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight," I took his outstretched hand and clambered onto the roof of the truck.

"It's already started."

He was right. White lines streaked across the sky before fading out. Sometimes there were only one or two streaks and other times there were several dozen. The tails varied in size, but they lit up the sky all the same. It was breathtaking.

The last time I had watched a meteor shower I had been three years younger. My father had dragged me out of bed in early hours of the morning, claiming he wanted to show me something I would never forget. He was right. I never would forget it nor would I ever forget him.

A hand dropped onto my head, breaking me of my thoughts. "It's time to make new memories," Ron said without looking at me. I didn't need to tell him where my thoughts had run, he always seemed to know.

The faintest hint of a smile formed, "I already am."

What would I have done if Ron had never entered my life? Despite having been a source of aggravation at first, he had become an irreplaceable piece in my life. Even if he was only doing this because of my uncle wishes, as long as he was here it would be alright.

He took his hand away, but not before flicking up my hood. "If you're going to stay out here, keep yourself warm."

I pulled the hood back enough to see. "Yes mom."

Next thing I knew my back was against the truck and Ron's arm was wrapped around my shoulders. He was hovering over me with a disgruntled expression. "Do I look like a mother to you?"

There were at least half a dozen ways to respond, but for some reason his expression warned me not to. This morning he had played the mother hen comment off, actually turning it into something of a game. Perhaps this was just one of those buttons that should not pressed in repetition. But… there was something else there. Something flickered in those blue eyes of his.

"What's wrong?"

Ron closed his eyes and sighed. "Nothing you need to worry about."

So there was something troubling him. He sat up, but I stayed where I was. Streaks still illuminated the sky above, sparking a memory.

"Does it have anything to do with screaming stars?"

There was a moment of silence. I could half see Ron's face from where I lay, he was confused. As realization dawned a look of pure amusement broke free and he laughed.

If I didn't know any better I would swear the truck was trembling beneath me. "What's so funny?"

My question seemed just as humorous to him. And I realized why, "screaming stars, star screams, ice cream, whatever the hell Optimus said. Does it have anything to do with what's bothering you?"

Ron looked back at me, only moderately in control of his fit, "ice cream?"

_Jerk._ He was making fun of me. "Yes," I mockingly glared, "is your problem edible? Can I chomp into it like chocolate Easter bunny?"

"No, you'd break your teeth."

OK, so whatever the problem was had to be tangible and made of something hard. That only brought the list of things down to, oh, a few million things. More than likely it had to be something job related, so that slimmed the list down even more, but I knew too little of military devices and enemies to make a good assumption.

Ron patted me on the knee. "We can handle the problem."

"Well you thought you could handle the twins and we know how _that one_ turned out."

Ron groaned, "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

I smacked his arm, "Stop apologizing. It's my blackmail piece."

"Blackmail?"

"Hm-m. I could probably get you to do anything if I said 'do you remember that time when -'" he leaned down, "-you-," and propped his chin on his knuckles, staring at me, inches from me. "Hi."

"Do I remember the time when I what?"

"Ah," he was waiting patiently for me to answer. "When you – ah – ate all my ice cream?" What the hell was I saying?

"And what if I don't like ice cream?"

"Er –" _think Melry, think_. Why was my brain being so sluggish? "You fed it to your dog?" because that made so much sense.

He tapped my forehead, "I think your processors are malfunctioning. Are you sure you aren't frozen?"

I rolled over and smacked my forehead against the truck. _Dummy_, I chastised myself. Why was I so short minded this evening?

The truck was remarkably warm for a vehicle sitting out in the cold. I had been half hoping it would cool down my skin, which blistered with embarrassment.

"Do you have a fever?"

"No," I mumbled into the metal of the truck. I knew my face was abnormally hot at the moment, but he had only tapped me. How could he have registered the temperature?

I looked over at him when he pulled my hood back. "Your face is red."

_Of course it is. I only said the lamest things in my life a second ago._

"You should get some rest," he pulled my ponytail out from under the sweater. "Sitting out here is making you ill."

"You worry too much."

A frown pulled at the corners of his lips. "Human existence is fragile. You shouldn't take it so lightly."

"So says the military man." What was with him tonight? What was me for that matter? I think the cold had numbed both our brains.

Ron looked away for a moment, then turned back. "There's far more to me than you think."

I smiled softly, "I like a good mystery."

He tilted his head to the side, a puzzled expression enveloping his face. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I hope I can one day put the puzzle together."

He looked away and closed his eyes. "Some puzzles are better left unsolved."

"But what if I want to?"

"Then you are foolish."

"No more foolish than the one hiding the pieces."

He looked at me once more, brows raised. Moonlight eliminated him from behind, making his hair seem aglow and outlined him a pale blue aura. Through darkened in his silhouette, I could still make out those brilliant blue eyes of his, studying me.

An owl hooted somewhere in the distance and a frigid breeze blew by. I shivered.

Ron shook his head sharply and jumped off the truck.

"Hey," I sat up, "where are you going?"

He held a hand to me, eyes fixed on mine, never speaking. His hand was firm and warm. A tingle ran up my spine as he helped me down. I accidently bumped into his chest.

"Sorry," my cheeks flared.

Ron smiled faintly and as he spoke his voice was soft and faint, "do you trust me?"

My brows knitted together in confusion. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"May I show you something?"

"What?"

Before I knew how or why, I was in the passenger's seat of the truck. The cabin was warm and cozy. The door shut and locked on me, no amount of pulling made it budge.

Ron stood at the window grinning, "I know you'll be warm in there."

That two timing son of a, "JERK!"

********

**Please Review **

**Next chapter preview:**

"Let go of me!"

He clamped a hand over my mouth. "Unless you wish to get yourself killed, stop moving."

My throat constricted. What was that supposed to mean? A tear tricked down my cheek as I squeezed my eyes shut. What did he want from me?


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's.**

I think I've re-written this chapter 4 times in the last two days. Haha. But that's OK, really rather needed it. Got shorter too (split it into two chapters rather than one extremely long one. The dramatic feel was getting lost with everything going on and a perfect place to end this chapter was just sitting there waiting for me to notice it). This chapter really makes me want to get into Ironhides head and write out his version. So many complicated mind sets in this one. But, that's half the fun of writing 1st person. There will be something of an explanation later, but for now... well, see what you can make of it.

**Thank you to all my reviewers!** Two quick and little things I'm going to respond too. The "screaming stars" comment of Mel's came from her over hearing the name "Starscream" in chapter 12 but not knowing it was a name (and it was strange enough that she half remembered it until Ron's baffled reactions). And chapter length wise, sorry if some of my chapters seem short guys. Just how my brain functions. I don't write to fill a certain number of pages, I just write until the idea for the chapter runs it course or hits a point where it's better broken up for better effect (as is the case with this particular chapter).

**XxXxXxXx**

An obnoxious drum heavy song rattled me from a pleasant slumber. Morning had snuck upon me with its dark tendrils. Not even the faintest hint of light was on the horizon.

_Stupid alarm. Stupid mornings._ _Why do they have to exist anyway?_ Groaning, I rolled over to smack the noise maker.

I fell right out of bed.

Startled, I sat up and look about. It was not my alarm playing. In fact, this was not even in my room. It was the cabin of the truck. I had fallen asleep on the back seat.

Right, Ron had locked me in, claiming it was too cold for me to be sitting outside. What a jerk. Since when did I need him telling me what was healthy or not? That's what relatives were for.

Pulling myself up to the front, I tried the door. It gave easily.

The frigid air made me shiver as I slipped out into the morning. Tiny white flakes were fluttering through the air, melting quickly upon landing. I reached out slowly, catching a one on my sweater. It looked like a perfect one, but melted too fast to be sure.

Off in the distance a screeching noise seemed to be ripping through the air. It had been quite a while since I had last heard such a noise. It was a jet engine, a low flying jet engine I was sure.

_They still haven't grounded that pilot?_ One would think the military would be on top of such things.

Shrugging it off, I cast my attention back upon the white powder. It was rather early for it to be snowing, at least I thought it was. But I was far north, so maybe it was normal. As it were, the weather had been bit off in Texas this past summer, perhaps it was the being the same way up here.

The sound of the jet was getting louder.

A snowflake, larger than the rest, fluttered towards the ground. Smiling I mimicked its movements, trying to catch it.

Pain rocketed through my chest. Stars overtook my vision. Breath stolen right from my lungs.

Vaguely I felt my feet leave the ground and heard a slamming door. My ribs screamed and my lungs and throat burned as I choke desperately for air.

What going on? My heart hammered within my chest.

_Someone help me_, my mind screamed what my voice could not.

Something hot and hard pressed against my back. The force looped around my chest tightened, crushing my already pained ribs.

Who was doing this? Why was this happening?

I whimpered and struggled pathetically against my captor. Every movement sent shockwaves of agony ripping through my body.

"Keep still," a masculine voice hissed into my ear.

I mustered all the strength and breath I could, "Let go of me."

He clamped a hand over my mouth. "Unless you wish to get yourself killed, stop moving."

My throat constricted. What was that supposed to mean? A tear tricked down my cheek as I squeezed my eyes shut. What did he want from me?

The roar of a fighter jet rumbled through the air and shook the truck.

"That slagging seeker," the voice growled gruffly. The jet's engines vanished into the distance and I was released.

I shot right for the door. My body ached and my heart felt ready to burst. All I wanted was to get away, get out of here. Get somewhere safe, but the door would not budge.

Tears raced down my face as I pulled with all my might. _Let me out_, my mind cried desperately. _Please let me out!_

"Calm down," a yank to my hood pulled me from the door.

I whirled around, hand flying. It was stopped inches from striking. For a thunderous moment I stared at my attacker and he at me.

It was Ron.

His eye widened and he let go. "Melr –"

I shot at the door once more. It swung open easily, nearly making me to topple. I didn't even bother shutting it as I bolted for the house.

For safety.

XxXxXxXxX

School had been a horrible idea, but the idea of Ron coming back to the house outweighed my desire to skip. Uncle had raced out quickly after I had locked myself in my room, taking Ron where ever it was he had driven off to. Part of me hoped Uncle had found out about what had happened. He would keep Ron from getting anywhere near me if he knew, right?

I shivered at the memory. Only a few hours ago I had been happily sitting with him, watching the meteor shower.

What had brought all of this on? Why had he acted that way? Why did he hurt me?

All these thoughts ran through my head, but no matter how I tried I could not find a positive answer. I hugged my books close and clenched my teeth. My ribs were still throbbing and the action only intensified the pain, but for a brief moment it made me forget my horrors.

There was no lengthy distraction for me within this asylum. Not even a physics lab that had us playing with toys could keep my attention and working on Little Ironhide in study hall only proved painful. All I could think about was being frightened and trapped within the vehicle from which it had been modeled.

I shoved Little Ironhide away.

"What's wrong with you today," Lucas caught it before it rolled off the table.

"Nothing." I really did not want to talk about it.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

The bell rang, saving me from this darkened conversation. Grabbing my notebook, I threw it in my bag. Lucas practically forced Little Ironhide into my arms.

Sighing, I jammed the truck in my bag as well. It took up far too much room now that the cannons were attached and as much as I did not want to deal with it, Little Ironhide was my responsibility.

I followed Lucas to the bus, half paying attention to where I was going. "Are you fighting with Ron again?" he asked as we took a seat.

"Something like that." My heart heaved and my stomach almost followed. I shook my head wildly to stop the thoughts. My ribs jolted. "I'm going to have to leave a little early today," I almost couldn't hide the cringe.

Lucas nodded, "alright."

Even if it was against my uncle's wishes, I just wanted to walk home tonight. The cold air would do me some good.

It would also spare any chance of seeing Ron.

I was kept busy at the shop, though not in the regards of building. Lucas's father wanted things moved around to make room for a new stock of toys. So I spent most of the afternoon pulling items of shelves and playing interior decorator. It did a fine job of keeping my mind occupied, but did a terrible job on keeping me pain free. The constant lifting and reaching kept my sides constantly aching. I had already taken one too many pain killers today. I simply had to deal with it. Complaining would only alert Lucas to my lie- I had told him I had pulled a muscle stretching this morning.

Flipping open my phone I saw I still had an hour to go. I placed it on the shelf next to me. As occupied as my mind was, I still wanted to leave early.

I ripped open a box and removed one of the new packages. They were small wind up tin toy robots. They were modern creations, but crafted after the vintage design.

I thought they were adorable.

Sitting myself down in front of an empty shelf I wound one up I let it go. It waddled back and forth on its little legs, pincer like hands outstretched towards me. Tiny sparks erupted in the enclosed chest cavity. Its face was drawn in a tight frown.

"Better watch out, he'll bite," Lucas squatted down next to me with a grin. "They're cool aren't they?"

I nodded with a smile. "I want one."

"You can't have one yet," Lucas informed me with matter-a-fact expression, "because now I know what to give you for Christmas."

I laughed. It was like a dose of medicine.

Removing two more tin robots from their boxes for display, I neatly stacked the rest. Twenty minutes before closing I went for my coat. Lucas came up to me with a cardboard tube, "Here."

Several fireworks sat inside.

"The truck is ready for some heavy testing," he said, "figured it didn't matter if we did it together or not."

Another words; cheer up, here's something explosive. "Thanks," I smiled at him. Lucas could really be amazing sometimes. Closing the lid, I put the tube in my backpack.

The evening air was nearly frigid enough to make me reconsider waiting. Nearly. I zipped up my jacket and put on my earband. I wasn't going to sit around and wait.

The sun was almost done setting at this point. I'd be walking in the dark. _Perfect, _I grumbled. Puffy white clouds trailed behind me as I took off down the alley and onto the back street. At a brisk walk I could be home in forty minutes or so.

Shops along the stretch were getting ready to close. Clothing shops were re-hanging their merchandise and the vacuums were running in the antique shops. About the only places remaining at a constant pace were the pizza and pastry parlors.

A pastry sounded wonderful.

I stepped inside, the door bell jingling behind me. It was comfortably warm and the aromas of sugar and dough were heaven sent. Ordering a hot chocolate and piece of strawberry cheesecake I sat at a booth savoring ever bite I could. Sugar always had a way to cheer me up, especially if it involved strawberries.

My mum used to make strawberry cheesecake every year for my birthday. She was amazing at it, I always told her she should open a shop, but she never listened.

_I miss them_, I sighed heavily, cringing as my ribs protested. _God damn it Ron_, I mentally cursed.

Throwing my empty cup and plate away I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I was already late, might as well not delay any longer than necessary. The frigid air rushed to greet me as I stepped outside.

"You're not supposed to walk home, remember."

I jumped. Ron was leaning against the building, arms folded and eyes turned on me.

He'd been waiting.

It wasn't even six yet, but he had somehow managed to find me. In a shop no less. On a different street.

"Get in the truck," he stood upright. The vehicle was in front of the next store.

Memories of this morning flooded back. A shiver ran down my spine. "No."

"I don't believe I asked a question."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Are all human females this stubborn?"

"Are all men opportunistic pigs?"

That seemed to click. "You've completely misunderstood what I was doing this morning."

"Whatever you say," I turned and stalked off in the opposite direction. I wasn't being coaxed to go anywhere, especially not by him.

Ron grabbed my wrist and whirled me around. "Would you stop being so temperamental."

No amount of yanking would free my hand. "Would you stop being a perverted brute."

"I have no interest in your fleshy little body," he snapped.

"Sure you don't, you just want to trap me in a truck."

"You don't know what kind of danger you were in this morning- "

"The only danger is from you!"

"Would you listen for half a cycle!"

"Let go of me!"

"Listen!" My bag slipped from my shoulder as my back connected with the brick wall. Ron held me pinned, clearly vexed. Fear and anger raced through my veins. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I struggled, but he was too strong.

"Look –"

I wanted everything to go away. The pain in my wrist. The pain in my chest. All of it. I wanted it to leave me alone. I wanted him to leave me alone.

"That jet-"

I didn't want to hear excuses. I know what I felt, what I still felt. "I _HATE_ you!"

Silence struck like an after burst. Ron stared dumbly at me. His hands trembled and his hold weakened.

I did not ask questions. I wrenched myself free and ran. I hadn't a clue of where I was going, all I knew was I wanted to get away.

Far away.

**XxXxXx**

**Please review!**

There Ironhide goes... acting without thinking. But what was he trying to do anyway?

**Next chapter preview:**

At first I thought it was settling into the dirt, but then a bizarre array of clicking and clattering noises filled the air. Before my eyes pieces of the plane shifted and grew.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! **Sorry for the late update, I've had the attention span of a gnat all week so I couldn't concentrate on this story (much less editing it).

**XxXxXx**

I don't know how long or far I had run, but as my adrenalin wore off and the burning of my lungs and sides set in I was forced to slow to a walk. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder as I tried to steady my breathing. Somehow I had managed to grab it before taking off.

Why was all this happening? I was so confused. How could someone go from being caring, a self proclaimed guardian even, to a rib crunching, attitude driven brute? Sniffing back the tears threatening to spill, I couldn't help but think that none of it made any sense.

Crossing the street, I nearly tripped over the next curb. My sides sear angrily at the jerking movement. I grabbed my midsection with a groan, wishing my pain away. Not that it worked.

There was a park not far down the street and as I entered I realized it was the biggest children's playground we had in the area. It was the sort with seesaws, a large jungle gym, swings and a massive playset with slides, climbing ramps and monkey bars all interconnected through bridges and walkways.

It was completely deserted at this hour.

I used to spend hours on playgrounds like this as a child. My parents had to chase me off of it to go home.

I headed to where the largest twisting slide sat. It was scuffed up from hundreds of dirt ridden bottoms, but I had no intention to go down it anyway. The area was like a small fort with its three plastic walls, it would be a perfect place to rest and be out sight and out of the wind.

My bag hit the floor with a dull thunk before I eased myself down. I knew I should have been heading home, my aunt and uncle were probably worrying. It was not like me to be late for supper, but I was afraid to. What if Ron found me on the way home? What would he do then, when we were out in the middle of nowhere?

Maybe my aunt could pick me up. I could lie and say no one showed up for me, but that would not explain why I was in a park. I suppose I could tell her I tried to walk, but sprained my ankle in the dark. It was worth a shot.

Rummaging through my bag I nearly cried in dismay. My phone was missing. Only a notebook, Little Ironhide, his controller and the tube of fireworks were in there. I must have forgotten it in the toy shop.

_Great_, I sighed. _What else can go wrong today?_

I glared down at Little Ironhide. The thing was going to give me nightmares, all thanks to Ron.

Loading in the fireworks, I practically threw the truck down the slide, but it seemed to recover on its own made the small fall to the ground without hassle.

On the far end of the playground were a line of trees and a baseball field just beyond. It would serve as the perfect place to launch the fireworks, far enough away to be safe should one falsely explode, but close enough that if the battery died I wouldn't need to hike after it.

My ribs seemed thankful for the thought.

It was hard to see exactly where I saw going, but I managed with what little moonlight there was filtering through the clouds. Before long Little Ironhide came to sit on the pitcher's mound.

Aiming the cannons towards the heavens, I shot off my first rocket. I heard the pop as it launched. Seconds later it exploded into a golden waterfall, the sizzling of the sparks filled the air.

I waited several minutes before launching my second, not wanting to attracted too much attention from those who lived in the neighborhood. It was one of the bangers, as I called them. There was a small spat of sparks and a chest pounding boom.

I smiled. _Thank you Lucas._ How I loved those rockets.

Hovering over the launch button I waited. The next one might be of the same kind, I could only hope it was. The loud concussions were refreshing.

A whistling noise caught my attention.

What the hell was with this pilot? And why was he still flying? Then again, how could someone like Ron be in the military? I flinched as my ribs panged, as if in memory.

_Unless you wish to get yourself killed, stop moving._

It had been something out of a horror movie. But… I was so confused. At the pastry shop he had turned it on me. He almost made it sound like he had been trying to protect me from something this morning.

I cursed and shook my head. _Stop making excuses for the jerk. There wasn't anyone out there and a pilot has no reason to harm me, especially in their jet._

I slammed my thumb down on the launching button. The firework whistled though the air.

A huge explosion erupted not far the ground. The brief spat of light from the sparks illuminated a plane's wing. Tree's smashed into pieces as the gigantic object careened out of control and hit the dirt.

Screeching, I ducked for cover. The ground rumbled and shook. Dirt and rock flew everywhere. I could feel them smacking into the wall I was pressed against. The distinctive sound of metal scraping against metal filled the air.

I balled up tighter, ignoring my ribs. _What the hell is going on?!_

As the noise died away and the dirt stopped flying I shakily climbed to my feet, using the wall as support. I blanched at the sight.

Mangled pieces of twisted metal from the swing sets and jungle gym lay tangled around the plane. The cockpit was remarkably close to where I stood and only due to its angling had the wing had not taken out the deck I was on.

_This can't be happening_, my mind whirled. _This has to be a nightmare. How could a rocket take out a plane?_

Smoke was coming off of the nearest wing. It must have been the place of impact. I could not see into the cockpit, but it didn't seem as if anyone was moving in there.

"Hey!" I called, hoping to get a response. Even if this was just a dream, what if the person needed help? "Are you alright?"

The jet shifted. At first I thought it was settling into the dirt, but then a bizarre array of clicking and clattering noises filled the air. Before my eyes pieces of the plane shifted and grew.

It quickly came to tower over me.

All I could do was stare amazement. It hadn't been growing, it had been standing up! A massive silver robot now stood before me. Its shoulders were broad and its torso shaped like that of a triangle.

My heart sunk.

It was the same robot I had shot in the park over a month ago, but this time it glowered down at me and not two equally massive robots. Its ruby red eyes were filled with malice and its fang like teeth were bared like a wolf ready to strike.

"You'll pay for that," its grating voice said.

It could talk!

I didn't know what to say, what to do. My mind was running in circles. There was a giant, talking robot standing in right front of me!

Its expression gave into mild surprise for a fraction of a moment before a horrid grin took hold. "You're just what I was looking for."

My mind went blank. It was as if the switch for my brain had been shut off, but all my senses were left alert. I could see it reach out its clawed hand for me. I could feel my heart pounding in terror. And I could hear the dark little cackle it made.

As those metallic claw like fingers encircle me, all that filtered into my stagnant mind was, _I should have listened._

**xXxXxXx**

Uh-oh's....

**Next chapter preview: **

Its fingers were hot and they pressed painfully against my damaged ribcage. All I could do was squeak painfully.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's.**

**A massive Thank You to all my reviewers**. Life has been crazy (I'm not going to rant, no worries), that's why this chapter is two weeks late. I may be two weeks late for another update or two, but I'm going to try my best to stick to the once-a-week updating schedule.

So, without further ado let the drama begin!

**xXxXxXxX**

It felt as if my brain and body had become disconnected. My brain yelled to run, but my body refused to move. I was helpless as that clawed hand took hold of me. Its fingers were hot and they pressed painfully against my damaged ribcage. I squeak painfully.

What was going to happen to me? That vile grin, menacing expression and tightening grasp just did not hold any hope of a happy ending.

_Oh why didn't I listen_, I would have hit myself had my arms not been pinned to my sides.

"How pathetic," the robotic thing said, "You organics do not deserve existence."

I whimpered helplessly.

"Tell me w–" a startled click came from the robot. His grasp loosened from distraction, but it quickly tightened harder than ever before. I cried in agony.

There was a clattering noise followed by a sharp BAM. I was deafened by the screeching sound of metal ripping across metal. I don't know what hit what, but I had scarcely moved.

The robot's grip released and I fell.

As quickly as I yelped my feet collided with something hard. I crumbled, my ribs hollering in rage. Breath came in wheezing pants, each as painful as the last.

How far had I fallen? I could not tell, but my legs felt fine and whatever I was on was warm and concave. It couldn't have been the ground.

Choking for air I picked my head up enough to dimly make out something long, jointed and silver being thrown. There was a crash and a cry of painful surprise.

I froze in horror. Had that been an arm? My stomach churned and bile rose into my mouth. Where there two of them? Two robot things? Two evil mechanical things? The mere thought nearly had me vomiting. I wasn't sure how I had suppressed it.

Slowly, hesitantly, I turned my gaze downward. I was in a hand. A giant black hand. I gulped. This captor might not be crushing me, but he had ripped that other things arm off.

Shakily I followed the onyx arm up to the shoulder. Even through the darkness of night I could see the chips in the paint, revealing the steely underbody and silvery parts that arched across his onyx chest like plate armor. As my vision trailed further up I happened upon a pair of glowing blue lights.

_Eyes?_ It looked down upon me. _Definitely eyes._ Eerie eyes. Framed within a face of darkness they appeared almost disembodied. I shivered.

The blue eyed robot's attention snapped away from me.

"Slagging Autobot." It sounded like the jet thing was somewhere behind me.

A sudden jerk put me on my back. There was another array of clattering, followed by an excruciatingly loud explosion. My hands flew to my ears, but it was too late. They already rang painfully.

It sounded as if a cannon had gone off feet from me!

My vision turned black as the giants other hand covered me. _What's going on? What's going to happen to me?_ My breath quickened. My heart pounded. I could feel a migraine coming on. _Why are these things fighting over me?_

I felt like an injured mouse caught between two starving feral cats.

Dimly, as if through a tunnel, I heard an explosion. If I retained my hearing after this I would be surprised. I'd be even more astonished if I survived the night!

Where was Ron when you needed him? What I wouldn't do to say I was sorry. I was such an idiot. A jerk. A complete dumbass. Tears stung my cheeks. If these were my last moment alive, I had left Ron with the absolute worst words one could leave someone. Why had I been so stupid? Why did I say and do all those things? _I'm sorry Ron,_ my jaw quivered, _I'm so sorry._

The world opened up and the moon peered down at me from behind the clouds.

Another dim cannon shot echoed around me, only this time I saw where it had come from. The robot bearing me had a giant cannon strapped to his arm. He fired it a second time, hitting something not far off. The other robot? I could only hope.

My breath caught in my throat as my captor turned his attention upon me. His glowing blue eyes looked me up and down. What did he want? I could feel his fingers moving lightly.

The building became taller as the robot knelt. I felt myself slipping as he slowly tilted his hand to the side. My feet eased onto the ground, but they were not ready to support my weight. As I lurched forward something looped around my midsection steadying me.

It was a finger.

_What's going on?_ My head spun with confusion. _Is this thing helping me?_ He was trying to say something, that much I could gather by the movement of what appeared to be a mouth. But I could not hear a word over the static.

Slowly I pulled myself away from his helping… finger. I swayed uneasily before finding my balance. My chest ached terribly and my head throbbed. Was this nightmare ever going to end?

There was a gentle nudged to my back. I nearly jump, but quickly realized it was the black robot trying to get my attention.

_What?!_ My voice escaped me, leaving my mouth moving without so much as a syllable to be uttered.

The robot looked behind him uneasily. _Is he… trying to protect me?_

In the blink of an eye he was whipping around. There was brilliant flash and the dull echo of an explosion humming in my ears. Heat radiated all around me. The ground rumbled and quacked, dislodging my feet.

As the stars began to fade I saw a jet fly overhead. It transformed into a robot and landed upon a nearby building, cracking the brick structure.

I mentally curse. Does that thing ever die?

Painfully I rolled over. Somehow that black robot had gone from one side of me to the other. Great big cracks were in the sidewalk and pavement. Sparks sprayed out from his shoulder.

I blanched. He had shielded me with his own body.

_Why?_

The jet bot moved from atop the building. He looked ready to shoot. The black robot beat him to the trigger. Unfortunately the shot missed, but the jet thing stumbled. The sharp, jaunty movement sent him careening into the pavement three stories below. Face first.

The black bot yelled to me. I couldn't make out what he was saying. I vaguely heard something, He twisted around, cannon aimed at the silver robot.

I didn't need to hear the words to know what they were. He was protecting me. He was telling me to run.

My body screamed as I pulled myself to my feet and bolted. I had to get away. Adrenaline surged through my veins, dulling out the ache and letting me run hard and fast. I should have done this from the very beginning.

Cannon flashes illuminated the area around me. Even as I took a corner I continued to see them. Would I be able to get home? My heart raced thunderously. Would that black robot be alright?

I hit the lamp-less street serving as the last two mile stretch to my house. The blackness was foreboding, but the thought of what was behind me kept me steadfast.

If I got home I would be safe, right? If I got inside that red eyed jet thing wouldn't be able to find me. I would be out of view. It could fly a thousand times over the house and never know it was mine, right? It had not stopped there this morning.

All thanks to Ron.

I had to find him. I had apologize. Even if his methods were wrong, he had been doing the right thing. He had only been looking out for me.

A black truck roared by. The wind it created whipped at me, nearly knocking me over. It slammed on its breaks. I could hear the screeching of the tires over the loud humming in my ears. It skidded sideways. Two of the wheels came free of the road, nearly flipping, but as the truck stopped they fell back to the pavement.

I froze, staring at it. Was that uncle's truck? Or was it some nasty robot? Would it change just like the jet? Would it attack me?

Several tense moments passed. Was it waiting for me to do something? Was this part of some cynical game?

The driver's door flew open and a figure jumped out. I nearly sighed in relief.

It wasn't a robot.

"-l-ry." it was hard to make out what the person was saying.

I took a step back. Even if they were human, were they safe? Being a prisoner once was enough more me and I had been it twice in one day.

The figure stopped, hands raised. I could see the small movements they made, as if trying to tell me to stay calm. His mouth appeared to be moving, but I could not hear a thing. He was talking too softly. I squinted through the darkness, trying to see who it was. They were tall and well built. Their hair was short but a little crazy looking, as if untamed by a brush.

My breath caught in my throat. I had to be dreaming. I just had to be. But I didn't care.

I flung myself forward, slamming right into Ron's chest, wrapping my arms desperately around him. I didn't care that my ribs screamed in protest. He was here. Ron was really here. I could feel him. I could hear him… sort of and I could smell him - he smelled awful, but I didn't care. He was really here.

His strong arms wrapped around me comfortingly. His chest was warm and welcoming to cold and battered body.

The sobs I had been holding back finally won over and wracked my frame. I couldn't believe it. He really was here. I had been a complete jackass to him, but he had come for me.

My legs quivered and gave out, but Ron kept hold, easing both of us onto the ground. He never let go of me, not even for a moment.

I sniffed loudly, nestling myself up under his chin, afraid to let him go. I still couldn't believe he was really here. It was a miracle. A dream. A fairytale even.

I hiccupped and squeezed him tighter. There were a million things I wanted to tell him, but my voice just would not work.

I felt a hot breeze against my ear. His voice was hard to make out, but I concentrated as hard as I could, "-oes this -an you don't hate me anymo-?".

Hate him? I couldn't believe I had ever let those words out of my mouth. I could have kissed him I was so happy to have him here.

The thought should have ended been there, but my brain was lagging behind my body. I had already planted my lips on his.

**xXxXxXx**

**Please Review!**

In our most desperate of plights we do the strangest of things.

**Next chapter preview:**

My face was paler than normal, making the dark circles under my eyes seem all the more vibrant. Curse my insomnia. Curse this stupid fever. And curse the existence of giant body crushing robots. I felt as good as a corpse!


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's**

**A giant thank you to all my reviewers!**

Hmm... for the first time in this story's history my chapter summery is not actually in the chapter. Haha. Well, that's OK. I completely ditched everything I had previously written for this chapter and started anew, it fits the feel of the story far more now. Mel was way too calm for someone who'd nearly been killed by a giant robot in the last version.

**Enjoy!**

**xXxXxXx**

They always say you know you had a good workout if you're sore the next day. I'd like to sock the one who created the statement. My entire body ached and I certainly could not say I had a good workout. In fact I would not even claim I had tried to.

"OW," I screamed.

"Still tender," doctor Ratchet frowned, pulling his hand away from a particularly sensitive rib.

I wanted to say something along the lines of 'well duh', but all that came out was a whimper. It was a rather weak sound to boot given how clogged my sinuses were.

"What's the verdict?" Uncle stood at the foot of my bed, worry etched into every feature.

"Same as before – heavy bruising and two cracked ribs. The only change is minor bit of swelling and this fever she seems to have acquired over the last fourteen hours."

Had I really been asleep that long? The last thing I remembered was Ron picking me up shortly after I had kissed him.

My brain stalled. I had kissed Ron!

It had only lasted a brief moment but it had been horrifyingly exciting. I hadn't meant to do it but… It had been my first kiss. His lips had been so warm and firm against mine.

"How can we help her?" Uncle asked. I blushed at having had the memory around these two.

"There isn't much you can do," Ratchet picked up a ball of bandaging from the side table. "Melry, can you sit up?"

I gave him a rather dubious look.

"Should have expected as much," he said before carefully placing a hand under me. I hissed sharply and squeezed my eyes shut as he drew me upright. Part of me knew he was being as gentle as possible, but I wished he just let me lay still. I was in enough pain as it were.

I had to admit however, I did appreciate the company, even if it brought some discomfort. I did not want to be left alone any time soon, not after everything that had happened.

The mattress compressed as someone sat behind me. Their arms circled around my chest, just under my bust, to keep me up. Their grip was firm, but gentle enough not to disturb my injuries.

"Could you lift her shirt? I need to bandage her up," Ratchet spoke to them. I couldn't even protest before my shirt bunched up just under my breasts.

Someone breathed in sharply. "My god," it was my uncle. It sounded as if he were still at the end of my bed. But if that were the case… I opened my eyes and looked down. The fully covered arms were no indicator, but I did get a look at myself.

I gasped. My body looked like it had been through the war. Hideously deep shades of purple covered my midsection in sickly large splotches. Had I not known better I would have sworn I caught the plague. How in the name of all that was holy did I only have two broken ribs?

"It could be worse," Ratchet said, bringing my attention upon him.

He wasn't joking. Given what had happened I was damn lucky to be alive.

"I've been tampering with a medical balm for hu – the military. It seems to have reacted well to your injuries."

My eyes widened. _He used me as a guinea pig? When I'm freaking injured?_

"Don't be angry," he smiled softly as if having read my mind, "I wouldn't have even considered using it had I been uncertain of a negative effect. I knew it would either work or simply give you a citric aroma. As it were," he began unraveling the bandages he held, "it seems to have helped."

"H-how?" my voice sounded weak.

Ratchet carefully began wrapping my torso, "There's plenty more research to be done, but I believe the balm prevent roughly seventy percent of the swelling I had otherwise predicted. Once I have that aspect completely figured out I can begin tampering with how to remedy the pain of inflammation along with it, though much of yours come from having broken bones. There is no quick remedy for that I am afraid. Your body will need to sort it out on its own."

My head whirled. Did he need to say so many words?

"I've soaked these bandages in the balm," he continued, "I doubt it will be of much help now, but it won't hurt to take the precaution."

I cringed as the bandages pulled tighter.

"Easy Ratchet" I jumped at Ron's voice coming from behind me.

Worst mistake I had ever made.

Agony ripped through my body. Hot tears flood my face as my eyes squeezed shut. My teeth grated together. I grabbed my sides, hunching over. Ron's grip was the only thing keeping me from completely falling. I couldn't even scream. My sides felt as if they were being ripped open.

"Slaggit. I'm sorry," Ron tried keeping me upright without pressing further on my ribs. "Sorry," he echoed in my ear.

An miserable squeak was all I could muster. This was far worse than the time my arm and collar bone had been broken. At least those could be restrained. My torso was used in everything, every movement. The pain seemed impossible to avoid.

Inhaling deeply I trying to gain control. It only made things worse. My sides screamed from over expansion.

"Try to breathe normally," Ratchet's voice was barely audible.

I couldn't. The pain was too much. I couldn't get enough air. I was suffocating.

"Shhh," Ron breathed into my ear. His cheek pressed against my hair and he very gently swayed back and forth. The movements should have hurt, my mind was convinced, but it was the exact opposite. The slow, rhythmic and minuet movements coupled with the warmth of his body gradually eased the throbbing. But it wasn't working fast enough.

A sharp prick stung my arm.

"Just breathe," Ratchet reminded.

"You'll be alright Mel," Uncle said softly. Weakly I opened my eyes to find him standing next to me. He was trying to smile reassuringly as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "you're in good hands."

His face swayed in my vision. I blinked hard, forcing the tears from my eyes. He swayed even more. Tingling spread through body at a rapid rate. What was happening to me?

"I gave her an anesthetic," Ratchet's voice sounded distant despite only being only feet away.

My muscles were loosening and the pain was beginning subside. Darkness circled on the fringes of my vision. I blinked repeatedly, desperately wanting to clear my vision and fight off the drug.

"Sleep," Ron voice trickled in through the haze.

I didn't want to sleep. If I lost consciousness they would leave. I would be alone.

All alone.

The drug was slowing my mind. I couldn't form the words. I could barely even whimper. The horrible feeling of helplessness seeped into my fading consciousness. I was frightened.

"You're safe," Ron reassured, "I won't let anything happen to you."

As darkness took hold my final fleeting thoughts were,_ don't go._

XxXxXxXx

"What am I supposed to do?" a voice sounding like my uncle's asked. I could not be sure who it belonged to however. Fatigue lingered heavily upon my mind, trying to draw me back into its comforting embrace.

"For now, keep a careful eye on her," another voice said, it was vaguely familiar.

"That should be my duty Optimus," a gruff voice interjected, it sounded like Ron. "If Sta-"

"I realize you feel responsible for her condition, but I need you out on the field."

"But Optimus –"

"It's alright Hide," uncle cut him off.

Hide? Didn't that voice belong to Ron?

"Optimus is right," uncle continued, "Mel isn't going anywhere for a while and you'll be far more effective out there. Just find those damn Decepticons and tear them to shreds for me."

"Your own men need you," Ron-like-voice protested.

"Epps is… than capable… handling it for a while -" I struggled against the impending veil of slumber "-and no offense Hide, but… rather useless when… comes to protecting anyone in… form."

What did he mean? Who was he talking to?

"I'm never far off, I… switch over," this 'Hide' person sounded anxious.

"Do…want… heart attack? If… saw… form…. "

Fatigue won and I drifted off on the sweet waves of dreamlessness.

XxXxXxXxXx

The air was filled with the rich scent of freshly baked bread and seasoned chicken. I could just make out the aromas through the heavy mucus walls that barred any reasonable breathing pattern through my nostrils. My stomach growled loudly.

Someone laughed. "Are we awake now?"

Yawning, I slowly opened my eyes. The room was dark, save for the light from my desk lamp and what filtered in from the hallway. I must have been sleeping all day, but I still felt exhausted.

"You hungry?"

I turned in the direction of the voice. Ron sat in a chair next to my bed, one arm propped on his knee, chin in hand. Had he been sitting there all day? He raised a brow as I stared wordlessly at him. My eye lids felt heavy. It was a war to keep them open.

"Well?" he asked.

"Hm?" had he asked a question? I was so tired, I couldn't remember.

He reached out and touched my forehead. "Your fever has gone down, but only mildly."

I groaned weakly. I didn't know if it was a poor response to his statement or if it was because I liked the feel of his skin against mine. It was so warm and oddly reassuring.

My stomach growled again. I would have blushed had I the energy to do so.

Ron chuckled before standing. I didn't like the rush of cool air that hit as his hand left. "I'll be back."

My breath quickened. I did not want him to go. He was the only one here. Mustering what strength I could I reached out for him as he turned away.

I could not reach him in time.

A lone tear trickled down my cheek as he stepped out the room. _Don't leave me,_ my mind cried after him. My hand fell back upon the blankets. _Don't leave me here alone._

XxXxXxXx

My arms were shaking. I hadn't a clue why, but as quickly as it started it ended. I was about to sink back into the shadows of slumber when something even more peculiar occurred. Warmth arched across my cheek, tickling my skin.

A fretful groan crackled out my throat. Where was I? What was going on? I was so tired.

"Melry, wake up," a voice trickled through the haze of my mind. Warmth enveloped my face. "Wake up."

I didn't want to.

"Come on, I know you can hear me kid."

Groaning with displeasure I opened my eyes. Ron was hovering over me, both hands on my cheeks. Concern gave way to relief as I gazed tiredly upon him.

And then I remembered.

Tears welled in my eyes and my jaw trembled.

"What's wrong?" Ron's brows knotted with worry.

The trembling of my jaw increased. He swam in my vision. "You left me," my voice was barely a whisper. I don't know if it was the drugs talking or me, but I knew one thing for certain. I felt safe with Ron around.

"Only for four minutes and thirty-eight seconds," he seemed almost humored.

"He'll come back."

All signs of amusement vanished. What if things didn't turn out so well the next time I saw that giant robot jet? What if I wasn't rescued? It was terrifying to think abiut.

"He probably will," Ron sighed, "the slagging coward fled before –" he paused and looked down at me, concern filling his eyes, "- before he could be destroyed."

I had feared as much.

"Look," Ron sat down on the edge of the bed, "you're safe now and If that damn Decepticon knows what's best for him he'll stay away for some time to come."

"But… he won't will he," I knew the answer before he even said it.

"No," Ron frowned.

Was I doomed to stay indoors the rest of my life? I could not argue with it now, but in a week I'd be sick of this place. I'd want to get out. What would I do about school? About my job? My friends?

_Why couldn't I have just been killed in that stupid tornado._

"I apologize for frightening you yesterday," Ron broke my thoughts.

I had not forgotten, but it all seemed so trivial now. He had been trying to protect me and I had stupidly taken it the wrong way. Reaching out, I took his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't you dare," Ron pulled his hand away. "I won't allow you -"

"Trigger happy," my lips twitched with the faintest hint of a smile.

"What does that have to do… with…" realization seemed to dawn. "Slag."

I chuckled softly, sending ripple of pain through my body. I groaned.

"Easy," he covered the hand he had retracted from just moments ago. "You just relax and recover. We'll worry about the rest later. "

"Why?" he wasn't going to distract me from my worries for long.

"Because if anyone's going to throw a punishment at me it should be you."

"No," I shook my head, I didn't even know why he had brought that up, "why has he been coming after me?" I should have known to phrase things better, but exhaustion was creeping in once more.

It took Ron a moment to catch on. "Starscream?"

"I'm not talking about ice cream." I was hungry though.

Ron chuckled and shook his head, "No. Star – scream. That's the seeker's name."

"The jet-thing has a name?"

"Did you think he didn't?" Ron cocked a brow.

I had a name for him, but it was rather profane. "Wait." I yawned.

"Don't go to sleep on me."

I ignored him, "Didn't that guy, with… um…" I was losing my thought process. What the heck did Ratchet give me? "with, ah, the hat. Didn't he mention something about star-freaks?"

"Do you mean Optimus?"

"Ye- maybe… I don't know," I whined.

There was a pause. "I think Ratchet over drugged you."

_Me three_. I yawned and closed my eyes. I could go back to sleep right now.

Two gentle pats to my cheek startled me back to reality, "wake up."

I whined. I felt like a two year old, but I was exhausted.

"You've been sleeping all day. You need to eat something,"

Food? Right, I was hungry. My stomach growled in agreement. But eating took energy and I rather lacked it at the moment.

Wordlessly Ron stood and slid a hand under me. The sudden rush of pain as he sat me up chased all inklings of fatigue away. "I know, I'm sorry," he apologized as he propped me up against the pillows he stuffed behind me.

I looked up at him with a face drawn in misery, "Ow."

Ron grabbed something and put it in front of me. It was a bed table with a bowl of soup. "Can you manage?"

Was he going to feed me if I couldn't? "I think so."

He nodded silently.

The soup was rather warm and tasted delicious. Even with my sinus's stocked up I could make out the scent of chicken broth. I hadn't realized just how starved I was until it hit my stomach. It warmed me right up too. People really weren't joking when they said chicken noodle soup was the best remedy when you were sick.

"Thank you," I smiled up at the giver of warm and delicious soup.

"Sarah is the one who made it."

I shrugged lightly before taking another spoonful. He watched me quietly as I ate. Whatever his thoughts were he kept them to himself.

Something about a three way conversation played on my mind, but I could quite recall what it was about. Perhaps it had just been a dream. With the amount of sleeping I had done it would not be surprising.

"Hey Ron," I looked up to him, a troubled look snapped away almost too quickly to be noticed. Almost. "Will you stay? Here I mean."

His gaze softened, "if you want me to," as if by an afterthought he added, "I am supposed to be a guardian after all."

A pang of hurt shot through my chest, but it had nothing to do with my ribs.

His hand fell upon the crest of my head, "you worry about getting better. I'll deal with everything else."

"Just promise you won't run off."

Ron smiled with mild amusement and ruffled my hair, "It's you I have to worry about running off. I'm not going anywhere."

I forced a smile in return. He had a point. Ron had never run away from me, only I from him.

His hand slowly glided off my hair and down my cheek. His touch was gentle and warm. My heart raced. Heat surged through my body and I didn't think it had anything to do with the soup.

Ron snatched his hand away. "You should eat."

I hadn't even realized I had been holding my breath until I exhaled. My cheek was still tingling. What was wrong with me? Why was I acting like this?

I blamed it on the drugs.

**xXxXxXx**

**Please Review.**

Gotta love it when your body doesn't react well with anesthesia. Poor Mel. But something is going on with Ironhide... wonder what that's all about...

**Next Chapter Preview**:

"You never did answer my question you know."

Ron's gaze left the window and turned on me. He raised a curious brow.

"You never told me why Starflees was after me."

"Starscream," Ron corrected with chuckle.

I waved it off, "Starscream, Decepticons, Ironhide, weird names for machinery, I don't care."

"What's wrong with the name Ironhide," Ron protested indignantly. Apparently I had pushed an invisible button. I had only been joking about the truck.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's.**

I'm back, sorry for the darn long delay D; That was way longer than I ever wanted to go! But I'm back and I'm going to try and prevent that three week hiatus from happening again!

**Thank you to all my reviewers, they are encouraging (seriously, they are, especially when you hit writers block and life gets a big busy).**

**XxXxXxXx**

Tacky, goopy, slimy and gross; that was what snot was. I grimaced and whipped my hands on a new tissue. Having my sinuses clogged was dreadful, but so was having them drain. _Stupid hot meals_, I thought miserably. They might to wonders to warm me up, but they caused other irritations as well.

I tossed the dirty tissues piled up in front of me. Most of them missed going into the garbage and congregated on the floor with a half dozen others.

"Remind me never to trust my life in your aim." Ron chuckled from where he sat at the end of the bed.

I threw a clean tissue at him. It completely missed. "You just wait until you're sick." I sneezed and promptly groaned as my ribs reminded me of their existence.

"The probabilities of that are rather slim."

"Uh huh," I wiped nose again. It was growing tender from all the chaffing. "How'd uncle get to work today anyway if you have the truck?"

"Sarah's car."

"Don't you have a car of your own?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "did it ever cross you that perhaps the truck is more important to me than Will?"

I shrugged. My uncle always seemed to have it with him, so I rather questioned that argument, but what did I know. I had been told it was a military vehicle, so maybe Ron used it more during work and my uncle during his off hours.

Ron looked out the window. There was a fat little bird chirping away on a tree limb just within view. Every now and then he'd ruffle up his feathers and become about the size of a tennis ball before he resumed his chirping.

"You never did answer my question you know," I said, breaking the silence

Ron's gaze left the window and turned upon me. He raised a curious brow.

"You never told me why Starflees was after me."

"Starscream," Ron corrected with chuckle.

I waved it off, "Starscream, Decepticons, Ironhide, weird names for machinery, I don't care."

"What's wrong with the name Ironhide," Ron protested indignantly.

Apparently I had pushed a button. I had only been joking about the truck. "What's - the big deal?" I tried not to stutter under his intense gaze.

Ron looked away irritably. "There are some things you couldn't possibly comprehend."

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"Naïve," he answered.

_So I'm not an idiot, just blind_. I wasn't sure if I should have been insulted or not. Was he really that attached to the stupid truck? It was not like it was a living thing…

I shook my head. It couldn't have been. I had been living here for nearly three months, surly someone would have mentioned something. It would have been incredibly rude not to of, considering I had tromped all over it with my dirty shoes and slept in it more than once.

_Just a plain, ordinary truck_…_ used by the military…_

"He wasn't after you," Ron startled me from my thoughts.

"Hm?"

He gave me a sideways look, "Starscream."

I had asked about that hadn't I, but his answer did not make much sense. "Then why was he – it – whatever it was, practically stalking me?"

"He wasn't," Ron rest his head against the wall, "he's been flying through the area looking for… the base more or less."

My brows knitted together in confusion, "what does all this have to do with me? I don't know anything about this base of yours."

Ron grinned, "I didn't say the Descepticons were intelligent did I?"

I groaned. Their lack of brain cells was costing me my health. I whipped my nose with a tissue before asking, "Can you at least tell me than why Starcries, Starscream, whatever the hell its name was, said he'd been looking for me?

Ron sighed. "You're bio signature is close to that of Will's."

My what was what? "Huh?"

"Genetically speaking you are close to Will. We figured it was something Starscream would pick up on."

"So… was he after my uncle then and mistook me for him?"

"I doubt it was a mistake, but I'm sure he caught the similarity. The slagging seeker's been trying to find the base for the last month. He was at the point where we feared he'd be interested in ripping the information out of someone."

My mind reeled. Had I not shot him down would Starscream have registered my existence? There was no way of knowing, but one thing still really bothered me. "Can you explain something to me?"

He raised a brow.

"How in hell did I shoot the damn thing down with a firework?"

Ron shrugged. "I assume you hit a kink in his armor. With all the encounters we've had lately he isn't in the best condition."

I suppose that made sense, but it meant I had gotten lucky - or unlucky. My aim really was shoddy.

Ron frowned before turning towards me and sitting Indian style. "I thought you had said you weren't adding anything to your damn toy truck of yours."

"Pardon?" Where in the world did that come from?

"You added a rocket launcher to your toy."

_I'd call it a cannon, but alright_. "What does it matter?"

"It's not the first time we've seen it," Ron stared hard at me, "I assume it's your second creation since the first was destroyed."

I stayed silent. Did he really know about the first? It didn't make much sense, how could it be possible that he knew about it, but my uncle did not?

"Your silence is very convincing," he grumbled.

"What difference does it make if it's the first, second or fifth?"

"It would mean you know a heck of a lot more than you are letting on."

_Just because I saw a few giant robots in the woods doesn't mean I know anything. _I practically felt my brain stutter and stall. _Woods. Robots. Rocket fire. Cannons._

Holy cosmos! The blue eyed robot that saved me the other night was the same as the one from the forest! Those arm mounted cannons were unmistakable. How had I not realized this before?!

I grabbed my head, hoping the pressure would keep it from exploding. What was going on in my life? Why were there giant machines wreaking havoc all around me?

"Melry." I was startled back to reality as two hands pried my arms loose from their death grip on my skull. Ron had somehow come to stand next to the bed. "What in the name of Primus is wrong with you?"

Maybe it was my brain in overdrive, but things were beginning to make sense. "How did you find me?"

"Do you have a screw loose? You're right in front of me."

"No, the other night," I explained, "how did you find me in the pastry shop?"

Ron gave me something of a cautious look. "I saw you."

"How? My back was to the window and I was about as far from it as I could possibly get." Was he going to try and tell me he was studying every person in the shop as he drove by?

Ron didn't say anything.

If I back tracked into my memory things started to become strange and complicated. First, Ron had majestically known I was in the pastry shop on the one day I had purposefully left work early; then there was the whole grabbing me into the truck thing; the fact I could seriously get trapped in the truck even if the locks were not altered or buster; the vehicle had an alarm clock; its frame was always warm, no matter how cold the night…

The list kept swelling in my head, leading all the way back to the day I had washed the truck months ago… could it all mean –

"You don't need to worry Melry," Ron stopped my train of thought. "We're doing everything possible to keep you and your family safe from harm."

"What exactly does that entail?"

"Don't wor-"

"Damn it Ron, don't tell me not to fuss. I think I'm entitled to worry after I was nearly killed by that behemoth of a robot." He stared at me in disbelief. "Unless you're going to tell me that truck parked in the driveway is named Ironhide because it's some alien robot, I don't want to hear it."

His mouth clamped shut, forming an uncertain grimace.

My heart quickened. Did that look mean I was right? Was the truck really one of them?

A gentle breeze whistled softly by the window. Several birds chirped merrily for their perches within the trees. Even the sun shone with a certain jubilee, as if to mock me and this dreadful situation.

"What if he were?" Ron asked quietly.

My heart hammered in my chest. I bit my lip. What did one do when they had a robotic creature hanging around their home? It could kill me without even trying… _Wait a moment_, "did you just call the truck 'he'?"

Ron froze. Something flashed in his blue eyes before he closed them, groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

My blood went cold, "it is one of them isn't it."

Questions whirled chaotically within my mind. Did these things have distinctive sides? Or was it all circumstantial that the blue eyed robot had helped me? And if the truck – Ironhide was a robot, why did he stay around the house so much? Was he friendly?

Ron sat down on the edge of the bed. "There are many unknowns, gray areas that don't always make sense. But sometimes they can be beneficial if given a chance to prove themselves. I know you have had nothing but trouble because of –"

I reached out and placed a hand on his lips, silencing him, "I didn't ask for a story Ron, just the truth."

He sighed and nodded, "Ironhide is." He looked upon me meaningfully, as if there were something else he wanted to say.

Well this was just perfect. So I had been sitting on and sleeping in an alien robot… which sounded rather perverse. What had I ever done to deserve having alien machines invading my everyday life?

"Look Mel," Ron ran a hand through his hair. It got caught and tangled even though his hair looked perfectly neat. Grumbling he pried his hand free. The strands he had ripped out fell to the floor quickly. "What you know concerning the Transformers, as the human race has taken to calling them, is completely top secret. You cannot mention a word of it to anyone."

"Why? Half the world must know about them. They've been on TV," I said, recalling the news reports from the summer.

"Yes, but the governments of the world covered it up rather smoothly."

"Why?"

Ron forced a smile, "how do you feel knowing they exist?"

_Good Point._ I could imagine the amount of panic it would ensue if the world found out. Even so, it did not make me feel any better.

There was a giant, potentially destructive, alien robot sitting in my drive way!

"My uncle knows all about this doesn't he," it was more a statement than a question.

"Yes."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. This was all too much. "Why can't I live like a normal teenage girl," I grumbled, "my top priorities should be school, hobbies and boys. Not giant killer alien robots."

"Hey," Ron growled, "not everyone is a tactless maniacal slagger."

Flustered, I shook my head, "what the hell does that mean?" Whatever it was he said it a lot.

He frowned and thought a moment, "it's a Cybertronian swear. I don't know the exact translation to English."

It must have been an alien language, it certainly sounded that way. "You hang out with those things way too much don't you."

"Just because Cybertronian's are robot's does not make them 'things'." Ron narrowed his eyes.

I held up my hands, "look, you might know them better than I do. But as of yet I have not had a good experience with any of them."

"One did save your life."

"Maybe, but I was also trying to be killed at the same time."

Ron frowned.

"How do you know about that anyway?"

There was a moment of awkward silence. There was something I was missing, wasn't there.

"The military does talk to one another," he eventually answered.

"Ron, can you please just tell me the truth."

He sucked in air, held it for a moment, and then slowly released. "Ask Will."

"That was very informative," I rolled my eyes.

"Your uncle doesn't even want you to know what you do. As it is, I'm fortunate to have not been banned from this household for my actions towards you. Don't push it.

I sighed with exasperation. I had been hearing this all day. "Shut up about that already. Do I wish you had told me what was going on instead of scaring me half to death, yes, but I didn't exactly give you the chance to say much of anything. So I have just as much blame of my shoulders for it as you do."

"You could have been killed and I'd hardly say I have been punished for anything."

"You're here aren't you?" I smiled in a 'well-duh' fashion. "You're stuck babysitting me and you've made it quite clear you hate that."

Ron opened him mouth to say something, but I cut him off before he had a chance, "not to mention I'm sure I crushed you with my 'I hate you' statement and I obviously had you worried sick given how you acted when you found me the other night. So I think that's pretty adequate, don't you."

"No," he answered bluntly, "that all happened because of my actions. A punishment is what comes afterwards, not during."

I frowned. I should have been worrying about this alien truck sitting outside my window, not a disgruntled soldier, but as much as he was being annoying I did care about Ron and wanted to settle his mind. "You want a punishment then?"

"It would make me feel better."

"Then," I bade him forward with a finger, "come here."

"Just don't hit me, you'll only hurt yourself," he said as he inched forward.

I smiled. Somehow I didn't doubt it. Damaging this brute would take more strength than my injured body could offer. When he was close enough I said, "then this is from me to you," and wrapped my arms around him in a warm hug.

Ron stiffened with shock. "M-Mel, what are you doing?" He half heartedly struggled to get free, but I would not release him.

"My father once told me the worst punishment you could inflect upon a guilty feeling person is to just forgive them."

"That doesn't make any sense."

I smiled, "but it does. You're punishing yourself far more than I ever could. And I know you. You didn't mean to frighten me, it was completely on accident. I also know you don't want to be forgiven. So this is the worst thing I can ever do to you."

Ron shook his head gently, I could feel it against my neck and shoulders. "I won't let you."

I laughed softly.

"It's not funny," he was noticeably upset, "you can't let someone get away with what I did."

"I'm not, but I don't see why I should hold a grudge against someone who was trying to protect me. How fair is it to punish you for something that was half my fault. Neither of us acted or thought very well and both of us paid for it." I hugged him tighter, "I know my parents wouldn't be angry with you and I know my uncle and aunt aren't either, so why should I be?"

"That is not acceptable."

I chuckled. It was like two stubborn titans clashing and it would not end until one gave in. "Do you really want a different punishment?"

"Yes," blunt as ever.

I should have figured as much. Nothing so simple would appease him, but what could I do or ask for that he wouldn't appreciate? I drummed through a few ideas. He was rather gruff guy, he would hate anything overly effeminate.

I snorted back a laugh at the thought of him in a bright pink dress. It would be horribly adequate. He would absolutely hate it, but the down side was I would either die laughing or he'd hate me forever. Not quite worth it, but the mental image was perfect.

"Mel, that feels… odd."

"Huh?" I only then realized that I was playing with his hair. "Oh!" I blushed deeply and released him. Ron sat back slowly. "Sorry."

He ran a hand over his hair, flattening it back into place. "I should report in to Optimus, see if he needs anything," it was said softly as if it were a personal thought rather than a comment to me.

"I-I think I know what you can do for me," an idea surfaced as he was about to stand.

Ron settled back into his place. "What?"

"Could you..." how could I say this without sounding like an idiot stepping on their own feet, "at point, maybe, introduce me to Ironhide."

He seemed startled.

"I mean, I-I know I said I didn't quite trust them, but -" I tugged on my shirt sleeve nervously, he must have thought I was a moron, "if he's going to be around here I think I should at least get to know him, so I don't feel uncomfortable in my own house. I mean, if you and uncle get along with him, then I should be able to as well."

It was a bit of a stretch, but he and uncle knew of and drove around in Ironhide. It only made sense they were friends or at the very least respected acquaintances.

"Ah," Ron's brows rose. He looked away for a moment and covered his mouth as if in thought. Maybe I was asking too much. He did say they were top secret.

When Ron looked back he dropped his hand, pursed his lips together and nodding. "I can do that."

"I'm not going to get you in trouble am I?"

He shrugged, "if you did it would be more with your uncle than anyone else."

"The government won't," how should I put this, "kill you or something for doing it."

He gave me an amused look. "No, but I undoubtedly need clearance to get you into the base since it wouldn't be wise to transform in a residential area."

I nodded. It made sense, but there was no telling how long that would take.

"Is that seriously my punishment?"

I shrugged meekly, "ya. There are hoops you need to jump through to get it done."

"That's a rather dumb punishment. I'm introducing…. Never mind. This takes the energon for the strangest thing I've ever done."

What more did he want from me? I was practically asking him to do something illegal. Maybe I should have just gone with the dress idea.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Please Review!**

Ironhide in a pink dress.... what I wouldnt give to see that. Haha.

Seems Mel's finally figured out half the puzzle... when will she get the rest of it?

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"You are capable to many things. You built that damn truck."

I laughed and pulled away. "That damn truck is adorable and you know it."

He snorted. "Calling a male adorable is almost insulting."

"Are you jealous of _my_ truck? Afraid it looks better than yours?"


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's.**

Damn, another 3 weeker .__. Sorry guys. I've been in and out of hospitals for the last two weeks (as a visitor, not a patient), so this was really put on the back burner. I have set a goal for myself to have another update by Christmas Eve, so keep and eye out for that. I'll make that deadline if it kills me! ... well, not really, but I'm setting that as a 'must do' goal.

**But thank you for all the reviews :)**

**Oh, there's an extra 3rd person snippet at the very end of the chapter (after the preview), detailing one of the humorous events mentioned in this chapter that I just had to write (and I thought I'd share :D ) **

**XxXxXxXx**

"Is this seriously what they're teaching you?" Ron frowned as he looked up from my astronomy homework.

"Sadly, yes," I jotted down the appropriate formula for the physics problem I was on. Lucas's had been kind enough to get all the work I was missing due to my absence. I had only missed three days, but I planned to be out a week so there was enough work to sink a naval fleet.

Ron shook his head and muttered something before tossing the packet across the room.

"Hey! I need that."

"It'll make your processors malfunction."

I huffed, "if I had processors they just might, but I'll have to settle for severe brain hemorrhaging. Now fetch."

"I'm not a dog," Ron's eyes narrowed.

"You threw it. Get your butt up and retrieve it, unless you have telekinetic powers you've neglected to inform me of."

He grumbled and got up.

Honestly, no one had asked him to look over the work for my one useless class. I didn't want to do it any more than he wanted to look at, but at least he had the option.

"Time moves differently in space," Ron dropped the packet on top of my textbooks, "it hardly remains constant."

I forced a smiled and gave him the thumbs up, "if you say so."

"Light bends as well," He sat on the bed again.

"That would be called a black hole." I double checked my math.

"Those aren't the only things that cause it, but depending on the size they could be particularly brutal."

"Speaking from experience?"

He did not comment.

Folding the worksheet I stuck it into the designated textbook and dropped it on the floor. It gave a sharp _thuck_ as it landed flat. "One down, four to go."

Those four remaining classes would take forever. It had taken nearly two hours to finish physics, granted it had been a week's worth of reading and assignments, but still. I had an entire book to read for English. Worse yet, I had the astronomy garbage that had offended Ron. We never got homework in astronomy! Why did the stupid teacher have to start now?

The universe must really hate me. I half absently rubbed my ribs in memory.

"You alright?" Ron eyed me carefully.

I only nodded before grabbing my math work. Ron was in the state of mind where he wanted to know everything that was going through my head. The poor guy probably thought I was going insane, especially after I had apparently yelled something about Starscream in my sleep. All I could remember was waking up in agony.

_Great,_ I grumbled as I looked over the worksheet, _just great. _"I'm totally screwed."

Ron quirked a brow.

Sighing I handed the paper to him. "My graphing calculator was destroyed with the rest of the playground." I didn't know for sure, but given the fact I had not gotten anything back must mean something.

He studied the problems before giving me a quizzical look. "Why would you need a calculator? This is simple."

Of course he would say that. The bum. "Well excuse me Dr. Einstein."

He rolled his eyes, "there's a simple enough formula."

I handed him the pencil, "have fun."

"No."

Should have figured he would say that.

"Move over," he huffed.

"Why?" I asked as I did so.

"I'll teach you," he answered as he settled down next to me. I blush as his shoulder rubbed against mine. Silently he took the mechanical pencil from my hands and placed the paper on a textbook. "It's not difficult," he went to write it, but the tip broke. He pulled out more lead with a frown. It broke again. And again.

And again.

He growled, "this thing is useless?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Ron looked positively offended that the pencil would not work for him. "Don't be so rough," I took his hand and clumsily maneuvered it across the paper, drawing a squiggly happy face. "It's soft, so it'll break if you're not careful." His hand was warm and firm. All the years in the military must have toughened his skin.

Heat swelled through my cheeks as I realized what I was doing. I ripped my hand way.

Ron hesitated, staring at his hand with raised brows. Had I annoyed him?

Without so much as a word he began jotting down a long slew of numbers and letters. His grip on the pencil was loose, nearly to the point of falling from his grasp.

I only half paid attention as he wrote. My mind was far too distracted by other things, like how the weight of his grip had loosened almost as soon as I had put my hand on his; the way the warmth of his body was like a comforting blanket and the way my heart had fluttered because of it all.

"You start here," Ron spoke softly as he pointed to one of the many letters making up the formula. "You have the basic information to start filling this out."

I quietly watched as he went through the problem with me, only nodding or shaking my head when he asked if I was following. He had to back track several times, but he didn't seem upset about it, which was surprising considering he caught the distant look in my eyes at least half of the time. He once even waved his hand in front of me, making me to jump in alarm. I had jarred my ribs enough yelp and for several moments we both forgot about the math problem.

Eventually however we finished. "Think you can manage the next on your own?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly.

"Try," he handed everything over.

For half a moment I just stared at the paper before realizing where to begin. It was a bit daunting, but once the problem got going things became easier. By the second I was practically flying through it.

"Not so hard is it," Ron ruffled my hair with a smile.

"Thanks," I returned his smile. It would help until I could get my hands on another graphing calculator. I was not looking forward purchasing a replacement, they were expensive little contraptions. With a sigh I moved to the next series of problems.

"What's now?" Ron asked out of concern.

"Nothing, don't worry."

He gave me a studious look, as if trying to see what exactly was going on in my head.

I was beginning to realize just how loyal Ron was. If he gave his word to do something he was not likely to break it, no matter how out of sorts it made him. I was actually starting to feel bad about having asked him to stay. He didn't seem the type to appreciate being house ridden. Perhaps even worse was having to deal with me – a sick, injured and moderately fussy teenager who was not happy with these alien robots he was friends with.

At least on the bright side I was recovering nicely from my cold. I wasn't nearly as congested as I had been over the last two days, I could actually breath fairly well. I couldn't say nearly as much on my injuries however. I still had to be careful how I moved, but the bruises were beginning to fade to a greenish-yellow.

"Ratchet hopes your taking it easy," Ron said after rubbing his ear.

"Nope, can't say I am," I replied, "my brain is in overdrive. It might actually explode."

He rolled his eyes, but did not comment.

It was a bit strange that Ratchet had not come back to the house since the incident. I wasn't complaining, after all I wasn't the biggest fan of doctors, but it was odd there hadn't been a checkup.

"Stuck?" Ron asked.

"Huh?"

He pointed at the paper, "you stuck or just dazing off again?"

I looked down and for a moment was surprised to see the paper there.

Ron chuckled and took it right out of my hands, dropping onto the bedside table. "You've done enough for one day I wager."

"You want me to fail?"

"I have more faith in you than that."

All I could was stare. _Did he just… complement me? _ Heat rose into my face.

"Just concentrate on healing, take the rest a bit at a time. Not as if this work is critical, it can be made up later."

I tilted my head to the side, "somehow I did not expect that from you."

"Why?"

"You seem the type to demand perfection."

He frowned, "I press it upon my men, not civilians."

It felt as if I had been jabbed in the chest with a dull fork. "Civilian," I mumbled before biting my tongue.

He wrapped me in a one armed hug. "Wasn't an insult."

Did he expect me to believe that? It was… cold, like he didn't see me any differently than a stranger on the street.

His forehead came to rest upon my hair. "You smell like strawberries," he muttered.

"I know," I said flatly. "Could you – " I shrugged my shoulders.

"No."

_What?_ That was not the answer I wanted. "Ron."

"Quit being temperamental," he answered with just as much warning. "Whether you wish to acknowledge it or not you are a civilian, just as Sarah and Annabelle are."

In a militaristic sense it was true, but I still felt dejected.

"What would you have me call you then if you despise the standard term?"

I wasn't sure, but as I said, "friend," I knew I didn't mean it.

Ron froze.

I could not help but wonder what was so wrong with the word. Why did I not want to believe it? And did Ron's sudden stillness mean he felt the same way?

He sighed. "I don't know how to approach this," he mumbled. I doubt I would have even heard it had he not been right next to my ear.

"Approach what?" I instantly regretted asking. Ron stiffened, his breath catching. He must have spoken absently.

The only plus side was he finally pulled away. Something in me ached however when his warmth was gone.

"You make things overly complicated," Ron's voice broke the silence.

"Same to you."

He shook his head thoughtfully. "What am I going to do with you?"

I shrugged. I didn't know what to do with myself at the moment.

Ron studied me carefully. I hadn't a clue as to what he was looking for. Consciously I fiddled with my blankets, pulling them up further across my lap and smoothing out folds that really could have been left alone. "Have you heard anything about Starscream?" I asked meekly, trying to change the topic.

"No," he responded, "he undoubtedly ran back to Megatron."

Whoever that was. "So it's been quiet."

"Hardly." He snorted, "the twins nearly burned the hanger down yesterday."

My eyes fixed on his, horror and confusion etched into my features. "How?"

"Your truck."

"What did they do? Launch a firework indoors?"

He nodded with a deep seeded frown.

I was sure my mouth was hanging agape. Why would someone be so… dumb! Who played with anything explosive like that inside?

"It's the twins," Ron said, as if reading my mind.

I ran my hand down my face and took and deep breath. This incident made the third dangerous situation the toy truck had been in since its creation. I was starting to think it should just be retired… I straitened. _Hold on a moment. _"So some of my stuff did make it."

"Most of it," Ron informed me, "however the military is keeping it until further notice."

"Would figure," I mumbled. Just my luck.

"You've treaded into a governmental secret, you're fortunate to have not been dragged off into military custody."

I huffed, "I more or less have been. You, my uncle and that alien truck are keeping an eye on me."

Ron made a face that clearly read as 'you've got a point there'.

"Who let those delinquents play with it anyway?"

Ron shrugged, "I haven't been there remember."

_Right_, I sighed. Whoever it had been must have seriously been out of their mind. Either that or they forgot it was loaded and thought it would keep them quiet, which raised the question of why it wasn't disarmed when it was taken into custody.

"Can I destroy that damn thing when I return to base?"

"No," I answered sharply. I might have been thinking of retiring it, but I certainly did not want it demolished.

"I'm ripping that launcher off it before you get it back."

"I'll just build another one," I said matter-a-factly.

He frowned. "That damn thing is doing nothing but putting your life in jeopardy."

"That damn truck is adorable and you know it."

He snorted. "Calling a male adorable is almost insulting."

"Are you jealous of _my _truck? Afraid it looks better than yours?"

"Hardly."

I rolled my eyes. _Men and their trucks… their walking, talking, transformable alien trucks._ I shook the thought from my head."Whatever, help me up."

"That's the last thing you need."

I huffed. Did I really need to explain everything to him? "There are certain bodily functions that need desperate attention. Now if you don't mind, either get out of my way or make yourself useful."

That got him moving, but not before he gave me a rather lame look. He practically lifted me out of bed. My ribs ached at all the movement and I mentally told them to shut it. The constant complaining was getting on my nerves.

Three days of bed rest were beginning to show. My legs didn't really want to support me and I leaned heavily on Ron as I sought out my balance. I couldn't wait to get out and run again.

Ron carefully slipped his arms around my waist to support me. "I wish there was a way to hasten your healing."

"You and me both," I muttered into his shirt. This was awkward, but likable. That comforting heat was back again, perhaps it just seemed that way because of the chilly air.

Or maybe it was from the way he held me.

I wrapped my arms around him. There were times when this brute annoyed me, but I more often felt safe and happy with him around. He had ways to make me open up, speak to him when I would no other. He let me work off my burdens without overly commanding about it… Usually.

What would I do without him around?

I looked up at the brute and smiled. He held a curious, yet soft expression. Had I never gotten the chance to know him I would have thought it out of place - this gentle appearance on a hardened and war torn soldier.

He dropped his forehead onto mine.

Fire erupted with my cheeks and spread through my entire body. My heart hastened to colossal beat, hammering so fiercely I was certain Ron could hear it.

Admiration shone brightly within his blue eyes as he gazed down upon me. If it were even possible my blush darkened. A pang of yearning struck my heart.

"Ron, I…" I what? Something had been stirring within me for a while now, growing steadily stronger as the days passed. Why couldn't I put it into words?

"Hm?"

My heart fluttered as he eased closer. "I…" What was it about him that made my mind slip and vocabulary shrink?

He chuckled softly, the vibrations from his chest washing delightfully over me. "You're very articulate." His lips brushed against mine as he spoke.

Something snapped in my head and I pushed him away. "I've really got to pee," I ran from the room before he could even utter a word. The walls seemed to come out of nowhere as I made for the bathroom and nearly slammed the door behind me. I ignored the angry cries of my ribs as I leaned against the door and place my hand over my heart. It still beat hard and strong, the echo of its thumping resounding in my ears. Even my breath was quick and unsteady.

The room swayed within my vision as I grabbed hold of the sink basin for support. What was wrong with me? I felt intoxicating, but I hadn't had any medication.

I stared at my reflection, waiting for my vision to focus. It was almost startling to see the face gazing back at me. I was red. REALLY red. Cooked lobster red and just as scorching to the touch.

Hastefully I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto my skin. It wasn't soothing. Memories of Ron's body heat wrapped around me like a blanket.

I sat slowly upon the hamper. Why was I feeling this way? Why was my heart racing at the thought of his warmth? His touch?

Could it… did it…no, it wasn't possible.

Was I in love?

**xXxXxXx**

**Please Review!**

Looks like someone's finally waking up and smelling the roses.

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_I can do this_, I told myself as I stepped down the stairs. _I can. I know I can._"

Ron stepped through the front door with uncle Will in tow.

I was sure I turned scarlet. _No I can't_. I about faced, mid step and slipped.

**xXxXxXx**

**Now here is that extra snippet I mentioned up top in the authors note. It's the events leading up to the twins trying to burn down the hanger (keep in mind, the twins are in human form). It is in 3rd person, as Melry wasn't there to witness it:**

"Man, I'm a kick ass driva," Skids wheeled Little Ironhide in-between the legs of the humans and Autobots.

"Dude, you just lame runnin' it 'round like that," Mudflap reached for the controller.

Skid's turned his back to his brother, "No way, you'd break it."

"Lemme try," the other nearly pounced his brother, reaching for the controls.

"Loser."

"Lug nut."

"Scrap metal."

"Bolts for brains."

"I'm smarter than you!"

"I'm buffer than you!"

"Buffer my aft," Skids slugged his brother.

Mudflap stumbled, rubbing his jaw. "Aw, now you done it." Before he had a chance to tackle his twin however, Optimus, in full form, grabbed hold.

"That's enough. The toy doesn't belong to either of you, if you cannot agree with one another it will be taken away." It was like a father chastising his children, but the twins instantly settled. Optimus only put Mudflap down when he was sure they both understood.

"I still think your divin's lame," Mudflap said as he approached his brother and looked over his shoulder. A little red button caught his eye. "Ooh, wha's this," he reached for it.

"Don't press that foo," it was too late, Mudflaps fingers had already struck. The single remaining firework in the mini truck fired. The human soldiers yelped and ducked out of the way as rocket went careening right into the high raised landing. It exploded into an array of green and white sparks, catching papers and machinery on fire.

"Aw slag," the twins echoed each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's.**

I'm a wee bit late, only by a few hours. Haha. Was going to update this on Christmas Eve, but last minute shopping stopped that. So'k, it can be a Christmas/Holiday gift to all my readers :D

Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are amazing. And yes, I have a secret plan to make an half human, half robots, half chicken army of doom!... not really, but the thought is hilarious ;P Extra funny because once, before there were lots of plot revisions, I had a character named Yeildy. He was basically a little mistake. Melry made him for a project and Yeildy ended up getting super charged and became Cybertronian... but there was a problem. He was built like a Cybertronian, but had the intellect of a two year old human. So, in a nut shell it had gone: Melry - "Uh oh...", Yeildy - *see's Ironhide* "Daddy!", Ironhide - *CPU meltdown*. One too many issue with that baby-bot, so he got cut. Aside from which, the focus needed to me Mel and Ironhide, not Mel and Yeildy.

And for those who want to know, the person I had been visiting in the hospital is out and is doing well now :) Thanks for all the well wishes!

**On another note, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**XxXxXxXx**

It was… weird this being in love thing. Delightful, but strange. It sent butterfly's off in my stomach and made my heart feel aflutter.

How had I never realized it before? I had seen so many movies, read countless stories where it was a key subject and yet, when it came right down to it, I hadn't been able to see it right in front of my own face.

It was sort of amazing.

Ron seemed to feel the same way… at least I hoped. He had nearly kissed me of his own accord before I had run away. That had to mean something, right?

I half wondered what my parents would have thought. He was older than me, but… who were they to judge? They'd had me at sixteen. I'd had countless sex talks from them because of it. As much as my parents had adored me, they wish they had waited. Not that I had any desire to jump in anyone's bed right now.

Geez! Where the heck was my mind going! One too many years spent with Jessy and her gutter brain. I'd only just realized I was in love with Ron. Working this out between the two of us came WAY before anything else.

But how did one broach the topic of a relationship without sounding like an idiot. No wonder boys were afraid to ask girls out. This was tough! What if I was wrong and he didn't actually like me in that way? It would be quite a blow to my self-esteem.

Looking myself in the mirror I tried to work up the courage to ask.

I had been sitting in the bathroom for at least tqwenty minutes mulling it all over. I wasn't exactly sure of what to do. Should I ask? Should I wait and let him do it? How would my uncle and aunt react when they found out? It had been my uncle after all who had introduced me to Ron… sort of. Regardless, Ron and my uncle worked and fought together, so it could make things awkward.

Sighing I did the one thing I had to do – get out of the bathroom. I anxiously headed to my room. I wasn't sure what to expect, but Ron's absence wasn't quite it. In reality I knew this would happen, but in the fantasy of my mind work I had illusioned him awaiting my return.

I had bolted as he tried to kiss me. I wouldn't have stuck around either if I had been in his place.

_Shoot,_ I thought dimly, _I hope I didn't crush him too badly._

Glancing out the window I found both the truck and my aunt's car in the driveway. Ron was out there talking to my uncle, who seemed apprehensive for one reason or another. Had something come up at work?

I would find out later. For now, at least I knew where Ron had gone off to. I really had to talk to him... or in the very least try.

The stairs were a foreboding thing. With my ribs as they were I would feel every step. Taking a deep breath I gripped the railing a descended slowly. I had a goal, I needed to achieve it. It couldn't really be that hard to grab Ron could it? He was usually alone with me anyway, it wouldn't come off as strange, right?

What would I say? _Ron, can I have a word?_ No, that sounded like I was up to something, especially considering what had happened not long ago.

_Can I show you something?_ That'd be a lie, sort of, but really it sounded too… suggestive I suppose.

How could I possibly grab him without making him and my relatives curious?

_I'll just have to wing it, _I eventually decided. I just had to think positive.

_I can do this_, I told myself as I neared the bottom of the stairs. _I can. I know I can._

Ron stepped through the front door with uncle Will in tow.

I was sure I turned scarlet. _No I can't_. I about-faced, mid step and slipped. The stairs were hard and unrelenting. My ribs screamed with new found agony. I think I shrieked, but my ears were ringing so hard I couldn't tell.

Something soft met my back.

Painfully I opened my eyes, not even realizing I had squeezed them shut, and found the concerned faces of Ron, my uncle and aunt hovering over me. The dark blue fabric of the couch danced within my vision, alerting me of the fact I had been moved.

Now I felt stupid. Massively in pain and stupid.

"You alright?" Uncle asked.

I only groaned in response. Was there really a purpose in asking?

Aunt Sarah vanished from my vision as Ron sat on the coffee table. He sighed and shook his head dismally. "What did you come down here for?"

_To find you_, I thought, but answered with, "I was bored." How in the world was I supposed to tell him now?

"Will, where are the pain killers?" Aunt Sarah's voice floated in from the kitchen.

"Dunno," Uncle answered before wandering off, undoubtedly to help in the search.

Would figure those wonderful little tablets would go missing when I wanted them most.

"May May?" Annabelle peered around the corner of the couch, as if unsure I was really there. She grinned her toothy grin when our eyes met and giggled wildly. Half dancing, as well as a toddler do, she came around and tried to clamber onto the couch with me.

Ron grabbed her up under her arms. "Melry's injured. Let her be."

She pouted at him, "May May has boo-boo?" Her little feet landed on his knees, where Ron held her carefully.

"Yes," he answered.

"Kiss," Anna squished her index finger against her lips.

Ron quirked a brow, "what are you babbling about?"

"Kiss," she said again with a grin, this time pointing to me. "Mama kiss Anna's boo-boo's."

There was a distinct difference between broken bones and a skinned knee, never mind the age differentiation for when such actions were considered acceptable. I found myself blushing at the thought of her words coming true however.

_Stop it dummy_, I chided myself.

"I... don't think she would appreciate that," Ron answered her.

"May May has boo-boo," Anna's little face scrunched up, as she didn't appreciate her advise being so easily dismissed.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I am well aware."

"Annabelle," Uncle called from the kitchen. "Behave."

"But May May has boo-boooooo!"

Wincing I covered my ears. Why did little kids have to be so loud?

"Annabelle Lennox," I could dimly make out Uncle's voice, "no screaming."

"PAP-" Ron's hand clasped over the toddlers mouth, quieting her mid scream. She struggled against him, trying to free herself, nearly toppling off his knee as she did so.

Without warning Ron stood and carried Anna off under his arm like a football. I could hear her giggling as I uncovered my ears.

This getting Ron alone thing was going to be impossible. Not that I was sure I wanted to bring anything up after falling down the stairs.

"Here," Uncle said as he appeared at the back of the couch with a glass of water and two small white pills.

"Thanks," I murmured. Goodness knows how quickly these would kick in, but it was better than nothing.

He took the glass when I handed it back to him. "We need to have a chat," my uncle informed me as he leaned on the back of the sofa.

"About?" A bit of panic shot through me. Was this about me and Ron? I wasn't ready to talk to anyone but Ron yet.

"I was just told this afternoon you wanted access to the base."

Relief brushed over me. "Ya. I asked Ron to see about it."

"To meet Ironhide is what I've been told."

I stare questioningly, "is there a problem?"

"I don't think the idea is exactly brilliant," he frowned.

"Neither do I," I admitted, "but it has to happen at some point. I mean, do you really expect me to live in this house with one of them in our driveway and me not knowing who they are? That's like knowing you have a stalker and letting them continue skulking after you."

"Except he won't hurt you."

I forced a smile and shrugged, "I think after what I've been through I have a right to be nervous. I'm not asking for details, I just want to meet the one robot who is always around me. It would make me less edgy."

"I don't know about that one," uncle grimaced. "Ironhide is… a hard ass."

"Like Ron?"

Uncle paused, blinked then laughed. "Only taller and heavily armed."

"Great," my voice was flooded with sarcasm. Just what I needed to hear, it made me feel so much better about everything.

"Hey," Uncle smiled, "he hasn't hurt you yet has he?"

I thought a moment. "No." If anything, he had been obscenely quiet.

"See wh-"

"I'm not a babysitter," Ron's distinct voice caught both our attentions. Anna's giggling filled the air.

Uncle laughed at whatever he was seeing, "someone needs to learn a few parental skills."

I painfully sat up to see what the commotion was all about. Ron was holding Anna upside down by her ankles about as far from his body as possible. There was a rather unpleasant look plastered on his face. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I fail to see what's so humorous," he half barked.

"At least she's mostly potty trained and isn't crying for a new diaper," Aunt Sarah tried, in vain, to hide her own laughter. The look on Ron's face was priceless – disgust beyond reasonable measure. I sank back down onto the couch, covered my face in a cushion and laughed hysterically.

When I finally unveiled my face uncle stood with Anna in his arms at the foot of the couch, Ron had taken up his spot at the back. "How long have you two been planning this little escapade?"

_Escapade?_

"A day," Ron answered. "From the sound of things Optimus has been very proactive in obtaining clearance."

"That isn't surprising," My uncle replied, earning a nod from Ron. "But why wasn't I informed? I only just discovered it this afternoon from my superior."

"You would have disapproved."

Uncle frowned, "we've had this discussion."

"Melry desired it, I'm simply honoring her request."

I blushed. It was supposed to be a punishment, but he made it sound so… regal.

"That isn't the point. I strictly told you no, I don't appreciate you going behind my back to do this. She's been through enough already."

I had to withhold a scowl, "don't I get a say in what does or doesn't occur in my life? Seriously, one minute you're telling me not to worry and the next you're claiming I can't handle my own fears. If you want me to get over them, throw me at these good robots already. The longer I sit on Starscream the worse it's going to get." The unfortunate part of it all was Uncle probably was right, but a part of me was really curious and I couldn't seem to shake it.

All the same, I had other things I needed to deal with. "Ron," I held my arms out, "can you help me back to my room?"

He hesitated a moment before carefully helping me up. His grip was loose and he let go as soon as he could.

_I really upset him didn't _I_,_ I though dismally. I'd have to apologize for running off. "Thanks," I said softly. I was suddenly reminded of how hard this topic was going to be to brooch.

The stairs came to loom before me, separating me from the privacy I needed with Ron. I silently growled at them.

There was a hand on my back and before I could even turn to look at its owner my feet were swept off the ground. I landed gently in a pair of strong arms. At first I was alarmed, but then I realized it was Ron and embarrassment took over.

Effortless he climbed the stairs. I knew I was light, but this was kind of ridiculous, he made me feel like I weighed as little as a feather, not a hundred and thirteen pounds.

"What did you really come down for?" Ron asked as we hit the upper landing, out of ear shot of my relatives.

"Um…" I knew what I wanted to say, but how did I make the words come out. "I told you already." Darn it, why was I lying!

He raised a brow as he stepped through the doorway leading into my bedroom. "The heat emitting from your face tells otherwise."

_Damn it!_

My bed was freezing as I was placed gently down upon it. I shivered.

"What's on your mind?" he asked as he pulled the covers up and sat down. He was prodding… what was he up to?

_I can do this_, I thought as I took a deep breath, _just say it. _

"I… um… I," _just say it, _"I just wanted to, um, say… that is, I mean," _out with it girl_, "why can't I speak." Well, I said that just fine and dandy. Darn it.

Ron tilted his head to the side, eyes lowering, "I apologize for my actions earlier. I was out of line."

"No," I covered my mouth. I had said that way too fast and it had caught Ron off guard. "I mean," I lowered my hand so my words weren't muffled, "I should be the one apologizing. I... it had been stupid to run off like that."

"Standard response to an inappropriate action, save for a smack" he added the last bit almost as an afterthought.

"I was just confused."

He quirked a brow.

I felt so nervous under his gaze, "Ron, I… I just want to say I think… I mean, I know that… Oh screw it," I said irritably. It was now or never, "look, I really like you." Not quite the right words, but it would have to do.

He just stared blankly at me.

_Shoot, did I make the wrong choice?_ I really shouldn't have said anything. My heart raced. What did I do? What if he hated me now? _Idiot, _I chastised myself, _ignorant moron._

A hand landed on my head and ruffled my hair. Ron was smiling faintly, almost as if he was unsure of how to respond. I shivered as his hand glided down my cheek and lifted my chin. He didn't say anything as his thumb caressed my skin.

I felt the urge to speak, but I couldn't form even a syllable to do so. His blue eyes were as strong as ever, but tenderness was laced freely within them. It took my breath away.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. He was so warm against me and my skin tingled beneath his. I could not stop the giggle that worked its way out of my heart and past my lips. This had to be a dream. Nothing so wonderful could happen in reality.

He pecked me on the lips and pulled away, leaving me dazed and wishing for more. The world spun around me in a whirl of stars and colors.

Ron had kissed me! It had been a small thing, but still, he had kissed me!

"Melry," Ron's voice wafted in through the haze.

"Hm?" I wanted him to shut up and kiss me again.

"Listen to me," he cupped my face, "I need you to focus."

My brows knitted together as the world crashed down around me. Had my lips and forehead not been tingling I would have wondered if I'd made it all up. "What is it?"

"Before... this can happen, I need to finish off the deal I have with you. I need you meet Ironhide."

"Why?" What did the truck have to do with me? With us?

"Just trust me."

It was such an odd request. I didn't quite understand, but things were already under way. He had said Optimus had jumped right on it. "How long are we talking?" I selfishly asked.

"A week at most," he smiled wearily.

That was faster than I would have thought, but I was not about to argue. "Promise?"

"You have my word."

I smiled, "alright." I could wait a week, I think. "Can I just have one…" I held my index finger to my lips.

Ron chuckled. "Just one."

His forehead once again touched mine. The tingling returned on contact, it was extraordinarily pleasant and I almost wished it would never leave. He only lingered only for a moment before his lips captured mine in kiss that began gently and quickly became firm.

**XxXxXxX**

**Please Review.**

Well, look at what we have here. Raises the question of, what's going to happen when Melry finds out the truth?

**Next Chapter Preview**:

I watched in awe as the truck began to unfold before my eyes. The hood rose and split in two, the doors opened and shifted as two arms stretched outward, hands going right to the ground for support. Everything moved about, rearranging in a bizarre and complicated puzzle of gears and sheet metal.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Transformers only my OC's.**

To all my reviewers; THANK YOU :D It makes me really happy to hear from you guys :)

**I've got a long chapter here for you all, so without further delay...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It's amazing how different school feels after a week of being absent. The usual chatter and discord floated through the halls; people uninterested in being here so early, those discussing how they would skip classes, what assignments they left to do and the occasional student who was all too eager to be here. I was usually mixed right into the group wondering why I was up so early, but after everything that had happened this sense of normality was welcomed.

I had been given clearance to the base, but I would have to wait until Saturday, which was two days away. Part of me couldn't wait. I would officially be with Ron after that.

All the same I could not deny I was becoming increasingly more nervous. I would be on military property with a series of robots calling themselves Autobots. There was no saying what would happen.

I couldn't help but wonder if I would end up meeting all of them or if I would be spared a potential break down and only be subjected to meeting Ironhide. I really only wanted to meet him, the others could stay hidden for all I cared. Knowing what other vehicles these guys took would only make me fidgety on the streets.

"Hey Melry," Lucas popped up next to my locker with a grin. "How're you feeling?"

I shrugged, "still healing, but better than before." _Much better_, I thought with a faint smile. Despite the alien issues, things were looking up.

"Glad to hear." He dug into his coat pocket. "I kept forgetting to bring this over to your house," he produced my cell phone.

"Thanks," I had forgotten all about it. It was dead, which was not surprising, but at least it was one thing to have been given back. All the rest of my belongings from that night were still in military hands. I hadn't any idea what they thought they could accomplish with them, they only had Little Ironhide, my graphing calculator and a notebook or two with homework in it. Not anything that was overly dangerous… the toy truck was I suppose, but it had not been designed for such purposes.

"I must have a million messages waiting for me," I half laughed. My Texan friends were probably wondering what had happened to me, we usually texted every day. I would have to call them when I got a chance to charge it. Perhaps this was a sign for me to write their numbers down so if anything ever happened again I could get in contact.

School passed by slowly, but I was just happy things were normal. I could sit back and concentrate on my work and forget about my alien troubles. My teachers were surprised to find I had done all the makeup work and my injuries allowed me to skip gym, which was always a plus, especially considering we were playing basketball. I never got out of that sport without trying to break my fingers.

"Are you sure you're ready to come back?" Lucas asked at the end of the day as I headed to the bus with him.

"Positive," I replied. "I'm sick of being stuck at home. Going back to work will be a nice change. I'll just have to take it easy."

Perhaps I had made the wrong decision, but by the time I had realized it was too late to back out without looking foolish. Work wasn't strenuous, physically, but we had an overly aggressive customer causing a ruckus. He'd left me with a rather sizable migraine.

It was a relief to finally be able to collapse into bed that night. My mattress felt heavenly to my taxed mind and body.

I nearly cursed when I realized I had yet to touch my homework and I still had to hook my phone up to the charger. It took a great deal of effort to get myself up. All I wanted to do was sleep, but there was no time for such luxuries.

Turns out there were sixty-two text messages and eight voice mails awaiting my attention. Most of them were from Jessy, but there were a fair number from Jeremy and Patrick. They were worrying about me. It was touching, but I really didn't want to deal with it right now. Sadly, it wouldn't do to put it off another day.

'Hey guys' I started a text message, 'I'm fine – mostly – exhausted right now. Sorry for worrying ya.' It was quick and simple, but it would do.

I had barely put it down and grabbed my backpack when my phone started ringing. It was Jessy. "Hey," I answered with.

"Where the fudge have you been?" Jessy's frustrated, yet relieve voice rang into my throbbing skull. "I thought you died."

"Nearly did," I said before I could stop myself.

"What?"

I groaned, "please don't scream, I have a migraine."

"Well you better tell me what the hell happened or I'm gonna keep on screaming girl." I could almost imagine her with her hands on her hips.

How was I supposed to answer? I could tell her the truth, I trusted her to keep it secret, but somehow I didn't think the government or the military would be amused. If there was one thing I knew, it was to never mess with the government. "I got in an accident, broke several ribs." It was mostly true.

"Oh my God!" I cringed. "How bad is it? Do I need to come up and beat a drunk driver or something?"

"No, it's fine," I tried to calm her, "I'm pretty fortunate actually. I lost my phone shortly before the accident, that's why you haven't heard from me."

"Geez Mel. Give me the damn home phone number will you, so if anything happens again I can at least find out if you alive."

I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see it and gave her the number. I should have done it months ago.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"Better than before, but still rather beat up. The migraine isn't helping matters either."

"Then go sleep."

"I have work I need to do," I sighed and looked at my backpack.

There was a pause on the other end. "Mel, seriously, forget school for a night."

"I've been out for a week."

"Another day isn't going to harm anyone," she made a lame attempt to sound motherly, "so go to bed before I come and drag you fat ass back down here kicking and screaming."

I smiled, "I'd love to come back at some point. I miss you guys."

"And we all miss you," she cooed. "Come down soon. You know my mum, she won't mind you staying here for a while."

"Thanks," I really wish I could take the offer up. I missed Texas. "I'm going to go Jess."

"Get some sleep and feel better, ya hear."

"I'll do my best. Talk to you later."

"See ya."

My phone snapped shut. My head was throbbing, but it had been nice to finally speak to her.

"You should be taking it easy." I found Ron standing in the doorway, shoulder pressed against the frame with arms crossed.

I couldn't help but smile. "I don't know the definition of the term."

"Do I need to teach it to you?" He strolled in, the faintest hint of a grin on his lips.

"Maybe," I locked my hands behind my back to resist the urge of hugging him. I had promised.

He leaned in towards me, "I don't think you could handle the lesson."

"Really?" my voice was soft, cheeks hot. I could almost feel his lips on mine again, firm, loving and protective.

Ron's hand came up and stopped just shy of my cheek. "You're warm."

My blush intensified. He could feel that without even touching me? How embarrassing!

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Get into bed kid."

"Stop calling me kid," I groaned.

"That's what you are."

Huffing I stepped out from under his hand. "I may be younger than you, but that doesn't mean I'm a child. I'm fully capa- hey, what are you doing?" Ron slipped a hand around my waist and pressed me gently towards my bed. "Ron?"

"First lesson, don't ask questions."

I felt inclined to ask them, but with Ron so close to me, touching me, I could not find the words to vocalize them. His hand was warm against the small of my back and made my skin tingle.

"Second, put unnecessary work aside." He pulled the covers back, "and rest."

"But I have work to do," I half-heartedly protested as I lay down.

He rolled his eyes, "worthless work. That school of yours is deplorable."

"So says you."

Ron haphazardly pulled the blankets up, "just take it easy."

I squirmed, "that's hard to do when I'm thinking of all the work I have."

A frown overtook his face, "quite being obstinate."

"Then what are you being?"

"Your common sense."

"My common sense is male? Well now, that's rather peculiar."

He rolled his eyes with a faint smile. "Get some rest kid."

"Yes old man," if he was going to call me a kid, I could retort.

"Older than you think," he pecked me on the cheek.

An inferno erupted under my skin. "W-w-what about the – the week thing."

He froze, inches from me. His breath brushed against my cheek softly, fanning the ever growing flame. "I apologize." He started moving away and my cheek suddenly felt chilled. I didn't like this feeling, cold and loneliness. I wanted the warmth back.

A pair of firm lips crashed onto mine.

My arms were locked firmly around his neck. I don't know how they had gotten there, but I was glad they had. His warmth spread, enveloping me in a delicate blanket. His lips moved luxurious against mine, claiming my lower lip.

His hair, thick and smooth, slipped through my fingers as I stroked it lovingly. This felt so right, so perfect, as if I had found a piece of heaven here within him. I never wanted it to end, never wanted him to leave me.

But all things had to end and I was left with great longing as he broke the kiss. His forehead pressed against mine, causing a delightful tingle to seep through my skin. His breath, hot and minty, washed across my face in panted breaths as he caressed my cheek with his thumb.

Suddenly he snapped away, breaking the hold I had around his neck. A chill set in with his absence. "I shouldn't be doing this," it seemed more a comment to himself than me.

"Ron," arduously I sat up. "Hey," I gently cupped his face between my hands, grateful that he had wound up sitting at my level, "it's alright."

"No," he carefully slid my hands off, taking them up in his, "there's too much you don't know."

He kept saying that, yet would not explain. There wasn't even a reasonable answer as to why I had to wait for Saturday.

"This is for the best," he said before standing. "Two days," he reminded me, "rest until then." He ran a hand down my cheek with a faint smile.

Sighing, I leaned into his touch. "Lesson learned."

He only smiled.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Major," a black soldier saluted as uncle exited the truck two days later. The Fairchild Air Force Base, as its name turned out to be, was only about twenty minutes away from the house. It was pretty sizable, not that I had any expectations to compare it to. It had a section for its runway and hangers, which is where we were now, and a section designated for family housing. It made me curious as to why we didn't live here on site, but I was glad we did not.

I exited the truck quickly, trying not to stumble as I did so. Uncle had to do quite a bit of convincing this morning to get me inside of Ironhide. I was completely adverse to the idea, but it really would have been pointless to take Aunt Sarah's car since Ironhide was going to transform here anyway. All the same, I would have rather traveled in something that wasn't living.

"Epps," Uncle greeted as he shut the door. "Anything I need to know."

"The guys are settled. We're as ready as we'll ever be."

Uncle nodded solemnly. "Mel," he gestured to the soldier when I had come around, "this is Epps, Epps, my niece Melry."

"Pleasure," he held out his hand.

I smile and shook it, "like wise."

"There are a few things you need to see before we let Ironhide introduce himself," Uncle gestured for me to follow. "I don't much care to do this, but we're hoping it'll help settle you down before Ironhide transforms."

The hanger he led me into apparently had once held refueling jets. Upon the arrival of the Autobots here they had been moved to other hangers. The place was huge! There was more room than was being occupied. A raised platform sat not far from the entrance. A few people were up there messing with computers and filtering through papers.

"Well hello Melry." I turned to find Ratchet, hands in his pockets, smiling warmly at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I smiled in return. It was nice to see a familiar face amongst all the strangers. "Still not perfect though."

He nodded, "humans do heal slowly." It was eerie hearing those words. I knew he had to have been aware of the robots, but it was still creepy.

"Is Optimus around?" I asked more out of respect than anything, but he was another face I would know here.

"He is, but as per usual he is over working himself," he frowned and looked over my shoulder. I followed his gaze across the hanger, but I didn't recognize any faces, just the flame decaled semi truck.

"At least you're ensured he's hard working."

Ratched shrugged, "working too hard is little better than not working enough. Eventually you grow too weary to function."

"True," I had burned myself out more than once because of school work.

"Have the twins been dealt with?" Uncle asked from beside me.

The doctor nodded, "they've been properly warned."

Hearing about them brought up a question, "What ever happened to my toy truck? Ron said the delinquents got a hold of it."

Uncle groaned. "That wasn't one of our best decisions." He shook his head in memory. "We have it here, but you won't be getting it back for a while. You created quite a mess with it."

"You're telling me," I mumbled. I had destroyed a park, damaged buildings, created a battle and effectively broke myself with it. "But what do you guys want with it?"

Ratchet smiled softly. "Interestingly enough, the military wishes to know how effective it would be out on the field."

_Interesting indeed._

"It might not be effective in causing much damage, but it could prove to be a suitable device for distractions."

I had never thought of Little Ironhide being a soldier, but I had to admit it made sense. I would have felt proud of my little guy had I not been nearly killed because of it. If the military could find good use for him at least my injuries wouldn't have been completely in vain.

"Ratchet do you know…" I tuned my uncle out as I caught a surprising sight. There was a gorgeous car parked near the right wall of the hanger. Its sleek silver design was positively appealing and as I approached it I couldn't help but wonder where they had gotten it from.

"Wow," was all I could utter as I came closer. I was not a car person, but this was something else. I hadn't a clue as to the make or model, but whoever had created the design knew how to make a vehicle look sexy.

The engine revved.

Shrieking I jumped back, colliding into something. "Take it easy," someone said disapprovingly.

"S-sorry," I apologized when I realized it was Epps.

"Knock it off Sideswipe," Uncle kicked the bumper. "She isn't here to feed your ego."

A begrudging noise came from the sports car. Warily I back away. I should have figured it would be one of them, the military had no need for such a car and as I looked around the base I realized I was probably surrounded. There were two small cars, mini's of some sort, three motorcycles, an emergency vehicle, a nice blue compact and the flame decaled semi truck I had noticed earlier. I wasn't sure if all of them were alien, but chances were at least a few of them were.

"How long have they been here?" I half dreaded the answer, but the past was the past, the answer wouldn't change it.

"A bit over two years," Uncle answered as he ushered me back towards the front of the hanger.

Well that was just dandy. "How many are there?"

"A handful, Autobot wise anyway."

"Meaning, what?"

Uncle quirked his mouth to the side in thought. "There's no way of knowing who'll show up in the future, but for now their numbers are rather small. Currently there are only eleven."

That was far smaller than I would have thought, but the sheer fact they were huge and took a vehicle form made up for it. They hid right before our eyes, only revealing themselves when they wanted to. "What about the Decepticons?"

He frowned deeply, "we have no idea. Too many if you ask me. All we know is they outnumber the Autobots."

Why wouldn't they? The bad guys always seemed to have massive numbers on their side, made up for the lack of intelligence I suppose.

"Where did you hear the name Decepticons anyway?" He was clearly annoyed.

"Ron," I answered uneasily, afraid I was about to get a lecture.

Uncle shook his head, "he's telling you way too much."

"Given the fact I know they exist I don't think there is such a thing."

"Oh there is," Epps comment exasperatedly.

I wasn't stupid. I might be edgy about them now because I'd had nothing but bad experiences with them, but that did not mean it would last forever. Even with that logic though it was hard to be here, asking questions and knowing that I would be face to face with one soon. "Do they usually stay as cars here?"

Uncle shook his head, "they choose to be because it's safer for us, but they're free to move about as they please."

"Can they talk in that form?" It was a stupid question, but I'd never heard them do it. Even that sports car had not spoken when uncle had chastised him.

"They can," Uncle answered as he looked over a paper handed to him. "They're just being cautious with you here. They don't want to startle you any more than necessary."

I appreciated the thought, but I would keep that to myself for the time being. If all turned out well I would thank them, if I freaked... well, that wouldn't really be their fault... maybe. "Is there a reason you got tangled into this mess of an alien battlefield?"

"Many of us fought alongside the Autobots two years when they first appeared. I'm an ambassador of sorts for them now."

Made sense I suppose. When talking to the non-believing, frightful humans about aliens, it was always good to have one of your own explain. I for one had always believed there was life out there, but I suppose I had never thought it would be… mechanical.

It made me wonder if everything we saw in cartoons actually existed somewhere out in the universe. Did creatures out there have images of little beige people like we did of little green men?

It was mind blowing to consider.

"Can I just ask why they started coming here? Was it a random thing or was it a predetermined destination?"

Uncle's brows knitted together. Was the answer too top secret?

"They came here…" he considered his words carefully, "looking for something they had lost," he answered after a moment. Perhaps he figured if he didn't answer me I would just pester Ron.

"Did they find it?"

"Yes, but unfortunately it didn't survive."

Somehow that did not surprise me. "So are they stuck here without it?"

"No," he informed me, "but what they were looking for was crucial in helping their planet recover. Without it, returning is rather fruitless."

A pang of sympathy struck my heart cords. They were homeless, orphans in a strange foreign world. Now I really wondered how many of them existed out there. Was most of their kind clinging to a dying world, hoping for a miracle? Those here must feel so homesick, knowing they would never again see their world or at least never see it in the glory it had once been.

"All you really need to know," uncle continued, "is the Autobots are our allies and are helping us fend off the Decepticons. They have no will to harm you or any other members of our race."

Trusting them was easier said than done. Having seen these creatures in action twice I had good reason to fear them. Good or not, they could kill me in a fraction of a moment and not even leave a trace. But that all brought up one very good question, "where's Ron?" He was supposed to be the one doing the introduction.

"Ah," uncle and Epps looked to one another.

"He's in over his head at the moment," Epps said.

I frowned. What was going on? "He said he'd be here."

"He will," Uncle answered, "but we might have to start without him. It can't be helped."

Well that was just great. I huffed. Did Ron think this punishment he had begged for only entitled getting me here? He was failing to see it through to the end. The jerk.

"Cut him some slack," uncle handed the sheet of paper he had hands off. "He's been on edge as of late."

"Why?"

"There's a lot on his mind."

What could possibly be bothering him? He'd seemed shaken after we had kissed, but I still couldn't make heads or tails of it. Was he worried about what I would think of Ironhide?

As I thought about that it seemed to be the most probable reason. He had been hesitant to even speak about Ironhide and he had once said the truck was more important to him than Uncle. Ironhide could be his best friend.

Still, he had given his word.

"Sir," a soldier saluted. Uncle returned the gesture. "Everything is ready to go."

"Good, thank you." The soldier nodded and walked off. Uncle smiled weary down at me, "ready to see him?"

I don't think I could ever be ready to meet a giant robot. "I guess." I was here for this exact reason though. I had to see it through and, really, from the sounds of things these Autobots weren't that bad. I had to give them a chance.

All the same, as I followed my uncle back outside, I could not help but feel anxious. My muscles tensed as the cold air rushed around me and I crossed my arms in attempt to both settle my mind and keep myself warm.

_This is crazy_, I thought as I watched the truck cautiously. Ironhide was sitting rather calmly, as far as I could tell, not far from the entrance. Was it just a façade or was he worrying beneath that stilled exterior.

"This is all you," uncle informed me as he stopped.

_Gee, thanks, _my heart pattered within my chest. _They're safe,_ I reminded myself. _He could have been the robot who saved me. _Ironhide was the right color, I think. It had been dark, but the one who had come to my rescue has either been black or some other really dark hue.

Taking a deep breath I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Alright Ironhide," uncles hands locked behind his back.

For a moment nothing happened, but then the air filled with the same distinct clicking and clattering I knew from that frightful night. I watched in awe as the truck began to unfold before my eyes. The hood rose and split in two, the doors opened and shifted as two arms stretched outward, hands gripping the ground for support. Everything moved about, rearranging in a bizarre and complicated puzzle of gears and sheet metal. I had seen this once before from Starscream, but the lack of visibility in the night had marred the display. Now however I could see it all, mostly. Parts were moving all at once, making it impossible to catch everything, but it was still a spectacular sight.

Through the clanking and clattering I could make out Ironhide's grunting. It sounded rather familiar...

In moments, seemingly an eternity, he was towering over me. He was HUGE! Not just tall, but broad. Admittingly I could tell he was nowhere near that of Starscream, but all the same this alien truck had wide shoulders. There were even two very distinctive cannons sitting as easily as watches on his forearms.

My breath caught. Heart quickened. He was the same one. Ironhide was the same robot who had saved me from Starscream… and ripped his arm off.

Forcing myself to take a deep breath I tried to calm my thundering heart. _This is a military base_, I told myself, _he's a friend of my uncle and he saved my life. He's not going to do anything_.

He was even the same robot from the woods!

It was hard to believe. This was the third time I was seeing him. I had never known, never would have guessed. This was… this was extraordinary! Crazy! Downright weird. This was the same robot who had both made me curious and frightened the first time I had seen him and then saved my life the second. Now he was standing right before me, apprehensively even, watching me.

In a move that would have made the old cowboys proud Ironhide's cannons vanished. I could only assume they had melded into his arm structure.

_This is so weird._

I opened my mouth to speak, but quickly shut it realizing I didn't have a clue as of what to say. This was like meeting a personal stalker. Ironhide had been practically following me around since day one. He knew far more about me than I knew of him. I'd only seen him twice before! He on the other hand had heard nearly everything I had ever said to Ron.

Ironhide, a bit too quickly for my liking, knelt down. He still towered above me, but at least the crick that had been forming in my neck was easing with the lesser angle. One arm rest on his raised knee, the other on the ground for balance. He tilted his head to the side cautiously, glowing blue eyes studying me.

Being this close to him I could make out all the chips and cracks in the paint, features I would have never imagined him having since the truck was immaculate. A few dents and dings perhaps, but the amount of feature damage here went far beyond all of that. It was almost as if these were all his battle scars and his truck form was a façade, a mask.

Something filtered across his face, an expression that came and went far too quickly to catch. It somehow reminded me of Ron.

He sighed heavily. "Hey kid," a deep, gruff voice came from between his metallic lips.

My jaw hit the floor. My heart stuttered. That was Ron's voice. There was absolutely no question. That was _Ron's_ voice.

Human Ron.

Only a foot taller than me, Ron.

The guy I was in love with, Ron.

My mouth hung agape, but no sound came out. There was pressure on my throat, my air valves closed off. My hands rose to my chest. I stared in horror at this – this – thing that had Ron's voice.

This couldn't be right. Ron's absence couldn't mean… no it wasn't possible. It just couldn't be.

I couldn't breathe.

Ironhide's expression matched Ron's when he was anxious. _No. _I took a desperate step back, shaking my head. _No!_

They couldn't be the same. They couldn't! This had to be a dream. A nightmare. A trick. Anything but reality. This couldn't be real. It just wasn't possible.

Ron was human!

The imposter became alarmed, "Melry calm down. I can explain."

My heart was racing. Ears thumping. He sounded just like him. Act just like him.

Darkness seeped into my vision. I couldn't breathe.

Ironhide reached out as if to grab me. I sucked in a rib jabbing amount of air...

A shrill scream burst from my lungs.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Please review!**

Way to go Ironhide, way to go...

**No preview this time around guys, but rest assured there is more to come.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's.**

Thank you to all my reviewers! This story has hit 301 reviews! Wow! For that I'm going to try my best to have another update in a week instead of two!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"That went well," one of the infernal twins snickered.

"Ya, she's still breathin'," said the other.

I wanted to snap at them, but the intense migraine pounding upon my skull kept me silent. I couldn't even see them, I only knew they were somewhere off to my left. There was a cool cloth resting over my eyes, it was vain attempt to calm the ache.

My memory was a bit fuzzy. I remembered screaming, but after that everything blurred. My body had been moving faster than my mind. All I knew was I had wound up here, in the corner of the hanger, away from the chilly winds and alien robots… from what I could tell anyway.

_I can't believe it_. Ron's voice had come out of that thing - that robot - that giant, heavily armed, truck disguised robot

The voice of the man I loved with belonged to a giant robot.

I would have whined miserably had my head not been ready to cleave in two. It would figure I'd do the impossible - fall in love with a stupid alien robot.

How could this even be happening? I could not understand. Ron looked human, not robotic, not vehicular and he was not outrageously tall.

Could it be possible these robots could mimic a voice? Did Ironhide simply copy Ron's in order to speak our language? I sincerely hoped that was the answer, but somehow I doubt it. His words and actions were too similar for that to possibly be.

The more I thought about it the heavier the throbbing became. The truth had been right in front of my face the entire time. _He was always around when I was sure I was alone. _

All those nights I had stayed up talking to him, the evening he drove me home from work and all the times he had comforted me when my thoughts strayed to darker days. None of it had been real. He was real, but not as I knew him. Not as I loved him.

_Damn it_, I thought bitterly, _God damn it_. Just when I had thought my life was starting to come back together all this had to happen. Aliens shouldn't exist, at least not in my life.

"Mel?" My uncle's voice cracked me like a hockey puck. "How're you feeling?"

_Broken, miserable, toyed with. Take your pick_. "I want to go home," I said instead.

"I've already called Sarah," he replied before giving my hand a squeeze.

_Not what I meant._

"I'm sorry for this. I told him you weren't ready, but he was insistent because you had asked."

_And I'm regretting that_.

"What 'chu worrin' about," one of the twins said, he was closer than before.

"She just be blowing people's audio receptors out," said the other.

_Audio receptors? _

"Ironhide's the one havin' a meltdown."

Uncle sighed in exasperation. "Get lost."

Were they robots too? Deceivers in plain view? Their odd term-a-phrases seemed to prove it. They were so much like Ron's. How was it possible that they could be like this? Be… human.

"Damn man, who cares where we be, she can' see nuttin' anyway."

"That's enough you two," another voice entered in. It had been a while since I had heard that one, but it was as distinctive as Ron's. The authority mixed in with the sincerity only belonged to one person I knew.

"Aw, but Optimus –"

"That's no fair man."

"Move out," Optimus's voice toughened.

Their shoes scurried away upon the concrete floor. "Thanks Optimus," Uncle sounded relieved.

"How is she getting home?"

"Sarah's on her way."

There was a pause. Perhaps a gestured I was missing, but I didn't care. My migraine was worsening the more these guys spoke.

"Melry, I wish you a safe recovery," Optimus said kindly, "excuse me, I must find Ironhide."

It became quiet when he left, but my uncle presence remained in the form of a hand on mine. Thankfully he did not speak. I needed some serious pain killers before my head exploded. My stomach was growing uneasy as well.

Deep breaths did little to ease the pain. _Damn it Ron_. This was all his fault. I had stupidly fallen in love with him. He had let me fall in love with him. He had even kissed me. I had asked for it, but I didn't know he wasn't human! He had never told me. What was wrong with him! Why would he do that? Allow me to do it? He had completely taken advantage of me.

The pain of my heart was mounting. I thought I had finally discovered what love was, what it really meant, but I was wrong. So very wrong. It had all been a lie, planned and exploited by the cold hearted jack ass I had thought highly of.

"Major Lennox, your wife is here."

"Thank you." There was a pat to my hand, "let's get you home."

I groaned miserably as I was pulled to my feet. The pressure in my head mounted as I was moved and my stomach flipped mercilessly. The world swayed within my vision, riddled with stars and colored splotches.

"Come on," uncle pulled my arm over his shoulder. "You're alright."

My feet felt disconnected from my body, I could scarcely feel them through the pain. I couldn't even walk strait with the world moving as it was. "I'm going to be sick."

"Hey, hey, hey," Uncle put at an arm around my waist, trying to support me better. "You'll be alright, just breathe."

That was far easier said than done.

"Melry," my aunt jogged into the hanger. Had she known about these creatures all along? "Melry, are you alright?"

I didn't bother answering. I was afraid if I opened my mouth I'd vomit.

"She needs rest," uncle told her hastefully. "Where's Anna?"

"I left her with the neighbors."

I don't know which was flipping more, my heart, my head or my stomach. The cold air wisped in from outside rattled me and I lost control. I lost the contents of my stomach to the ground.

"Oy!" A soldier yelled.

My mouth was vile and my head heavy. I chocked on phlegm and bile. There was a sharp smack on my back. "Take a deep breath Mel," Uncle said gently.

I groaned dismally. I felt horrid, mentally and physically exhausted. This day was never ending. I wanted nothing more than to have it end so I could forget this nightmare.

I hated it here.

"Come on Mel," Uncle carefully hoisted me upright. "We're almost there."

Almost was a hundred miles or so it felt. I didn't want to move, didn't want to think or speak. I was tired of it all. I just wanted to find an end point.

The front seat of the car was warm and inviting. The soft leather was a great improvement over the concrete, but it otherwise did little to otherwise sooth me.

"Get her home and make sure she rests," uncle said before shutting the door.

"Things went badly didn't they," Aunt Sarah's voice was muffled by the door.

"Ya," Uncle looked at me through the window, attempting to offer a reassuring smile. "Take it easy getting home. If she's awake when I get back I'll have a word with her."

"How's Hide?"

"Dunno, haven't seen him. I've been worrying over Mel."

I covered my ears. I couldn't stand it. No more Ron, no more Ironhide, no more deception and heart ache. I wanted it all to go away. I wanted my life to return to normal.

I wanted my family back.

XxXxXxXx

Two heavy painkillers and six hours of sleep later my migraine was gone, but now the throbbing of my heart had taken control. It was powerful, crushing and I couldn't get myself to move, not that I wanted to anyway.

How could the man I had fallen be in love with be a robot? An alien robot! This wasn't fair!

I curled into a ball, hugging my pillow close to my chest. "Why is all this happening to me?" I whined, tears welling into my eyes. Why did I have to fall in love with someone who I couldn't possibly be with, someone who wasn't even remotely like me? I wanted nothing more than a normal life, like what I had back in spring – calm and collected, where I only had to worry about school and whatever new projects I wanted to undertake. There hadn't been stupid tornados or destructive, heart stealing aliens. Life had been simple.

There was a knock on my door. My spine stiffened and I sucked in a deep breath of air. The door clicked open.

"Melry?" my uncle's voice floated in softly.

_No,_ I thought painfully. I didn't want to talk to anybody. _Go away. _Maybe if I lay perfectly still he would think me asleep.

His shoes clicked softly upon the wooden floor as he stepped in. I forced myself to breathe softly, steadily.

"Melry?" he was over me now.

_Go away, _I pleaded silently.

The covers shifted and rose up over me. The mattress compressed slightly seconds before a soft kiss was placed upon my temple. A squeak nearly escaped me, but I somehow withheld it.

"I'll see you in the morning," he murmured, "feel better."

I listened to his footsteps as he left, closing the door behind him softly. Once more I opened my eyes. Blurred with tears my vision did not extend far.

What would happen now? Would Ron still be here, tormenting me with these memories? Would I be cursed to see that truck until I left for college in another year and a half?

I needed to get away. I couldn't be here anymore, where the lies were deafening and the pain was consuming.

There was only one move I had left to keep my sanity. One final play in a desperate attempt to survive and it all began with a phone call.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review!**

Oh the wonders of depression. Snap out of it Mel!

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Each dial tone dug into my heart with growing anxiety. _Don't pick up_, I implored as the forth tone sounded. _Don't pick up._

"Hey Mel," my uncle's voice came over the phone, causing my heart sank. "Something the matter?"

I was supposed to be at school and that was where everyone thought I was. "That depends on your perspective."


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's.**

A bit over a week, but it's finally here :D

**Big thanks to all my reviewers!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I felt elderly. My muscles were cramped and achy and when I moved my joints popped. I had slept little during the night, my mind too occupied with 'what if's' and 'should I's' to find much rest. I had been nervous, in fact I still was, about my decision. It was brash and crazy, but it had to be done. I just had to keep telling myself that.

A voice hummed in the air, but I ignored it.

Rising out of my seat I slung my backpack over my shoulder. It was fairly heavy, but there wasn't nearly as much in it as I would have liked. Nothing could be done about that however, bringing too much would have caught the attention of that damn lying truck.

Three people in uniform smiled and bade everyone goodbye as we exited the plane. I smiled faintly as the brisk cool air captured within the walkway greeted me. _Good old Texan air_, despite all the discord in my heart in felt good to be home.

The airport was loud and busy. People rushed to and fro, looking for their terminal. Others sat impatiently chatting on their cell phones or reading tabloids.

The exit wasn't hard to find, but the area was like a sea. Countless faces swam through my vision as they went about getting their luggage. I was thankful I didn't have to wait amongst them.

"Where are you," I mumbled to myself as I scanned the hoard looking for a familiar face.

"Melry!" A teen with wild black haired waved hers arms enthusiastically from halfway across the room. I had barely taken three steps before she flung herself onto me. "My love is back!"

I grimaced, "ribs Jessy, ribs."

She instantly released, "sorry! I totally forgot."

I couldn't blame her for that. She had only heard about it once, three days ago.

"How was the flight?" Claire, Jessy's mother, asked with a smile. Her silver streaked black hair hung in loose waves over her shoulders.

"OK I suppose," I answered. Claire had always been like a second mother to me. Out of all my friends in Texas I had known Jessy the longest. As kids we were constantly at one another's houses. I had lost count of the number of sleepovers we had had.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "This is what I owe you."

Claire nodded and quietly tucked it in her purse. It had been a simple deal we had made. I needed to get away from… him and Texas was the first place to come to mind. Jessy had implored her mom to let me stay for a while and Claire, the kind soul that she was, agreed when she heard I was having outrageous amounts of emotional trouble. Unfortunately I didn't own a credit card and couldn't purchase the tickets myself, so I had to ask her buy them for me. They had been expensive since it was last minute, but I didn't care. College could wait, my health was more important.

"Have you called home yet dear?"

"Not yet," I had forgotten to charge my phone and it had died shortly after arriving at the airport in Washington. "I'll call as soon as I get to your place."

I was a bit nervous about calling home. I hadn't told anyone about my plans. The idea of leaving a note had crossed my mind, but it would have gone unnoticed in my room and if I had left it in the kitchen I would have been grabbed before the plane even had a chance to take off.

"That's fine," Claire answered, "just as long as you call your relatives and let them know you arrived safely." Together we headed out to the car.

We chatted aimlessly the entire trip, our discussions slipping from one thing other rather quickly. It was harmless chatted more focused on school and inventions that anything else. Jessy became upset when I told her about Little Ironhide and didn't have him to show her. I spun a white lie and told her my uncle had confiscated him because he thought it was too dangerous. As much as I wanted to tell her the truth about everything, I knew I could not. If the military was keeping their not-so-little alien friends a secret I'd be in way over my head by talking about them.

Our chatter ceased as we pulled into her drive way. Her house was a quaint little place, one I had always loved as a second home. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need," Claire parked the car in the driveway. I knew she meant well, but I couldn't stay forever, that would just be rude. Perhaps Jeremy or Patrick could house me for a while after my stay had grown too long here.

With my backpack over my shoulder I followed Jessy into the house. We found a small boy with ruffled hair and brown eyes staring at us in alarm, a broken porcelain doll in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jess glowed at her brother.

"I – nothing," the seven year old hid the doll behind his back.

"Trevor," Jessy approached him, hands on her hips.

"It's not my fault. Miks went after a mouse and knocked it down. I was tryin' to fix it."

Jessy held out her hand, "give it, now."

There was a moment's hesitation before Trevor handed over the doll and its pieces. "It's not my fault," he repeated.

"Get lost brat." Trevor ran off sniffling. I felt sorry for him. "You'll be staying in my room Mel, if the brat stays out that is."

I nodded as I followed her down the hall. Jessy groaned as we entered. All the knickknacks she usually kept on her bookshelf were knocked over. I helped her pick them up.

"We have an air mattress we can blow up if you want," she placed the doll pieces on the shelf.

"Yes, please."

The mattress wasn't hard to set up. "What are the guys up to?" I asked as I pulled my phone and charger from my bag.

"Working, they'll be free tonight. They wanted off, but their manger is a doosh. No school means more work to him."

I nodded solemnly as I plugged the phone in. I was dreading this moment. My aunt would most likely be home and my uncle would probably ignore his cell phone while on base. I knew which I was going to call.

Each dial tone dug into my heart with growing anxiety. _Don't pick up_, I implored as the forth tone sounded. _Don't pick up._

"Hey Mel," my uncle's voice came over the phone, making my heart to sink. "Something the matter?"

I was supposed to be at school and that was where everyone thought I was. "That depends on your perspective."

There was a pause. "What's happened?"

I was beginning to have cold feet. "I, ah, it's nothing really."

"Someone's being a baaad girl," Jessy sung in the background.

"Melry," uncle's voice stiffened, "what's wrong? It's not like you to call from school."

"I –," this was bad, what had possessed me to do this… right, Ron. "I'm going to be staying at a friend's house."

"That's fine," Uncle sounded relieved, "you could have just called the house."

Well, this wasn't going well. "No, I mean, I'm not… I'm not sure when I'll be home again."

There was an excruciatingly long pause. "Where are you?" His voice was stern and demanding.

My legs trembled. I was doing this for the sake of my health and sanity. "I'm where I need to be."

"Mel-"

"I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll be fine. So please don't worry."

"Youn-" I clicked my phone closed. It was perhaps the rudest thing I had ever done to my uncle, aside from running off, but I had to. Had I continued speaking to him I might have been convinced to return.

Jessy tried to withhold a laugh as she sung, "someone's being tricky."

"Am not," I defended.

"I think running away from home counts being just that."

I huffed, "I had to."

Jessy held up her hands, "Whatever I don't care." She wrapped me in a hug. "I'm not going to chastise you. I know when you're hurt and need help."

"Thanks Jessy," I hugged her in return. I did need this, more than anything. This feeling of being cared for without lies. If I needed love I knew I could always find it from my friends. Even if it was not of the romantic kind, it was still true, still real. It was more than I could say about Ron – Ironhide whatever he heck his real name was. The good for nothing –

My cell went off. It was my aunt.

"Want me to answer?" Jessy asked, seeing the ID name.

"No, it's fine." I canceled the call with a click of a button and quickly turned it off. I would call them in a few days, until then they would just have to be rest assured I knew how to take care of myself.

I would be fine.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Melry!" Jeremy tried to wrap me in a bear hug, but Jessy intercepted, much to my gratitude.

"She's got broken ribs, don't man handle her."

I rolled my eyes, "nice verbiage."

"Forgotten what Jessy's like?" Patrick asked with a chuckle.

"No," I smiled, "but still."

He grinned and gave me a loose hug, "it's nice to have you back."

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys."It had been far too long since I had last seen them.

"We're glad to have you back too." Jeremy gave me a kinder hug than originally intended. Jessy added to it and soon it was a huddle of four laughing teenagers. My heart soared.

"This is nice ya'll," Jessy giggled after a moment, "but I really don't want three blankets tonight."

"Jessy!" The three of us cried, only making her laugh harder.

We spent the evening catching up over an outrageous amount of ice cream and cola. Turned out I had missed a lot in the week I had lost contact and though we had spoken via texts since I had left here three months ago there was still a lot to be said. Jeremy had himself a gal, Patrick was working on some high tech gizmo he hoped would get him into the state science fair and Jessy had, somewhat surprisingly, taken up figure drawing in her heated quest to build her portfolio for college.

"Hey," Jessy smacked me when I acted surprised. "At least I'm seeing something. I'm ahead of ya'll."

"Says who?" Jeremy asked.

We all looked at him with baffled expressions. "Whore!" Jessy cried, attracting attention from other customers

"Hey!" Jeremy blushed and laughed. "I've like my girl for two years."

"Psh," Jessy huffed, "that's what they all say." We laughed. It was a well known fact amongst us that Jeremy had been interested in Amanda Thorten forever, he just never had the courage to ask her out.

"And look who's talking. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you two," he pointed at Jessy and myself, "have never even kissed a guy."

Jessy shrugged, "so I get to see them nude." She grinned. We all knew she wasn't actually that perverted, she just liked innuendos. "What about you Mel?"

"Actually… you're right Jer." It was true, I had never kissed a man. I had kissed a male _robot_. My heart stuttered. In frustration I shoved a wad of chocolate ice cream into my mouth. I was here to forget about him and if I gained twenty pounds in the process all the more reason to hate the jerk.

"Slow down skipper," Jeremy laughed, "you'll give yourself a brain freeze."

"So?" I asked between mouthfuls. "It's really good."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm full," Patrick sat back and placed his hands on his stomach.

"More for us," Jeremy grinned. Most of the ice cream was gone anyway, but I was getting pretty full myself.

The parlor was a place we had frequented growing up. It had been damaged during the tornado and I hadn't been sure it would ever recover, but I had been pleasantly surprised. They sold the best ice cream around, homemade and divine.

Much of the area was still in terrible shape. There were still downed houses needing to be cleared and many of those just needing repair had yet to be fixed. This once proud place was still attempting to recover.

Just like me.

"Hey, so what's up with this doosh of a boy you got involved with," Jeremy asked with a full mouth. "Jessy said he created most of the mess that got you back down here."

_Should have figured that would come up_, I sighed. "He's not a 'boy'." Now that I thought about it, I really didn't know his exact age or what it was equivalent to in human years. "The long and short of it is, he's a lying…robot loving jerkoid." I sounded like a kindergartner.

Jeremy took another spoonful of ice cream. "Sounds like you found yourself an unchivalrous nerd."

I grunted. My hands flew to my mouth. Ron was **not **rubbing off on me.

"You alright?" Jessy asked.

I nodded in frustration. "He's not a nerd by the way," I tried downplaying my action, "quite the opposite if you ask me."

"Woo, sounds like a fun little tale. Do tell, do tell," Jessy leaned forward.

"He's a soldier," _a Cybertronian one_, "and a weapons specialist."

The three of them looked at one another, then back at me, "nerd."

I couldn't help but laugh at their serious tone. "Why?"

"Dude," Jeremy put his spoon down. "You said he's a weapons specialist, which basically means he's geek for all forms of weapons-"

"- and is probably in love with them," Jessy added.

"- and," Jeremy gave her a look, "if he's a true specialist he knows how to build them, probably in great haste. So, more or less this guy is a total nerd. Probably even has bad people skills."

Given the fact he didn't know Ron that was a pretty accurate statement.

"I think you're forgetting something though Jer," Patrick said before taking a sip of his cola. "We're nerds too."

"But we're the cool kind of nerds," Jeremy interjected.

"I don't think there's much of a difference," Pat responded.

"Hey," Jessy nibbled on her spoon, "who you callin' sociably inept. I'm quite artiluret."

"Articulate?" I asked at the same time as Pat.

Her face scrunched, "hush peanut gallery."

We all laughed as she pretended to be insulted. I hadn't felt this good since… the day Ron had kissed me…

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Please Review!**

Mel can't seem to get him off her mind, can she.

**Next chapter preview:**

"Dude, I said she's not available, quit given me lip. You'd be unavailable too if you were unconscious in a hospital. Jack ass." She snapped the phone shut and flashed a smile. "All done."

I quirked a curious brow, "who-"

"Dunno," she answered before I could finish. "Some deaf guy with an annoying voice."


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Trasformers, only my OC's.**

A special BIG thank you to my reviewers :) I've managed to get people frustrated with Mel in the last two chapters. Means I'm doing something right. Haha.

A little warning ahead of time, this chapter gets a little colorful as far as lingo goes. Nothing drastic, just a few words here and there, but seeing as I've evaded most cussing thus far I thought I'd warn you.

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Two blissfully uneventful days passed me by. I had spent Sunday with my friends after arriving and Monday they had school, so for the first time in ages I had actually slept until one. I owned that mostly to the aid of a few pills. Now it was Tuesday and I was just waiting for Patrick and them to pick me up.

I was actually a little amazed I had done it, this staying away from Washington thing. Even more surprising was my uncle's continued absence. A part of me had expected to find him on Jessy's doorstep soon after I had arrived. Perhaps he understood my need to get away… then again I had never told him I loved Ron.

I shook my head violently. That man had been filtering through my mind far too much lately. It needed to stop.

A car horn blared from outside. Quickly I grabbed my coat and ran out.

"Why is it we have to endure school and you get to laze around all day?" Jeremy asked as I slipped into the back seat with Jessy.

"Because our baby is ailing," Jessy gave me an awkward hug through the seatbelts.

"Have you called your relatives?" Patrick asked as he took off down the street.

I shook my head, "not since I arrived."

"You should at least let them know you're alive down here."

_Always the responsible one_. He was right though and I knew it. I was sure they knew I was fine, but I had taken off rather abruptly.

Taking out my phone I turned it on and waited for it to boot up before quickly writing a text to both my uncle and aunt. They had left nearly thirty messages over the last two days. It made me feel pretty guilty. Maybe I should have contacted them sooner.

"What are we seeing?" Jeremy asked as we pulled into the theater. "I personally want to see that new horror flick."

"You mean the new comedy?" Jessy quirked a brow.

"Says you," he popped open his door. I wasn't into the idea of watching a horror movie, but I didn't want to spoil the fun with my hesitation either.

I had barely settled down into the theater when my phone began to ring. It was a restricted number.

"My call," Jessy snatched the phone from my hands. "Hello?" I held out my hand, silently demanding it back. "No, sorry, she's not available." There was a pause and she frowned, swatting my hand away, "I said no didn't I?" Another pause.

Who was she talking to?

"Dude, I said she's not available, quit given me lip. You'd be unavailable too if you were unconscious in a hospital. Jack ass." She snapped the phone shut and flashed a smile. "All done."

I quirked a curious brow, "who-"

"Dunno," she answered before I could finish. "Some deaf guy with an annoying voice."

That was not much help. I contemplated turning my phone off, but I had left a message telling my relatives to call me when they were free. Surly it had not been my uncle trying to reach me just now; his number was not restricted and he would have said who he was up front. Whoever it was though must have been pushy, Jessy would not have snapped at them otherwise.

I sighed and put it on vibrate before replacing it in my jacket pocket. If the person was important they would call back later.

The lights dimmed, uninteresting trailers played and by the time the movie was a half hour in we were shifty and giggling at the screen. "This movie is horrible," Jeremy laughed as yet another character died from a poorly crafted special effect. "Who's idea was this?"

"Someone needs a mirror," Jessy munched on her popcorn.

'_No Marie' _the hero of the film cried, '_it's a trap!' _Low and behold, the dumb broad was crushed beneath a pile of boulders that had been in plain view.

The chair behind me squeaked.

"That was lame," Jessy muttered. If a movie sucked it tended to be vocalized. Usually I would chime in but I just was not much in the mood. Despite its comedic nature, my mind kept cycling back to those I had left in Washington. It was rather frustrating. I was here to relax and get away from the heart ache and yet my mind would not let me. It was not fair.

"I hope this idiot dies," Jeremy crossed his arms, clearly annoyed with the main character.

_I wonder what Uncle is up to,_ I shook my head, trying in vain to clear it. The people I cared about were on different ends of the country. My closest friends were here, but Washington held the remainder of my family, my new, albeit small group of friends and Ron… I thought I had loved him, but I couldn't have. Not with everything I knew now. I had been a stupid teenager. I didn't love him, I didn't even like him. I had just clung helplessly to him because he was the one person I had felt comfortable enough to tell my secrets to…

"Aw common," Jeremy whined as the main character evaded yet another outrageous stunt that should have killed him.

The idiot behind me kicked my chair. _It's not my fault Jeremy's being loud._

"What do you want to do after this?" Jessy asked in a whisper.

I shrugged, "don't care." I was just enjoying their company.

"How about mini golf?" The chair behind me squeaked again. "There bowlin –Dude, back off."

"I could care less what you want," a gruff voice filled my ear drums and stiffened my spine. "I'm not here for you."

"Back off asshole," Jessy's anger was rising.

A shudder ran through me. It couldn't be. It just could not! That voice was _not _his. Stiffly I turned and found the source of my misery having a glaring contest with my best friend.

"Your mouth is revolting," Ron retorted.

"Your face is worse." I grabbed Jessy's arm. "What?" her attention snapped to me with alarm.

Ron – Ironhide, it was hard to think of him as such – cast his harsh eyes upon me.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was weak.

"Isn't it obvious," his voice still filled with aggravation.

Jessy looked between the two of us. "Wait, is –"

"Would you shut up!" someone yelled from the front.

"Screw you," Jessy yelled back.

"Jess, please," I practically begged. Things were bad enough already, I didn't need them getting worse.

There was a hand on my shoulder. "She's ours," Jeremy loosely hugged me, "so get lost." He was a close friend, but I still found his actions uncomfortable under Ron's intense gaze.

Patrick appeared between Jessy and me. "I concur."

"This is between Melry and I," Ron stood, looking down upon us. I felt my throat constrict.

"No," Jeremy corrected him, "what you want with her has to do with all of us. We're not giving you another chance to harm her."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "I've never harmed her."

_Not true._

"Harm isn't just physical, it's mental too dip stick," Jessy sneered.

Some insults were more harmful than others. To humans being called a dip stick was childish, but to a robot it was probably something far worse. I watched as Ron's fingers curled dangerously around the back of the seat.

This was getting out of hand.

"If you think I ever inten –"

"Don't even try to sound innocent," Jeremy cut him off.

This was wrong. They were all bashing him. That was supposed to be my job and I couldn't even bring myself to do it.

"I don't know how Mel was ever attracted to a prick like you in the first place," Jessy added.

"Stop it," my voice was lost to the screams of the movie.

Ron leaned forward and growled, "you don't have a clue as to what happened."

"We know enough," Jeremy growled back before Jessy had a chance.

He was wrong. They didn't know enough. They didn't even know half of it. I couldn't tell them. I wanted to, but I couldn't.

"You -"

I grabbed Ron's wrists firmly as he spoke. "Enough, please," I practically begged. "Stop fighting."

"Melry," the four of them looked upon me in surprise.

"Ron just, please go," I took my hands away from him. They were tingling. "I don't want you here and you shouldn't have to deal with them."

Ron's grip on the chair loosened. "And why should you?"

"Because," I smiled weakly, "They would never hurt me."

He studied me uneasily. I wasn't an expert on robots, in fact I knew next to nothing, but Ron looked drained.

"When was the last time you slept?" My heart was fluttering aimlessly within my chest. Was I happy or afraid he would snap at me? Surly I couldn't be the former…

He sighed and sat back down on the squeaky chair, "two days."

I should have guessed. "How did you find me?"

"You turned your cell phone on." Of course he'd track me that way… but it meant he had been here for a while. How else could he have found me so quick?

"Stalker," Jessy crossed her arms.

I ignored her, but Ron was clearly not amused. "Go sleep," I half demanded, half implored.

"And let you keep running?" he asked.

"Where am I going to run to? This was the last place I had," my voice quavered.

"You're obviously creative enough to come up with something."

This was not going anywhere. "Please, just go," my voice remained shaky, "you're too exhausted to think strait and I don't want to deal with your arrogance."

That seemed to hit the mark. "You don't trust me, do you?"

I froze. Did I? He had knowingly deceived me, so how could I? Yet confusion still riddled my heart. Unwilling to trust my voice, I gave the only answer I could. A shake of my head.

Ron pinched the bridge on his nose and his shoulders slumping. I felt a pang of hurt as I watched him. He was normally a proud guy – bot – but now he seemed as lost as I was.

_There's a difference,_ my mind reminded me, _he knew all along what he was, you did not._

"Will and Sarah are worried about you," his voice was bleak. "They want you to come home."

_What about you? _ I couldn't help but think. "I know," I answered quietly, "get some rest before you head back."

He hesitated, "I'm not going back without you."

"Saw that coming," Patrick put a hand on my shoulder, "she's not going anywhere with you." It would have been heartwarming had Ron's expression not been troubling me.

Ron's eyes flickered to him before falling back on me. "You ran because of my foolishness. I'm not leaving until I've corrected it." His eyes flickered up to the film for a brief moment. "Enjoy your movie," he said before solemnly walking away, glancing back only for a brief moment before exiting the theater.

Slowly I sank back into my seat, heart thundering. Was I making the right choice? I was angry, wasn't I? I didn't know any more.

"No wonder you ditched Washington," Patrick took his seat.

"That guy is a piece of work," Jeremy chipped in.

"I'd say 'special'," Jessy added sarcastically. "A real special prick."

All I could do was take in a deep breath. He had been a jerk to them, but he wasn't always like that. I had only ever once seen him in that state and it had been because I was aggressive myself. Normally he was pretty nice. He had looked after and comforted me all those nights I needed it. I never had to ask for help, if he was around he just volunteered.

… Why was I defending him?

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

There were a lot of things I had come to expect in life. So when a blue motorbike appeared outside Jessy's house without a rider a day and a half later, I was hardly surprised to find out she was alien. I wasn't even surprised to hear she was an Autobot. I was, however, alarmed to discover she was Ironhide's ex-girlfriend.

And her only words were, "get on."


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's.**

A special thank you to all my reviewers :)

**Something of a long chapter for you. Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

There were a lot of things I had come to expect in life. So when a blue motorbike appeared outside Jessy's house without a rider a day and a half later, I was hardly surprised to find out she was alien. I wasn't even surprised to hear she was an Autobot. I was, however, alarmed to discover she was Ironhide's ex-girlfriend.

"Get on," she commanded.

"No thank you," I quickly turned and headed back to the house. So much for taking a walk.

"Need I transform?"

That stopped me dead. "You wouldn't dare."

"Your government has an uncanny way of covering us up, remember?"

I cursed silently. She was right and I couldn't even pretend to deny it. "What do you want with me?" I had returned to Texas to get away from these beings and yet they seemed to think that was their opportunity to stalk me. And out of the eleven or so Autobots working with my uncle, why did the ex-girlfriend one have to find me? "Why can't your kind just leave me alone?"

"Why are you so arrogant you won't even listen to those trying to help?"

Hadn't I been the one to call Ironhide arrogant just the other day? And wait, what right did she have calling me arrogant when she herself was bring pushy about something that did not even concern her in the first place. "If you want Ironhide so bad you can have him. I'm not interested." Something about the statement sent my insides awhirl.

"Would you shut up and get on."

"Motorcycles terrify me." I wasn't lying, but it was a lame excuse.

I could almost imagine her rolling her eyes. "If I had any intention to harm you I would have done so already. I'm not going to crash myself for your sake."

There was really no arguing that fact, even though I wished I could. Part of me actually wished Ron was here to deal with her, but when I thought about it, he might have sent her himself. "Where do you intend to take me?"I took uneasy steps towards her.

"Somewhere offering privacy."

I groaned. That undoubtedly meant she was going to transform. Perfect. I really should have just stayed inside and tried to fix that stupid porcelain doll the cat broke. I probably wouldn't have been able to do it, but it would have kept me from running into this crazy female robot.

"You still haven't told me your name," I grumbled, swinging my leg over the seat.

"Chromia," she answered before taking off at a reasonable speed.

"You realize there's a helmet law in Texas for those under 21?"

"Quite whining."

It had been worth a shot. I did wish I had sun glasses or something though. Riding on a motorcycle without cover wasn't all that fun, but at least Chromia was kind enough to keep it below thirty.

As the houses were lost to trees and nothing but nature surrounded us for several miles she began to slow. I recognized this place. My heart plummeted. It was where my friends and I had been the day of the tornado.

I practically leapt from the seat when the bike stopped. Chromia transformed quickly and nimbly and much to my surprise she was only about two feet taller than me. One of her wheels had taken the place of legs and the other was mounted behind her head. A rather formidable gun made up her left arm.

She rolled her eyes, "your anxieties isn't very becoming."

"Excuse me," I muttered before walking past her. What did she expect from me when she had a gun that was half her size? "What do you want to chide me about?" Knowing my luck, when this was over I would have to walk all the way back to town.

She rolled out in front of me and loosely gripped my shoulder, "let's walk off your tension."

Worked for me. Chromia led the way, her hand only leaving my shoulder when she felt I wouldn't try anything. _Do people really think I'd run away from everything?_

"Ironhide doesn't know I'm here," she began. I quirked a brow. "He'd be angry if he knew."

"Somehow that seems backwards."

She chuckled, "I'll admit I'm jealous. You've managed to snag the bot I'm in love with."

"I had no intention to, I swear."

"No, you thought you had fallen in love with a human. Quite a surprise wasn't it?"

"You have no idea."

There was an awkward moment of silence where the faint chirping of birds filtered through the air and forest dander crumbled beneath Chromia's tire. I tripped over a hidden rock once or twice, but managed to stay on my feet.

"Have you spoken to him yet?" she asked as if it were an everyday question.

I hesitated, "Yes."

"And?"

"I think the answer is obvious."

She shook her head, "what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying," Chromia pushed a branch out of her way. I was about to make a remark when she continued, "Ironhide's not as bad as you are making him seem. He is actually a wonderful lover."

I groaned and squished up my face, "lets evade the sex talk, thanks."

"I'm not referring to that," she laughed. "Though he is quite-" she thought a moment, "fun in those regards."

I could swear an anvil fell and cracked me in the head with all its cartoon glory.

"Beneath that hardened exterior, Ironhide is a very compassionate bot."

I already knew that. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," she said, "you need to hear it. You're wrapped up in what your society depicts is acceptable and you're not listening to what your spar –your heart is telling you."

I jumped over a small log. "And what would you know of my hearts voice?"

"I know Ironhide is quite taken by you."

"I'm not him."

She smiled, "no, but I can still see it in you."

I shook my head, "I have no idea what you are talking about." I actually did, but I wasn't about to admit it to her.

Chromia remained silent for quite a while. It made me a little nervous. What was she up to? Thinking about? A part of me knew she would not harm me, but I could not help but fret. She had a _huge _gun and she was the ex-girlfriend. What wasn't there to fuss about?

I nearly jumped when she finally spoke. "I realize you humans are still getting accustom to us being here. In most regards people still don't know, but you don't need to shove us away. Just as there are good humans and disreputable ones, there are good and bad Cybertronians. On the general standpoint Autobots are the good sort. We do have merciless soldiers, I admit I am one of them, but we fight for what is honorable. We've been at war for so long that many have forgotten what peace really is. Ironhide is old enough to remember Cybertron well before the war, but it's a distant memory. He's been up front fighting for millennia's, if he hadn't hardened up he wouldn't be here now. It's been draining for us all."

I sighed and rubbed my arm weakly, "I'm sorry."

"What happened to our world is nothing you need apologize for. It's what's happening here, between you and Ironhide, that you must focus your attention on."

"I don't think he and I belong."

Chromia shrugged, "maybe, maybe not. I can't tell you what your future is, but I can tell you what I see. I know Ironhide is quite taken with you. It's subtle and not easily detected, but it's there."

What was she trying to tell me? I knew… I knew he cared for me…

"At first," she continued, "I thought I was seeing it wrong. I thought perhaps my jealously was blinding me, but as time passed I realized it was real. He has his swings, times when he was frustrated with you and times when he infatuated, though he would never admit it."

I couldn't help but blush. Infatuated might have been pushing it too far, perhaps she meant enamored. The thought only made the blush worse.

Curses!

"Like you, discovering he loved a member of a different species, an organic one even, has complicated things. Your age worries him as well."

"I'm seventeen. I'm not a child." Not that I knew why I made the clarification.

"Amongst our kind you're age is that of a sparkling, but your kin has an average lifespan of only seventy years. Ours can stretch over millions if we take care of ourselves."

I knew they must have had long lives, but it was still startling to hear. Millions? That was… that was… mind blowing… and disturbing when I thought about it in Ron's regard.

"You have to cut Ironhide some slack. He's a romantic idiot."

My gaze snapped to her with shock and confusion.

"When I realized I had fallen in love with him countless vorns ago I was unsure of how he in turn felt for me. Eventually I discovered he did hold affection for me, but he just didn't seem to know what to make of it. It wasn't until I had practically forced myself on him that he made the connection."

I blushed ferociously at the reference. "I didn't have to do that, but, um, I kind of kissed him by accident once."

"When did that happen?" She seemed genuinely curious.

"Ah," this was embarrassing to talk about, especially considering the fact that I was attempting to prove I wanted nothing to do with him. "The night Starscream tried killing me. I was sort of excited to see him afterwards. It was impulsive."

She nodded, unfazed by my words. "Optimus was rather displeased at first when Ironhide chose to stay with you that week."

"Why?"

"Mainly because he wanted Ironhide around in case the Decepticons struck again. He is our weapon specialist after all and his cannons are one of our most powerful assets." She was quiet a moment, watching through the canopy as a commercial plane flew overhead. "He actually wanted to tell you that night," she said softly, "but Optimus and Will would not allow him."

My brows knitted together. "Tell me what?"

"He wasn't human."

I froze. Was she saying Ron had meant to tell me all along? It was orders that had held him back?

Chromia stopped when she realized I wasn't following. "You didn't know?"

I shook my head.

"I'm unsure of the exact details," she wheeled back, "I only know what I overheard. Ironhide didn't want you to be afraid of him after that night and when he realized his affection for you was in fact love, his fear heightened. It seems he wanted to clear things up while the events were still fresh in your mind. Optimus and Will thought otherwise however. I rather doubt they knew of his feelings."

This was too much to digest. "Why wouldn't he tell me all that?"

"Did you give him a chance?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but quickly shut it. _I didn't did I._

"When Optimus became aware of Ironhides emotional involvement he retracted the order."

My heart hammered within my chest. "Does everyone know?"

Chromia laughed. I could have cried. "Only Optimus, Ratchet and I know, as far as I am aware. What you two do with your lives is little concern to anyone else, until things turn as they have. That is why I am here. This mess has cracked both your resolves. Ironhide isn't focusing on his duties and you aren't focusing on your family and education." She bent over until her metallic nose was an inch from mine. "Don't make me crack your heads together."

I didn't know if she meant it literally or figuratively or to which form of Ron's she was referring, but I thought better of asking. Instead I stuttered with asking, "w – why are doing this if you still l-love him?"

She rolled her eyes and stood upright. "I'm a hardened femme commander not an emotionless disk drive. Ironhide isn't interested in me as anything but a friend and ally now. Swatting you to the side isn't going to change that."

That only brought one question to min-

"And don't even think for an astrosecond you're the reason we split. That happened well before your existence was known."

I stared at her dumbly with widened eyes. Was she telepathic?

"You're about as hard to read as a fully operational holopad."

I sigh heavily. Was I really that transparent?

"Like I said before, Ironhide is a romantic idiot. I had to kick his tailpipe in gear when we started out and he was still making stupid mistakes after a millennia of being together. You might not be able to physically throttle him, but you're doing a magnificent job of kicking him in the spark."

He was doing a grand job of tearing my own heart apart. What was I supposed to do? It's not like I didn't care how he felt. I did, honestly and truly I did but… on the romantic end of things… I just didn't know what to think.

Chromia sighed in exasperation, "No wonder he likes you. You're both romantic morons."

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me when you can't even open your eyes."

"It's not that…" could I really say it? "It's not like…" did I really mean it? "I just-"

_Wack! _A sharp burst of pain hit the back of my skull. "Out with it."

Now I really could have cried. That hurt! All I could manage though was dismal, "ow."

"I am not afraid to hit you if you're being ridiculous."

_I noticed, _I thought with a moan, rubbing my abused head. It wasn't anything drastic, but it still hurt!

"Other than not telling you he was a robotic organism, what reason do you have for treating him this way?"

I had no answer for her.

"I believe the proper term to use for you," she pushed my head down, "is racist."

"What!" I wrenched away, "I am not!"

"You hold distain for another race of people, what about that doesn't fall under the term?"

I hated this being put on the spot thing. "I was nearly killed by one and half crushed by another, what do you want from me?"

Chromia's fist hit her hip, "are you trying to say you've run into two Decepticons?"

"No, I'm saying Ron – Ironhide, whatever his real name is, did a nice job bruising my ribcage before I even knew what a Starscream was."

That caught her. "He hit you?"

"No," I really couldn't lie about that, "but I don't think he knows how strong he is in that human form. How is that possible anyway?"

She quirked what I could only call a brow, "you're blaming him for the harm you suffered during your rescue."

I rolled my eyes, "no, it was the morning before. Jet bot flew over the house, he wrangled me into the truck and pinned me with enough intensity I really wouldn't be surprised if he was the first to break a rib."

"Have you confronted him about it?"

"'Course not." Why would I have? I blamed that injury more on myself than him. If I had trusted Ron more I wouldn't have been struggling and he wouldn't have had to tighten his hold on me… I blamed it… on myself…

She frowned. "I doubt he meant you any harm."

Weakly I hugged myself. "I know."

"Then why the melodrama? We have Megatron to deal with and you're here causing a mess."

"So what am I supposed to do huh? Let people walk all over me just for your sake!" I don't know why I was yelling. I don't even know why I was on the verge of tears. I felt stupid, but I couldn't help it.

A hand landed gently on my head. "You shouldn't let anyone walk on top of you, but you shouldn't walk on others either." I sniffed back the tears and looked up at her. "If you don't want to be with Ironhide, tell him. Stop running away. He'll listen. He isn't going to pursue you if you tell him no. The only reason he came down here is to clear up this mess. He made it and he knows it. He isn't going to force you into anything. The decision is yours and always has been. What he is trying to do now is look after you and your family. They're worried sick about you.

"Whether you like it or not he is always going to be around. He and Will have been working together long before you came into the picture and that is not going to change just because you suddenly feel the urge to blow a few gaskets. Either you two can find a middle ground or you're going to be the most _miserable_ human teenager in existence."

I backed out from under her hand. I knew what she was getting at and it made my heart ache terribly, but I still didn't know. "How is it supposed to work?" My voice was nearly inaudible.

Chromia shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not in love with a human. This is something the two of you need to work out yourselves." She leaned into my face again, "and if you don't do it quickly _I _will be the one to tell your uncle."

I gulped. I was in enough trouble as it were. If uncle Will discovered the truth about all this I would really need to make a bold move and run to Mexico or something.

"Now get your act together," she back away. "Tell him yes or no, then get your aft back to Washington before I'm forced to drag it there myself."

Somehow I didn't doubt her claim. I would be screaming the entire way too because I'd be absolutely terrified on a motorbike going anything over thirty.

But what was I supposed to tell Ironhide? I was really confused. It was hard to get over the fact he wasn't human, but a part of me still felt attached. I mean, it's not like I had fallen for his looks or anything… not that he wasn't cute as a human, but still.

Why me?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review!**

Nothing like a good old fashion pep talk to get you thinking.**  
**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

My feet led me off the path and through the freshly cut grass. Names blurred together as I swept past them, not stopping until I came upon an ordinary gray-salmon headstone. It was frigid and smooth under my fingers as I ran them over the letters spelling out 'Nathan and Alexandra Lennox'.

"Hey," I whispered softly. "It's been a while."


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's.**

A special thanks to all my reviewers :D I got a question about how Melry figured out Chromia was the ex. It was briefly explained in the beginning of the chapter in Melry's synopsis of what had happened upon seeing Chromia outside of Jessy's house. I felt it would be unnecessary filler to have the chatter about who she was since it wasn't the focus of the chapter. There'll be a bit more on Chromia later.

**Onward!**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

My feet were killing me. As expected I was left walking back to town on my own. It was not Chromia's fault however, it had been my decision. With so much going through my head I figured it would do me some good.

I had miscalculated.

Having been bedridden for so long my legs were not used to walking several miles at once. _I hate being out of shape_. It made me feel so gross. I really couldn't wait for my ribs to heal so I could jog again.

The sky had begun to darken ever so slightly. Fluffy gray clouds were filing in and beginning to overtake the once blue hue. It would probably rain later, hopefully after I got back to Jessy's. The last thing I needed was to be caught up in a cold November rain storm.

Moving around a bend in the road I caught sight of the old church I used to attend. Its high bell tower reminded me of the olden days when my mother would drag me out of bed early on Sunday mornings to go to mass. Thankfully my father had decided at thirteen I was old enough to decide whether or not I wanted to go. It hadn't made my mum very happy but I had been content with sleeping in and then spending the rest of the day planning or building new trinkets.

As if hearing my thoughts the bells began to chime in a beautiful melody. "Must be noon," I murmured to myself. I didn't bother pulling out my phone to check.

Beyond the parking lot was an extensive cemetery dating as far back as the civil war. I used to be terrified of walking through it as a child, thinking some evil ghost was going to take me away forever.

How trivial those days all seemed now, especially since I knew aliens existed. Giant, heavily armed alien robots no less.

Crossing the street I headed up through the parking lot and in through the old metal gates where the black paint was peeling away and allowing the metal to rust. Tombstones long since worn brushed past in my vision only to be replaced by moderately legible ones. The further I went the crisper the writing became.

My feet eventually led me off the path and through the freshly cut grass. Names blurred together as I swept by them, not stopping until I came upon an ordinary gray-salmon headstone. It was frigid and smooth to the touch as I ran my finger over the letters spelling out 'Nathan and Alexandra Lennox'.

"Hey," I whispered softly. "It's been a while."

It was depressing being here. The last I had seen this place was the morning I had flown to Washington with Uncle. I had given a goodbye, not knowing when I would be able to visit again and yet here I was nearly three months later. I even felt the same as I had back them – emotionally and physically scarred.

"I wish you guys were here." A tear trickled down my cheek, but I quickly swept it away. My parents had always been good at giving advice. They would have known just want to say in order to help me.

The ground was cold as I sat. For a while I said nothing and only gathered clumps of chopped grass and threw them aside, trying to make the grave look neat. I even peeled away those that clung to the stone. A part of me was annoyed that my parents were resting in such a mess, but what could I do? I wasn't around to maintain it and I couldn't ask Jessy and them to do it for me.

Sighing I forced myself to be still. Grass was grass. It was going be cut again. Cleaning it was rather fruitless and it only hurt my heart.

"You'll never believe the trouble I've gotten myself into," I eventually said. Perhaps I was being silly, but I needed someone to talk to, someone who would not tell my secrets or get in trouble for knowing them. I trusted my parents. Loved them.

Maybe I was just speaking to a stone, but who knew. Maybe they were here, listening in silence, just happy to see me again. Either way it did not deter me from telling my tale, emotional and unaltered.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," I finished quite sometime later, throat dry from so much talking and my heart feeling heavy. "Chromia seems to think I should give it a chance and I'm sure Ron wants me to as well." I sighed and played with the loose blades of grass. "I get so confused thinking about it. Robot aside, how can I be sure in a month that Ron'll still be interested in me, it could just be some weird alien phase he's going through. Then there's the fact that he's a robot. It just makes everything feel so… wrong."

Perhaps that is what Chromia had meant when she had said I was being racy, but no matter how I thought about it I was reminded of a crazy science fiction novel.

"Sure he's intelligent, self motivated and emotional, but…" I fiddled with my coat zipper. "He acts so human, that's why I never thought to imagine him as anything else. He even understands me… better than most," my voice trailed off. He did, he really did know me well. All those times when I thought of my parents he always seemed know and would ruffle my hair or give me a hug, trying to cheer me up and distract my thoughts.

He had even saved my life after I had told him I hated him.

"I mean," I sighed, "as much as I want to hate him now, I can't. I want to be angry at him, want to forget him, but he's always in my head and I can't get him out." I tugged loosely on my hair, "I don't know if I'm being used or if what I'm feeling is right, but I'm still in love with him." I paused, bit my lip and nodded, "deeply in love with him."

I was. I couldn't deny it any longer. I wasn't just in love with him. It had hurt when I had found out the truth, but I had missed him every day since I had fled. I hadn't even been mad at him in the theater. Shocked and a little afraid of what he would do, but not angry.

"My head and my heart are battling so fiercely." I clutched the area of the jacket covering my heart. "I don't know which to listen to. My head is right, but so is my heart."And it ached terribly beneath my flesh and bone.

"What do I do?" I never expected an answer, yet when none did I could not help but feel lost. Everything was in a tangled mess. The only things I recognized were Jessy, Jeremy and Patrick, but even then it was far from perfect. Our lives had been altered because of the tornado. We didn't talk about it, but I knew we all felt it.

Sighing heavily I lay down on the grass. It smelled delightful and tickled my skin. I used to do this a lot when I was a child. Drove my mother nuts. She would complain incessantly about all the grass stains. Father would just laugh and tell her not to fuss because there were worse things I could have been doing – like shoving frogs into my pockets to surprise them with, as my father had done when he was a boy.

Oh how I missed them.

I missed how they would chastise me for tracking mud into the house. How they would always ask me if I had done my homework at night when I flopped down in front of the TV or why I insisted on staying up late to watch some cheesy chick flick that made my father pretend to be chocking on the sappiness.

I missed hearing my mother's tune-less voice singing from the kitchen as she cooked supper. I missed my father's fingers drumming against his work desk as he pondered a new toy design, even though the studio was closed for the night. I missed the days when the three of us would sit together and talk about fun toy ideas, some of which actually became products for the company he worked for.

But most of all, I missed their love and support. They had always been there for me. No matter what happened, regardless of whether it was my fault or not. They had always been there.

Hot tears poured down my cheeks. I didn't fight the sob as it came and wrack my body.

XxXxXxXx

I don't really what had happened. Maybe I had died or something. It really would not have surprised me what with all the stress I had been enduring. All I knew was it was cold and I could hardly move. I was on my back though. Perhaps I had rolled over at some point.

Must have fallen asleep.

Through this somewhat disembodied sensation I could pick up the pattering of water. The tiny impacts sent small ripples of awareness through my body. Icy ripples.

Crap, it was raining wasn't it. I only had to open my eyes to confirm it for myself.

How in the blazes had I not woken before it started _pouring_? What happen to the days when I was a light sleeper? I really had to be dreaming. Or dead. Did you feel the rain when you were an apparition?

Well I suppose I couldn't have actually been dead since I could see a very fleshy nose when I crossed my eyes. So I had to be dreaming. There was no way I could have slept in the middle of a frigid rain storm. Not possible.

Definitely a dream.

All the same, this dream sucked. Who imagined junk like this? It was almost as if I were paralyzed, but only through movement, not sensation.

Well, they say dreams sometimes exist to tell you something. What exactly did this one mean? I was stuck? I sort of knew that one already. What else could this dratted thing mean?

Two figures appeared above me… or at least I think they did. It was hard to make out immediately. I blinked hard, perhaps there was just water marring my sights, but as I looked back up two faces remained in my sight.

One was male, middle aged with glasses and hollow cheeks. The other was a female who had shoulder length hair and dimples at the corners of her wide toothy smile.

My eyes widened to the size of saucers. My parents! Standing before me were my parents!

Now I really knew I was dreaming. Ghosts didn't exist, did they? I certainly had never thought so. They didn't look like the stereo typical ghost either. They looked normal. Alive.

This was weird.

"You're a mess," my father's voice sounded as if it were crossing a vast distance rather than a few feet.

"I think you would be too if you were in her shoes," mother commented.

Father thought a moment. "You're probably right. I never did think I was gay."

I would have laughed had I still not been in shock.

"I can't tell if I like this or not," mother frowned down at me.

"Somehow I don't think you would have felt any different if she said she were a lesbian."

"Nathan!"

He laughed as she glowered at him. "I'm just saying it could have been stranger. She could have claimed to in love with this Chromia girl. Then I would have had to scream something along the lines of 'at least find a human girl'. Then gotten over it."

"Nathan Lennox, really."

"Hey, I consider myself rather open. I might have smacked her good if Ron was a human crafted robot, considering such things hardly have any intelligence of their own. These alien ones on the other hand seem just as lucid as we are."

"But highly destructive."

"Nuclear bomb," was all my father responded with. Mum had no way of arguing. They had always been like this; Father more open to things than mother. It was not as if she was closed minded, she and father shared many of the same friends, some of whom were homosexual, but when it came to me she was adverse to anything but a guy. A human guy at that it seemed.

She was undoubtedly where I had gotten this sense of confusion from.

"I admit it's a strange subject, but that's only because he's robotic. If he were an organic humanoid it wouldn't be as strange."

"Yes it would."

Papa shook his head and smiled down at me. "You know your mother."

She didn't seem all that pleased with the sideward comment. "I am only saying we don't know how they're kind respond to any form of relationship. Melry said it herself. Who's to say what will happen in a month's time?"

"I don't see how that's any different from the standard human relationship. How many actually last a year, especially when involving a teenager? Whether it's normal or not for them Ron was in a relationship for at least a millennia. I think that alone show he is committed. Isn't that a basic requirement for any human relationship?"

Mum huffed.

"This doesn't seem to be a spur of the moment type of relationship either. It's been building since they first met."

"Three months ago."

"Would you have rather it been a one night stand?"

It was my turn to groan. I was almost surprised I could make a noise.

"Here you are asking for advice and we're just bickering," father stooped down. "You said you loved him didn't you?"

"Hm," I nodded lightly. My heart fluttered at the thought.

"But you're still confused?"

I bit my lip and nodded again.

Mother sighed and shook her head. "Techies and artists are the most bizarre people I have ever met."

"But you love us," father grinned up at her.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I only have one question for you Mel." She tilted her head to the side. "Can you live without him?"

Could I… A part of me thought the question over literally, but the other half kicked me for it. It wasn't meant to be taken literally. It was a question for the heart, not the head.

"If you can answer it you'll know what to do. We can't answer it for you." Mother stooped down and placed a warm hand on my forehead. "I don't really approve, but grandma Lennox didn't approve of me either in the beginning." I had heard that story many times. Papa would joke about it every time we had a family gathering, but I only ever remembered them getting along.

Father laughed. I must have been making a face. "Just remember, you're the one who's going to have to live with him, not us."

"Papa," I whined.

Both of them laughed. "We will always love you Mel," mum smiled.

"No matter what path you take," papa finished.

They hugged me tightly. Their embrace was so warm and comforting. My heart fluttered. I missed this and I didn't want to let go.

I felt safe in their embrace.

XxXxXxXxX

"How in the Well of All Sparks am I supposed to know!"

It was the first thing I awoke to. My head was foggy and joints stiff. My clothes were frigid and clung uncomfortably to my skin. Warmth was attempting to seep into my body through something or another, but it wasn't working all that well.

"She's delusional. She thought I was her father."

_That voice…_ moaning weakly I forced my eyes open. Ron was kneeling in front of me with a hand pressed to the tip of his ear. Relief washed over him as he caught my gaze. He carefully took up my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. A sudden frown stole his face, "in common Cybertronian Ratchet."

I wasn't sure how he was talking to anyone. I certainly didn't hear any voices. Perhaps I would understand later, I was too taxed to worry about it now.

"I have to WHAT?" Ron looked positively aghast.

The sound of pounding rain met my ears. Where was it coming from? Sluggishly I cast my gaze beyond Ron's wide eyed expression and found the backside of a seat. It took my numb mind a moment to realize just what that meant. I was inside the truck – inside Ro - Ironhide. I was laying on the back seat, heat vents blasting on me.

"Slaggit," Ironhide cursed. His hand fell from his ear. "Mel I apologize for this."

Before I could even ask he was ripping my coat off. Cold water splattered my face and made me shiver. I groaned in protest as he lifted my back just enough to get it out from under me, but it was nothing compared to his next move.

He unbuckled my jeans and pulled them off in one fluid motion.

What was he doing! I whimpered helplessly.

"I'm not going to hurt you," his voice was almost pleading. His hands worked the buttons of my shirt.

Vainly I struggled against him, trying to push him away. I wanted my cloths on! Even though I was warming up with them gone, I felt exposed. I didn't like this at all!

"Doctors orders, not mine." He brushed my arms away and finished his work, pulling my shirt off as quickly as possible. I didn't know where he tossed my clothes and I couldn't look for them because he was holding me pinned.

I choked on a whimper.

"Stop that," Ron brushed my hands aside again and cupped my face. "Melry, listen to me."

_I want my clothes_, I pushed my hands against his chest, but he wouldn't budge.

"Listen," he shook my head side to side just enough to make me stop struggling. "You need to trust me. I'm not going to hurt you," his thumbs worked gentle circles into my cheek, "I swear on my spark."

I didn't even know what a spark was.

Ron's arms looped around me carefully and shifted me onto my side, my back pressed against the back panel of the seat. I did the only thing I could; I crossed my arms tightly over my chest. My undergarments were soaked and freezing, but they were all I had left.

Ron settled down on the seat and wrapped an arm around me. "I need to get you warm," he explained.

His body was hot against my shivering frame and I turned into him despite the cries my mind was making. My muscles tingled and my heart ached. I felt so comfortable in his embrace, yet ashamed at my exposure.

"Next time you want give yourself hypothermia," his fingers brushed my back, "make sure I'm dead first."

Hot stinging tears streaked down cheeks. I tried to hold them back, tried fighting them, but I couldn't. After everything I had put him through - telling him I hated him, running away and saying I didn't trust him – he had come for me. He still cared about me. Why was I such a fool? "I'm sorry." I knew it didn't cut it, but it was all I could say.

He hugged me closer and placed a kiss upon the crown of my head.

"I'm so sorry."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Please Review!**

**Next chapter preview:**

"This sucks." I blew my nose into a tissue. I had only just gotten over a cold about a week and a half ago. How could I be sick again!

Ron sighed and held out that disgusting Echinacea tea I was being forced to drink. Curse Ratchet and his knowledge herbs. Curse Mother Nature too. Who asked her to rain on me?

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through," he dropped his hand after I took the cup from him.

"Shut up already," Jessy said before I could. Ron had become a broken record again with his apologies. I didn't get him sometimes. He didn't want to tell me important things, but he had no problem apologizing me to death. I should have asked Chromia if he was usually like this or if it was simply because I was human. I seriously think he could have apologized a Decepticon into a stupor.

Never did I think I'd need to say this, "I need to toughen you up."


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's.**

To all my reviewer - I love you guys :) Thanks for taking a moment to tell me what you think. It really means a lot to me.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_Ahhh, _I mentally cooed under the warm water of the shower. I had been thoroughly disgusted to find myself lathered in perspiration when I had awoken from my nap, nearly had me sick to my stomach. That had been more from being overheated than anything else though.

I sneezed then groaned. This was just not my year. All these complications needed to end so I could start having a moderately normal life again. Wasn't that why I had moved to Washington in the first place?

With a sigh I grabbed the shampoo and worked it into my hair. At least I had made up with Ron… sort of. I hadn't actually said anything about it to him, but maybe he had picked up on it.

_Ironhide is a romantic idiot. _Chromia's voice filtered through my mind.

I sighed again, "probably not." The drive back to Jessy's house had been absurdly awkward. I had been too embarrassed to talk and the heavens only knew what kept him silent. Maybe he was afraid I'd snap at him or run away if he did. The latter probably explained why he was still in the house.

Muffled shouting filtered through the door and shower noise. Ron and Jessy were arguing again. I don't know why he didn't wait out in the truck if he wanted to stick around. It had been pretty evident from the moment I had walked through the door that Jessy wasn't in the mood to deal with him. She, Patrick and Jeremy had practically mobbed me, asking where I had been and why I hadn't picked up my phone. Turned out the poor thing had suffered a terrible water induced death. Dropping in the toilet would have been more humane.

The guys were only tolerating Ron because I told them to let him be. Jessy on the other hand was stubborn and had the theater incident fresh her mind. There had been only so much I could do before Ron had ushered me off to the bathroom. I knew he could fend off a Decepticon, but an angry teenage girl was a completely different set of problems, especially since he couldn't pass off threats on her… well, I suppose he could, but it would not end well.

The water began to cool so I pushed my thoughts aside, scrubbed my skin clean and shut it off. Even with the water noise gone I still couldn't make out the argument they were having. Part of me wished Jessy would just ignore his existence and play her video games, but I honestly could not blame her. I hadn't painted the best picture of him and he hadn't done much to change that view either.

Karma, it was a real butt kicker.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. There was a tired looking girl staring back at me with dark circles under her eyes, a faint pink scar on her cheek and flushed skin. Was that really me? I looked terrible.

I fingered the scar with a frown. _Hope that goes away._ Perhaps I was asking too much to happen in such a short amount of time, the injury wasn't even a month old. "Crazy twins," I muttered to myself. The thought of them raised a good question however – where they disguised aliens as well?

All I could do was shrug. Ron would probably tell me if I asked, but a part of me didn't want to know right now. I had other things to deal with and they were currently several states away. I did wish I could get rid of those bags under my eyes though. Yuck. That three hour nap had really done nothing for my skin. "The wonders of insomnia," I grab my clothes. Who knew I'd be able to sleep so easily in a guys arms.

Heat exploded within my body. Why did I have to be half naked!

I shoved my foot into my pants, nearly tripping when it got caught. Just want I needed to do, crack my skull open. Everyone would love that. I forced myself to dress slowly.

After hanging up my towel and blowing my nose, which was becoming a water fall, I stepped out into the hall. "Meow." Miks, Jessy's big tabby cat, was looking up at me with pride, tail swishing from side to side. A fat little mouse squirmed and squeaked wildly beneath his mighty paw.

"Miks," my hands went straight to my hips. I felt bad for the little critter, but they were such a nuisance in houses. The darn cat could have at least killed it quickly, but he liked playing with them first. Always had.

He mewed once more, but made a terrible mistake. He lifted his paw ever so slightly. The mouse bolted down the hall, heading towards the racket in the living room. _That's trouble. _I ran down the hall after the cat, but it was too late.

"AHHHHH!" Jess's shrill scream sent everyone's hands flying to their ears. She damn near climbed the wall to find a safe perch. Miks hissed and swatted his paw under a cabinet the mouse had taken refuge under, but it was too deep for him to be successful. "Stupid cat!" She screamed down at him.

Ron looked at me painfully, hands still over his ears. Poor guy had been right in front of her when she screamed. All I could do was smile weakly and shrug. I didn't trust my voice, seeing Ron made my legs feel weak. _He saw me, _my mind cried. I bit my lip to keep my facial expressions under control.

"Geez, it's a mouse not an axe murderer," Jeremy rubbed his sore ears.

"That was one hell of a way to end an argument," Pat shook his head, as if to clear it of the shrill cry.

I playfully swatted Ron on the arm, "didn't I tell you to be nice." I don't know how I managed to keep myself from blushing at the simple and brief contact. Why had I done that?

"Sorry," he muttered and rubbed his arm. I knew I couldn't have possibly hurt him, so it made me wonder what was troubling him. What had he and Jessy been arguing about?

"Twelve," Pat waved his pencil.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked when more information wasn't given.

"The number of times he's apologized," Pat answered, "I still don't get why he's saying it to us and not you."

"Is that what the yelling was about?"

"More or less."

I frowned and shook my head. I was about to comment when the sound of a key in the front door caught my attention. Trevor limped in a moment later with his heavy backpack and soaked clothing.

"What happened to you?" Jessy seemed to momentarily forget the mouse.

"Nothin'." The child dumped his backpack on the ground and stripped off his shoes."Why are you up there?"

As if on cue the mouse bolted out from under the cabinet. Jessy shrieked and pinned herself against the wall. Miks was right on its tail. Trevor just blinked and stared after his cat.

Ignoring Jessy's whimpers I grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around the boy. "Guess I should have left some hot water for you."

He grinned, "got caught in the rain too?"

I only smiled and ruffled the eight year olds hair. He was lying, I knew, but I would not call him out on it. The dirt stains on his pants were enough to say he had landed into a puddle, but Trevor had always been sound on his feet. "Want some hot coco?"

"Please," he looked excited.

Miks trotted happily beside us, mouse clenched between his sharp teeth, as we entered the kitchen. Jessy squealed and half jumped, half fell from the cabinet as we passed by. "And you were calling me a coward?" Ron practically laughed.

"Shut up!"

Their kitchen was small, but it didn't trouble me. I grabbed the milk from the fridge and a measuring cup from the cupboard and set about the simple task. Trevor held a bag of marshmallows with a hopeful grin.

"A few," I told him, "Take care of that mouse first though." Miks had dropped it at my feet and was purring with pride.

Before long we were all sitting in the living room. Trevor had changed and was munching on marshmallows and playing video games, the gang was doing their homework and I had the broken porcelain doll and a small bottle of super glue laid out in front of me. This was probably a lost cause, but it would give me something to do as everyone else worked. Ron sat quietly next to me on the floor. It was awkward having him so close after what had happened, but I fought for composure. I couldn't blush. No way. Not in front of everyone.

But it was so hard.

"I hate Shakespeare," Jeremy muttered.

"Try freaking physics." Jessy ruffled her hair in aggravation.

Ron rolled his eyes, but resisted commenting.

"This game is hard." Trevor stuck his tongue out in concentration, fingers mashing the buttons of his controller.

I smiled and shook my head, "to be a kid again – don't say it." Ron had opened his mouth to comment and I had a feeling I knew exactly what he was going to say. I took the shard of porcelain from his hand as he picked it up.

Figuring out exactly where the piece went was tricky. I fiddled and fussed for a while, forgetting about the glue as I sorted the puzzle out. I cut my finger once, but it was just a scratch and stopped bleeding after a moment of sitting in my mouth. I had almost expected Ron to jump at the drip, but he didn't even blink. Suppose I should have expected that since he was around soldiers all the time.

The hours passed by calmly. Jessy left Ron alone and he completely ignored her in turn. At some point Ron put his head down on the table and watched me, falling asleep not long later… or at least I assumed he was asleep. When I poked his cheek he would groan softly and nestle further into the cushion of his arms. It was actually pretty cute.

A part of me felt really bad though. It was obvious he had not been sleeping properly. He had admitted to it at the theater and I somehow doubted things had changed since then. He had even been up when I woke from my nap, something about monitoring my vitals. I wasn't sure what to make of that.

At about eight Claire stepped through the front door with a bag of Chinese food in hand. She was momentarily startled by Ron's sleeping form, but seemed to make the connection when I smiled and shrugged.

"Explains the truck," she walked past us and into the kitchen.

Jessy wasn't all that happy with letting Ron stay where he was, but Pat talked her down with only a few simple words. Claire asked about him, but I quickly answered with, "he needs sleep more than food." Did he even need to eat?

I helped with the dishes afterwords as the guys packed up their books and Trevor was sent off for a shower. "Why are you forgiving him so easily?" Jessy asked as she passed me a plate to dry.

I knew exactly what she was referring to, but I couldn't see what had been easy about any part of it. "Some things just can't be explained." I turned and sneezed into my elbow.

Jessy sighed and shook her head. "I don't like him Mel."

"That's because you two are so much alike." She gave me a sharp look. "You're both rather hot headed and often act before you think."

"Who are you calling hot headed," despite the tone she was grinning as she handed me a glass. "But you used to nag me all the time for it, so why'd you hook up with someone with the same trait?"

I shrugged, "just happened that way." I stifled a laugh, "I hated Ron at first." That seemed to get her. "Really I did. The first time I met him I thought he was a kidnapper or something, he even had the rotten attitude to back it up."

"And he's changed?"

"Yes." Looking back at it I realized he probably had difficulty dealing with new people. Maybe it was an effect of being at war for so long. I think I'd be afraid to make new friends too if I had lost so many in battle, as I was sure he had.

"What's with the sudden morose look?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I took the forks from her. "If it makes you feel any better, I tried breaking Ron's nose once."

She laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yep. He and Ratchet scared me one morning and I just… reacted."

"What I wouldn't have done to see that." She shut off the water after handing me the last dish.

"There was a lot of bitterness between us for a while, but we eventually worked through it and became good friends." Or at least I thought we had, I never had really asked Ron about what he considered me back then. "He's really not all that bad. There are issues, but I don't think it's ever possible for two people to get along perfectly."

"They why did you run away?"

"That's – complicated." I wanted so badly to tell her.

She rolled her eyes. "You guys had a big fight of some kind, what was it?"

That white lie was coming back to bite me.

"Did he want to sleep with you or something?" She held up a knife, silently telling of her threat.

"No," I said a little too quickly. A scorching blush hit my cheeks.

Jessy broke out laughing. "You're all red."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are." We both shot glances to the doorway. Ron was leaning heavily on the frame looking more dead than alive.

I threw the towel down and stepped up to him. "Are you alright?" Concern rattled my mind. He looked worse than I did, minus the baggy eyes.

He blinked several times. "Fine," fingers pressed on his closed eyes.

"You need to sleep." There was no rebuttal, but he didn't exactly budge either. "Come on, let's get you back to your truck," I gripped his arm and tried to lead him away. I only succeeded in getting pinned against him however. Geez, one arm was strong enough to stop me.

"Stay here," his voice was heavy with fatigue. "It's still pouring." After a somewhat awkward hug, which rekindled my blush, he moved towards the door. Pat and Jeremy followed him out after saying a quick thank you and goodbye.

Jessy appeared at my side. "Okay, seriously, is your boyfriend a zombie?"

I only laughed.

XxXxXxXx

I looked like a Jawa, which would have been hilarious if it weren't for the fact that I was sick. I had awoken the following morning with a splitting headache and clogged sinuses. Joy of all joys. Jessy had stayed home from school, despite my protests and sat on the couch next to me playing video games. I had tried to play along for a while, but it hurt my head to concentrate on the stupid pixels.

"This sucks." I blew my nose into a tissue. I had only just gotten over a cold a week and a half ago. How could I be sick again?

Ron sighed and held out that disgusting Echinacea tea I was being forced to drink. Curse Ratchet and his knowledge of herbs. Curse Mother Nature too. Who asked her to rain on me?

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through," he dropped his hand after I took the cup.

"Shut up already," Jessy said before I could. Ron had become a broken record again with his apologies. I didn't get him sometimes. He didn't want to tell me important things, but he had no problem apologizing me to death. Even stranger was the fact he had only started going off on me when he found I was sick and not after he had…

I shook the thought from my head before it made me blush. I should have asked Chromia if he was usually like this or if it were simply because I was human. He could have apologized a Decepticon into a stupor!

Never did I think I'd need to say this, "I need to toughen you up."

Ron quirked a brow, "me?"

"Yes you." I took a gulp of the tea. Instant regret. I coughed and covered my mouth, face scrunching up in disgust.

"I need to toughen _you _up," Ron nudged my shoulder with a faint grin.

"And I need to beat both of you." Jessy rolled her eyes.

Ron frowned and I whined. "It's too early for this Jess and I'm sick."

"Can I beat you later then?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I smiled softly as Jessy began button mashing. Ron didn't seem to know if he should take offense to the volley of comments or not, but wisely kept quiet. Perhaps one day he would understand our banter, until then a little confusion might do him some good.

A sudden sneeze sent half the tea onto my blanket covered lap. I groaned miserably.

"Nice one." Jessy was about to pause her game when Ron handed me a stack of napkins. At least the blanket was wet and not me, but I still felt rather stupid. "Want another blanket?"

"No, it's fine." I sniffled. "No point in infecting two."

"Good point, I'm already going to have to burn that one when you're done."

I pouted, "mean I can't share the love?"

"Hell no."

Ron's brows scrunched in confusion."What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you ever heard? Best way to get rid of a cold is to give it to someone else." I pinched my nose and gulped down the remainder of the vile tea.

"Doesn't it just run through your system until you gain immunity?"

Jessy rolled her eyes, "it's a saying. If a sick person hangs around others there is a chance they will become ill as well. Usually the sick one is recovering as the others are getting sick."

He seemed to understand. It kind of amazed me he had never heard the saying before. He had been here for about two and a half years if I remembered uncle correctly, I would have thought he'd know something so basic. I suppose we both had a lot to learn about each other's cultures. At least he knew English, it would make the process easier.

Pulling the blanket fully over my head to block out all traces of light, I curled up into a ball and leaned against the arm rest. Learning could come later, when I felt better and my head didn't feel as if a nail was being driven into it. Why did pain killers take so long to set it?

A hand landed on my covered head. I knew it was Ron when my already messy hair was ruffled about. "You should get some rest," he said.

I didn't respond, there really was no point in it. I felt and looked bad, those dratted dark circles were still under my eyes too, but I wasn't really tired.

"Ignoring me?" Ron lightly shoved my shoulders.

"Yes," I replied with a faint smile, even though I knew he couldn't see it.

Jessy snickered, "easy enough to do."

"Is that why you were arguing with me yesterday?" Jessy had no reproach. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I could only imagine the faces they were giving one another.

Another sneeze rattled my helpless brain. "This sucks," I repeated my previous statement.

"Give it a few days," Jessy went back to button mashing. "You'll be back to normal."

"And we'll have to leave." Ron added.

I knew it was coming, but it still hit my heart cords. It wasn't that I didn't want to see my relatives, I just didn't like the idea of leaving my friends again. Texas was as much my home as Washington was now. Yet, I knew how important it was to get Ron back up there. He was no use to the military down here… not unless a Decepticon popped out of nowhere.

I shivered at the mere idea. _Heaven forbid._

My 'hood' lifted just enough for me to see Ron. "You cold?"

I reached out and tapped him on the nose. "Don't worry so much."

"You're a trouble magnet."

"I know, I attracted you didn't I?"

He only smiled.

"Can I throw up now?" Jessy pretended to gag.

Ron's face fell in annoyance. I shrugged, "she's just jealous because now she's the only one who hasn't been in a relationship."

"Bah! Like I care about that."

"Hm-m." I shifted so I could nudge her with my foot, "Admit it."

She swatted my foot away, "you ain't hearing such words out of my mouth."

Ron rolled his eyes, "females."

"Sexist men."

I groaned and pulled my 'hood' back down. "You guys argue like an old married couple."

"What?" They both hollered, harassing my brain.

"Who would marry that thing," Jessy said sharply.

"Same goes for you," Ron shot back.

What had I started?

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Please review!**

**Next Chapter preview:**

"Well, I'm not a soldier..." I sneezed. "And if I were trying be tough I'd demand to walk."

Ron's frown did not vanish, "if you get worse I'm chaining you to your bed."

I couldn't help but smile, "and here I thought you'd say you would lock me up in here." I patted the seat.

A slick grin appeared quickly upon his face. "That could be arranged."


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Transformers. Only my OC's.**

**A great big special thank you to all my reviewers :D**

**XxXxXxXxXx  
**

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Ron asked with a sideways glance.

I turned on the radio and filtered through the stations. "Hard to sleep when you can't breathe." I attempted to sniff, but it was nearly impossible to get air through my swollen sinus passages.

"Aren't there medicines you can take?"

"I did a while ago, but it hasn't kicked in."

"Then why don't you wait in the house and go to bed when it does."

I shrugged.

"What am I going to do with you?" he muttered.

I smiled and pulled the seat belt on. "You could take me for a drive." He frowned. "Unless you want to be lazy."

Ron rolled his eyes and put the truck in gear, I had a feeling it was more for show than necessity. "Where am I _escorting_ you," sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Wherever you feel like wandering." I really didn't have any destination in mind, I just did not want to sit alone in the house. Jessy had gone to school today and I wasn't going to be rude and invite Ron in without her or her mom around.

I pulled a tissue from my sweaters pocket as Ron made a U-turn. Blowing my nose was as useless as ever, but I desperately wanted to breathe normally. He eyed me carefully. "What? I'm not going to drop it on the floor."

"I'm not worried about that."

"Then what's with the look?"

"You should be resting."

I accidently snorted. _Stupid sinuses,_ I pressed my fingers to my nose and blushed. "Stop being a worry wart, it's just a cold. It won't kill me."

"Your system hasn't even recovered from the last ailment." He might as well have been a doctor with how he was carrying on.

"Want to take me to the hospital? You'll rack up an outrageous bill just to be told exactly what I'm telling you."

Ron frowned. "I'm not that concerned."

"So… why are you acting this way?"

"I've seen soldiers hospitalize themselves for playing tough."

"Well, I'm not a soldier..." I sneezed. "And if I were trying to be tough I'd demand we walk."

Ron's frown did not vanish however, "if you worsen I'm chaining you to your bed."

I couldn't help but smile, "and here I thought you'd say you would lock me up in here." I patted the seat.

A slick grin appeared upon his face. "That could be arranged."

I didn't doubt it for a second, but I laughed anyway. After everything we had been through I knew he wouldn't hold me prisoner for anything but a joke, if even that.

Sitting back in my seat I watched the houses go by. I wasn't sure where he was heading, but every guess I had was diminished as he jumped on the highway. I restrained myself from asking, trying, with much effort, to let it be a surprise.

For a while I kept myself busy moving gently to the pop music playing on the radio and pulling on the sleeve of my shirt. My mind kept me mostly unaware of the passage of time. I was being a little silly inside my head, but it was entertaining and certainly made me curious. If anything I hoped fixing my mind on Ron in his true form, or at least what I could remember of that hulking black figure, would allow me to face up to it in reality.

I knew the man sitting next to me wasn't real, or at least real in the essence that he was an individual of one body, but I was so used to seeing him like this. I had only seen his real self twice and one of them had been from a distance on a black and white camera and neither of them had been on great terms.

A part of me worried I was only in love with the human shape and not the one behind it, but then I reminded myself that despite Ron having a handsome face I knew boys my own age that could make a thermometer burst. Not to mention they didn't have a love for guns… outrageously big guns.

No, Ron appearance only really helped me identify with him because… well, he looked human. It was something I knew. Had he been anything else, like a cat, though knowing Ron if he had taken the shape of an animal it would have been a wolf or something equally intimidating, I wouldn't have been anywhere near as interested. Disregarding the love aspect of course and thinking of it solely on the levels friendship. His personality was the culprit for this feeling of love. There was a sweet guy hiding under than gruff façade. It had taken me a while to find, but I grew attached when I did and personality didn't change between bodies. He was who he was, it was the physical appearance that changed.

It made me curious as to what he had been like before the war.

I looked over at Ron half hoping to just see the answer, but of course things wouldn't be that easy. The speedometer on the other hand was crystal clear. "Aren't you afraid of being pulled over?" He was only going 120 mph, the nice speed at which cops would burn your license in front of you, then throw you in a prison cell.

He tapped his temple, "built in radar."

I really should have expected that one. If humans had radars to detect police, speeding alien robots would too. Still, his lead foot was a bit worrisome, even if I knew he wouldn't crash. We were zipping right by the other cars in a crazy metallic dance of the automobiles. What wasn't there to be anxious about?

A catchy country song came on the radio and I cranked the volume to divert my attention. Ron's face screwed up. "Is it distracting?" I moved to turn it down.

He grabbed my hand. "It's not my style of Earth music."

"Find what you like then."

"My audio receptors will survive."

_Stubborn as a mule_. I sat back and stared out the window. At least my nose had finally cleared.

I focused on the signs as they flew by. My suspicions resurfaced as we moved around the outskirts of Amarillo.

I turned down the music so I could talk instead of yell. "You told me to take it easy but you're going to the canyon?"

Ron only grinned. What was going on in that head of his? Well, whatever it was he had effectively cut the travel time in half with his excessive speed, suppose I couldn't argue with that. "Good thing I brought my wallet, the park's not free you know." Not that I minded paying.

A small green card flashed between his fingers, where it had materialized from I hadn't a clue. "I've got it covered."

"What is that?"

"A copy of Will's credit card."

I stared at him slack jawed. "You stole my uncle's credit account?!"

"Do you honestly think I would do something like that?" He gave me a sharp look. "Will gave me the information before I came down here to get _you_."

I frowned. "Somehow I doubt uncle meant for you to be using it at your leisure."

"Somehow," he was mocking me, "I don't think he'd care."

I pulled a twenty out of my wallet, "use this please."

"No."

"It wasn't a question."

He shoved my hand away, "I answered you."

"Ron!" My seatbelt suddenly tightened.

"Don't make me find a theme park."

I grumbled. I would love a theme park, but not the price tag.

"Quit being cheap."

"Easy to say when you're spending someone else's money," I tugged on the seatbelt. Eventually it loosened, but I doubted it had anything to do with my pulling.

The radio clicked off by itself. We remained in an irritable silence until the pay-booth rolled into view. The driver side window rolled down.

"Two?" The elderly attendant asked.

Ron nodded.

"Ten dollars."

He flipped the card between his fingers, making me growl. Ron sighed in frustration, ripped the twenty dollar bill out of my hands and gave it to the attendant. "Happy?" He dropped the change in my lap.

"Mildly," I grumbled.

Ron pulled through the station and stopped in the nearest parking lot. "Are we done now?"

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"What is wrong with you? An hour and a half ago you smiles and laughter and now you're being obnoxious."

"Apparently you don't get it."

"Apparently."

I sighed and faced him. "My uncle has enough to deal with financially, you don't need to throw his credit card around."

"Will doesn't have money issues and even if he did he wouldn't bicker over something as trivial as ten dollars."

"That's not the point."

"No, you just want to be independent and it's to the extent that you don't care how worthless you make others feel."

I huffed. "That's a lie."

"Then why are you angry about chump change?"

Had I not been so frustrated I might have been amazed he knew the meaning of that slang phrase and not others. "It all adds up."

"Geez Mel," Ron sat back in his seat. "You'd think you came from a struggling family with this act."

"I DID!" I don't know what startled him more, my words or the fact that I had shouted them. "Between bills, daily necessities and trying to save for my college tuition we barely had anything left. I had to earn all my play money growing up."

Ron started at me with widened eyes. I ripped off my seatbelt and threw the door open. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to get out.

"Melry wait." I ignored him and slammed the door. I really should have just stayed in the bloody house and played video games.

I tried to move around the damn truck, but it cut me off. Or perhaps I really should say HE cut me off. No matter how mad I was at him, saying 'it' was just downright derogatory. That didn't keep me from kicking the tire though.

"That will only hurt your own foot." Ron leaned against the passenger side window.

"Wouldn't be a first." I turned away.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, now get in."

"No."

"Please."

I took a deep breath and turned around. My hands hit my hips, but the seriousness was marred by my sudden sneeze. This accursed cold!

The door clicked open and Ron stepped out. "I'm sorry for offending you, but I was serious about Will not minding."

"I mind."

"So I've noticed." He didn't approach, but instead held out a hand. "Come here."

I was still angry with him, so I ignored his gesture and climbed back into the truck myself and shut the door. What other choice did I have? It was that or fight with him and I was agitated enough.

Ron sighed and stepped up on the foot rail to lean in my window. "Look, I said I was sorry, but let's make a deal. Whatever we do while in this state you can pay for, but the minute we leave for Washington I'm using Will's card."

I gave him a dirty look.

"Don't give me that," he frowned, "if Will was here you wouldn't be allowed to spend a cent and you know it."

All I could do was roll my eyes. I hated it when he was right.

"So are we done PMSing?"

"Are we done with the over apologizing? And what do you know about PMS?"

"I know human women are rather formidable when suffering from it."

My brows rose in amusement. "Oh, so the alien does know something about us."

"More than I think I care for," he stepped down and moved around to the driver's side.

"Is someone afraid?" I asked as he got in.

"Of you, yes." I couldn't gauge if he was joking or not. "I can rarely tell when you are about to blow a gasket on me."

I grimaced, "sounds messy."

"Very." The truck fell in gear.

I really didn't think I was PMSing, but I honestly never really paid attention to _that_ schedule. "You ignored my previous question."

Ron shrugged, "you asked two, I chose which to answer."

"Well," I pulled my legs up to sit Indian style, "answer the other now."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes." Nothing else came after it.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Even though I knew the truck was really him, my heart jumped when he didn't even bother to look back as he backed up. "You asked if I was done apologizing, the answer is yes."

I huffed. He knew that was not what I meant, I was sure of it. "You're a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar whenever something goes wrong. Why?"

He rubbed his eyes. "It's not every time."

"Am I that special?"

He snorted and wheeled around to the entrance of the parking lot. "Are we going in or leaving?"

"You're being dodgy." I frowned.

"I don't want to discuss this."

Something about his tone kept me from pressing. Whatever was the cause it flowed deep, down to his bones… or whatever the robotic equivalent was. "Alright," I said weakly. Perhaps one day he would open up, until then I would just have to be patient.

"Let's go in."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Well, now we finally know why Melry is protective of money... but what's with this secret of Ironhide's?

**Next chapter preview:**

I looked from the woman, to Ron, Trevor then back to the woman. "Lady, do I honestly look old enough to have an eight year old?"

**And now this author is running away to celebrate what's left of this chocolate egg and bunny day. If you celebrate Easter I hope you have/had (depending on when you read this) a good one. And if you don't, I hope your day goes/went just as wonderfully :)  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's.**

**A massive thanks to all my reviewers. And thanks for all the Easter wishes too :) **

I should have updated this last week... but I got side tracked with writing the next two chapters . Time just sort of ran right by me (faster than Blurr I might add).

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

**XxXxXxX**

I think it was safe to say I was avoiding Ron. He'd called the house phone and left messages about four times and it had probably been him knocking on the door a while ago. It wasn't that I was mad at him or anything, but I was a little afraid of how he would react if he saw me. For starters my severe bloody nose was only just ceasing, so there was a rather attractive amount of blood coating my skin. Furthermore my cold was worse than ever. I had a fever, I couldn't breathe even without the tissues shoved up my nose, had a headache and I was losing my voice.

_Perfect._

It was all Ron's fault. He told me to take it easy and then took me to the damn Palo Duro Canyon. Not just for a dive either, which he could have done easily enough. No, he had me hiking for a few miles. The bum. I think he seriously just wanted to knock me flat with this cold. Maybe he really wanted to lock me in… himself.

I don't know what bothered me more, the fact I turned redder than a tomato or the thought that I might actually enjoy it.

"Is there a reason you're ignoring me?"

I practically jumped out of my skin. Ron stood in the doorway, arms crossed and looking more than a little displeased. I ripped the tissues out of my nose in embarrassment. How had he gotten in the house?

His entire demeanor changed at the sight of me and he stepped into the bathroom. "What happened?"

I shook my head slowly, trying not to frustrate my already aching head. "It's nothing," I croaked.

"Nothing? There's blood all over your face. Did someone punch you?"

I shrugged. "Me in my sleep perhaps, but it doesn't hurt so I don't think so."

Ron was not convinced, but I had no way of otherwise explaining. How do you explain something that just happens naturally and randomly?

Whatever doubts Ron had though he kept to himself and he reached into the small closet to retrieve a washcloth. As he moistened it I re-applied pressure to the bridge of my nose. Ripping out the tissues had been a horrible mistake, I had only succeeded in shredding the scabs, but at least it wasn't bleeding anywhere near as badly as it had been. A few minutes perhaps and it would be done… hopefully.

Wordlessly Ron cupped my cheek in one hand and used the other to scrub my skin with the washcloth. A blush overtook my face. His hands were so warm. So comforting. I leaned into his touch, which made him smile.

He was trying to be gentle, I knew, but some of the blood was caked on and he had to scrub hard. "Sorry," he would say after every flinch.

I switched to a clean tissue when my fingers started to become hot and wet. "Stop already," I muttered a little too loudly. I was talking to my infernal nose but it took Ron a moment to realize.

"Have you taken your cold medicine?" He asked as he wiped at my chin.

"No." I folded the tissue and replaced it. At his narrowed eyes I added, "I woke up drowning. I've been sitting over the sink since." I really didn't need to specify where I had been, the red stains in the basin said it all.

When he was satisfied with his job a few minutes later he tossed the washcloth into the sink and went back to the cabinet. He removed a pill from a box and a paper cup from its holster behind the door. How he had known the cups were there I wasn't sure, especially since the door was wide open. It wasn't like he ever had to relieve himself after all… not that I knew of anyway. Maybe an oil change – was oil universal? – but somehow I figured a garage would be better for that sort of thing.

"Here," he held out the pill and cup after filling it.

I pitched the tissue into the soon-to-overflow garbage and quickly downed the medicine, nearly choking the process.

He patted me on the back a little too hard. "You've gotten worse," he added.

_Delayed statement. _"You're fault." I had to clear my throat before I spoke, as my first attempt sounded like a dying frog.

Ron only grunted and flicked my hair up into my face.

XxXxXxXxXx

Several hours and a nap later I awoke to a very familiar fabric pattern starring me in the face. I groaned and forced myself up before rubbing sleep from my eyes. Ron looked back at me from front seat of the truck.

"You gave me a drowsy pill didn't you?" I yawned.

He blinked. "A what?"

_Note to self, never take medicine from an alien without looking at it first. _"What time is it?"

"Three thirty."

The day was half over and I had spent most of it sleeping. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around, what with my insomnia? "Jessy not home yet?"

Even as he shook his head I knew the answer. She had left me a note saying she had science club after school, of course she wasn't back.

"Want to pick up Trevor? He gets out soon."

The truck was thrown into gear. "The elementary school correct?"

"Yep." I climbed in front and fastened my seatbelt.

I was prepared to give him directions, but Ron seemed to know exactly where he was heading. I had to remind myself that he was a robot and probably had access to things like the internet and GPS.

It did not take long to get there, but the school didn't let out for a few more minutes. Ron pulled into a parking space and kicked his feet up on the dashboard.

"Is it a nuisance?" I asked softly.

He propped his hands behind his head. "What?"

"That human form."

"I've grown accustomed to it."

Short spoken. "What is it exactly?"

"Don't worry about it."

I frowned and repositioned myself so I was facing him. "Would you look at me."

He did, but only half assed. He was watching me from the corners of his eyes.

"Stop being a pain," I kicked the seat.

Ron sighed, dropped his feet and turned towards me. He remained silent however.

"Now, can you talk to me please?"

"You like asking questions you don't need the answer to."

"Ya… like how I didn't need to know you were a giant alien robot?" He frowned. "And how I didn't need to know Starscream was looking for someone of my like-signature? Or –"

"I get it," he held up his hands to silence me. "My judgment is as useless as slag when it comes to you."

I grinned, but only because I had finally gotten him to admit it. "So?"

"Somehow I doubt you'll take it well."

"If I find out through other means it'll be worse."

Ron couldn't counter that either.

"What are you afraid of?" I felt like I was mimicking Chromia. "Are you going to tell me this is an actual body you invaded?" I had to admit the thought was beyond creepy.

"No," he said flatly. "It's as inorganic as my real self."

Well that said something, but I still didn't quite get it.

Ron's attention snapped to the school. The kids were pouring out and had effectively stopped our conversation. I sighed and climbed out. This had been my idea, but I still wished the school had waited a bit. I had been so close to getting an answer.

Trevor came out the door with an oversized textbook and threw me for a loop. He fell off the last step and crashed onto the ground.

It only took me a second to realize the tall laughing kid stepping around him had caused it. _The little_… my fist clenched and I jogged the rest of the way, ready to ream the brat out, but Ron beat me to him.

He hurled the kid of his shoulder.

I don't know who was more dumbfounded, Trevor or me. Had anyone else tried doing that the kid probably would have face planted into the concrete, but Ron's super human – or rather metallic driven strength kept him from doing so. The child screamed and flailed about but it did not even phase the mechanical being.

"You alright Trev?" I helped him up and grabbed his textbook.

"Fine." He was lying, but I was not surprised. How many kids actually admitted to being bullied? I know I hadn't, but then again Jessy had always been at my side and she was very good at dealing with them.

Ron purposefully shifted the boy with far more intensity than was necessary.

"You'd better put him down," I eyed the approaching teachers with apprehension.

He seemed unconcerned. "Not until this _girl_ learns his lesson." The boy was certainly screaming like one.

"What are you doing to my son!"

Now the trouble began. A frizzy haired middle aged woman approached us looking more than a little perturbed.

Ron rolled his eyes and roughly moved the child again.

"Put him down right now," the woman looked ready to hit him.

"Do you discipline your brat?"

His use of lingo never ceased to amaze me. _Way to speak to the mother_.

"How – "

"Shut it," his voice was strong and hard. "You don't want your brat pushed around then teach the punk to behave."

The woman's face turned red. A teacher stepped in but Ron, without even having seen him, as far as his human façade was concerned, stopped him with one arm.

"Ron," I did my best to sound assertive, but with my fading voice and nerves on edge it didn't really work.

"Brats like this were thrown head long off a cliff when I was his age," Ron shifted the boy, who was practically crying for his mother, again. "A good blow taught us to behave."

_Explains a few things_.

"We do not treat children like that here." The teacher was unsure of how to deal with the situation.

I agreed with him, but I wouldn't say it aloud. The bully was getting a taste of his own medicine. Plus, I knew Ron wouldn't actually hurt the child… or at least I hoped.

I hugged Trevor loosely. He was watching Ron with amusement, but it was clear he was worried of getting in trouble.

The woman, flustered and angry, turned her attention on me, perhaps hoping I could do something. "Is – is that your son?"

Startled brows hit a high mark. I looked from the woman, to Ron, Trevor then back to the woman. "Lady, do I honestly look old enough to have an eight year old?"

"Babysitter?"

"Best friend of his sister." She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off, "and I know Trevor wouldn't harm a fly. Your son on the other hand had no issue shoving him down the stairs."

The boy began to protest, but Ron's quick jerk silenced him. "Don't even try it kid."

What could I do to end this? "Ron," it was worth trying, "put him down. I think he's gotten the point."

Ron gave the mother a long hard look. He was silently telling a warning but I couldn't be sure she understood. She did fidget however.

"Quite squirming," Ron barked. The child instantly settled. Only then was the boy dropped, rather roughly, on his feet, nearly toppling over from the force.

Trevor looked up at me then over to the teacher. Perhaps the gentleman was his professor.

The boy darted behind his mother and didn't even bother to look back, undoubtedly frightened of us. Had he not been a snot I would have felt bad. His mother was obviously relieved to have him safely at her side. "I should have you arrested." And of course she would act tough now.

Ron was as unfazed as ever, he even crossed his arms and put all his weight on one leg. "Try me."

Could a giant alien robot actually be arrested? Somehow I didn't think it would work well. Where would they hold him? More so, what would happen to the poor fools who discovered what he really was? Perhaps they would just cuff this human façade, but what use would that be if he switched awareness to his true self, as I assumed was possible. Would this variation seem dead? I had seen him asleep once, but I hadn't actually paid attention to see if he was breathing like a human.

"He's not hurt, unlike Trevor here. You should be thankful Trevor isn't the violent sort or we would have had to break up a fight."

"My son is a good boy."

_Ya well mothers_ _of murders and wife beaters say the same thing_, but instead I said, "I'm sure he is, but pushing someone down the stairs is no more acceptable than a stranger throwing them over their shoulder. It's all cause and effect. If you don't want the effect then teach your kid to prevent the cause."

Ron grinned and the mother turned red. I didn't regret a word.

"Let's go," I gently nudged Trevor in the direction of the truck and pulled Ron away by the hand. The boy's mother ranted as we left, which was unsurprising. Only when we turned our backs did she find the courage to be overly vocal.

Amazingly Ron didn't utter a word, but he did curl his fingers around mine firmly. Trevor looked back briefly before gazing up at us with a grin. "That'll teach him."

Ron smirked and ruffled the boy's hair.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"Ah slag," Ron's head nearly hit the steering wheel.

Panic ran through my veins as a tall robot rose from the rubble of the impact crater.


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's.**

A big thanks to all my reviewers again!! ~~~ :D

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Trevor sat in the back quietly playing with the dinosaur figurines he had brought to school for a project. We had decided to go for ice cream and Ron was heading to the place now. We weren't going to my favorite parlor but that was only because Trevor wanted to evade seeing anyone from school. After the display we had put on I couldn't blame him. There was nothing we were ashamed of but with the event fresh in people's mind we wanted to evade any unnecessary comments.

The next best place was about twenty minutes away. A bit far for something as simple as ice cream, but the distance would keep familiar faces away and it was guaranteed to be good. Ron didn't seem to mind either, thankfully. Then again, what was he going to do at the house? Sit around and twiddle his thumbs? Sounded highly amusing. Not.

This little stretch of road we were on was fun. It was actually the back way into the town, but it was lined with trees and there was an old barn half way through. I wondered if it was still standing after this summer. I would know soon enough.

"Melry?" A little voice came from the back.

"Hm?" I turned and looked atTrevor.

"Are you really going to leave soon?"

I smiled sadly. "Yeah. Ron and I have to get back home."

"But I miss having you around. Jessy does too."

"I know. I miss you guys when I'm away too." I hated this discussion, but what could I do? Reality was really cruel sometimes.

Ron passed a quick backwards glance, "if things are quiet in summer I might be able to bring her down."

I blinked in surprise and stared at him. Had he just -

"Really?" Trevor's voice perked.

"I can't guarantee anything," he replied, "but I can promise I'll try."

I couldn't help it, I squealed. "I love you Ironhide!" My voice cracked on his name.

Ron visibly jumped, even the truck gave a small jolt.

I blushed, realizing I had not only said the 'L' word, but I had also called him by his true name for the first time. Ooops. "Sorry."

"Is Ironhide you code name?" Trevor asked.

Ron quirked a brow but because he was facing forward Trevor couldn't see it. I smiled nervously and nodded. "Yep, you guessed right."

"I knew it," Trevor grinned. His father was a Marine and had a nickname himself, so I wasn't surprised he had thought of it in those terms.

I nearly missed seeing the barn as we pased it by. Sure enough it was still standing and looking as forgotten as it always did with its paint chipping off.

"What's it like in Washington?" Trevor asked a few minutes later.

I had never thought about that before, aside from it not being Texas anyway. "It's… interesting." That was an understatement. "I've met a strange bunch people there."

"Like Ron?"

"Who you calling strange?" Despite the tone Ron was smiling.

"Just like Ron," I grinned and gently pushed his human form.

The rest of the trip went quietly. The parlor was fairly empty, which was surprising. Trevor got a huge sundae, I seriously wondered where he was going to put it all, and I got a waffle cone filled with triple chocolate ice cream. The ice cream was great, but what I loved about this place was the fact they put a candy ball at the bottom of the cone.

"You're not getting any?" Trevor looked up at Ron.

Fortunately I had my wits about me today and quickly answered, "he's lactose intolerant."

"What does that mean?"

"I can't have milk," Ron answered for me. Even if human food could help his system, which I highly doubted, I didn't think ice cream would be kind to the internal processors. Too sticky.

"That stinks," Trevor plopped down in a chair.

Ron shrugged and I smiled. Kids and their sugar fixes. Then again I had a pretty active sugar tooth myself.

Ron leaned back in his chair and watched us eat and do homework. Trevor didn't have much, but I figured it was worth doing now so he could play later. Thankfully he agreed.

Over all we were in the parlor about an hour. As expected Trevor could not eat all his ice cream, but he still managed most of it. His school work was done too, which was nice. After throwing out our garbage we all climbed back into the truck and set off for home.

It was quieter going out than coming in. At first I thought Trevor had fallen asleep but it turned out he was just watching the world pass him by outside the window. Ron was content, if not a little better what with the small smile playing on his lips. I would be content too if it weren't for this ridiculous cold, but all things considered I couldn't really complain. It had been a pretty good day.

"How's my uncle doing?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Wishing you'd call him yourself," Ron replied coolly.

I rolled my eyes, "my cell is still busted isn't it?"

"What does that matter?"

"I'm not you. I don't have number stored in my little brain. Cell phones have an address book for a reason."

He shoved my shoulder. "Then ask for it."

I brushed his hand away. "Just answer the question."

"Oklahoma."

I blinked. "What?"

"He's in Oklahoma," he repeated.

"Why?"

There was a moment's hesitation. "Looking for someone."

It took a moment for it to sink in. My eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

He nodded carefully, casting a glance into the review mirror. "We don't know if they're a bot or a con."

I didn't even know what to make of all that. They were all 'bots' to me. "How far are they?" The state boarder wasn't that far from here, especially when involving a race that flew or sped along the highways as if it were the autobahn.

"A few hours."

What was with all the short answers? And why would a robot land in Oklahoma? What was in the stupid state that could of such interest? At least in Washington there was the excuse that the Autobot were stationed up there.

"We don't know why," Ron said as if reading my mind. "It's our job to find out and deal with it."

That was hardly relieving.

"What happened?" Trevor asked.

"Nothing you need think about kid," Ron answered easily.

But I did. I knew what sort of destruction these guys could cause and not only was one potentially a few hours away, my uncle was chasing after it and I had Trevor with Autobot. If this new one was a Decepticon being anywhere near an Autobot was like painting a giant bull's-eye on your forehead. I would rather those bright red circles be on my skin and not Trevor's.

"Calm down," Ron nudged my shoulder as if to shake me from my thoughts.

Easy for him to say, he could defend himself. What was I going to do? Hold up a sign saying 'please don't squish me' in big bright red letters. Ya, that would work.

"Mel," Ron's voice toughened, "just-"

"What that?" Trevor cut in.

Before I even had a chance to look the truck came to a sudden, jarring halt involving a ninety degree spin. If felt like being on a defective roller coaster, the sort that rattled you down to your very bones.

"What the h-" I broke off into a scream. Something slammed into the ground with the intensity of an earthquake. A radiant flash of light burned my eyes. My ears rung from the sharp noise. There was a tug on the back of my seat. Then a tap on my shoulder. Trevor pointed out the window when I opened my eyes.

An impact crater the size of a house, if only in diameter, sat in the middle of the road only a few yards away. Blazing trees marked the trail the object had fallen from the sky. Several had fallen over into the road and crater itself.

"What just happened?" I said or rather tried to. It took clearing my throat three times to get it out.

The truck's engine revved and the wheels squealed backwards. Trevor was nearly thrown into my lap but thankfully Ron had enough sense to brace the boy with his arm.

"Should we call NASA?" Trevor asked, unfazed at having nearly been thrown.

That would have been my question had Ron's hands not tightened around the steering wheel. Something was wrong. I had no idea how his kind got here, but both his silence and rigidness was making me anxious. Still, there wasn't any movement from the crater so perhaps it was just a meteorite. Earth did get pelted with thousands every year.

I was trying to look on the bright side of the situation, but then Ron threw me on the other end of the spectrum.

"Ah slag," his head nearly hit the steering wheel.

My breath caught and panic ran through my veins as a tall robot rose from the rubble of the impact crater.

_Definitely not a space rock! _

I had no real experience gender identification, but the bulk and broadened shoulders seemed far too masculine to be a female. The lower half of his mouth was covered with a visor and instead of two eyes he had one solid blue piece shaped like racing glasses. His massive yellow, red and black form stomped left, then right, twisted around one eighty degrees and repeated. He nearly stumbled in the mess he had created on more than once.

"Is he lost?" Trevor asked.

I had to admit, that was a very good question. It had brimming at the back of my own mind, beyond the blood chilling thoughts of this bot being a Decepticon that is.

The truck doors popped open. "Out," Ron commanded.

"What?" I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Run down the road, this idiot's an ally but he has a superiority complex."

I didn't know which part of that statement I disliked more, but I quickly clambered out.

"Where are they!" The new bot yelled angrily in a strange, uneducated sounding voice.

A shiver ran down my spine. Was this guy really an Autobot? I took Trevor's hand and took off down the road. We had only taken a few steps when a loud array of clicking and clattering filled the air. I didn't need to look back to know what was happening, but Trevor did, nearly tipping in surprise.

"Eyes forward Trev," I pulled him along, only casting a brief glance over my shoulder to see Ro-Ironhide climbing to his feet. The new robot was glaring, I could only describe it as that, down at him.

Rockets and gun fire could travel a vast distance so I hadn't a clue how far would be safe. I just ran as fast as my still injured ribs would allow and Trevor was able to keep up.

"What you done with other Dinobots?!"

What the hell was a Dinobot and why was it accusing R-Ironhide of doing something with them?

"What happened to Ron?" Trevor asked, voice filled with concern.

"Grimlock stand down," Ironhide's voice was assertive.

Just as it had happened to me, a light bulb went on in Trevor's brain. "Your boyfriend is a robot?"

"Not now," it was all I could answer with as I ducked off the road. There was no sense being in a straight line of fire, if it ever did occur.

"Ron is a huge robot?"

"Later Trev." I nearly tripped when I stepped into a divot.

"Me Grimlock king of Dinobots. Not you!" There was a loud crash of metal and then the ground rumbled.

_These guys only prove the 'larger they are the harder they fall' statement_.

Trevor wasn't a runner and I was out of shape, we only made it about a half mile before having to stop. I couldn't decide what the best course was. Walking would get us farther away, but it would be at a slower pace and with our attentions in the opposite direction it could prove fatal. Likewise if we stayed in place and observed we'd know when to bolt, but it'd be impossibly to move out of a rockets path… not that we could do anything at a walk either. If a bomb went off anywhere near us we were toast either way.

_This is what I get for having an alien as a boyfriend._ Why did uncle have to be in Oklahoma damn it?

In the end Trevor and I pressed against a tree and watched. Fear turned to intense worry as I saw Ironhide wrestling with this crazed robot. Not only was he taller than Ironhide he was proving stronger too.

Trevor clung to me with widened eyes. I hugged him close, but there was only so much I could offer in the ways of comfort. "Why are they fighting?" he asked. "Ron said they were friends."

I wish I knew. "Allies aren't always friends." Or perhaps this Grimlock character, if that really was his name, had switched sides at some point before landing here. I kept that to myself however, not wishing to worry the boy any more than he already was.

Grimlock whipped out a large crackling sword that seemed more ablaze than any metallic devise should have been. Ironhide scampered backwards, scarcely evading the ferocious slash that came at him. The ground splintered on impact, throwing rocks and dust high into the air.

It was no use. With the blade now drawn Ironhide was left on the defensive. Each stroke sent him further and further back, to the point where he was nearly tripping over himself to get away. For this powerful race to bear such a primitive weapon must have meant something devastating. What else could cut through such thick metal?

I felt incredibly helpless. All I could do was stand and watch as the guy I loved risked him life and limb to quell the beast.

Sparks flew as the tip of the flaming blade screeched across Ironhide's chest. The sound was horrific. Trevor tightened his hold around me.

Ironhide landed a fist on his foes chest. Grimlock staggered backwards. Ironhide's right cannon rose.

What happened in seconds felt like an eternity.

Grimlock rooted his foot in the ground. The cannon came alive. Enemy lunged forward. Cannon hit full power. Sword slashed upward.

ZING!

The sword cut straight through the cannon's base, casting it high into the air. And right for us.

I grabbed Trevor and dove sideways. The cannon crash through the trees, crushing wood and splintering stone where we had once stood. It bounced, jolting us as if the ground were a trampoline, and shattered several more trees before rumbling to a halt.

My blood ran cold. _That was too close._

Trevor struggled to get a hold of what just happened. It was easier once I released him and he clambered to his feet. Of all the things to be nearly killed by it had to be a free flying cannon. It was almost laughable. _Gives new definition to the term cannon fodder. _

I groaned and sat up. My sides were killing me and my head wasn't all together happy either. The sharp smell of smoke was agitating my throat as well. _I'm too sick to be dealing with this crap_.

"Melry," Trevors voice shook and he pointed at the cannon.

"What?" I tried to say, but my voice cracked leaving only the first letter to be heard.

"It shouldn't be doing that, should it?"

The damn piece of artillery sparked and sizzled, burning the foliage all around it. My blood went from cold to ice.

There as a ring of ammunition outlining it.

"Shit!" I grabbed Trevor's arm and bolted. All I could think of was getting away. Far away. Fire and ammo only meant –

**KA-BOOM**

Everything was white. Starch white. Unpleasantly overpowering white. And it was eerily quiet.

_Am I dead? _It certainly seem that w- _Ow, ow, okay not dead. Ow._

Something was jabbing me in the back. Miserably I pulled the nuisance from its place, which wasn't an easy task considering my body felt as if it had been hit by a truck.

A rock. The offending back ache had been cause by a rock. I moaned and threw it weakly. At least I knew I was alive and on my back. I didn't know how or why though. Where the hell was I for that matter? There was a constant stream running down the back of my throat too.

The vast whiteness gave way to stars, the stars to a massive headache and then a visible world. The heavens were dimming high above me, night would fall shortly. The faint moon played behind the milky clouds, holding only a faint hint of rain.

I blinked repeatedly, trying to gain my bearings. Why was I outside? What was going on? Slowly an annoying sound filled my ears. Why were my ears ringing? And why was my arm hurting?

Focusing on the pained limb, the one I had not used to extract the piece of earth moments ago, I lifted it just high enough to see. _Great, _I thought, glaring at it the best I could. My clothing was tattered and stained with blood from elbow to palm. Whatever had happened the heel of my palm and taken the brunt of it. It was bleeding like a – well, cursing wasn't going to help it any. Hopefully it wasn't as bad as it looked. I couldn't see bone, so that was a plus.

My neck tingled painfully as I picked it up, trying to get a good look at myself. My pants had a hole in one knee but otherwise I seemed alright. A bit of blood, but nothing too bad from what I could tell at this angle. Another plus.

I dropped my head too quickly and saw stars as it hit the asphalt. I groaned dismally.

_Trevor…_

My eyes shot open. He had been with me!

I looked left, then right. Nothing, not even the faintest glimpse. Picking up my head again I looked, still nothing. Hadn't he been with me? I was positive he had been… Grunting with far more effort than I wanted to give I forced my body to roll over.

There he was. Trevor was moving slowly but surely to his knees. I sighed in relief, but then a hot substance flowed down my face and the stream at the back of my throat vanished. One quick brush of the hand revealed it to be blood. I groaned and leaned my forehead against the asphalt.

A nose bleed. Perfect.

Road and injuries… did I get hit? I didn't feel that damaged, but perhaps the adrenaline was marring it all… if there was any adrenaline.

Pulling all the strength I could muster I pulled myself towards Trevor. With one hand so injured I dared not crawl. Even so, moving as I was, like a wounded soldier through the trenches, my injuries still cried. There was smoke all around us, wafting upward from downed trees and brush. How in the hell had we gotten into this mess?

A shadow flew overhead. I only caught a glimpse of yellow before it vanished from sight. The ground shook violently seconds later.

My heart lurched._ What in the name of God was that_?

Trevor looked back at me with fearful eyes. The ground rattled once more as I struggled to hands and knees at his side. Muscle felt blaze as I pushed. Never had I thought I weighted so much. Hot tears flooded my eyes as grit pushed into bloody flesh. Searing pain raced up my arm, nearly buckling me at the elbow. I tried to keep my weight off the wound, but it was impossible. My other arm was simply in no shape to hold more than it was.

When at last I sitting I cradled the ailing limb against my chest and wept. It wasn't worth fighting the tears. It just hurt too much.

The only comfort I had was in Trevor's appearance. He looked far better than I, remarkably, with only a few smudges of blood against his skin and clothing. The worst of the damage was on his chin, but even that looked half as bad as my wrist, if not less.

I didn't know which way was out or how far my body would take me, but I knew we had to move. The smoke was thick, smelling not just of wood but of fuels and oils. Whatever had caused the fire had to be toxic. Yet, where was there a clear enough path to escape?

A tall dark shadow illuminated through the heavy smoke. My heart leapt into my throat.

The first thing I saw was a gray and black metallic body, riddled with silver scratches and a chest shaped in the fashion of an elaborate breastplate. Then came those blue eyes. Those bright blue eyes brimming with fear and worry. He froze at the sight of my. Our eyes locked.

It was Ironhide.

Like a sudden tsunami, memories crashed down upon me. I fell over from the weight of it all.

His cannon had exploded!

Ironhide rushed over and knelt down. I stared up at him, watching as his expressions flowed from worry, to relief, then uncertain panic. His hands trembled only a few feet above me, eyes shifting from my face to Trevor and back, matching, in some regards, the expressions that governed him. Was he trying to decide whether or not to move us? Or perhaps he was just concerned over me. Trevor was already climbing to his feet, leaving my sprawled form the only one on the ground.

"Am I dead yet?" I asked.

Ironhide didn't seem to know if he should be amused or concerned, but responded with, "no, thank Primus." His voice was faint in my ears. The explosion had undoubtedly dimmed my hearing, again. If this kept up I was going to be deaf before I was eighteen.

A single large finger came to hover above me. I bit my lip, took a deep breath and grabbed hold. He helped me sit up and I amazed at how little pain the movement had actually caused. I was not expecting the next movement however, which caused a small jolt from my ribs. I was hoisted off the ground, his thumb landing beneath me like a seat.

He ended up moving me to his open palm where I promptly fell over again, too exhausted to stay upright. Trevor joined seconds later when Ironhide lowered his hand.

"Does this mean I can stay in Texas forever?" I moaned, recalling a prior deal.

A humored expression over took Ironhide's feature.

Good. He looked better with a smile.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review!**

Oh Grimlock, dumb as ever (for those wondering, I'm dabbling in more on the comic side of his history- where he's Cybertronian raised - than the 80's cartoon - where they were built on Earth)... Can anyone guess who the yellow dude is? Hint, it's _not_ Bee.

"Brains? Grimlock know how to BASH brains. Maybe bash yours!" - G1 Grimlock

**Next Chapter Preview:**

My mind whriled. There were so many robots, most of whom were three times my size. Before I knew what had happened I was on the floor.

"Melry!" In seconds Uncle hands his hands on either side of my face.

"TMD!"

"What?"

"Too much data," I moaned, rolled over and buried my face into my arm.


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Transformers or Iron Giant (which is given a brief reference). I only own m**y** OC's.**

In the words of one of my friends "hot damn!" I've broken 500 reviews! A super massive **_THANK YOU_** to all my lovey reviewers!

The mystery yellow bot is revealed in the third paragraph :)

...OK, this chapter is really long. Haha. So to all of you who like long reads, here's 9 1/2 solid Miscrosoft Word pages :D ...those of you who don't, erm, sorry but this is what it is (it's shorter than it was in 1st daft form by a page or two though).

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Ow, ow, ow," I repeated into Ron's shoulder.

"Sorry." His human version was attaching my wounded hand, prying all the pebbles and grit lodged between the flesh. Who would have thought this old barn had running water. Turned out it was actually still used, there was plenty of modern equipment crammed inside to prove it.

It had been a hassle getting Grimlock to shut up and sit down in there, but Sunstreaker, as it turned out the yellow Autobot's name was, had him under control… for the moment. Ironhide had taken away his sword and passed a great many threats upon him, most of which went right over my head due to the language gap. But even Ironhide had to admit Grimlock had probably only settled down because he realized his comrades weren't here.

It had only taken a cannon exploding, several dents and being tackled to the ground for him to figure that out.

My teeth bit harder into Ron's shoulder as he wrestled with a particularly stubborn pebble.

"Sorry," he mumbled again, but didn't stop.

Biting this guy was like biting sheet metal, tasted like it too, but I had to admit it helped. I doubted it was good for my teeth though.

Somewhere along the lines between this human form reappearing and the moment he started on my hand I had decided on keeping the names as I knew them – Ron for the human looking one and Ironhide for, well, himself. Realistically I should have been calling both Ironhide, but if I focused on one step at a time I'd eventually get it right. Besides, it'd be weird if I suddenly started calling him by his un-human name in front of everyone. My life was complicated enough as it were. I didn't need to add a million and a half unanswerable questions to it.

And did this water have to be so cold! For once I wished spigots would give warm water. My hand was getting an extra sting from the chill.

Trevor came out from the barn with a solid frown. "Is Grimlock always this bad?" His face was clean, save for the rapidly forming scab on his chin, thanks to the water supply. His clothes were an entirely different story, not that I could talk much. I had yet to wash my own face too. Ron was far more concerned with my hand to even bother with the blood from my nose, which had thankfully stopped, and dirt caked on my face.

"No," Ron answered. "But often enough to have a reputation."

The boy sat down and put his head in his hands. He had that pathetic look kids always wore when they knew they were in trouble. "Mom is going to be so mad at us."

I groaned. I had completely forgotten about Claire. She was going to hang me by my toes when she saw Trevor. Jessy would probably beat me like a piñata after that.

"We'll worry about that later." Ron _finally _pulled my hand out from under the water. I didn't dare look, I had seen enough of it when it was dirty I really didn't need to see it now that it was clean and bleeding anew. "I need you to take off your coat Mel."

Only now did I reclaim my teeth. "Why?" I moaned.

"I need something to wrap this and your jacket is already shredded."

Not entirely, but I got the point. He helped me take it off. It was cool out, nothing like in Washington but there was a low pressure system in the area making it jacket worthy all the same. Ron proceeded to rip the fabric into strips and rinse them clean.

With the fabric washed and freezing he wrapped my arm up. It probably wouldn't pass off with a doctor, but it would do. I could pour a bottle of peroxide over it later… I dreaded the thought. It was going to sting like hell.

"That should hold," Ron said some time later. Considering the fact he had probably never wrapped a person before, his kind being metal and all, he had done a spectacular job.

"Thanks." A sudden realization struck me. I sat upright in his lap. "How is your arm?"

A brow rose. "Fine."

"Don't give me that. How hurt are you?"

"I lost my cannon Mel, not my arm. It sent a shock wave through my system, but it's nothing _you_ should be upset about. You don't have to rebuild the weapon."

I couldn't argue that last part, but I did wonder how truthful he was being with me. Everything was so interconnected with these guys it seemed almost impossible to lose a piece and not be hurt, even if it were just a weapon. I wouldn't argue any further however. It was clear he wasn't going to give me any more details and it was just within his nature to play it tough.

Exhaustion played heavily on my eyes and mind as I leaned against him again. I could not understand why I was so exhausted and yet Trevor was completely awake. I had slept most of the day too. _Maybe it's just because I'm sick, _I thought.

It was tempting to just let myself go, curled up against Ron's warm body where I felt safe and secure. The only thing stopping me was the crazy idiot inside the barn who occasionally made himself known with his 'Grimlock' this and 'Grimlock' that and 'me Grimlock' whatever because he apparently didn't know how to say 'I'.

Ironically I was unable to hear Sunstreaker, if he was in fact talking in there, but I could hear the dumb-one clearly… sort of. The static of my ears was enough to keep me from hearing anything more than a few feet away with any clarity. Ron was loud to begin with, not to mention his deep baritone voice set him on a different pitch than most, so I could make him out so long as he was close enough, but Grimlock was far worse. He was yelling.

"Who made you guys?" Trevor asked out of nowhere.

"Primus," Ron answered easily.

"What's that?"

Ron pulled me away just enough to get a good look at the mess that was my body. A frown tugged at his lips. At least he wasn't scowling. I knew I would have been had I a mirror. If how I felt was any indication of how I looked it must have been pretty damn horrid.

"He's the god of Cybertron," Ron eventually answered. "Some believe he is the planet itself."

"Cybertron?"

Ron picked up the fabric that had once been the hood of my coat and started on my face. I flinched away. The thing was freezing. "I can clean my own face thanks."

"Shut up and hold still." There was no use fighting, he was too determined.

"Where's Cybertron?" Trevor asked.

I must have been beyond dirty because Ron kept folding the fabric every other stroke. He was working around my lips when he answered, "about one point three parsecs in the Alpha Centauri direction."

I didn't have to see him to know Trevor had a blank expression on his face. I could hear it in the silence.

"Roughly four and a quarter light years," Ron amended.

"Wow," Trevor gasped. "How far is a light year?"

Ron snorted and I rolled my eyes. Leave it to a kid to be in awe and not even understand what they're in awe about. "A really, really long distance," I answered.

"Run around the Earth about fifteen billion times and you'll have traveled one light year in distance."

Of course Ron would give it in mathematics.

"No way! That's really far."

Hadn't I said that a second ago?

"So does that mean you're really an alien?" Trevor asked the obvious.

Ron gave him dumb look. "That's usually what living light years away means."

"That's so cool!"

I could have face-palmed, but I resisted. He had completely missed the mocking tone. What was it with little boy and robots, never mind alien robots. I had been into dolls, trains and stuffed animals at his age, with the occasional soldier I'd wrangle into a dress because I didn't quite grasp the concept of my uncle giving me boy dolls.

At least I now had an idea of where Cybertron was in the vastness of space. Not that I ever expected to see it. Humans just weren't cut out for that sort of travel... At least not yet.

"I feel like Hogarth Hues," Trevor beamed.

I huffed at the reference. "His name is IronHIDE not Iron Giant."

"So? He's still a cool giant robot with HUGE guns." Ron chuckled at the last part. "And he's nice too, even if Jessy hates him."

Alright, I had to admit he was right on all accounts. "Ow," I flinched away from Ron. He had rubbed a sensitive part of my cheek.

"Sorry. You have a cut there it seems," he dabbed at my cheek bone.

I had cuts, scrapes and bruises everywhere. What was so surprising about one being on my face?

"I wish I could tell you to rest until Will gets here, but I don't think sleeping is advisable until Ratchet can have a look at you two."

It took a moment for that to sink in. "They're coming here?"

"We have both Sunstreaker and Grimlock. One is an obvious problem and the other… is actually problem as well, but he should behave himself. His comlink is out however, leaving me the only one willing and capable of contacting the others."

"Explains why no one could find him," I mused aloud.

Ron nodded silently.

I suppose it made sense for the military to come. Two more robots meant two extra problems in the ways of blown cover. The extra reinforcements would hopefully prevent Grimlock from getting out of control again too. Pure luck must have brought Sunstreaker to us in time, though it wouldn't have killed him to arrive a few minutes earlier. I could have done without the explosion.

The hours passed by slowly. After finishing with my face Ron had taken to holding me as close as possible. I would have loved it had it not been for the fact I growing increasingly more cold. With the sun long buried beneath the horizon the bitterness of night had set in and the wraps on my arm were still wet. Trevor was fortunate to have his coat, but even he felt the chill.

Ron was anxious, for good reason, about having us sit in the truck's cabin. Grimlock was growing more and more restless inside the barn. It was a wonder Sunstreaker was even keeping him in there. Ron didn't want to discuss it much, what with Trevor right next to us, but I managed to get a few whispered words out of him.

I wanted so badly to sleep. My eyes hurt I was so exhausted. Ron would not let me however and kept pinching me. Hard. I was sure my sides were going to be riddled with bruises courtesy of him. There must have been a good reason he was keeping me up, but it didn't mean I had to like it.

Trevor had begun drawing in the dirt at some point. He would draw a picture, scribble it out and start again, continuously doing so for quite some time. I didn't pay attention to what he was sketching, all I knew was it kept him occupied.

I was beginning to nod off when a sudden jerk startled me awake. I whined weakly.

"Stay with me Mel."

"Nap now, stay later," I said into his chest.

Hot air surged by my ear as he sighed. "They're almost here. Stay awake a little longer, until Ratchet can look at you."

I was about to ask how close 'almost' was when a glimmer of headlights filtered through the trees down the road.

"They're almost here," he repeated.

The way he was carrying on would have made most people think I was dying. I was just tired!

I was forced to close my eyes and lean away from the on-comers as they turned up the small dirt road. Their headlights were assaulting to the corneas. I think a few car doors opened and slammed shut, but it was hard to make out over the static and the clanking of transforming robots. By the sounds of it there were a lot of them.

I was a little afraid to open my eyes again.

Then all the bright lights were gone… from what I could tell without looking anyway. A hand landed on top of my head. "Look at me please," a very familiar voice said.

Dr. Ratchet was staring at me when I complied. His head was tilted to the side, glass nearly at the end of his nose and a very concentrated look was plastered on his face. I flinched when he shone a bright light into my eyes. He was patient, coaxing me into the procedure he was doing. It reminded me of a physical the doctors usually gave – blood pressure, eyes, mouth, motor skills via touching the nose – which I completely bombed - and feeling up your stomach for any abnormalities. The only thing he left out that doctors normally did for girls was checking my breasts. Thank god. I did not need this guy feeling me up. My doctor was a woman for a reason.

He looked Trevor over next. "They'll be fine," he announced when he finished. "Both have concussions, but it's nothing severe. With enough rest the two of them will be back to normal."

"So, can I sleep now?" I whined.

"Technically yes, but with all of us around I'd recommend you stay awake and alert until we leave."

I groaned. Why was everything and everyone keeping me from going to sleep? I was usually an insomniac. You'd think people would be happy to hear I was tired.

"Sunny!" I nearly jumped out of my skin. Even through the static I heard that loud and clear. I had not been paying much attention to anything beyond Ratchet since he started looking us over. Now however I saw quite a bit around me.

Sunstreaker was leaving the barn, gun-arm pointing at Grimlock, who was just in front of him. Two smaller robots were at his sides, one I instantly recognized as Chromia, the other was purple. I was fairly certain she was female as well but I was just going of the body structure of Chromia, the only female I had ever seen.

Sunstreaker was greatly surprised to see someone, unfortunately I couldn't make out who over the Search and Rescue truck parked only a few feet behind Trevor. I didn't need to either, seconds later a silver robot launched himself onto the yellow one and sent soldiers bolting for cover as the two hurtled back into the barn with a ground rattling crash.

Ron sighed in mild frustration and muttered, "twins."

"It's been vorns since they last saw one another," Ratchet commented with a smile. "But I'm sure it blew Sunstreaker's ego to not have been the one initiating the tackle." He stood. "I should get to that broken com-link of his before he damages anything else."

My eyes narrowed in confusion. _Why would he need to_... Realization dawned, "you've got to be kidding me."

Ratchet, who was just about to climb into the emergency vehicle, looked back with raised brows. "About?"

Ron covered my mouth, "don't ask." Even after I licked him he wouldn't let go. I think his face scrunched in disgust, but I wasn't facing him and could only go off of how his hand twitched.

Ratchet looked between the two of us with an odd expression before shaking his head and shutting the door behind him. My cry was stifled as he transformed before my very eyes.

I should have seen that coming, but… why was a robot-doctor checking me out!

"Calm down," Ironhide spoke into my ear.

Easy for him to say, he knew exactly who was human and who wasn't.

At this point however my biggest dilemma was trying to keep myself from seeing everything. It wasn't because I was frightened… alright, maybe a little, but really I didn't want to over work my brain. So much had happened today I really needed to take it slow. One bot at a time.

A hummer mounted with a rather formidable machine gun rolled into the commotion. Several soldiers jumped out, one barking orders at any humans within ear shot. With all the lights behind him I could only make out his silhouette.

"I want these roads block off." I think he said. "Move it!" I definitely made that one out and recognized the voice along with it.

"You're loud uncle Will," I yelled.

Ron grunted, but didn't say anything.

My yell did catch Uncle's attention though. He moved just enough to come out of silhouette form and flashed me a quick smile of relief before going back to yell at the soldiers. I couldn't even be upset with him for that. He was in charge of this odd bunch of soldier and aliens and they came before I did. It wasn't as if I were dying or in dire pain. I could wait… maybe. I was really tired.

"Up," Ron practically pulled me along with him as he rose. "Go to Will and stay put. I have to speak with Optimus."

I looked back at him with widened eyes, "he's one of you guys too?"

"Just go." He helped Trevor up and ushered us outward.

"Ron," I whined.

"That's obnoxious, stop it."

I purposefully whine again, just to annoy him. I had a right to be obnoxious, the last few months of my life were being flipped on top of my head with the ferocity of a brick launched from a trebuchet. I mean, who needed a body anyway? Right?

Ron jogged off to his natural form as Trevor and I made for Uncle. He was watching us carefully as he spoke to another soldier, presumably making sure we made it alright while keeping to his duties. My left calf ached. It felt as if I had run too far, for too long at a rough pace. A typical track injury, but with all my other ones it only added to the mounting problems forced upon my body.

"If Grimlock's not going to transform into a vehicle for us we need a way to transport him," Uncle told the soldier next to him. I believe his name was Epps.

"On it," the soldier responded before wandering off, but not before giving Trevor and I a curt nod and a quick, "glad to see you're alright."

"You as well," I replied.

Uncle grabbed me by the shoulders, it was so sudden I jumped. He looked me up and down, assessing the damage no doubt. He muttered something, but it was lost to the static of my ears. "Speak up, I'm half deaf."

"I said you look like hell."

I felt like hell, so I was sure I looked little better. "Ooof!" It was all I could let off when Uncle wrapped me into a tight hug. It would have been nice had it not been for the acing ribs parts. "Uncle Will," I cringed.

He quickly let go, "sorry, you alright?"

"Will be, hopefully," I rubbed my side, "I need a vacation."

Uncle laughed. "Wasn't this supposed to be a vacation?"

I groaned and leaned into him, only making him chuckle again.

A pair of arms wrapped loosely around my frame. "I'm glad you're safe Mel. You've had us worried."

"I'm sorry," I said into his coat. Fatigue was setting back in. It was hard to keep my eyes open and mind alert.

Uncle gently pulled me away so he could remove his coat and drape it around my shoulders. I clutched it closer, trying to pull what warmth remained into me.

"Come, let's get the two of you somewhere you can rest." My senses tingled with awareness as he placed a hand on the small of my back and held the other out for Trevor. "We can talk in the morning."

Trevor took his hand and followed, "what about my mom?"

"Ironhide knows your home phone number right?" The boy nodded. "I'll call her as soon as we have things settled here."

Again Trevor nodded, but this time he cast his gaze elsewhere as he did so. "There are so many."

It took me a moment to realize he was referring to the aliens. I had evaded seeing most of them until now and I wish I had kept my eyes forward. There were eleven. Eleven taller than man robots all standing off to my left. The tallest was Grimlock, followed quickly by a red and blue flame decaled bot who seemed to be the figure of authority amongst the rest. Ironhide was next to him speaking words I could not hear. Three femmes stood around listening and keeping an eye on the Dinobot. Ratchet was fussing over Sunstreaker, who was busy talking with his silver twin, undoubtedly catching up on everything they had missed over whatever span of time a 'vorn' covered. Two identical looking bots, save for the color, were arguing about something or another as a slightly taller blue bot tried to settle them down.

My mind whirled. There were so many robots!

I was on the ground before I even knew it. The sky swirled high above me. Faces melded into the deep blue like some crazy painting.

"Melry!" Uncle was on me in seconds, his hands cupping my cheeks.

"TMD."

"What?"

"Too much data," I whined, rolled over and buried my face into my arm.

Uncle laughed despite himself. "You're not a computer."

I whined again.

"Come on," Uncle grabbed me up under the arms, but my squeak quickly had him pulling away. "What's wrong," his voice was suddenly filled with worry, "talk me Melry, what's going on?"

My brain was spinning like a kaleidoscope and he wanted to know what was wrong?

The ground shook lightly beneath my body. There was a 'pop' followed by a 'thud' and a pair of hands turned me over. Ron stared down at me, face drawn tight with some emotion that was lost in the swirling of my vision.

"Stop moving," I grumbled. My head and eyes were heavy. It was hard to keep either of them up, in fact it almost felt as if I had no control over my neck muscles now.

"Ratchet!" Ron hollered over his shoulder.

I closed my eyes, willing my stomach to stay calm against all the marring shapes and colors.

There was another 'pop' and 'thud' before a hand landed on my forehead. "Her fever hasn't changed any," it was Ratchet's voice, "nor does she appear any paler."

"Well something's wrong," Uncle snapped.

"I'm a doctor, not a biologist. I can tell you what I'm seeing and I don't see – hello."

Someone touched my calf. I groaned and squirmed when they pushed on a particularly sensitive spot.

"How did that get there?"

"What?" Uncle sounded just as confused as I felt.

There was a tug on the bottom of my pants. "What is it with females of your species and skinny jeans," Ratchet griped, "don't you realize they're bad for circulation."

I groaned and tried to pull my leg away, but the doctor grabbed it back. "I need her on her side."

It only took a second. I did not put up a fight as they shifted me, but I didn't exactly help them any either.

"Will hold her legs down," Ratchet ordered, "I don't want her squirming about. That goes double for you Ironhide, keep her upper half steady."

One set of hands vanished and was replaced by a weight on my side.

Groaning I opened my eyes. Ron was sitting on me. He was not even paying attention, his eyes directed backwards at Ratchet and Uncle, who I couldn't see because of his broad shoulders. "You're heavy," I whined. Not to mention he was on my bad side.

His attention snapped back to me and he quickly shifted. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Stop that," I weakly smacked his leg. Chilly air hit my bare skin as my pants were cut open.

"It's deep in there," Ratchet said, prodding my sensitive leg. What was with doctors and poking painful areas!

"How did you not catch this before?" Ron was frustrated.

"I only looked at her legs to see if they were broken. When they weren't I concentrated on more important parts of her body, such as her internal organs. Now keep her still, I'm afraid to give her anesthetic."

I did not like the sound of that! An attempt to wrench my leg away was met with utter defeat, Uncle's grip was too firm. Ron's knee's tightened around my midsection and he leaned down over me. "Quit struggling," he murmered into my ear. At my frightful whine he forced his wrist into my mouth, "bite it if you need to. Just don't break your teeth in the process."

That was not reassuring. His other hand pressed against the back of my skull, fingers playing loosely with my hair.

I cried out when something sliced into my skin. I bit firmly into Ron's hand. Hot tears stung my skin as they rolled off into the dirt.

"Shhh," his hot breath tickled my skin, but it did little to alleviate the pain in my leg.

"Slaggit," Ratchet said just loud enough for me to hear.

I bit harder as my nerves sent a firestorm of data to by brain. It felt like he was playing archeologist in my leg!

"Keep her still Will."

"Trying," Uncle pushed harder on my lower limbs. I was going to be bruised and gnarled in the morning.

Ron kissed my temple, "you'll be alright."

The pain was terrible. What was he doing to me?

"There," I think Ratchet said an eternity later, but it was hard to make out over my own whimpers. "You're done Mel." There was a tap on my knee.

Ron pulled himself off and helped me sit up. A thick wad of white bandaging now wrapped my lower leg. It was clearly in view until Uncle pulled down the folds of my jeans.

Sniffling and choking on a whimper I leaned into Ron. What I wouldn't do to be left alone.

He wrapped his arms around me protectively. "What was it?" Ron asked.

Ratchet held out a fist full of metal shards doused in a red and blue liquid. "What sixth rate metal do you use on your cannons? It shattered every time I grabbed it."

Ron's brows rose and eyes widened. He picked up a fragment, examined it, put it down, picked up another and did the same for a few more silvers. I had no idea what it was and I could not bring myself to care. I did not want to concentrate on anything anymore.

"This isn't supposed to splinter," his voice hummed from his chest into my ear.

"Obviously your calculations were incorrect," Ratchet replied.

Uncle looked between the two of them. "That can't possibly be what affected her."

"I believe it is."

I closed my eyes and tried to will the pain away.

"It's an energy component from my cannon," Ron said uneasily. "Melry got a dose of energon."

"What?!"

"Calm yourself Will," Ratchet said, "I've never seen a human affected by our energy source, but she should be fine."

"The fragment was one of many in the cannon used to store energon, but each only contained a few ounces."

"How much of that got into her system?" Uncle asked in frustration.

There was a moment of silence in which I nearly fell asleep. "I haven't any idea," Ratchet answered. "It must have been leaking within her leg, it's the only explanation I have for the way she was acting. The energon must have been shocking her system. Had she been healthy I perhaps would have caught it sooner, but her ailment cloaked the side effects."

"But will she be alright?"

"She should be." There was another pause. Perhaps something was happening, but my hearing didn't extend far beyond this small ring and I did not want to open my eyes.

Someone took up my arm and pricked it.

"It's a precautionary measure, but I don't know if the medicine will work. I only know it will not harm her."

"Another words she's your guinea pig," Uncle sounded displeased.

"She's hardly a furry rodent," Ratchet sounded perplexed. "But I have been tampering with a blood-cleansing agent incase such a contamination did ever occur. My lab studies suggest Melry will make a full recovery, but those were studies based on out-of-body blood and not live subjects."

"And how is that supposed to help any?"

Ron patted my collarbone softly and leaned his cheek against my temple.

"I know at what rate cells will break down from over exposure of energon. However my tests were done on stagnant fluids and the human body is constantly in motion. Energon would not be around the same cells long enough to cause damage if it entered the blood stream in a small dose. It would however be enough to shock the key elements of the human body, such as the heart and brain. Theoretically speaking of course, but –"

"I get it, I get it," Uncle cut him off.

"So," Ron started. He took a moment to formulate his thoughts before adding, "you're saying her loss of muscle control was a brief system shock?"

Another pause as something occurred. "Yes, though her lack of control was minimal. She fought against us, which is a reassuring sign. I can't be sure how much energon entered her system, there wasn't much when I got all the slivers out, but that is not to say the canister wasn't low to begin with. The energon also could have been partially evaporated from the heat of the explosion. I can say with assurance however that since Melry had it in her leg for several hours and the effects were only just beginning to strengthen that she will make a full recovery. Her body seems to have only had a miniscule dosage. She needs lots of fluids, milk and water is probably the best option, and plenty of rest. She has a concussion and coupled with the energon poisoning her body needs to recharge… or in human terms, sleep.

"Keeping an eye on her tonight would not be a bad option however. I must deal with Sunstreaker and Grimlock, but I can step in from time to time. A human doctor would be better than I anyway. If something goes wrong they will better understand the biology, but considering this deals with energon I should be informed of any problems just to be safe."

"And if she wants anything for the pain?" Ron asked.

I could have kissed him for thinking of that.

"Don't give her anything that has chemicals."

I groaned.

"I can't be sure how her body will react to them when they meet the energon. It could be fatal. Letting her eat over the next forty-eight hours is going to be tricky enough. Many human foods contain elements their bodies do not know how to deal with. Keep her away from anything that is not wholly organic."

Organic! What did this doctor take me for? A health nut? Give me my pesticide covered strawberries and shut up. At least I'll die happy. I loved strawberries… with whip cream… angel cake … and sleep…

Lots of sleep…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Please Review!**

There were two movie references made in this chapter (homage's to greatness if you will), one was obvious as Melry named it (and I gave it in the disclaimer at the top. Haha), but the other was left in standard speech. Anyone catch it? Hint, Ratchet was the one who said it and the catch phrase was both notable and memorable for a character in their 1960's TV show. The show has had several movies and recently had a remake in which the character said the phrase once (very angrily too I might add).

...I know, I'm a dork, but I love it :D

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Everyone was out to spite me today. Curse them all. Just because I had laryngitis doesn't mean they had a right to tease me with questions I couldn't possibly answer.

"You and 'Hide getting along?" Epps said in one of those nerve rattling tones that revealed he knew far more than he should have.

My blood ran cold, but I managed to stick my tongue out childishly in an attempt to disprove him.

"What's that supposed to mean Epps?" Uncle came up behind me.

I froze. Where was the nearest exit and how did I get there. Now.


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's.**

A big thanks to all my reviewers, especially Athena Liu and Yuki Hikari for pointing out my typo's! I have a really BAD habit of proof reading at midnight when my system is starting to shut down (hence why most updates come late... erm, my time that is) and I over look stuff. But even when I'm wide awake I sometimes miss things. Haha. I'm only human, but I do really appreciate the heads up guys :) So thanks!!

Kudo's to all you guys who picked up the saying I gave in the last chapter :) For those who didn't I was referencing Dr. McCoy from Star Trek with his "I'm a doctor, not a (fill in the blank because it's different every time he says it)".

*makes Vulcan sign* Live long and prosper. Hehe.

Gack! The stupid site took out all my stars to separate paragraphs :( Yet they allowed me to make my Vulcan sign with them. Grrr. I've had to replace them with little "x", so the chapter starts and ends with a bold versions, un-bold ones are just paragraph/time breakers.

**Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**

What's more obnoxious than a whiney teenager? Stupid men who woke said teenager up every two hours and forced a glass of water down their throat, which in turn made that teenager wake every hour and run to the bathroom to prevent themselves from wetting the bed.

Why did that teenager have to be me?

"Fuck you," is what I wanted to say to Ron at five in the morning when he woke me up, again, but my voice was officially dead and all that came out was a raspy croak.

"I'd rather you not," he replied, but whether it was directed at my failed attempt to speak or if he could actually lip read I did not know.

He forced me to sit up and held the glass out. I glared daggers at it. I swear Ratchet was purposefully trying to kill me through over-hydrations. Whatever happened to the order to sleep damn it?

"Come on Mel, you know you won't win this fight."

No, but I was winning at the one most pissed off by dumb orders.

Grumbling, I continued to ignore him and headed off to the bathroom. He was waiting patiently when I returned. I downed the glass as quickly as possible, which wasn't fast considering I must have had about ten gallons in my stomach already. He finally left me nestle back into bed when there was not a single drop of liquid left behind.

XxXxXXxXxX

"Let's try giving her a few hours of rest before waking her again," Ratchet said at noon. I wanted to punch him. I had wanted to sleep twelve hours ago.

"What are your readings?" Ron asked from where he sat next to me.

"Same as they were a few hours ago, which is why I'm saying it. Nothing has changes. We might as well alter what we are doing to see if it reaps a different result."

Or he could have just said 'so Melry doesn't murder the next person to wake her' because I was still going to be getting up every hour to relieve myself thanks to these dumbbells.

"Keep monitoring her as you have been, but let her rest," Ratchet told him. "And Melry don't worry about Trevor."

I had caught glimpses of conversation about him throughout the night, but I was hardly worried.

"He had a few tiny pieces of shrapnel in him, but there was no contamination. He'll be here until tomorrow evening just to be sure."

With any luck it would be Uncle explaining to Claire why Trevor looked as though he'd been though a war zone and not me.

XxXxXxXx

When I awoke about five hours later I felt much better. I had only awoken once, about an hour in, to use the bathroom. There was no way I was ready to function normally, but at least I had gotten some rest.

Crawling out of bed I ambled to the bathroom to answer the only call that had wakened me again. When I returned I planted my face into the pillow.

I wasn't really sure where I was; in a military officer's quarters located somewhere in Texas, that's all I knew. I didn't really care either to be honest. My uncle had brought me here so why should I worry?

The door clicked open. "Mel," Ron's voice called.

I really didn't want to answer. I had a right to ignore the one I loved… didn't I?

A weight fell softly onto the bed as he sat, followed by a hand on my shoulder. "Wake up," he gently shook me.

I swatted his hand weakly.

"It's been a while since you last had anything," he reminded me, not that he needed to. When I still refused he looped one overly strong arm around my torso and forced me over. "Stop fighting me."

Sighing I sat up, opened my eyes and glared at him. Ron really knew how to be a pain in my rear.

The glass nearly hit the floor. Ron's eyes widened and he stared at me in horror.

"What?" it sounded more like a wheeze than an actual word.

He touched his ear, "Ratchet, get in here. _Now_."

What was with him? I touched my face. Everything seemed fine. The places I had cuts were a little soar but that was to be expected since they were barely a day old. Did one of them look infected?

Ratchet barged in a moment later. "Primus Ironhide, she's sitting up and alert. What's with the urgency?"

"Look at her!"

The doctor sighed and crossed the room. "What am I-" he froze, staring straight at my face. "Primus almighty."

Okay this was getting old fast. I threw the pillow over my face and lay down. If no one was going to tell me why they were staring I was going to hide.

It did not last long. Someone pried the pillow from my fingers. At first I thought it was Ron, but it turned out to be Ratchet. Throwing the pillow aside he took up my chin and twisted my face left then right, examining each side for a long moment.

I gave a throaty growl and swatted his hands away.

Ratchet ignored me and put his finger in front of my eyes, "follow it." I refused for two beats, but then gave in and did as told. He continued for a few seconds before pulling his hand back and rushing it at my face. I flinched.

What was he trying to prove with all this?

"Are you in any pain?" he asked.

I opened my mouth, remembered I couldn't speak and snapped it shut.

"Could her voice have been affected by this too?" Ron asked.

"It's possible, but not likely. Laryngitis is common enough amongst humans and she had the signs of it last night."

_What are they talking about!_

"You didn't answer my question Mel," Ratchet added after a moment of thought.

I crossed my arms and frowned. _I think we just covered I had laryngitis_.

"Just motion to what's ailing you."

With a sigh I pointed to the most obvious spot – my leg. He'd cut it open just enough to withdraw a foreign object, but thankfully hadn't gone deep enough to put me on crutches. It still left me hobbling however. Very attractive if you ask me.

I then pointed to my sides, another obvious spot because of the broken ribs Starscream had given me only a few short weeks ago. Then came my bandage arm, which an unknown human military doctor had cleaned and rebadged on the way here, and lastly my head where only a headache was troubling me. I made sure to point at an area within my hairline however so there would be no confusion with whatever aspect of my face had them alarmed.

Ratchet asked the question to make sure however and I responded with a nod. "Nothing else is troubling you?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing feels off with your sinus's or eyes?"

Again I shook my head. What was he getting at? What was wrong with me?

Ratchet looked to Ron. "Is there a mirror somewhere?"

Ironhide was up quickly and shuffling through the drawer of a desk. He returned a moment later with a woman's compact. Either the owner of this room was female or the guy had strange habits… or a neglectful wife. Who knew.

He opened it up and handed it to me. It was obviously well used because there was very little powder remaining. That was not the point of him handing it to me however and I knew it. I wasn't sure what I was looking for though and they weren't helping. I just stared at myself.

It was the first time I actually focused on my reflection since yesterday morning. There was a mirror in the bathroom here but I had always been too tired to care.

A nice scrape sat on my cheekbone, most likely the one Ron had troubled last night, and two other tiny ones lay elsewhere on my face. Nothing seemed remarkably wrong with them though. My nose was straight and there wasn't the faintest hint of bruise to suggest it had been broken and my eyes were –

I fumbled the compact. The dark brown and black speckles that normally dotted my light brown eyes were gone. Not just gone, but _blue_!

I blinked hard. The color didn't vanish. I rubbed them fierily. Still there. _What the hell!_

"What's the slag is going on Ratchet?" Ron's voice shook me from my stupor, but my eyes remained trained on the mirror.

"I honestly haven't any idea."

It's not like my eyes look bad per say, but the sudden change was… well sudden and weird. The blue was mid-tone, nothing like the vividness Ron's held, but was still noticeable when you looked at them.

"Perhaps…" Ratchet mulled over his thoughts. "Perhaps the energon has settled in her eyes."

Quick! Someone give me a shot of insulin. Grandma Lennox had been a diabetic and in the end the disease, if you could call it that, had settled into her eyes virtually making her blind by the end of her life.

"Well how do you stop it," worry lines arched across Ron's brow.

"I don't know."

Ron gave him a look.

"I'm just as new to this as you are." Ratchet turned back at me. "Melry I want to draw blood for a few tests. Hopefully they will give insight into what's happening."

I nodded slowly. I hated needles but I was afraid of going blind more.

"I'll be right back," he rose and quickly left the room.

Ron came in closer, tilting my head upward to get a better look at the oddity that were my eyes. "What is going on with you?" I think he said it more to himself than me. He sighed. "I'm sorry for this Mel."

What was he apologizing for? It was not like he had purposefully had his cannon sliced off his arm, launched at us, malfunction and explode in just the right way for an energy container to be lodged in my leg, where upon it leaked and refused to be removed with any ease.

I could only pat his arm reassuringly however. Of all days for my voice to be gone it had to be this one. Someone in the heavens was laughing at me, I was sure of it.

Ron leaned in and pressed his forehead against mine. "I can't believe this is happening."

_You and me both_. It was weird though. I wasn't in any bizarre pain and really I felt better than I had last night. Maybe Ratchet's medicine had worked, but a side effect was the alteration of eye pigment. That did happen sometimes if I remembered my biology class correctly.

"You better not let Will catch you that way," Ratchet said as he shut the door.

I nearly groaned. One problem after the next. Didn't I deserve a break already?

Ratchet laid a small case on the bedside table before he sat down at my side. He pulled out a bottle of peroxide, dabbed my arm clean at the elbow and proceeded to stick a needle into my arm.

My face scrunched and I looked away. In the end Ratchet drew blood from two places – my knee being the last. "With any luck this will tell me if concentrations are different throughout your body," he explained.

Another words he was playing this all by chance. Hell, just feed me a crud load of carrots and we could add the skin coloring effect of carotene poisoning. Then I really would be a strange phenomena – an orange skinned, blue-brown eyed human girl with a gimp dating a giant alien robot.

It'd make an interesting movie at the very least.

XxXxXxXxXx

I had been dead to the world for nearly twelve straight hours. Ron had awoken me briefly at midnight to make sure I was alright and to discern if my eyes were getting worse. They were. I gave up caring. If my eyes turned blue, oh well. As long as nothing detrimental happened I could take having a color change.

Convincing Ron of that was nearly impossible, especially since I didn't have a voice.

Getting out of bed I hobbled to the bathroom, changed out of the slightly-too-big military uniform Uncle had wrangled up and changed into a pair of new civilian clothes someone had run out and bought yesterday.

The good thing about waking up at five-thirty in the morning on a military base was you weren't the only one moving. I remembered my uncle complaining about having to get up at five in the morning for basic training when he first started, so I was sure there were plenty of people up and about already.

After brushing my teeth and hair I hobbled back out, leaving the bathroom light on as a guide in the darkness. Ron was passed at the desk, his face nestled in his arms.

I felt bad for him. I doubt he'd slept much over the last two days. I knew he had next to nothing from the other night because he was up every time I was. Knowing him he had probably spent most of last night awake too.

I made an attempt to creep across the room, doing my utmost not wake him, but with my gimpy leg it was impossible to do anything but limp. Maybe I did need crutches for a day or two.

As quietly as possible I opened the door and stepped out into the morning. A light drizzle covered the base and forced me to pull the hood of my jacket up. _No sense getting any sicker. _As it were I should have been in bed. I still had a fever, I didn't even need a thermometer to know that and I was injured. Being up wasn't exactly the best way to recover, but I was tired of being in bed and my muscles were itching to be used.

Ironhide was parked outside the building and I made sure to get around him quietly too.

As expected there were people up and moving like little ants going about their duties. Fortunately I wasn't really bothered by anyone. Two guys asked if I needed help getting anywhere, but I shook my head in the only way I could say 'no'. It was really nice of them though.

I had no real destination in mind and I wasn't really interested in finding anyone either. Even if my uncle was up, which surely he was, running into him would only wind me back in bed.

I passed a busy training field where I determined most of the men must have been located. They were running drills. Hard drills. It hurt just watching them. Then again I was sick and injured and just thinking about running and doing pushups hurt.

_Not my cup of tea. _ I wasn't built for the military and I rather liked it that way. If the events of the last month were any indication of what these guys regularly went through, minus the robots and adding a human enemy, they could keep it.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

My attention snapped to a young man garbed in stylish clothing approaching me. He was too dolled up to be an ordinary soldier… and who wore sunglasses when it was dark out? He had to be one of _them_.

"Don't get your fender bent out of shape. I'm not going to tell anyone."

Definitely an Autobot. I think it was safe to assume from now on that anyone who worked for the military and talked in mechanic lingo was an alien until proven otherwise.

"The names Jolt," he held out a hand, which I shook it wearily. "I'm something of a medi-bot, like Ratchet."

Well great, now I was really going to be sent back to bed.

"Don't exert yourself too much. You'll want to get rid of that cold before we fly out in a few days. From what I understand high altitudes and sinus congestion do not go well together."

_So… I'm not going back to bed? _I think I could get to like this guy… doctor… bot, whatever.

"How'd you manage to get around Ironhide?"

A shrug was all I could offer. There was no feasible way to explain without a voice.

"Come, let's get you out of the rain at least."

He led me to a compact blue car. _Must be his real form_, I thought.

"I can take you down to the hanger." He stepped in.

I froze.

Jolt looked out the window when he realized I wasn't opening the door. "They won't force you to rest if I tell them you're up for medical reasons."

_Until Ratchet comes along and counters that logic. _Even if this bot was a doctor I had a feeling Ratchet would have a higher say-so when it came to me. Resisting seemed pretty useless though. Like Ron this guy would probably follow me around to make sure I didn't over do it. So I climbed in with a sigh of defeat.

"I know we haven't formally met until now," Jolt said as he moved briskly down the road, "but Ironhide and Will talk about you at the base, so I feel as if I know you fairly well."

I had to withhold a groan.

Jolt laughed at my expression. "I don't recall them saying anything you'd be embarrassed about."

I could only nod dumbly. What was said and done couldn't be changed even if I wanted it to be.

We arrive at the hanger quickly. I should have known from the term 'hanger' that we were on an air base, but I hadn't and was left a little surprised at seeing the runway and planes. Where was there an Air Force base in northern Texas? I picked my brain, but couldn't recall any.

Jolt rolled right into a hanger and move towards the back where three motorbikes – had to be the femmes since I knew Chromia was the blue one – and two small compact cars were parked. He popped open the door for me when he stopped.

"Well look who it is." The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place where from or who had spoken for that matter.

"She looks all confused and stuff." Another said.

Now I knew where I recognized them from. The ADHD twins. They were nowhere to be seen yet I could hear them clearly, leading me to believe they were Autobots. If I was right in thinking the motorcycles were females it left the green and copper compact cars as the only other culprits.

My hands landed on my hips and I gave the two cars a disapproving glace.

"I think she caught on," one said.

"She finally got 'er processors workin' right." The other snickered.

What jerks. Talking about me right in front of my face on a day I couldn't retaliate.

"Knock it off you two," an unknown female's voice rang in the air, presumably from one of the bikes.

"But she's so slow," one of the twins said.

"The only one's slow here are you two," Chromia said.

"Hey!" The other twin cried, "Who you callin' slow. I'm smarter than Mudflap."

"Are not!"

"I always been the smarter one!" The door of the green car flew open and wailed the copper one.

A great commotion erupted. Now I really had seen everything; the two cars were fighting. I almost wondered why they didn't bother transform, but stopped myself and thought it was a good thing they didn't.

Jolt's human form eased me backwards, away from the two. Chromia and the purple motorbike transformed and tackled the idiots. There were two sharp yelps, the copper one was knocked on his side and Chromia had her massive gun arm pressed up against the hood of the green car.

"Are we finished?" The purpled one asked sharply.

"Yes," the twins responded quickly in unison.

The femmes back off, Chromia more slowly than her partner.

"Best to keep away from those two if you can," Jolt said with a frown.

I couldn't even bring myself to nod I was so dumb struck.

The purple femme approached me with a warmer, more inviting expression. Like Chromia she had one wheel acting as legs, but her secondary wheel was on her left arm, not behind her head, and a strange stinger like gun made up the other.

"I apologize for their behavior," she said gently. Her gun arm transformed into a hand and was held out. "My name is Elita One. I am the leader of the femme division."

I opened my mouth to speak, but when little more than horse wind came out I clamped it shut and shook her hand with a smile and nod.

"We was just makin' a point," the copper twin said after transforming into his robotic self.

"You two? Making a point?" Chromia laughed. "Like I could believe _that_ is possible."

"Now that's just rude," the green one rebooked.

"So is verbally assaulting someone who's temporarily mute," Elita shot. "Now transform and be silent."

The twins did as ordered but not before complaining loudly about how unfair she was being. Elita did not seem to care. "Ratchet has been working on a way to cleanse your system all night. Optimus has been at him to rest, but ordering a senior medical officer to pause what he is doing is like asking the Decepticons to be peaceful."

I could not help but smile. It was faint and a little forced, but it was a smile all the same. Everyone was working so hard to help. It made me feel like a moron for having fought against both him and Ron last night.

"Does Will know you're up Melry?" Epps was approaching me from the far side of the hanger. "And it's a little early for a civilian school girl to be up don't you think?"

All I could do was shake my head in response.

"Where's Ironhide? I didn't think he'd let you wander off on your own."

My brows narrowed.

"I wager he's in the middle of a stasis nap," Chromia commented.

Epps nodded in acknowledgement before focusing back on me. "What are you doing wandering around on your own anyway? This is a military base, not a children's park."

I frowned. Was walking around a base that dangerous?

"I found her by the training grounds," human looking Jolt said. "No harm done."

"At odds with 'Hide again?" Epps asked.

A questioning look over took my features.

"Come on, you know what I mean."

I honestly hoped I did not.

Whether it was from my lack of response or the stupid look that was plastered on my face I may never, but Epps grinned and leaned forward. "You and 'Hide getting along?" He had one of those nerve rattling tones that revealed he knew far more than he should have.

My blood ran cold, but I managed to stick my tongue out childishly in an attempt to disprove him.

"What's that supposed to mean Epps?" Uncle came up behind me.

I froze. Where was the nearest exit and how did I get there. _Now_.

"Just that your niece has grown some balls since we last saw her."

I couldn't help it, I looked down at myself. _Nope._ The only balls I had were on my chest and those were called breasts. The Autobots laughed at me.

"I'll admit I never thought her the type to run-away, but I fail to see how that deserves your comment."

"Ah come on man, don't tell me you're that blind."

I looked helplessly up at Chromia, silently begging for help. She only shrugged and transformed back into a motorbike.

I felt deserted.

"Apparently I am," Uncle sounded confused.

"'Hide kissed her the other night."

I think my heart stopped, but I couldn't be certain without it looking obvious.

"When was this exactly?" Uncle didn't sound convinced.

There was an exit to the far left. Must have been where Uncle had snuck so stealthily. But how did I get there from here without being caught? I sure as hell couldn't run and even if I could somehow I doubted I could outrace my agile Uncle.

"Right when –"

"Melry Lennox!" Ironhide's voice pierced the air.

That was it. My heart had officially stopped and my soul had seeped out of my body in the form of a gasp.

I could tell just from looking at Ironhide's truck form that he was vexed. It only became more apparent when Ron leapt out.

"What the slag were you thinking wandering off?"

I laughed nervously… rather I blew air nervously since there was barely a vocal-related noise to be heard. Ron was towering over me in seconds, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

And here I thought letting him sleep had been a good idea.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the crankshaft," Chromia snickered.

"No one gives a slag about your opinion," he snapped.

There was a tense moment of silence before the blue femme transformed. "If you don't cool it I'm going to hit you so hard your torque converter will break through your thick hide.

The two glared at one another.

This was bad. Either Ron was actually pissed that I had walked off or he was just tired and cranky, like I had been yesterday, allowing the littlest of things to set him off. Either way it had to stop.

I grabbed Ron's arm, but he snatched it back. "You must have a fuse shorting to think you can speak to me that way."

Uncle and Epps glanced at one anotherr nervously.

"And you must have a fractured memory bank to talk to me this way."

Uncle stepped forward with his hands raised. "Alright Ironhide, just settle down a little."

"This doesn't concern you," Ron snapped. I grabbed his arm again. This time he whipped around, "WHAT!"

I jumped, jarring all my injuries. Somehow I kept myself from doubling over, but the pained expression that flashed across my face hit Ron right in the chest.

"Melry I… " his temper vanished in an instant. "I'm sorry." He tried to take me up in his arms, but I shoved him away.

"This is why you shouldn't go more than twenty-four hours without sleep unless there's a Decepticon to shoot." Chromia huffed.

Ron's fingers curled loosely into his palm and he bowed his head with a heavy sigh.

"What the hell is going on around here today?" Uncle asked in frustration. "First Grimlock and now you. Is there some kind of melt down virus going around that I'm unaware of?"

"Ironhide's out of training or perhaps I should say too well trained," Chromia said.

Uncle looked up at her, "and what does that mean?"

"He's used to me beating his tailpipe into place if he got out of line. Melry isn't exactly capable of holding up to that standard."

Uncle's brows pressed together. "Why would she need to? You two da…" As if a light bulb had clicked on his brows shot up and eyes shifted between Ron and I. "No. No-no-no-no-no."

Ron stiffened and stared at me.

There was one thing Chromia was right about, I couldn't possibly beat up Ron, but she was wrong in thinking I couldn't get back at him. I had never been one to go out of my way for revenge, but from the sounds of it Ron only really learned when something notably bad happened. He had practically begged for a punishment after the Starscream incident and now I understood why, to some extent. But I was counter to the idea that violence was the best teacher, if anything it caused more problems than it solved. Ron hadn't learned to control his temper from Chromia, he'd only learned he would be clobbered for it, which ultimately meant he became strong and could take more each time. If I was to deal with his issues I needed to find a less physical method.

For now there was only one way I could think of getting back at him. I leaned up and placed a kiss upon his lips. It was only a peck but it was enough to make Uncle's jaw drop.

Ron blinked in surprise.

Before either of them could come to their senses I turned and walked away.

Elita laughed. "Chromia I think she's giving you a run for your energon on who's the better teacher."

"Subtle, but terribly effective," Chromia sounded as if she were grinning.

I didn't bother to look back. I had set the stage and it could play without my presence.

And it all began with a very loud cry of, "IRONHIDE!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review!**

Mel, my dear, that was plain evil. Haha.

We just saw more hints to 'Hide's past. Can Mel get him to talk?

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"Ah shit," Uncle groaned behind me.

I stared wide eyed and dumbfounded at where Grimlock had once stood. _No freaking way._ I had seen a robot transform into a car, a truck, motorcycle and even a jet plane, but this… this was… wrong on so many levels.


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's.**

Big thanks to my reviewers! Glad I could put a smile upon your face and a laugh on your lips :)

Oh, did you guys hear? Megan Fox has been kicked from the 3rd film for bad talking Bay. Hopefully Bay won't screw things up now because it sounded as if she got kicked after the filming started (not a good time to delete a fairly major character).

**Anywho, on with the show.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"That was the most sinister thing you could have done to me," Ron said several hours later as he rubbed his ears painfully.

Trevor looked up from where he sat on the ground in my borrowed bedroom. We had been playing with his dinosaurs and doing a bit of homework we had discovered, through a phone call, he had to do for tomorrow. "Melry said you yelled at her," he frowned.

Ron sighed and sat down next to me. "I am really sorry for that Mel. I don't know what came over me."

I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"I mean it."

Tearing a piece of paper out of Trevor's note book I wrote 'you're possessiveness is agitating.' Even if that wasn't the real reason behind his behavior hopefully it would make him pay more attention.

"I know. I'm sorry."

'So is your over apologizing. Yeesh. Why are you like that?'

There was a strained pause. "That's complicated." I had heard a similar statement before. "And it's not a particularly pleasant part of my memory."

I tilted my head to the side curiously. Whatever it was definitely bothered him. I caught that glimmer in his eyes.

He looked away.

I took a deep breath and wrote, 'you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I did tell you my own painful story.' I drew a childish swirl to mimic a tornado next to the message.

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" Trevor asked. "Don't you like each other?"

Ron looped an arm around my shoulders and drew me close. "We'll work everything out." I was not sure if he had directed that more at me or Trevor, but it was heartening all the same.

There was one thing he really needed to understand for it to work though. Picking up the paper, I wrote, 'I'm going to live my life with or without you in it. I'd rather you be here, I really do love having you around, but you can't stop me from doing everything just because you're worried something will happen. I appreciate you looking out for me, really I do, but sometimes it's overkill. You need to speak up and let me know what's going on and what's bothering you. You can't panic whenever I want to do something on my own, even if I am injured. I might be easily bruised and even crushed by your kind, but I'm not a little doll you can sit on your shelf and admire.'

Ron read it over and sighed. "I know," he hugged me closer, "I'm really sorry."

I poked his side. All these apologies. What was I going to do with him?

We remained in the room for another hour. Ron took over helping Trevor with his work because he had the voice to explain it all. I watched idly, letting my mind run here and there, not really focusing on anything unless asked a direct question. Most of my thought revolved around Ron. Some were favorable, others not so much. I knew everyone had irritable quirks and I was not vain enough to think myself exempt, but I was worried we wouldn't be able to work them out.

"Will wants to get Trevor home," Ron sat up with a hand at his ear. "Ratchet's going to run one last test before he's free."

I nodded and stood as Trevor packed up his belongings. "So are you guys going to make up?" he asked as we stepped outside.

Ron looked to me, "I hope so."

A faint smiled played on my lips and I held up a single slender finger. His expression changed fearfully. _You,_ I pointed at him, _need to talk, _I made the pac-man chatter sign, _to me_, I pointed to myself.

This actually made me wish I had taken Sign Language in middle school. Nothing I could do about that now however and Ron seemed to understand.

"What do I have to tell you to be accepted?"

Ouch. Harsh. That was not the point of the message. I would have to explain that to him later.

_On second thought, _I opened Trevor's bag as we neared the truck and took out a pen. I could have found paper as well but I didn't want to pull anything big out. Trevor only glanced back curiously before climbing in.

I lifted my sleeve and wrote out my message as Ron drove towards the hanger. 'You're already accepted silly, so don't fuss over that. I want you to talk to me because every time I get angry at you or visa versa it's because we're not communicating properly. I've learned more about you in the last week and a half than I have over the last three months. I know next to nothing about your background. All I really know is you're from a dying planet called Cybertron, you've probably studied weapons most of your life (hence the title of weapon specialist), your kinsmen came here looking for some strange object that ended up being destroyed and Chromia is your ex. Most of that is broad and not really about you. It leaves me grasping for whatever I can after an argument and most of the time I understand nothing but my own frustrations. I'm trying to be patient with you, but you're not giving me much to go off of. If it'll make you feel better I can tell you more about myself – where and how I grew up; what I like and don't like, whatever you want to know. But I do want you to reciprocate.'

I had only just finished writing when we rolled into the hanger. The message was longer than I had meant it to be, but it worked… or I hoped it would. I'd have to show it to Ron later however. I pulled down my sleeve and stepped out.

Ratchet was waiting in human form for us. Trevor went to him without question or hassle and left me next to Ron… until Uncle pulled me away.

"What has gotten into you?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

I shrugged. It was probably a good thing I couldn't talk because I wanted to say, 'I'm told it's called energon.'

"Why would you start dating Ironhide?"

That was like asking why the sky was blue. There was probably a scientific or in this case biological answer, but no one actually cared. I had a feeling this pep talk was more of a 'my baby girl shouldn't be old enough to date' sort of thing. I wasn't even his daughter. I had a feeling Anna was going to give him hell when she hit her teenage years. After all, how many teens went without dating until they were seventeen or older these days?

Aside from which, my parents had said it was alight with them. Mother had been a little apprehensive, but I think in the end she had come to understand. Really they had been the ones to help me come to terms with it, not the other way around.

Instead of trying to argue I wrote on my hand, 'we'll talk when my voice is back.'

"Cop the attitude Melry, I'm not putting up with it."

I shook my head in bewilderment. _What attitude?_

"I told you she grew balls man," Epps called from somewhere in the hanger.

Uncle sighed in annoyance. "My conservative niece is dating an alien robot," he muttered. I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear that but I did.

_Me? Conservative? _Okay I'll admit I don't wear miniskirts and it wasn't until a year ago that I had started wearing a bikini, but conservative? Did my continued virginity really place me in that category? And even if it did why was he acting like it was a bad thing?

"Will, we discussed this earlier. Leave her out of it," Ron spoke up.

"Shut it," Uncle glared at him. "I'm not talking you."

"I will not," Ron snapped. "Yelling at me is one thing. Do not take your anger out on Melry. She's had enough to deal with because of me. She doesn't need you adding to it."

There was a heated and uncomfortable moment where I was sure my head would explode from the deadly atmosphere. Why was this happening? It was like my relationship had set two best friends at odds.

"Trevor checks out," Ratchet shattered the tension with impeccable ease.

The boy came to my side and looked up at Uncle. "You don't have to be angry. Ron takes care of her. You didn't see how he was acting right after Grimlock stopped being bad."

"Me not bad. Me Grimlock king!"

_Speak of the devil._ The self proclaimed king strutted through the door.

"What are you doing in here?" Ron snapped.

"It's alright Ironhide," a large red and blue robot walked in behind Grimlock. "I thought it better to let him move for a while. He was becoming restless in the other hanger."

That voice defiantly belonged to the human Optimus I knew.

"Me no like sitting all day long."

Somehow that did not surprise me.

Trevor rifled through his bag and pulled out two of his dinosaur toys. "Grimlock!" I couldn't stop him before he bounded towards the bot. Uncle kept me from racing after him, but Optimus was watching carefully. "You're a dinosaur right?"

Grimlock looked confused. "What is dinosaur? Me _Dinobot._"

"Well this guy," he held up one of the figures, I couldn't make it out from the distance, "was the king of all dinosaurs."

"Me better king than small dinosaur." Grimlock crossed his arms and held his chin high.

Trevor laughed. "This is a toy. A real T. rex was huge! Even bigger than you I think."

That seemed to peak the Dinobots interest. He leaned down and plucked the toy from the boy's hand. He might as well have been handling a pebble it was so small in comparison. "Boy say this thing big and strong?"

"The strongest! All the other dinosaurs were afraid of him." He held up the next toy. "Even this guy was no match for the T. rex and he could fly."

Grimlock scrutinized the toy in his hand for a long moment. Then, without warning, the toy dropped and the air filled with the clicking and clattering of transformation.

"Ah shit," Uncle groaned behind me.

I stared wide eyed and dumbfounded at where Grimlock had once stood. _No freaking way._ I had seen a robot transform into a car, a truck, motorcycle and even a jet plane, but this… this was… wrong on so many levels.

Grimlock was a giant metal Tyrannosaurs Rex.

"Me Grimlock liiiiiiiike," he purred.

"COOL!" Trevor cried and threw his arms up in excitement.

Uncle cursed again behind me. "Perfect! That's totally inconspicuous."

"Grimlock taller, stronger and more handsome than dinosaur."

_But just as dimwitted, _I thought. Who changed into an extinct beast used in modern day movies to invoke terror when they wanted to blend in?

"First we can't get him to transform, then he does this," Uncle looked ready to pull his hair out.

Well it was official. Today just sucked for everyone… except Grimlock. He was enjoying the aspect of having a long tail he could hit things with, which included Optimus.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I was left behind when Uncle eventually made it out to take Trevor home, bot-napping Ironhide for a ride. Really I think he more did that to prevent him from being around me, but Uncle was so irritable tonight I thought better than to comment. That and Ratchet had put his foot down, so to speak, claiming it would be irrespirable of me to stray too far from medical assistance with this dratted energon circulating through my system.

Now I was utterly bored. I wasn't able to move around very easily and even if I could there wasn't anything for me to do around here. So I was stuck with two options, sit around with the Autobots or return to my room and twiddle my thumbs until someone came to find me or my body decided to sleep.

I chose the Autobots.

Grimlock had been moved back to his original hanger once he was subdued, which wasn't easy considering he had been a very giddy dino. I think Ratchet had to patch Optimus too because his shoulder had been sparking. It certainly looked like it would hurt.

The Dinobot seemed more of a hassle than he was worth, but what did I know.

"May I have a word?"

I looked up with a start. Chromia was leaning over Jolt's hood to look at me. I raised a brow in the only way I could really ask her what for.

She sat down next me. "That was a clever move this morning."

I smiled.

"If you keep that up you might actually be able to help 'Hide better than I ever could."

My brows rose. What was that supposed to mean?

"I'm sure you've noticed how attached he's become since you two started. Follows you around everywhere he can and tries to make you happy, though he usually ends up tripping over himself."

She nailed him to the T. I was not surprised however, she had dated him for who knew how many centuries. What was she getting at though?

"You've heard how beneath every hardened shell is a frightened sparkling… child in your terminology, haven't you?"

I nodded.

"'Hide's no different." She hit Jolt, "this is not to be repeated."

"My vocal processors are muted," he replied quickly.

"Keep it that way," she warned.

I was a little confused. Ironhide being really frightened about anything? It would have been almost too bizarre had I not remembered how he had clung just has tightly to me as I had him the night Starscream attempted to kill me or how his hands hand had trembled just the other night when he saw my condition.

"He hasn't told you much about himself has he." It was more a comment than a question.

I shook my head.

"He did the same to me. Took nearly three centuries to crack his processors."

Well I was screwed.

"He's insecure around femmes." She gave me a small grin, "you wouldn't have recognized him when we first started out."

I tilted my head to the side curiously.

She chuckled softly. "He's a little helpless around females of any species it seems, but he is far more in control of himself now than he was back then, courtesy of me beating it into him."

I frowned.

"Don't give me that look. I wasn't an abusing mate, but sometimes it's the only way to get through to someone like 'Hide."

I still didn't agree. I had only hit Ironhide once, twice if you counted the time I kicked his tire in the canyon, and I couldn't say it actually proved anything.

"He's a complicated bot, seldom speaking of his own troubles because he doesn't want to burden others with them. It's a useless program if you ask me."

I smiled knowingly.

For several long minutes we watched as the human soldiers moved about one task or another. It seemed as if they were restocking supplies and generally just getting a good handle on what they had already. A few were looking over maps and talking to those surrounding them, but there were three soldiers who were trying to stay calm with the twins. The duo was circling them like vultures, except they were laughing and not squawking hungrily.

Chromia eventually reached into a small compartment near her shoulder and pulled out a small rectangular device. "This is for you."

The object resembled a smart phone with a full screen on one side and the Autobot insignia inlaid on the back. When I turned it on a strange little metal sphere-like object spun on its axis, revealing intriguing divots and extrusions. It gave way to black screen with a series of buttons representing common icons such as the internet, phone book and texting.

"Ironhide mentioned your phone was damaged beyond reasonable repair. I took the liberty to craft another with a bit of help from Elita and Arcee."

I had never met this 'Arcee' but I could assume it was the other femme. The name had a female ring to it and at this point I had been introduced to nearly all of the Autobots down here. "Thank you," I mouthed.

"Keep it on you at all time. It'll allow us to locate you should it be necessary."

Whether she meant that in terms of me running off again or in regards to the Decepticons I wasn't sure. I only nodded.

"You needn't worry about charging it either. The battery will take care of itself so long as it's on. Also," she leaned over and pointed at an icon sharing the Autobot insignia, "click that."

A list of names filled the screen in alphabetical order starting with 'Arcee' and ending with 'Skids'.

"If there's an emergency just click one of our names and it will patch you through to our comlink. Anyone of us has the ability to contact the others immediately. The only ones missing are Sunstreaker and Grimlock."

Made sense since the two had only just arrived. There was one name on the list however I was completely unaware of – Bumblebee. I looked up curious and pointed at the name.

She smiled. "He's on the east coast playing guardian for Sam Witwicky. The boy is little older than yourself. You'll probably meet eventually since out paths have a way of intertwining."

I frowned down at my new phone. So there was another person in a similar position as mine… or maybe, now that I was thinking of in a far larger picture, the boy was more than I ever was and hopefully would ever be. I could remember hearing the stories of a robot on the television this summer looking for a boy. Perhaps it had been a Deception seeking information. If Starscream's actions towards me were any indication it would make sense.

"We've been hoping to keep you out of the same troubles," Chromia said, "but so far it doesn't seem we've been very successful."

That answered that question. Though I had yet to have my identity plastered on global television. That was a plus, right?

"Melry, can you do me a favor?"

My brows narrowed curiously as I looked back up at her. She had a distant look in her eyes.

"Watch over Ironhide for me."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"Mel..." Ron seemed oddly hesitant, "there's something I want to show you, but you have to promise not to scream."


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's.**

First off, **_go look at my profile_** :D At the bottom of the "about me" section you will find links to the facebook pages of Ron, Jessy and Melry (created by XxLaBellaNotteexX, ShiningGalaxy and myself respectively). We've been having fun with the accounts :) Just don't mar 'Hide's paint job. He's already threaten to pull the cannons out... or cannon considering he's lost one. Haha.

**Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I didn't know what I hated more. The fact I was being treated like a child or how these crazy people were worrying me silly. Ratchet had forced me into bed at eleven despite being fully awake and no one would tell me anything about when Ron and Uncle would return. I mean, how far could we possibly be from Jessy's house?

Uncle hadn't answered when I texted him and though I had sent about five message over the course of the night I never so much as got a call. I had considered contacting Ironhide too, but I didn't have a voice and I wasn't sure if his comlink could take texts. The last thing I wanted was for him to think me an idiot for experimenting.

I knew it was unnecessary to worry, but I could not help it. I loved them.

At around one in the morning Ratchet had come in to check on me and had been noticeably upset upon seeing me awake. He had practically forced a foul tasting herbal tea down my throat. It had knocked me out cold in ten minutes.

Now it was seven o'clock and though I was groggy I could see there wasn't a single message awaiting my attention. Had they ever gotten back?

My bladder didn't care. I sighed and sat up, _what a pain_. Sometimes I really hated my body.

I suddenly froze.

Ron was asleep at the foot of the bed.

When had he gotten back? And why didn't he wake me?

My bladder pressed further on its nerves, jarring me from my thoughts. Carefully, so as not to wake him, I climbed out of bed and moved to the bathroom. The tiles were cold beneath my feet and sent a shiver rattling up my spine.

When I returned I couldn't help but wonder if Cybertronian's ever get cold? I had never thought to ask before, but Ironhide was always warm to the touch, warmer than humans and we certainly felt the change of temperature. Yet he was hunched over in a chair without any kind of covering.

_It can't hurt, _I thought as I grabbed a blanket from the closet and draped it over his shoulders. My heart jumped as he groaned. I had to resist sighing when he simply shifted and settled further into the folds of his arms.

I very careful repositioned the blanket where it had moved. It was thin enough that it shouldn't cause trouble if it was unnecessary, but thick enough that it would do some good if it wasn't. Maybe I was just making myself feel better by doing it, but it was better than waking him to ask.

I climbed back into bed and lay down facing him. There wasn't much light filtering through the blinds but I could make out his ruffled hair. I couldn't resist running my hand through the tips. It was thick and not quite as pliable as my own, but my hair was thin and Ron had said his body was inorganic.

It did make me wonder what I was touching.

With a shrug I pulled the bed sheets around myself and cushioned my head with my arm. It almost felt like I was wrapped in a burrito, but I would manage. There was only one last thing to do.

I kissed the tips of my fingers and pressed them softly to Ron's forehead. He shifted ever so slightly and moaned, "Melry."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was nearly noon when I next awoke and Ron was nowhere to be seen. A frown hit my lips and I brushed the hair from my face.

"Will called him out three hour ago."

I jumped. Ratchet was sitting at the desk, fingers folded into one another. "He shouldn't have been in here anyway. Will was not pleased."

I rolled my eyes. _Of course he wasn't._ I stepped out of bed and carefully stretched.

"How are you feeling?"

That was a good question. Better than yesterday, worse than tomorrow… hopefully. I was beginning to forget what it felt like to be healthy. All I offered in response however was a one shoulder shrug.

"Voice?"

"No way." My voice was hideous but I could faintly make out the words. Faintly.

Ratchet nodded thoughtfully. "With any luck it will return in a few days."

_With any luck I won't be sick for the rest of the year, _I thought, not that it amounted to much. There was only a month and a half left before New Years.

"Ironhide's seen your arm so go have a shower and I'll call in some food."

My arm? I looked down at it. The long winded message I had written yesterday was still in place, slightly faded but very readable. I blushed. This was supposed to be something he read when I was awake!

Grabbing my clothes I quickly hobbled into the bathroom, nearly slamming the door shut on accident.

A hot shower did some good, but my mind fretted over how Ironhide had taken the message. In one regard it asked him to open up and in another told him he could walk out at any time.

I didn't want him to go.

There was no telling how much time had passed before I shut the water off, but my fingers had begun to prune. I was only just beginning to towel off when there was a knock on the door. "May I come in?" It was Ratchet. "I want to assess your injuries before you dress."

I didn't care how good a doctor he was, I didn't want him seeing me naked.

"You can either let me in now or I can have you undress out here. You're choice."

Damn it, what was with these bossy Cybertronians. He had been looking at me fully clothed since he arrived, why did he need to change his methods now?

"You may put on your under things if you wish, but nothing else."

I hadn't liked Ironhide seeing me like that and I sure as hell didn't feel any better about letting him, but what choice did I have?

Grumbling in frustration I threw on my under garments and unlocked the door. Ratchet stepped in a moment later and ahut it behind him. He ignored my distasteful expression and began scanning my body, prodding the injuries and muttering to himself in his native language. I wanted to shake him and tell him to speak in English, but I resisted. It was probably for the best that I couldn't understand.

"You can dress," he said an eternity later. "When you arm has properly dried I will rewrap it."

I threw on my pants.

"Keep an eye on your leg. The blue pigment is clinging to your skin and may very well be permanent, but there is no sense in being careless. Let me know if it gives you any trouble. Same goes for your eyes."

My eyes were odd to begin with. I only had to glance in the mirror to see that. Every time I saw them the invasive blue hue was brighter and larger than before. At this point the inner halves of my irises were blue and the outer brown. It was a solid division.

I really looked freakish.

"At this rate your eyes should be completely changed in another twenty-four to thirty-six hours."

From his expression I could wagered he had yet to find anything conducive about my ailment. Great. I pulled on my shirt and strode into the bedroom.

"Melry," Ratchet called. He was at my side before I made it far. "I must ask you as a friend to remain in here for today."

"Why?" I croaked.

"You know as well as any that Will is in an irritable mood. Ironhide being in here this morning set him off again, which was understandable considering Ironhide blatantly ignored his request to keep away."

I frowned. What right did he have controlling who I was or wasn't with?

"Give him time," Ratchet said as if reading my mind. "Considering you ran away for the same basic reason you should give Will at least that."

I sighed. I hated knowing he was right.

"Staying in here will do everyone some good. Will won't be checking on you or Ironhide every five minutes and your body needs the rest."

Again I sighed. I suppose I could live with that request if it would appease everyone else.

Ratchet motioned to the tray of food on the desk. "It's ready when you want it, but I suggest you eat while it's warm."

I nodded solemnly. What hunger I had was now gone but it wouldn't do to starve myself either. It smelled good at least.

As I took a seat Ratchet moved for the front door. "Melry," he looked back, hand on the knob. "Don't let anyone get you down. Even we Autobots were weary of your relationship at first, but our age and travels in the universe have granted a better understanding and acceptance than most humans. Just keep that in mind."

I was left to mull over his words alone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Day passed into night and the internet because excruciatingly boring. I had built a town and restaurant, started an empire, dug for treasure, protected my castle from penguins and played Tetris until my fingers cramped. I had also spent a great deal of time texting Jessy, Jeremy, Lucas and Patrick and had even sent a long email to my aunt telling her what I had been up to, save for my change in relationship status.

Now I was out of ideas. It was nearly seven-thirty, I wasn't tired and my phone was boring me to death.

I dropped the devise next to me and lay down. Someone needed to come find me already.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Utter darkness filled the room next I knew. _Must have fallen asleep_, I thought with a yawn. Guess I didn't have to be tired so long as I was bored and laying some place comfortable.

I looked down towards the end of the bed. No Ron this time. Even if it were dark there wasn't the faintest hint of a silhouette to suggest anyone was in the room.

With a sigh I plopped my head back down on the pillow. Maybe alerting Uncle to our relationship so soon hadn't been the greatest idea, but then again I didn't have much choice. Epps had figured it out and lying would have been worse than approaching it dead on. Maybe I shouldn't have walked away though… I don't know anymore. Chromia and Elita had commented positively on it and I suppose it did work on Ron's attitude, but I couldn't help but think it had placed a sizable blockade on our relationship as far as Uncle's acceptance was concerned.

Drama liked this belonged in a movie, not a teenager's life.

I looked over and found my phone sitting on the bedside table. _Strange_, I thought, _I don't remember putting it there._ I shrugged it off and reached out for it. Might as well check what time it was.

I blinked hard at the screen. The holding mage was different. It used to be Chromia and I – human Jolt had taken it about an hour before I'd been forced into bed last night – but now it was a close up of… me? Sleeping me no less. There was hair in my face and my mouth was wide open… alright, that was a bit of an exaggeration. It was only open a sliver, but it was still open.

Where the heck had it come from?

I was definitely in bed, that much I was sure of. The sheets were too plain to have been taken in Washington or even at Jessy's, so it much have been taken here and the angle suggested the person had been level with me. It almost looked like a POV shot of someone sleeping at my side...

Ron!

I had fallen asleep right in front of him this morning. He would have seen me as soon as he woke up. It made perfect sense. But… he could take snap shots with his eyes? Damn, this guy was like a trigger-happy-super-computer-camera-bot. Yeesh.

_Note to self, do not shower with him_.

My face erupted in flame. "I can't believe I just thought that," I said aloud, too busy squishing my cheeks together to care about my raspy voice. If Uncle was furious now he'd turn murderous if that happened!

_I need air. _Hopefully it would clear my head. Slipping on my shoes and grabbing my coat from the chair I stepped outside.

So much for that idea. I nearly tipped at the sight of Ron. What was he doing sleeping outside my door?

His eyes flickered open, attention snapping to my face in surprise. "Why are you out here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

He shrugged. "I was told I wasn't allowed in your bedroom. Will never said anything about being outside it."

My brows rose and my face squished in displeasure. "That's kind of creepy and stalker-ish Ron."

In an instant his brows matched mine, only his eyes glimmered with alarm. "I…" he searched for the words, "I hadn't thought of it that way. I apologize."

I sighed and plopped down next to him. "Look. Uncle doesn't want you inside and I don't want you out here… at least not like this," I motioned to his human body. "I know you are normally out here, but the whole dynamics of my brain see this and it freaks me out. Why don't you just… be yourself at night?" The truck was only a bit down the road.

He shrugged.

"And you did come into my room didn't you." I held up my phone, "you changed my background."

A smirk played on his lips. "Just checked up on you."

I rolled my eyes. "You're a glutton for punishment aren't you?"

He smiled and bowed his head.

This guy was a real trouble maker. I'd go so far as to say he was worse than the twin. What he lacked in hyper activity he made up with cunningness and determination.

"I'm glad your voice is returning," he said sometime later.

I couldn't help but frown. "I sound like an old lady."

He snorted back a laugh, prompting me to swat him playfully.

"Be nice to the old people," I pouted.

"You? Old? Then by Primus I must be a relic."

"Ya… I'm in love with an old geezer."

"Hey!"

I burst out laughing. He had walked right into that one. No help required.

A pair of strong arms looped around my frame and his weight pushed me to the ground. He hovered inches above me. "Who you calling a geezer with a voice like that?"

"I'm sorry," I forced my voice to sound as childish as possible. "I meant to call you a rust bucket."

"Oy!"

His face was priceless.

"I am not _that _rusty."

I think I was going to die. I couldn't stop laughing.

"You'd be rusting in this atmosphere too if your paint was chipped."

"Someone needs a manicure," I choked. My hand hit my throat, it hurt I was laughing so hard.

Ron huffed in exasperation and sat back. "First Will, now this. Why do I seek your company?"

I snorted, covered my mouth in embarrassment and laughed, "because I love you."

He froze and stared at me.

Instantly I sobered. "What?" Had I said something wrong?

There was a strained pause in which I was sure my heart would break. "Do you… really mean that?"

It took me a moment to realize his question was genuine and not a joke. I sat up and took his hands in mine. "I do," I smiled, "I really do."

Before I could even blink a pair of firm lips pressed fiercely into mine. Two hands cupped my face, driving us further together. A groan escaped my throat.

It was breathtaking, but terribly short lived. He stole my forehead half a moment later, leaving me panting and wishing for more. "And I love you."

I don't know why, but I moaned. It made Ron chuckle and peck me on the lips before pulling me into his arms.

"I like Ron time," I mumbled and eased in closer.

He chuckled again.

"But I want more Ironhide time too."

There was long stilled paused before he took in a deep breath. "We're the same person remember."

"I know," my finger drew circles into his chest, "but they're different bodies."

He 'hn'd' into my hair.

For once I wanted to actually have him transform for something other than business. "Want to go for a drive? Get off base?"_Maybe change for me? _I kept that idea to myself however. I didn't want to force him into doing it and I was sure there was rules or codes about transformation considering most humans didn't know they existed.

"You really want Will to shoot me don't you?"

Despite the words I could tell he was humored. "He'd have to shoot me first."

Ron grunted. "Alright," his arms fell away, "then let's get going."

"Convinced?" I asked, sitting back just enough to look him in the eyes.

"Considering the fact he'd never let the idea of harming you, much less with a gun, enter his mind, I think I'm safe… just don't ditch me again."

I bit my lip to hold back a smile, "I won't have to if you don't behave like an over protective leech."

His eyes closed, shoulders dropped and lips formed into a frown.

"And don't even think of apologizing for that again." I could almost hear the gears turning in his head. "I've heard too many already."

"Are we moving or sitting around chastising each other?"

I rolled my eyes. At least he hadn't apologized.

Ron helped me up and together we moved slowly towards the truck. I was tempted to hold his hand, but resisted. He seemed to be taking to human relationship customs very well, but I hadn't any idea what the norm was on Cybertron. Plus, even if hand holding was normal for them, would Ron be interested? He was a stubborn war veteran.

The passenger's door popped open and clapped shut when I was seated.

"Did you have a destination in mind?" Ron asked.

"Nope," I answered easily. "Just somewhere quiet."

"At three in the morning?" the truck fell in gear, "that won't be difficult."

We went out the checkpoint, leaving the guard mildly surprised, and set off down the road at a normal speed. If anything Ron was going a little on the slow side, but considering he had been breaking the speed limit regularly it wasn't surprising I felt stuck at a turtle's pace. I wasn't going to argue though. It wasn't as if we were on a deadline. Even if we returned before Uncle woke he'd undoubtedly find out we had been together anyway. Might as well enjoy ourselves while we could.

The roads were bleak and empty, reminding me of why I hated driving at night. It was always so lonely.

"Thanks for the blanket yesterday morning," Ron said out of nowhere.

I blushed. "Welcome." So it had come in handy. I was glad.

We drove in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. It was nice to be spending a bit of quality time alone with him, something we hadn't been able to do much of since Grimlock's arrival. I had missed this.

The farther we went the fewer lamp posts there were until finally there seemed to be none. Only the headlights illuminated the ground for even the moon was hidden behind thick clouds. A stray droplet or two would hit the windshield from time to time, but it didn't seems as if it were going to pour anytime soon.

Without warning Ron veered off the road and through a grassy field. I could hear the earth crunching beneath the tires and was about to ask where he thought he was going when he slowed to a stop and put the gear in park. My seat belt clicked off by itself and rolled into its holster.

I had to admit this was a little strange. We weren't far enough from the road for him to transform in secrecy and it wasn't like him to do everything for me in truck form. Usually I had the independence to operate the door and seatbelt myself. It wasn't as if it were anything drastic, but compounded with the concentrated look on his face I couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"About my being outside your door…"

I remained quiet, letting him tromp through his thoughts.

"I had been debating whether or not to wake you and-" he rolled his eyes, "apparently fell asleep."

My face hit a teasing note. "So you weren't stalking me?"

He shook his head. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to show you."

That got my full adult attention. I turned so my body was facing him and tilted my head to the side. "Show me what?"

There was another moment of hesitant silence before he matched my move. "Promise you won't scream?"

"Yes," I answered slowly and suspiciously. What on Earth was he up to? Ron took in a deep, closed his eyes and then did the most bizarre thing I had ever seen in my life.

His skin started peeling away.

My back hit the door in shock. I couldn't even formulate the thoughts to question what was happening. All I could do was watched with widened eyes.

The closer I observed the more I understood. His skin wasn't skin at all. It was thousands of little flesh colored squares that were now folding into one another. The faint yet very distinct sound of transformation filled the air, but was also met with a something akin to a wind chime.

Clothes and tanned skin turned black and formed, if not wrapped around, I could not discern which, metallic limbs and interconnecting pieces. For a fraction of a moment I caught a glimmer of bright glowing blue within his chest before it was closed off. Dark Auburn hair morphed into shades of silver and black as they twirled together tightly and locked into place atop his head.

When all was stilled a black and silver robot somewhat resembling his larger self sat before me. The body was far simpler than I remembered Ironhide to be, fewer parts and not even the slightest indication of a gun, but it was close enough to trigger the note of familiarity. Especially the face.

Brilliant blue eyes flickered open. Alarm struck his features like a bolt of lightning and he shot back, but the truck door kept him from going far.

I blinked in surprise. My lips pursed together, trying to form the words. All I could manage was, "whoa."

He hadn't been kidding when he said he was inorganic.

My foot slipped on the leather seat and my butt hit the cushioning before I had a chance to brace myself. Ron flinched and though he briefly moved forward he quickly retreated. It wasn't until I burst out laughing that he relaxed…slightly.

_I can't believe I just fell_, I thought, feeling more than a little stupid. I must have looked like a newborn baby hardly able to sit up on their own because I know I certainly felt like it. My body was completely slouched with limbs were splayed in every which direction.

I was definitely graceful.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Um…" I looked down at myself. "A little stuck I think." My back was beginning to hurt too. I held out my arms, "help."

Metallic hands looped around fleshy wrists and pulled me upright. Despite the contact he remained as far back as possible, worry flickering in his eyes.

"You know," my face scrunched in mild pain as I rubbed my back and sides. "I do want to scream- "

The look intensified.

"- 'oh my God he finally started opening up', but that would only kill my voice again."

Relief washed over him, stealing away all signs of fright and unease.

A small chuckled worked its way out of my lips and I gave him a toothy smile. "Not so long ago you told me what this body was. I just never knew it was concealed in such a… crazy manner." My brows went up and my lips down, "it was _really_ weird."

It was his turn to laugh. "Perhaps I should have given you better warning."

I grunted in a very Ron fashion. "You giving a good heads up about anything? I think Armageddon would sooner start than that."

He rolled his eyes.

Very childishly I held out my hands, "let me see."

Thin metal brows knitted together in confusion.

"Let's start with a hand," I explained.

His brows came further together, but he complied. The limb was the same size as I remembered, but was visibly very different. Bars of metal came together to form joints and digits, but where human flesh would have wrinkled this metal remained smooth, save for the scattered dings and scratches that, on human hands, would have been considered calluses. Two plates made up the back of his hand while several formed the palm. As I ran my fingers over them I realized their placements allowed him the same dexterity human ones shared.

Curiously I curled and uncurled his fingers, watching as the parts folded easily in and out of one another. Slotted bolts made knuckles, but were only visible when his fingers were curled.

His arm was made of two solid bars, both meeting at the elbow where a cylindrical joint undoubtedly protected a series of gears that allowed maneuverability. The shoulder and arm were linked in much the same fashion.

Ron watched as my fingers played over each limb and tested their kinematics. My techy side was beside itself. Even though this body was simple, comparatively speaking, it was masterfully crafted. Biologists liked to proclaim how magnificent the human body was, but it was nothing compared to these guys. And Ironhide was ten times more complex, if not more.

My human side on the other hand was stuck with pure glee. Ron was finally showing more of himself to me. Perhaps my little arm-note had done some good. It was wonderful to finally know just who and what had initially claimed my heart and had been kissing me so adoringly.

I edged in closer, taking his face in my hands. He smiled and leaned into the touch, making me giggle softly. Of his entire body this was the most recognizable part. Like his hands the intricate layering of plates was a necessity for proper mobility, or in this case emoting. The only big difference I could tell between this face and what I could recall of Ironhide's was the protrusion of nose. Actually it wasn't very long at all, barely coming off the surface, but it was still there. My finger pressed it playfully.

"Oh!" I jumped, releasing my hands. As if on a spring the mechanism popped out, bringing it to the length I knew.

Ron laughed and leaned forward, placing his forehead against mine.

"What was that," I asked in shock.

"I believe it's called a nose," he replied.

I leaned back so I could look at him. Curiously I pushed it again. It clicked softly into place, making it short once more. Pushed again it came out. In, out, in, out, in.

"Enjoying yourself?" There was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh yes," I grinned. I only pushed it out and in once more before letting it be. For such complex beings that was such a simple devise. And thoroughly amusing.

Leaving it behind I let myself wander elsewhere. The brightness of his eyes made me wonder if there was some sort of a film that covered them when he wore his human 'skin'. They had always been a bright blue, but not incandescent.

Slender brows rest just above them. I suppose on a technical point they were bushy, but considering each brow was made up of two thin strips of wire-like metal separated by a gap, they might as well be called slender.

My fingers traced the top most wire of one brow, tricked down the intricate layering of plates across his cheek and eventually met his lips. I fingered the splices of metal that allowed him to emote in such a wide range of ways.

He smiled against my touch. "Very curious aren't you."

I returned the look, mostly because of how the pieces moved beneath my fingers. "Weren't you ever curious about how humans functioned?"

"Once," he admitted. "But I have easy internet access."

"Well, maybe when I get home I'll google Cybertronian and see what details I can learn."

He grunted, knowing full well I wouldn't find anything. There was a pause before he asked his next question. "Does this body trouble you?"

I gave him an odd look. "No. But I think it might if you don't kiss me."

There was no need to ask twice. He was on top of me in an instant.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review! **

One major question down. More to go :D

Don't forget the facebook pages! :D

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"Don't make me tell stories," I threatened.

Uncle's eyes narrowed, "I have far more stories about you than you have on me."

"One word. Dangly."

It took a moment to sink in but when it did I knew I had him wrapped around my finger.


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's**

Special thanks to my 14 reviewers! You guys ROCK!

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **updates are not likely to be weekly for the rest of summer**. **As you have noticed even this one has come at a week and a half. I'm going to be very busy this summer, but that does NOT mean I will stop updating. I am definitely going to **CONTINUE** writing this fic, but updates are going to revert back to the 2-3 week route like it had been in the fall/winter. I'm going to do everything I can to keep it at two weeks with the attempt to update weekly, but a 7 day turn around may be too difficult with my coming schedule. I have to play it by ear.

For news and potential update plans friend Melry Lennox on facebook (see my profile on here for a link)**. **I tend to update the status to give a rough estimates on update days. So it's a great way to know when to keep and eye out for something.

**Onward!**

**XxXxXxXxXxX  
**

Mornings were dreadful things I generally wished to do without. This one was no different. I was very content with where I was; warm, comfortable and feeling completely and utterly safe. All around was the armor clad behemoth of my robotic boyfriend and wrapped loosely around my body was his smaller unhidden self. His eyes were partially covered by two wires like eyelids, but I could still see past them and see his eyes switched off in slumber. From time to time his fingers would twitch ever so slightly against my back, a simple reminder of how he was still very much attuned to this smaller body.

Reaching up I stroked his cheek, fingers barely touching metal skin. His eyelids flickered but he remained asleep.

I didn't know what time it was and I didn't really care. The sun was up and Ironhide had parked himself facing west, that was about all I knew. My phone was sitting on the armrest at our heads, but even if I could get it without waking him it was off.

Settling back into place I lightly traced the armor plating of Ron's chest. It was hard to imagine that just a few hours ago this body had been covered in a flesh-looking coat.

A sudden kiss to the top of my head brought my gaze upward. Ron smiled softly at me, "morning."

With a wide grin I curled in tightly to him, squishing myself up under his chin. He chuckled and with one swift move I was laying atop him, his arms wrapped loosely around my waist.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

"Hm-m." I pecked him on the lips.

Ron didn't approve of the move however and with a well placed hand had my lips trapped upon his. I gave in instantly, giving him entrance for a very sensual French kiss when he nipped at my bottom lip.

I knew it was silly, but my body acted almost on its own when it pressed my hips downward. Had Ron the anatomy he would have felt the effects. Instead he only grinned into the kiss, knowing full well what he was doing to me and enjoying every moment of it.

"What would you do if I could comply," he asked after breaking the kiss and lay his forehead against mine.

"Hmm," I hummed in thought. I could think of at least one thing, but even as I thought it I wasn't sure. I had been raised with the general strictness of caring for my body and yet I didn't think I would regret making the move.

Ron echoed my light hum and pecked my lips. "I wish I could."

The blush that stuck my face was hot and brutal. I managed, with much effort, to withhold the moan, but Ron didn't need to hear it to know. He laughed and began attacking my neck with a flurry of light nips.

"Behave," I only half teased as I sat up, straddled his waist and pushed my hair over my shoulders.

He grinned. "Perhaps you should tell your hormones to do the same."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The sad thing was he was right. My hormones were raging in full and it was a little frightening. What stupidity would I commit if I did not focus?

Ron reached down to the ground and retrieved a piece of fabric. What fading bits of my blush had gone returned in full. I snatched the bra from his grasp.

His brows raised, "you took it off yourself remember."

"I know," I mumbled in embarrassment. The elastic had agitated my skin in the night and I had removed it to be more comfortable. That didn't mean I needed him handling it!

Ron pulled his arms over his eyes, "I'm not watching."

It was hard to tell what that meant since I was completely surrounded by him, but I had little choice. As quickly as possible I pulled myself together, doing my best to not reveal any more skin than necessary. It took a few moments of messing with the clasp to get it right. I was not used to dressing this way.

When all was set I took in a deep breath and tapped a finger against his lips.

His arms unfolded and he gazed up at me affectionately. "I'm glad I finally told you."

"As am I." I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Ron sighed blissfully.

"May I ask you something?"

There was no hesitation in his voice as he answered with, "what?"

"What is it with you and foreheads?"

He laughed. "In many ways it is to us what a kiss is to you."

I blinked. _Wait._ "You've been kissing me since before I admitted I liked you? You pervert."

"Oy, I said 'in many ways' not 'in all ways'," he frowned. "There are many human cultures where people kiss in greeting or farewell. Our forehead gesture can mean the same thing. The most common use isn't even for that reason. When used outside of a coupling it's a sign of great friendship or brotherhood. It all depends on the situation. Different triggers and impulses affect the meaning and intensity of the exchange."

I frowned. "Are you making that up just to get out of trouble?"

"You can ask anyone, except the younger twins as they might lie simply to read your reaction."

I might just ask Chromia later. For now however I asked, "can you even feel anything from my forehead? I'm not mechanical."

"You're body sends synapses just as ours do. It's a different method and is much fainter, but still detectable and genuine in nature. Whether you intentionally mean to stay open or it's simply a natural occurrence in humans I am unsure, but your feelings, even if hidden on your face, are clear up here," he tapped my forehead. "Or as clear as my own love-bound naiveté can detect."

"Admitting to a weakness?" I smiled.

He quirked a small grin, "you do have a habit of pointing them out to me."

"Same goes for you."

Ron chuckled and took to playing with a belt loop on my jeans. His face was soft and though I couldn't read his expression I knew he was at ease. Those incandescent blue eyes were filled with such tranquility I nearly forgot all my fears and problems.

Leaning down I gently pressed my forehead against his. He sighed rapturously. I wasn't sure what impulses he felt, all I could detect was a faint tingling sensation, but if it was tradition on Cybertron I was more than happy to comply.

"I wish I knew you millennia's ago," Ron mumbled.

A faint smiled played upon my lips. "I was only born seventeen years ago."

"A mere technicality."

Most certainly. If he could miraculously build a time machine and send me back I would exist thousands, if not millions, of years before my time. It was only an intriguing thought for a moment however. Ironhide was who he was because of everything that had happened to him, for better or for worse. Going back would only change him.

Metal lips met mine in a tantalizing kiss.

No, I was quite happy with who he was now.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After an exciting make out session and a two hour nap, made available through extra tinted windows and the hypnotic humming of a Ron's chest in my ears, we were both up and ready to head back. I was starved, but I was not about to admit it, even if Ron's sideways glances seemed to confirm he knew. Wasn't hard to guess I suppose. My stomach was at war with itself.

"So," I plopped myself down in the front seat and clipped my seatbelt on.

"So?" Ron asked when there was too much delay between words. He had reverted back to his human façade before taking the driver's seat.

"How does that body work precisely? I mean if you think about it, it's pretty crazy. You're able to be in two places at once."

Ron shrugged.

"I know, nothing fancy for you guys."

"Actually this is," Ron said matter-a-factly. "Took Ratchet the better part of two years to figure out."

My brows rose. "Really?"

"This isn't a remote controlled gizmo Melry," he swiveled his hand as if to prove his words. "It wasn't hard to craft an emotionless puppet that had some lag time, but no one saw the point in using them. These things are only handy because we can more or less be ourselves."

I still didn't quite get it. "How was all that possible then?"

Ron turned towards me and pulled open his chest, which at first freaked me out because of his human-facade, but the skin illusion failed upon his chest when it was opened wide. The blue glow I had seen hours ago greeted my eyes once more. It pulsated like an electrical current and I could have sworn I heard a faint hum.

"Our spark."

I had heard the term used a few times before. "Is it like a heart?"

"More or less," he closed his chest and the illusion fell back into place. "We're killed if it's extinguished."

The mere thought sent a chill down my spine. "Why would you put such a vital part in a tiny body?"

"Because it won't kill us to have these destroyed."

"But -"

He silenced me with a wave of a hand. "I know what I said. Ratchet was able to make these fully functional because he found a way to safely extract a sliver of our spark and implant it. It's not something we'd want done more than once but it did the trick. Unlike our larger selves however if these bodies are destroyed we'd still survive." He frowned and added, "there'd be ample pain, but nothing remotely close to being fatal."

I still didn't like the sound of that.

"They're not meant for fighting anyway," he held his hand out in front of him. "As you undoubtedly noticed we lack the weaponry our larger selves wield."

"Are they easily destroyed?"

"Depends on how you look at it I suppose. These forms were made from spare parts, so they share the same strength in alloy. The size and weapon issues however make us vulnerable." He sighed and shook his head, "Took me nearly two months to get used to this thing."

He shot me a moderately humored look, "you both aided and hindered that process. More than one argument made me wish this body gone, but when things were comfortable I... enjoyed having it."

I smiled. "I'm glad you kept it."

Ron returned the expression.

"May I ask another question?"

"As long as I don't have to drop this illusion," the truck fell in gear and he started towards the road.

"How does that skin work and how far can you wander from yourself before you lose control?"

"That was two questions, not one," he pointed out. "Our fleshy illusions are spread across a thin, pliable layer of metal. It doesn't mimic human skin perfectly, but it's close enough. As for travel, the spark fragment allows for full use anywhere within a three thousand mile radius. After that is becomes a simple puppet and as long as we remain on the planet we can control it."

I knew from our trip to the canyon he could travel a few miles from himself but I never expected the maximum distance to be so vast.

"Any more questions to assault me with?" He pulled onto the road and accelerated to the speed limit.

"Plenty," I remarked, "but I thought I'd save some for later."

A concentrated and somewhat nervous expression flashed across his feature so fast I nearly missed it. Nearly.

"What's the matter?" I asked, afraid I had said something wrong.

"Nothing."

"Ron," my face became serious.

He hesitated, "I've been warned Will is furious."

I was about to ask how he had been warned when I recalled the comment about comlinks a few days back. "Well," I said calmly, "we knew that was going to happen."

He grunted.

"We'll get through this together, right?" I held out my hand.

"Right," he squeezed it softly.

XxXxXxXxXx

As the base rolled into view I couldn't help but feel anxious. I had turned on my phone a short while ago and discovered far too many missed calls from a certain male relative of mine. I was afraid to listen to the voice mails.

While it had been expected, having the evidence right in front of my face was rattling. Even knowing Ironhide would be at my side every step of the way did little to easy my mind. A small part of me worried I might be disowned, but my more practical side told me to quit being so foolish.

_We're not in medieval time,_ it told me. _And even if we were it isn't in Will's personality to be that harsh. _The thought only settled my nerves by a minuscule amount however. There were many other things he could do to me. Thinking of them only sent a shiver down my spine.

"It'll be alright," Ron said. He squeezed my hand reassuringly. If he was nervous now he did a great job at hiding it. He looked as calm as ever.

_Oh how the tables have turned._ On one hand seeing him this calm did help ease my spirits, but on the other hand I didn't know what was lurking below the surface and it worried me. We were in this together, but he had had Uncle yell at him already once this week. It felt wrong to put him through it again.

The truck rolled to a stop at the checkpoint and Ron said something to the guard. The words were lost in the growing frenzy of my mind.

We'd see Uncle _very_ soon.

"Should I drop you off at your room?" Ron asked as he moved forward, concern glowing in his eyes as looking me up and down.

I shook my head.

"Will is in the hanger. There's no need for you to run directly into him if you are uncomfortable."

It was a tempting idea. "No," I answered without further thought, "I'm not leaving you to face the dragon alone this time."

He grunted, but said nothing.

The hanger was not far and we reached it quickly. Ironhide stopped a few yards from the entrance way.

"What?" I asked nervously. Why had he stopped out here?

The door swung open. "Out," he said gently but firmly.

I was about to argue when the seatbelt came undone and rolled back into its holder. "You'll understand in a moment."

"Okay…" I slowly stepped out.

Uncle was approaching us at a brisk pace when Ironhide began his transformation. I was only startled for a moment, not having expected the change, before I was brought back to reality by Uncle's cry of, "where the _hell_ have you two been?" Anger burned within his eyes and I could almost feel the intensity of the emotion as he drew closer and closer.

Why did I have this horrible feeling I was about to be grabbed?

Because I was.

I was nabbed pretty quickly, just not by Uncle. It took a baffling moment and many quick blinks to realize I was no longer on the ground and the hard substance pressed against my body was metal.

I was in Ironhide's hand.

"Put her down!" Uncle hollered.

"Not until you cool your processors," Ironhide shot back with a solid frown.

With furrowed brows I sat up and peered over the side of his palm. My breath caught. The ground was so far away! It was easily twenty feet below, if not more. Ironhide had me clutched close to his chest, free hand poised directly beneath as if he were afraid I might fall.

I forced myself to take in a deep breath. I had never been overly sensitive to heights, but being in the hands of a giant robot who had the potential of tripping did make me uneasy, even if the chances were slim.

"It wasn't a question!"

"Nor was my response," Ironhide replied sharply.

All I could think was, _thank God I'm not down there_. I could see Uncle's intense vexation from up here. I had seen many sides of his personality before, ranging from giddy to near deadly embarrassment, but never in my life had I seen him so angry.

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a little bit uncle Will?" I called down.

"Do not give me lip young lady. I want you down here. Now."

Ironhide's fingers curled inward protectively, but were far from touching me.

"I rather like it up here thanks," I called. It was an honest response but that did not mean Uncle had to understand or agree, which, naturally, he did not.

"What the hell has gotten into you two?" He cried.

I sighed in frustration and rolled my eyes.

Ratchet and Chromia came out of the hanger in their robotic modes. "You're taking it too far Will," Chromia commented.

Uncle shot the femme a formidable glare. "What do you think they have been doing? Huh?"

I blinked.

"Sleeping," Ironhide answered.

"You expect me to believe that?" Uncle shot back.

There was a moment of tense silence before I said, "well, yeah."

"Nice delay Melry."

I threw my hands in the air, "fine, believe whatever falsities you wish to. You obviously don't want to listen anyway."

Ratchet gave a small cough, grabbing everyone's attention. "We are currently incapable of conducting sexual intercourse."

I don't know what was more curious, the fact Ratchet seemed to know exactly what he had said or that he had used the word–

"Currently?" Uncle's cry was horror and disbelief.

"You heard correctly," the doctor wasn't at all troubled by the outburst.

Ironhide's hand quivered as he fought with a laugh. "Ratchet is a perfectionist."

My eyes trailed up to him with raised brows.

"He wants our human selves to be as identical in structure as possible," he explained.

Had Ironhide not been a robot I would have found the statement rather creepy.

"Having all the basic anatomical piece would allow for better stealth as far as impersonations go," Ratchet said. "Developing the last part of it is only a matter of adequately incorporating our interfacing cables into-"

"NO MORE!" Uncle waved his arms about, "I don't want to know."

I kind of did, but at the same time did not.

Uncle massaged his temples with a heavy sigh. "Why can't this all be a horrible nightmare?"

Usually I was the one making such a comment. "Could be worse," I piped up. "I could be dating one of the many druggies, alcoholics or abusers attending my school or…" I bobbed my head from side to side debating whether or not to continue. "I could have fallen for Starscream."

More than one disgusted groan came of that comment. Couldn't say I blamed them, I didn't like the idea either.

"That doesn't excuse this," Uncle said, though his face continued to display revulsion.

"Melry is a teenager," Ratchet said in his best doctor's voice, "you were in that stage not so long ago yourself."

He didn't need to say that twice. I remembered Uncle being a teen.

"I was nothing like her," Uncle snapped.

"BULL!" I cried. The words bypassed my brain and went straight to my mouth. "You're a terrible liar."

"What would you know."

"Don't make me tell stories."

His eyes narrowed, "I have far more stories on you than you have on me."

"One word. Dangly."

It took a moment to sink in but when it did I knew I had him wrapped around my finger. His eyes widened and he pointed up at me. "No," his voice was sharp, but there was a twinge of panic.

The slight sway of Ironhide's hand brought my attention up to him. His brows were arched curiously and his eyes were darting between Uncle and I.

"Melry Lennox," Uncle's voice was filled with warning, as if he could sense my willingness to speak.

I passed him cocky look. I wasn't a complete brat though. So long as he didn't continue to push my buttons I'd let the mystery hang in the air… though somehow that felt like blackmail because now people were aware of an intriguing secret. It did feel good to finally have the upper hand however.

"Sounds sexual," Epps appeared seemingly out of nowhere. I had failed to notice Jolt's vehicle mode until now.

The bot changed nimbly and took a stance apart from the others, but clearly observing us with great curiosity.

"It's nothing that need be discussed," Uncle cast me an uncomfortable glace.

"That hardly seems fair," Chromia said with a frown. "You've been demeaning her all this time and yet the moment she finds her footing you want the battle to end. It's very childish."

Uncle's eyes closed for a moment and he took in a deep breath. When he opened them he gave her a sharp look, "there is a difference in our words."

"Yes, you are ridiculing her for something that never happened and she is tormenting you with something that did. Clearly she is the better opponent."

I grinned. _Thank you Chromia._

"What'd she do," Epps asked with a laugh, "walk in on you?"

Uncle's face scrunched.

Epps burst out laughing and added several well placed claps.

Even Chromia and Ironhide broke out in laughter, though the latter was trying to contain it. Ratchet, clearly amused, was in full control of himself, save for a notable grin.

The cat was out of the bag, why hold back the comment. "Willy," I said in a very childish voice, "why do you have a dangly?"

Epps nearly keeled over and Ironhide had to fight hard to contain his laughter, repositioning his free hand so as to catch me if his trembles sent me head of heels.

Uncle was bright red. Not a patch of skin on his face was normal in color.

"When and why did this happen?" Ratchet asked curiously, humor flickering brightly in his eyes.

"When I was five," I said easily. "I actually don't remember much of anything. I just recall the comment and the bribe. I can just put two and two together now that I'm older."

"Bribe?" Ironhide asked.

I nodded. "Sugar in exchange for silence."

Uncle rubbed his ears and half muttered, "I was still boxed."

"Told on him anyway?" Chromia asked slyly.

I shook my head, but it was Uncle who actually answered, which was surprising. "I was supposed to be babysitting her and made the stupid mistake of forgetting she wasn't a nap-kid." The blush deepened and he rubbed vainly at his face to get rid of it. "Try being a fifteen year old having to explain the difference between a boy and a girl." He shook his head, "I bribed her with an entire package of cookies to keep quiet… It let me dodge the sex bullet, but hit me with the bad-babysitter one. The sugar had her bouncing off the walls well into the early hours of the morning."

"Nice Melry," Epps gave me the thumbs up.

I shrugged. I failed to see what was so nice about any part of it, aside from having the information help me. "You can put me down," I said to Ironhide.

"You sure?" The bot asked with a small trace of apprehension.

I nodded. Uncle had cooled his head, even if it had been forcibly done. There was no need to be uneasy around him anymore. I mildly regretted having embarrassed him so badly, but he had more than enough stories from my childhood to get back at me. It might take twenty stories to match the one, but I knew he had far more than that in his arsenal.

"I can't believe you remembered that." Uncle fidgeted as I climbed out of Ironhide's hand.

_Never underestimate the memory of a child_. "So are we done chastising my sexual decisions?" Not that there were any to question.

His emotions were all jumbled when he looked me in the eyes.

"Will," Ironhide caught everyone's attention, "I'm not going to hurt her. You should know that by now."

"We argue and become frustrated with one another, but even you can't say your marriage has been perfect," I pointed out. I had never heard my uncle and aunt argue, but seeing as my parents had from time to time I could assume they did as well. "Besides, if Ironhide ever did something completely stupid I'm sure Chromia would be the first to blast his butt back to Cybertron."

The femme chuckled and cocked her gun as if in approval.

Uncle was still unconvinced.

"Hey," I shrugged, "at the very least you have to admit that us being together means I'm safer than ever before. It's one thing to protect your charge or your friend, it's quite another to protect your lover."

I didn't have to turn around to know the grunt I heard came from Ironhide nor did I need to see Chromia to know she had quirked a grin. I just knew.

A shadow came over my head and enveloped both Uncle and I when Ironhide knelt down and was leaning over me. "Melry and I have worked out the issues between us." He glanced down at me, "or mostly have."

"Nearly complete," I grinned. I'd be lying if I say I was fully acceptant, but I was getting there. Learning of Ron's true nature last night had certainly helped.

Uncle pinched his nose, sighed and shook his head. It took a moment before he regarded the two of us again. "Keep it out of my face. I don't want to see, hear or think about it."

"That's easy enough." I hoped anyway. So far we had kept our relationship from view of others, save for the kiss I had given Ron the other day. If we displayed anything publicly it was a small playful antic and even those weren't that common when I thought about it. We usually just acted as ourselves… well Ron as his small human self anyway. Even Jessy hadn't seen much, she just knew what I told her. Granted she thought he was human, but still.

Uncle held up his index fingers as he considered his words carefully. "No more running off at night and no more sleeping with Ironhide." I was about to protest when he added, "your parents would not have approved of a human boyfriend sleeping in their house nor you sleeping at theirs, in this case Ironhide's truck form. I would not approve of it for Annabelle if she were your age either. You're living in my house, under my rule. And you," he pointed at Ironhide, "are a guest at my house. Give me some respect, the both of you. When Melry hits college she'll have the freedom to do whatever the hell she wants out there, but until then this rebellious nature has to stop."

It was hypocritical since he has slept with at least one girlfriend in his parent's house, but my situation was different. Will wasn't my father. He was legal guardian and had graciously taken me in. The least I could do was obey the 'sleep alone' rule.

I could handle that.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Please Review!**_

No preview this time around. Bwahahahaha. You'll see more than one of these later on too... though I might be hunted down with torch and pitchfork for leaving your guys at such cliffhangers... I'll survive somehow. Haha


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own Transformers. Only my OC's.**

WOW. 602 reviews O_O _**Thank you so much guys!**_

**Important note: **I had a massive heart attack yesterday (figuratively, not literally) upon discovering this site had done something to my story and I hadn't noticed it until now (I made a brief finding a few chapters back if you remember the authors note, but I optimistically thought it had only effected that chapter and not ALL of them *cries a little bit*). 18 out of 35 chapters had time spacers built into them (like how now a days you see the UNbolded "XxXxXx" in the middle of chapters to signify a passage of time or a change in environment without need of describing the characters moving there) I used to have stars/asterisk's to do that and this darn site obviously deletes them out upon uploading them. Thus 18 chapters were scrunched into one massive blob of gook (in my opinion). So if anyone is interested in reading the story as I had actually written it (with the time spacers) you now can.

Seems like the stars/asterisk's only appear if you write them into the editor on site. Suck-tastic (end author rant).

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

I was dead. Done. Massacred. I had been shot in the head with a rocket and blown off a cliff.

"You really suck at this game Mel," Pat, my murder, laughed.

"Shut up," I whined as I waited for my dinky little space soldier thing to respawn. When the green clad dummy reappeared I bolted up a nearby flight of stairs, grabbed a shot gun and… was snipped. "No fair!"

Jeremy laughed evilly.

"I'm feeling the love guys, thanks," I pouted and waited for yet another respawn.

"I'll help ya," Jessy chirped.

Jeremy snorted, "you're barely any better than she is."

She stuck her tongue out at him and continued flailing around the screen the best her character could. The only challenge the boys actually had was in killing each other.

My next death though was entirely my fault. I pressed the wrong button after picking up a rocket launcher and blew myself up.

"Nice one," Jeremy smirked.

Even Ron had to snort back his laughter from where he sat beside me. "I believe the object is to shoot your opponent, not yourself."

I didn't honor him with a comment, instead I thrust the bulky controller into his hands. He stared at it for a long moment, earning a rather pathetic death at the hands of Patrick.

"You're supposed to pay attention on the battle field," I mocked.

He cast me a sideways glance before fiddling with the devise. All in all he got the mechanics down pretty fast, figuring out what all the buttons did and how the joysticks worked. It did not help his aim however. That feature took getting used to and he had been thrown right into the throngs of battle with two elites and one kamikaze player.

Not the best time to learn.

"Killing spree!" The TV shouted at us when Jeremy snipped Jessy.

"Yo!" She cried, whacking him playfully.

"Stop sitting in the open," he laughed.

I watched as she respawned and an all too familiar character came upon her. 'Whack!' she was murdered when the butt of Ron's gun collided with the back of her skull.

"PRICK!" She yelled, earning a grin.

It was to be Ron's only kill however. Jeremy and Patrick's dominance was too strong. They knew where all the best weapons and power ups were and, most of all, knew how to maneuver their characters in a way I thought should have been illegal. Still, he proved to be better than me and even dodged a rocket or two. All the same he took my title as worst player.

Ron didn't seem to mind if Pat or Jeremy whipped his face on the map, but when Jessy miraculously landed a plasma grenade or a rocket on him he would growl. He dealt her several near-death injuries, but that was as close as he came to a second kill.

With his ego effectively bruised he tossed the controller back into my lap. "Not so easy huh?"

He grumbled about something or another and got up.

"Sore loser," Jessy called after him.

"Try me in real life. Then we'll see who the sore loser really is."

I looked back. "You wouldn't dare."

A lone brow quirked upward. "I believe you have paintballs to take the place of bullets."

Alright, I admit it, he had me there.

"I wouldn't play paintball so it doesn't matter," Jessy was self assured.

"Nerf guns," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Jeremy nodded in approval, though he didn't bother to look at me as he did so. "Count me in either way. Sounds fun."

That was surprising considering they all knew Ron was a weapons specialist. Then again Jeremy had always been into those sorts of things, going back to his boyhood days when he would hunt with his father.

"Next time we're down," Ron grinned.

"Deal," this time he did pause the game, turn and shake hands with Ron in their manly promise. They could have all the fun they wanted shooting each other up. I had absolutely no desire to join them unless their war involve nerf weaponry or laser tag. I found no pleasure in being dealt welts and bruise.

Ron leaned into me and tried to wriggle his fingers into my jeans pocket.

"Hey!" I swatted his hand away with a blush.

"You're cash is in there isn't it?"

"Yeah?" I heard a character's cry as a grenade went off, killing them. I could assume it was mine. "You ask, not take. What do you need it for anyway?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'll just use the card."

"Ron," I said suspiciously.

"I'm heading out for a while."

"Leech," Jessy half yelled, "use your own money."

Ron's eyes narrowed, "this has nothing to do with you."

My hands went up to stop a rebuttal. "Enough, enough. It took a fight to be able to use my own money on things. I was only wondering what he wanted it for." I reached into my pocket, pulled out the bills and handed Ron forty dollars. "That enough?"

"Should be." He glanced up at the game, "try and stay alive while I'm gone."

As if on cue my character was crushed by a plane shot out of the sky.

"I don't think that's possible."

XxXxXxXxXx

There was an atrocious crick in my neck. I wasn't sure how it had gotten there until I opened my eyes and saw a movie playing on the television.

I had fallen asleep on Jessy's shoulder.

Groaning painfully I sat up and rubbed the tender muscles. My former pillow shifted, yawned and opened her eyes. Pat was wide awake and Jeremy was battling his fatigue.

We had gone from playing a shooter to a dancing game. It had worn us out.

"What time is it?" Jessy rubbed at her eyes.

"Nearly five," Pat replied after looking at his phone.

It was getting late when one added in the nearly two hour drive back to base. I looked around for Ron but he was nowhere to be seen. Where had he gone off that he needed so much time? It'd been several hours since he left and I still couldn't figure out what he would need the forty dollars for.

"Ron's upstairs," Pat said as if reading my mind. "He came down about an hour ago, but you were asleep. I think he's hanging out with Lily and Trevor."

Lily was Patrick's youngest sister. She was thirteen and despite the age gap liked playing with Trevor. It did raise the question of what they could be doing to make Ron interested. He had never really come across as the kid friendly type and had even admitted once he hated the concept of babysitting.

I made an attempt to rise but Jessy pulled me back down. "Let the kids have fun playing dress up."

"I'd be worried if Trevor liked that sort of thing," Jeremy comment.

Pat shook his head violently. "Thanks for the frightening image of Ron with makeup and hair ribbons."

Jessy and I broke out laughing. The vision was just too good, especially in regards to Ironhide.

"What's so funny?" Trevor's voice filtered through the air. He, Lilly and Ron were coming down the stairs at the far side of the room.

"Nothing," Jessy and I said in unison.

Ron frowned.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked them.

"Mel and I have to leave shortly," Ron's frown remained in place.

An arm looped around my shoulders. "You are free to leave whenever," Jessy hugged me, "Melry on the other hand is going to stay."

"That is not your decision to make."

"Who's is it huh? Yours?"

"No," I added quickly before Ron could. "Uncle Will wants us back by eight."

"You're seventeen and have a curfew?"

I shrugged. I could have told her about the argument I had gotten into with him concerning my relationship yesterday, but I knew it would only fuel the fire.

"She has to pack," Patrick pointed out. "She did say they're leaving bright and early tomorrow."

That was an understatement. We were scheduled to leave before the sun even rose.

Jessy frowned.

"Don't worry," I leaned into her, "I'm going to try and visit this summer."

"Without boy wonder?"

I grinned. She didn't know how much of a wonder Ron really was.

"I want Ron to come back," Trevor looked up at him with a cheesy grin.

She groaned. "You would."

I had gotten the quick recap shortly after arrive today. Trevor had apparently been talking nonstop about how 'cool and awesome' Ron and his friends were. It was rather amazing he hadn't accidentally blurted out they were robots yet.

"We'll see kid." Ron pushed the boy's head down.

XxXxXxXxXx

The group of us laughed and chatted our last bit of time away as we had a light snack. It was nothing overly important and mostly revolved around my eyes. From the get-go I had told them it was an effect of heavy medicines and they accepted it fairly well, but that didn't stop the curiosity now that we were back in brighter light and had nothing to distract ourselves with. Ron added his two cents when I got jammed and together we wove a rather believable story.

The Autobot was remarkable patient with us too, allowing far more time to pass than should have. Forty-five minutes to be precise.

I nearly jumped when I saw the clock.

"We need to go." If we didn't leave now Uncle would have both our heads. "Take it easy guys," I smiled sadly.

"We'll be in touch as always," Jeremy gave the thumbs up.

We certainly would.

After a group hug and a fight to hold back tears I climbed into the truck. It was comforting to know I had Ironhide with me, but it did little to ebb the tugging on my heart as we drove off. The lot of us had been friends since early childhood and now we were being distanced again. It just didn't seem fair.

That pain did not alter my brain functionality however and I was confused when Ron made a wrong turn. "The highway's that way," I pointed towards the road he should have taken.

"I know," was all he said.

"There's no good connection to it this way."

"I'm aware."

Great, so I was leaving my friends and Ron wanted to play games with me.

He ruffled my hair, "just sit back and relax."

_Easy for you to say_... I instantly regretted the thought. He was a soldier in a war I couldn't begin to comprehend. Of course he knew the values of friendship. Having friends on the battlefield with you had to be one of the best psychological boosts in existence. They were the people who watched your back and comforted you when you needed it. Unfortunately I was also sure he had lost many of them. Too many.

Sighing heavily I leaned back and tried to settle my nerves. Thinking of Ron's injured heart only made the unease stronger, but it wouldn't do to let him know that.

_Look on the bright side,_ I told myself, _this time you're leaving on a much happier note. The two of us are together and no one was killed. Injured yes, but nothing critical._

Even as I had the thought however I knew my condition was still questionable. I felt alright and my injuries were healing nicely, but the mystery was still there. _It'll be fine,_ I reassured myself. _If I can overcome the mental trauma of having a giant robot alien boyfriend, I can overcome anything. _

I was rattled from my thoughts when the steeples of a church came into view. "Ron?"

He forced a smile, "I thought you'd want to say goodbye."

My heart plummeted. Not because of his words or actions, but because of the mere idea. It was very thoughtful of him and I appreciated it, but it would not make it any easier to walk down the haunted paths of the cemetery and look upon the grave of my parents.

I had to admit though, I was not expecting to see Chromia. Even Ron was confused.

"Hey," I greeted as I stepped out. Ron went in the opposite direction and stepped up on his back wheel to reach into the flat bed.

"I would have thought you guys had come and gone already," despite the words she was unsurprised.

"We were at my friend's place for a while."

I took the side to side motion of her front wheel as a nod.

In the blink of an eye my vision of her was gone and was filled with a bombardment of colors. I flinched and stepped back into Ron. It took a moment to realize the offending object was a bouquet of flowers. There were reds, purples and yellows, dashed with flecks of white and green all held together by a little blue ribbon.

"It's customary to leave flowers isn't it?" Ron asked.

My heart jerked and tears filled my eyes. _Oh Ron. _

He wrapped me in a loose hug, leaning his cheek against my temple. Now I knew what he had wanted money for. It really meant the world to me that he had thought of all this.

Slowly we moved up the pathway. I clutched the flowers to my chest and bit the inside of my lip. _I'm not going to cry. _I had done fine last time, but I was more emotional today than I was a week ago.

I trusted both Ron to guide me as I tried to calm myself. It wouldn't do to burst into tears now.

The sight of a figure wrenched my attention back into reality. Whoever it was was standing in the same area of my parent's grave.

My heart stopped when I realized who it was. "Uncle Will?"

He looked up then turned away quickly and rubbed at his eyes before greeting us. "Hey."

Even if I hadn't seen the tear streaks I could hear the heart-broken tone. I could only offer what little bit of a smile I could manage and a tight hug.

"I love you Melry," he tried to keep his voice intact as he spoke into my hair.

The sudden death of my parents had hit him hard and I had always known it, but it was the first time since the funeral I had seen him like this. He and my dad had always been close. I remember hearing all the stories of how papa would let Will follow him everywhere and do everything with him, treating him more like his own kid than a little brother. That didn't change even when I came around. They had still done everything together until we had moved to Texas when I was three, but Will called nearly every day until he started Boot Camp at seventeen. Even when he was overseas fighting my parents and I would send him care packages and letters every week.

We had always been a very tight knit family.

He pulled away slowly and rubbed his eyes clear. I didn't know when my tears had begun falling, but I whipped them away too.

"Ironhide," Uncle regarded the bot with a nod.

Sniffling and rubbing my nose I tried to master myself. Uncle had brought flowers too; an array of pinks and reds splashed with bits of white. I knelt down and crossed the stems of the two bouquets, letting the flowers blossoms rest upon the pedestal of the gravestone.

Closing my eyes I made a prayer. If Ron was able to keep his word I would be back in summer, if not… there was no telling when I would return to see them.

A pair of hands landed on my shoulders. Ron stood behind me with his head bowed and eyes closed. Uncle was beside him in equal posture, save for his hands being clasped in front.

I sighed and placed a hand over Ron's. My head was starting to hurt, but with the emotional roller coaster I was going through right now it wasn't surprising.

When I stood several minutes later I felt spacey and stars danced in my vision. I must have been swaying because suddenly everyone was concerned.

"You alright?" Uncle's asked.

Ron, who had helped me up and still had a hand on my elbow, said, "she trembling."

Was I? I pulled a hand to eye level. It was shaking ever so slightly.

"When was the last time you ate?" Uncle asked.

"Just a while ago," I answered.

He frowned and looked down towards the parking lot. "You probably just need to sleep. Head on down and take a nap, Ironhide and I will follow shortly."

When I hesitated he gently added, "go on," and motioned with his head in the direction.

Ron smiled reassuringly and nudged me along. I wasn't going to be pushed off so easily however and I stepped around him to stand in front of my parent's tombstone. "Until we meet again," I whisper and ran a hand over the top of the smooth stone.

Only then did I step away.

"Leave the door open so Chromia can keep an eye on you," Uncle called after me.

I turned, gave a poor excuse of a salute and kept walking. My head still felt strange, like I was light headed but without the light show. Even my legs weren't cooperating properly, feeling more like jell-o than flesh and bone. Maybe Uncle had a point about the sleeping thing. I hadn't really gotten much rest last night and while my hour long nap had done wonders, the stress I was currently under had probably negated it.

All I needed was a nice long nap and my system would be back up to par.

I was certain of it.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Please Review!**

**Next chapter preview:**

"Shut up Melry." My jaw clenched firmly. "Quit being so modest, it's aggravating. You're fully capable of making the small patches I need and even if it does confuse you, you'll learn. You can't back away from everything."

He was right, but still... I would be working on a living creature. Not just any living creature, but the one I loved. What if I screwed up? What if I hurt him?

"Ron, I -"

"Humor me," was all he said.


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's.**

Big thank you to all my reviewers! :) You guys give me the drive to keep working when I'm sleepy (which happens a lot these days actually because I have very busy days)

Seven and a quarter pages for you all to read :) A little later than I wanted it to be, but it's here now and it's long :)

**XxXxXxXxXx**

My nap turned into a long sleep only disrupted by the need to board a plane in the early hours of the morning. I had not wanted to get up.

At the very least my dizziness had subsided. All the same Ratchet stalled long enough to look me over, not that it had produced any tell-results. He was frustrated afterwards.

The medic sat next to me the entire trip home and would occasionally check my pulse and other 'vitals'. It wouldn't have been so obnoxious if he wasn't utterly ignoring everything else. Not once had he spoken up when Uncle questioned my intentions for dating Ironhide nor did he even blink when the soldiers whispered crassly about my relationship. I know Uncle was keeping his questions pleasant at this point, but the soldiers weren't and it was upsetting.

After all, it wasn't just me they were ridiculing.

Perhaps it wouldn't have seemed so bad if Ironhide had been with me, but he wasn't. He had been placed aboard a different plane with Optimus, Chromia, the elder twins and Grimlock. I knew the reason for it. The Dinobot was out of control and it only made sense to have the skilled fighters stationed with him, but it left me on my own to deal with this madness.

By the time we landed in Washington State I was exhausted, frustrated and miserable. So much so I accidently snapped at Ironhide when he came to take us home. On a better day I would have apologized but right now I wasn't in the mood to be anything but tried and cranky.

I only gave Aunt Sarah and Annabelle a brief 'hello' and 'sorry for worrying you' before retreating to my room and passing out.

XxXxXxXxX

Sometimes I had to wonder why I even bothered getting up in the morning. I had scarcely been awake an hour before I was directed towards an over flowing pile of homework Aunt Sarah had taken the liberty of collecting for me.

Two weeks' worth of work. Great.

I almost wished it weren't the weekend so I could escape the house, but the idea of having teachers ream me out for being absent so much was nearly as frightening as the pile of work they had sent.

In the end I decided to procrastinate and do something I wanted to… alright, so I wasn't totally procrastinating because it was a tech assignment, but it still wasn't anywhere near as important as, say, English. It was perhaps the most relaxing school-oriented thing I could do.

I locked myself in my bedroom with a cell phone, pad of paper and a few sharp pencils. I had no idea what I wanted to do. All I knew is I wanted it to be fun. Chatting with Jessy and crew certainly helped the time and ideas flow steadily.

Before I knew it mid afternoon had struck and I had countless pre-school looking sketches with tidy notes jotted next to them. Some were broken down into individual parts and others were less thought out. Now I was stuck trying to pick which project I wanted to do.

Ironhide and Uncle returned home by the time I had narrowed it down to the top two. They were back early.

I was determined to ignore their arrival or at least Uncle's as I was still upset with him for the plane ordeal, but when his voice floated up the stairs bearing my name I knew I could not delay the inevitable.

"Gotten your work done?" was the first thing he asked me.

I looked at the untouched pile of books and papers resting on the living room table. "If you give me a few clones and a time machine I might have it done by Monday."

He smiled and shook his head. "Do what you can."

I sighed heavily. I was not looking forward to any of it.

After supper I was planning to step out and see Ironhide but was beaten to the punch. Ron stepped in through the door just as I finished washing the dishes. He looked exhausted.

"Hey," I tried to sound as chipper as possible. "Long day?"

"You have no idea."

Not surprising given the new recruits. It made my work load look infantile in comparison. "Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight."

He only grunted.

Something about the common sound made me smile. It felt good to hear again. "It'll be alright." I wanted to hug him, but the memory of Uncle's declaration the other day made me resist. The last thing I needed was more negative chatter.

I set to work attacking the villainous pile in the living room as Ron played with Annabelle, not that I think he had intended to. Anna kept running up to him with toys and demanding they play and there was no way to refuse without having her crying. It was hard to argue with a baby.

Eventually she was stolen away for a bath however and Ron virtually collapsed onto the sofa next to me. "Lost the rest of your energy?"

He grunted. Couldn't say I blamed him.

I let him be and continued on with my work. Uncle sat in the neighboring room on his computer, more than likely to keeping an eye on us. It was irritating and made me feel as if I were untrustworthy. He was being far more protective than I could imagine my parents being and yet I could not bring myself to say so.

Eventually he too retreated for the night, but not before telling me to behave. I didn't quite get the point of the comment. Ron hadn't moved for nearly four hours and I sure as hell wasn't going to wake him up just because we were alone. He needed the sleep.

I was even considering going to bed myself. The words of my English essay were beginning to blend together by the time the first hour of morning rolled around. Rubbing at my eyes only did so much when the yawns were beginning to dominate.

I only ended up lasted another half hour because I switched subjects. Then it became ridiculous. I was fighting to stay up but I was fighting more than I was working. Rather counterproductive if you asked me.

Ron was still fast asleep beside me. I really had to wonder how he found the position comfortable. His legs were only half on the couch and his head was lolled to one side. Had it been me I would have been awake hours ago.

Quietly I closed my books and stood. Even with the heat on there was a slight chill in the air. The weather here was so different than Texas. I missed the state already.

Biting back another sigh I gathered up a blanket and draped it over the Autobot. He groaned softly and turned his head further into his shoulder, but otherwise remained asleep.

"Good night," I whispered before placing a gentle kiss upon his brow.

XxXxXxXxXx

I virtually flew out of bed at eight in the morning. Anna had managed to get in my room, take the cap off her sippy-cup and dumped her juice all over my face. Needless to say I had a mini heart attack.

Anna thought it was hilarious until her mother came in and swatted her bottom. It hadn't even been a hard swat, but the fact it was rarely done left it a shocking experience for the toddler. She was taken to her prison cell, otherwise known as her playpen, as I whipped myself dry and proceeded to take the covers off my bed.

"Welcome home Melry," I muttered to myself. I couldn't be angry with the child however. She was just a baby after all and kids were known for doing stupid things. They didn't know any better.

Still, I could have done without the jump start.

Aunt Sarah took over the clean up when she returned and I was ushered off for a shower. I didn't bother take my clothes off before jumping in. They were as sticky as I was.

By the time I emerged and descended to the first floor a plate of steaming pancakes were waiting for me at the table. I finished my English essay as I ate.

The rest of my work was awaiting my attention when I finished. Had I not known any better I would have sworn it was taunting me. There was just too much. How on earth was I going to be able to complete all this and all the homework I would be getting once I went to school tomorrow?

What a pain.

I lost track of time as I crunched away. Vocabulary work, done. Questions sheets for a book I had thankfully read a year ago, done. Pre-calculus worksheets… murdered what remaining brain cells I had. I think I should have called the police about it, but they would have probably locked me up in a padded cell. After all, who would believe in a math killer?

The work really would have been a million time easier if Starscream hadn't destroyed my graphing calculator. Ron's not-so-little formula couldn't work on these sorts of equations, not that I remembered it anyway.

Sighing heavily I closed the textbook and rose from my chair. I needed a break.

I nearly crashed into Ron as I opened the door. I don't know who was more startled, him or me. "Hi," I said lamely. What was he doing back so early?

"Morning," he stepped in and closed the door. "Where are you heading?"

"To get some air. Homework is murdering my soul."

He quirked a brow, "admitting defeat so easily?"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm stupid and useless with math."

A frown stole his lips, "you're being too hard on yourself."

"So says the one who thought my lack of formula based knowledge was appalling."

"I never said that."

"But it was inferred."

He pushed my head down. "Quit putting words in my mouth brat."

"Who you calling a brat?" I tried to get out from under his hand, but he had me wrapped in a hug before I could make a move of my own.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the stasis block."

"I have to be in stasis to wake up on the wrong side," I poked his chest.

He rolled his eyes. "At least I don't talk in my sleep."

A blush erupted within my cheeks. "I do not."

"Keep thinking that."

I buried my face into his chest and groaned. Curse my vocal cords!

A soft chuckle rumbled up through his chest as he patted me on the back. How embarrassing! I had always known I muttered in my sleep, but having him tell me was mortifying. What had I said?

Ron placed a kiss upon my hair. "Do you want help with your work?"

That would have been amazing had I not felt the need to lock myself in a closet at the moment. "Later," I said. The chilly outdoors sounded really appealing at the moment, but Ron blocked my path when I tried to step around him.

"Stay inside."

"Why?"

"You're immune system is still faltering. There is no sense in battering it further."

I frowned. What was he going to do tomorrow? Tell me to not attend school? I had a coat on, there were gloves in my pocket and it wasn't as if I were planning a long hike. I just wanted to go for a walk to cool my face and clear my head. "Didn't we talk about this leech syndrome?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Am I not allowed to speak around you?"

"Nope. I think I might just like the silent type. The rowdy, gruff, over protective sort are completely out of style."

He kissed me.

"Oh, hello Ironhide."

We both snapped to attention. Aunt Sarah entered the kitchen with an empty sippy-cup. She eyed us carefully but if she had seen anything, not that there was anything to be ashamed of, she kept her comments to herself.

"Will's not with you?" She asked after placing the cup in the sink.

Ron shook his head. "I came to retrieve Melry if she was far enough through her work."

"For…?" Her brows rose suspiciously.

"Ratchet," the answer was short and sweet. Uncle must have filled her in on everything that had happened in Texas because she seemed to understand.

"I'm surprised Will didn't come back with you."

Ron shrugged.

I couldn't tell if she was uncertain about our relationship or if she was genuinely surprised based on how uptight her husband was about it. "Seeing as I've barely dented the pile I'm obviously not going anywhere but for a walk."

"Not even that." He again positioned himself to be in the way.

"What? Is a Decepticon on the loose or something?" His actions certainly made me think so.

He was momentarily startled. "No."

"Hm-m."

"I don't see the problem with her going around the block," Aunt Sarah spoke up. "Unless you're hiding something from us."

The Autobot sighed and shook his head.

"If it'll make you more comfortable 'Hide, you have my permission to accompany her."

"Wasn't the point," he muttered. I doubted my aunt heard it, but I sure did.

What the heck was up with him? I cast a glance back at Aunt Sarah, who smiled and waved. Apparently she didn't have a clue either.

Shrugging it off I stepped into the chilly Autumn weather and… nearly fell down the porch steps. "What in the blazes did you do to yourself?"

Ironhide's sat in the driveway looking as if he had gotten in a fight with a trash compactor… and lost. There were sizable dents littering his entire body, a lengthy crack marred the windshield and a tiny stream of black fluid trailing down the driveway.

"Grimlock," was all I needed to hear to understand. That crazy Dino seriously needed to be catapulted back into space.

"Why didn't you have Ratchet patch you up?"

"My condition doesn't warrant his distraction at the moment."

"That," I gestured to his actual body, "isn't bad?"

"Inconvenient but not hazardous. I've had worse."

That I did not doubt, but still. He was a mess as far as I was concerned. "Sometimes I really think you have a screw loose."

"More than one."

I rolled my eyes. Should have figured he would answer literally. "Is this why you didn't want me to come out?"

He didn't comment.

"What would you have done had I been far along with my work?"

There was a long moment where he contemplated his response. "Ratchet didn't ask me to retrieve you."

My eyes narrowed. "So you lied."

"Partially. He wanted someone to check in on you."

"Preferably you?"

"Have a problem with that?"

"No, but what was the point in lying?"

He shrugged.

Knowing Ron as I did I was sure he had a reason, even if he didn't want to share. "Next time stay and get repaired. I'm happy you came but seeing you like this really worries me." Doubly so because I knew he would never tell me if he were seriously injured.

He didn't stop me as I stepped up to his vehicle form and traced my fingers over the damaged panels. If they could be compared to human injuries they were seriously nasty bruises.

"Here," Ron handed me a wrench.

I couldn't help but stare dumbly at it. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Patch me up."

"Are you crazy!"

He covered my mouth, "quit yelling and just do it."

"A wrench doesn't take dents out." I looked at the armor plating, "it can cause them though."

"You lack the muscle to cause or repair that."

Had I not been so relieved at the aspect of being spared such an arduous task I might have been upset at being called weak.

"If you haven't noticed I'm leaking lubricant."

It was a little hard to miss. "I can't help you're not potty trained."

He grunted and rolled his eyes.

"And why'd you give me a wrench? Do you have a loose part or something?"

"No idea."

"Well that's helpful."

He frowned. "Are you able to detect every vein inside your body?"

I paused, blinked and then said, "yes. Yes I can." Damn him and his logic. "But why are you asking me? I know absolutely nothing about your body structure. Can't you do it yourself? You're certainly small enough in that form to get under there."

"I'm a weapon's specialist, not a medi-bot."

"And I am?"

"Your understanding of mechanics is solid enough."

"Since when?"

"Little me."

It took a moment for me to understand. With all the craziness going on I had completely forgot about Little Ironhide. "That was simple human mechanics. This-" I gestured at his behemoth body, "is beyond my comprehension."

"That toy wasn't child's play."

"It w-"

"Shut up Melry." My jaw clamped shut. "All I've been hearing out of you today are derogatory remarks. I know your comments about me are done in jest, but this downplaying of your own intelligence is uncalled for. You're a smart kid and fully capable of making the small patches I need. Even if the process is confusing you will learn. You can't back away from everything."

He was right, but still... I would be working on a living creature. Not just any living creature, but the one I loved. What if I screwed up? What if I hurt him?

"Ron, I -"

"Humor me," he sat himself down and crossed his arms. "Obviously I'm here if you have questions, but I can't guarantee I'll know the answer."

That was not reassuring. I'd only know if I did something wrong if he reacted and by then it would be too late because it would have already happened. Oh how the sisters of fate loved to torment me.

With my anxieties high I pulled myself under the truck and looked up at the array of interconnecting parts and pieces. There were so many! It hadn't been so intimidating in August when I thought I was working on an emotionless vehicle and even then I had only been prying out forest dander. This was just freaky.

_I can do this… maybe. _

There was a small leak somewhere to my right and another two to my left. I couldn't tell where the punctures were but the streams of black liquid were enough to indicate a general area. "I'll need a flashlight," I looked out at Ron who, unsurprisingly, wasn't even paying attention... at least not in that form. He seemed to have heard however because he got up and wandered off.

"What are you doing Melry," I muttered to myself as I ran a hand along the pipes and parts in search of clues. With my luck the hole would be the size of a pin prick. "Learning my aft," I stole a word out of the Cybertronian dictionary. Who told him to get in a fight with a brainless Dino anyway?

At least the metal was warm. A regular car would have been frigid and uncomfortable to work on in this weather. That however did not help me differentiate one part from the other or find these accused holes. "Can't believe I let him talk me into this," I banged my fist lightly against the under carriage. "Hear me you oaf?"

A soft chuckled surrounded me.

Whatever the lubricant was it had a light perfume and diesely aroma. Oil of some sort I was certain. Thankfully I had worn my ancient paint spotted jeans today because I felt no remorse in whipping my hands clean upon them. What were a few more stains?

Ron returned by the time my fingers grazed an almost undetectable bevel. "Here," Ron held out the flashlight.

I waved it off with a satisfied grin, "I need something to plug a hole."

"Found it?" He sounded amazed.

"With no help from you either."

I didn't bother look at his human form, but I heard him rummage through something. He must have brought back more than just a flashlight. He tapped my leg before holding out a strange white object resembling a toothpaste tube. "Use this."

Whatever it was had a rather unappealing aroma. In fact it smelled toxic, if one could put a smell to such things.

"Smear it on and keep it smooth," Ron explained.

"Am I supposed to be touching this stuff with my bare hands?"

"Don't lick your fingers," I could detect the humor in his voice.

_Like I would be stupid enough to do that. _

The stuff went on easily enough. It had the consistency of wet clay but was noticeably oil based. The smell sharpened as Ironhide's body heat warmed it up. "What is this stuff?" I croaked.

"You humans call it calking putty, but on Cybertron it's referred to as sealant."

That made me look out towards him. "This is Cybertronian?"

"Did you think humans were capable of making a formidable solution?"

Epoxy putty was pretty darn formidable, but I suppose his was right. I rather doubted epoxy could hold up to several tons of giant robot being slammed around.

"Don't let too much air into the tube."

Quickly I sealed it. I should have known better. Hopefully it wasn't wreaked.

The wrench came next. During my search I had come across more than one loose nut and bolt. Nothing dramatic, but since I was here I might as well tighten them.

They left my hands sore but now I was feeling stubborn. If I was going to admit defeat it was going to be because his body was too complicated, not because it was rough on my limbs.

Ron climbed under with me shortly after I returned to hole hunting. He would occasionally tap a part, but mostly he just watched.

"Enjoying this?" I only half teased.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

I wacked him, smearing oil on his arm. "Dirty old man!"

He didn't even look at me as he lathered his hands with the black oil. I was going to comment when he came at me with them. I squealed and cracked my knee against the undercarriage. It hurt like the blazes but didn't slow me down for a second. I wrestled with him, trying with all my might to push away his blackened hands.

He was laughing the entire time.

Ironhide did something no truck should. He lifted up on his haunches, allowing Ron to roll into me and bypass my defenses. In a matter of seconds my face was pitch black.

"Jerk," I whined. I didn't bother rub at my face. It was useless. I was oiled.

He laughed.

"You peed on me."

"Greased you up ."

"Peed."

"Lubricated."

For a long, strained moment we stared at one another. Then broke out laughing.

It was moments like this I was glad I had let my heart decide.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Please Review!**

No preview this time around guys, but there are many more chapters to come :)


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's**

I'm ALIVE! Wow, bet you'd never have guessed that one :P I was really, really, really busy over the last 3 weeks working Sunday-Friday from 7am to midnight**.** So come Saturday I was only in the mood to laze around and not think :P But I'm back and my job is finished, so I should be getting back to the 1 - 2 week schedule here :)

To all my reviewers: **THANK YOU! **

Again, sorry for the long wait.

**Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It's crazy how polar opposite days could be. Ironide had made Sunday afternoon very enjoyable, even if half of it consisted of school work. Monday however couldn't have been any worse if it had tried. Every single one of my teacher tormented me in one way or another for having missed two weeks of classes. Some simply stared long and hard at me throughout the entire class, effectively making the lesson awkward, while other actually threatened to fail me if I had another absence.

Apparently no one gave a damn about my doctor's note. Ratchet had written one claiming my absence to be due to mental strain. Vague, but true.

I hadn't been in the mood to do anything all day and the issues with my teachers only furthered it. I didn't even want to work on my tech project, which I had finally finished designing before going to bed Sunday night.

My headache didn't help either, especially since it was centered behind my eyes. I had awoken with it, but at that point it had been a dull pain. Nothing worthy of painkillers. Now I regretted not packing them.

Sighing I lay my head down upon the work station in tech class. I knew the first day back would be rough, but this was ridiculous. Part of my brain hissed at the other, telling it to shut up. Things could be worse. Decepticon worse.

It took the fun out of complaining.

"You feeling alright?" Lucas asked from beside me. He was working on a project assigned to the class last week.

"Fine," I lied.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I felt bad giving short answers, but I didn't want him worrying about things beyond his control. School would be over soon anyway. I could go home, down a few painkillers, maybe take a nap if my body allowed it and then jump back on school work. Maybe the Decepticons would do me a favor and demolish the school during the night so I wouldn't have to return.

_Like that'll ever happen._ My chin hit my arms and I stared down at the project plans.

To anyone else it would have looked like a bunch of scribbled lines with immaculate hand writing next to them, but to me it was a building plan... alright it wasn't that bad, but I really couldn't draw to save my life. The only straight lines were the ones I had made with a ruler. My father was the artist, not me.

All the squiggles showed how to build a transforming toy. It wasn't based off anyone in particular. I couldn't bring myself to do that. Instead she was something I made up on my own. The futuristic vehicle form had three wheels and the capability to seat two. She was silver and teal in color and her robotic form had golden eyes.

I had never asked but it seemed common for the Autobots to have blue eyes and Starscream had red, so I assumed all Decepticons did. I wanted my little transformer, who I dubbed Avian, to be a different. Plus the gold was a nice contrast against her body color.

Ron had watched me struggle with the design last night. It was simple to make when there were only a few pieces, but I wanted it to have many – all the jointed areas for both forms, which included wrists, doors and all that nonsense. I was glad he hadn't helped me with anything but a sideward comment about breaking larger pieces down. I wanted to do this on my own.

Overall I was very happy with how it was coming along. I just had no desire to work on it right now.

My heart jumped when the bell rang. I had been waiting for it all day and it had taken me by surprise. It was kind of sad.

Grabbing up my things I bade Lucas goodbye and darted for my locker. The sharp movements and blaring neon colors of some student's clothing didn't help my head, but I wanted to get as far from this place as quickly as possible.

I messed up the combination of my locker the first time, but got it right on the second. Throwing in what I didn't need I grabbed my coat, physics and math textbooks and slammed it shut before heading for the bus.

I had barely stepped out the front door when my butt began to vibrate. "Perfect timing," I grumbled. Whoever was calling me couldn't have done so two minutes ago when my hands were empty. _Too bad for them,_ I thought. It was probably Jessy. She could wait until I sat down.

Unsurprisingly the bus was virtually full by the time I stepped on. My phone vibrated again. _Not Jessy, _I decided. She wasn't that impatient.

The name 'Sideswipe' flashing on the screen when I got it out. "Hello?" I asked in confusion.

"Please remove yourself from that hormonally challenged vehicle before it leaves." A smooth voice filtered into my ear.

"Um…?"

"I know we haven't interacted much, but Will wanted me to pick you up. Ratchet's call."

Damn it. There went my plans for the afternoon. Why couldn't the doc-bot come to me instead? "Where are you?"

"Where I'm supposed to be."

Should have figured. "Be there in a minute."

Sure enough a gorgeous car sat by the side of the road. The engine revved when the driver saw me.

"You should answer your phone sooner," Sideswipe comment as I stepped in. "Chromia gave it to you for a reason."

"I'm pretty sure she said it was for emergencies."

He rolled his eyes. If he wanted to get technical I could respond just the same. "Not happy about this job are you?"

He shrugged. "I was with Sunny when I was asked to get you."

Okay I could give him that one. They had been together for about a week but there was no telling how long they had been separated beforehand. "He didn't want to come with you?"

"He broke an axle while training this afternoon."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

They must have been going at it pretty hard for something like that to break... then again I had no idea what an axle amounted to when in their full form. I knew it was important to a vehicle but that was about it.

Sideswipe pulled out of his spot and headed towards the highway. "He'll be fine." My face must have given me away. "The injury isn't life threatening and Ratchet is the best at what he does. Sunny will be back on his feet before the day is out."

I wasn't sure who the words were more intended to reassure anymore. "I'm sure he will," I smiled. Had I been his place I know I would be worrying. Even if the injury was like breaking a bone it's enough to make your heart jump until you know everything is settled.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"You don't seem yourself."

I blinked.

"I realize we don't know much about each other, but you don't look as lively as I remember you bring in Texas."

Damn. Was I really that obvious? "I'm alright, just not feeling a hundred percent is all."

"Need an energy boost?"

I withheld a laugh. It was funny how the phrase held the same basic logic for both our races and yet was completely different at the same time. "Not it's fine. Nothing a little sleep couldn't fix… if my body would allow it."

"I'm sure Ratchet has a solution for that."

"Oh I know he does." The last time he had sedated me I slept all day.

Sideswipe quirked a brow, but did not comment. Instead he turned his gaze back on the road. He stayed true to his design and flew a good fifty miles over the speed limit. Had I not been used to Ironhide's driving I might have freaked. It was still weird to feel like the other cars, all driving near the speed limit, were moving at a snail's pace.

What was with these guys and speeding everywhere?

Tearing my eyes away from the street I took a moment to study Sideswipe's human form. I had to bite my lip. He was incredibly handsome. Swoon worthy even, which was saying something considering I thought swooning only apt for old fashioned women bound in lung crushing corsets. His olive complexion was complimented by his wavy black locks and bright sapphire eyes… but the more I looked at him the more something seemed off. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something just wasn't right.

"What are you?" It came out before I could stop it.

Sideswipe laughed. I didn't even have a chance to jump before his hand wnet through my shoulder.

I stared dumbly at the appendage. Either I was dreaming or -

"It's a hologram," he said smoothly.

"Oh." It was the only word I could form as the 'hand' was recoiled.

"I refuse to take on a human form." He left it at that but his tone told of disgust. I didn't question it. I was sure he had his reasons.

The base appeared quickly before us. Sideswipe slowed just enough for security to confirm who he was before speeding up again. We didn't stop until the hanger was at our side.

"You can head in. I'm going to check in on Sunny."

I nodded and climbed out. "Tell him I hope he feels better."

"Will do," he smiled before the door shut and he drove off.

Given the chance I wouldn't mind getting to know him better. Sideswipe seemed like a cool guy. And he was gorgeous… in holo form…

I shook my head.

"Melry," Uncle waving from atop a risen platform within the building.

The first words out of my mouth upon climbing the stairs were, "have any painkillers?"

His brows furrowed for a long moment, then rose. "Got'cha." He turned and headed for a bag sitting on a desk.

"Why can everyone see right through me?" I asked the ceiling.

"Because you're female and paler than normal."

I glanced over the railing and found Ironhide watching me. He was surrounded by gizmos and gadgets and held an oversized wrench in one hand. Beneath his other was a large, odd structure with wires sticking out in every which direction.

"Stick to your day job Ironhide." I took the bottle of medicine from Uncle.

Baffled, the brute looked down at his work then back to me. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What does me being female have to do with pain…" Realization dawned. "I hate you guys."

Uncle was amused but Ironhide was mildly alarmed, unsure of whether to take the statement in jest or not.

"I have a headache and you lot just made it worse." The sad part was I wasn't lying.

"PMS," Epps said from where he sat a few feet away. "It's a warning sign."

I groaned.

"Have a seat," Uncle shook his head with a smile. "Ratchet'll be here in a while."

Sighing I plopped down at the end of the platform closer to Ironhide.

"I was only making an observation," the Autobot said uneasily.

"And I was only stating an emotion." Two pills vanished down my throat.

"I'm s-"

"No!" I held out my hand. "No apologies."

His mouth snapped shut.

"It's called sarcasm. If I actually hated you I wouldn't have come over here to sit."

He nodded silently.

"What do you have there," I pointed at the mess of metal and wires.

"The start of a new cannon."

I blinked. "Seriously?"

He gave me a frustrated look.

"What? It looks like a crazy abstract sculpture." I left out the fact the artist would have probably been on drugs. It would have been too mean considering he had taken my previous statement the wrong way.

"You really are PMSing aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes at Epps's cackle. "Next time you're a jerk I'll ask the same question."

"My kind doesn't suffer such imbalances since we lack hormones."

"Then I'll ask if your glitching."

"Don't compare me to Slag."

My brows knitted together, "what?" Wasn't that a swear word in their language?

"A crazed Dinobot."

I looked around the hanger quickly before speaking, "worse than Grimlock?"

"I'd rather spend a stellar cycle with Grimlock than a nano click with Slag."

Enough said. Grimlock was too much for me as it were, I couldn't imagine someone worse. All I could do was hope the beast never fell to Earth.

"Your head feeling any better?" Ironhide asked when things became too quite between us.

"No." It wasn't so much my head as it was my eyes, but the ache did extend to the back of my skull oddly enough. Maybe that's where the optical part of the brain was… I never did care much for biology.

Ironhide frowned. "Ratchet will have to look into that."

"What is he going to do? Open my skull and tell my brain to behave?" I rolled my eyes. "Humans get headaches. It's natural. Obnoxious, but completely natural."

The answer didn't satisfy him.

I ignored his expression and turned to my uncle, who was busy typing something on one of the laptops stationed up here. "Uncle Will, do you guys still have my stuff from when Starscream obliterated the playground?"

"You mean the rocket truck?" He asked without looking up.

"No. I know you have that. I want my hundred dollar graphic calculator back. I can't be expected to memorize Ron's hundred step formulas for my midterm."

There was a grunt from a certain someone I wasn't going to acknowledge at the moment. "I think we do," Uncle said thoughtfully. "I'll have a look later. If not we'll just get you another one."

I sighed. Chances were I would buy it for myself. I couldn't see him getting to the store before me. Just as well anyway.

My head was forced forward by Ironhides forefinger. "You're acting strangely today."

I pushed at the limb, not that it did anything. "I've been a rotten day."

"Your head that bad?"

"It's part of the equation."

His frown deepened.

"Get your homework done Melry," Uncle said, agitation biting at his words.

"I can't. I'm not caught up with the rest of my crap, so I don't know what's going on in tonight's stuff."

He sighed and pinched his nose. "When Ratchet is done I'll send you home."

I shrugged. There was no need to tell him I was enjoying the procrastination.

For the next hour I idly watched Ironhide work on his not-a-sculpture cannon. I phased out more than once, snapping back to reality only when there was a loud noise or someone calling my name. My head wasn't getting any better, even after I had taken an additional pill. Fortunately it wasn't getting any worse either.

Ratchet stepped in shortly after Sideswipe and Sunstreaker raced by the hanger in full form. He greeted me with a warm smile, "good to see you."

I was about to give a mock salute when I had a mini heart attack.

Ratchet's human form burst from his chest like something out of a horror film.

Startled and frightened I lunged backwards. BANG! The base of my skull cracked the banister. Bright blue stars ricocheted through my vision. Pain flared like a dragon.

Ratchet's arms were around me in a flash, bracing my head to keep it from hitting anything else.

I officially had a migraine.

"Nice going Ratchet," Ironhide's angry voice assaulted my ears.

"Sorry Melry," Ratchet murmured into my ear.

Someone squeezed my hand. It was a battle to open my eyes. Beyond the blue starry haze was the inside of a white jacket and two face. When the hell had Ron appeared? Uncle stood behind him, face filled with concern.

"I've given you a sizable lump," the dratted doctor pressed the afflicted area. I'm sure he meant to be gentle but my skin was extremely sensitivity right now.

Ratchet carefully lay me down. His lab coat trailed away from my eyes and suddenly I was staring at the stark ceiling. "Follow please," he said as a finger appeared before my eyes.

Painfully I did as told, eyes half drooped. I lost count of how many back and forth motions were made before he nodded silently to himself. He proceeded to go through a series of basic physical tests, forcing my eyes wide when he looked at them. I fussed and whined the entire time.

My head was killing me.

Epps appeared as he finished and handed Ratchet a white bag. My back arched as it touched my injury. It was freezing!

"Aside from the blow she's fine," he said.

Uncle sighed. "And she's already taken painkillers for a headache."

"I am sorry. I hadn't meant to startle her like that."

"Should have thought of that before throwing your human form at her," Ironhide sneered.

"Yes, well obviously I had not."

I wanted everyone to stop talking.

"Take her someplace quiet to rest," Ratchet instructed. Uncle moved to take me, but was stopped. "Ironhide is better suited for this."

"Wh-"

"If there are signs of trouble he is more likely to notice."

"Face it Will," Epps began, "she would be more comfortable with 'Hide than you."

Could people just shut up already!

Uncle sighed and backed off. Ron watched him carefully before moving in to pick me up. One hand braced my shoulders and neck, trapping the cold pack against my skin, the other swept up my legs. I curled into him, grabbing his shirt loosely in my fist. My eyes closed and I tried to focus on breathing evenly.

"Where do you want her?" Ron asked, presumably to Uncle.

There was a moment of blissful silence. "I don't know. Use your better judgment."

There was no reply, only the sound of footsteps upon metal and the light sway of movement.

Flames nipped against the cold at the base of by skull. My body tingled. Eyes burned. I was slipping. Falling.

An ocean of blue was pulling me down.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review!**

Nice going Ratchet. Nice going...**  
**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"Ow," I moaned. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep, but the back of my skull still throbbed. I wasn't even sure where I was. I was laying on my side on something soft, but other than that I was lost. It was too dark to see.

"You're awake," Ron's voice filtered through the darkness and was closely followed by a hand brushing over my hair.

I groaned. "Don't touch me in the dark."

He snorted. "Open your eyes."

"Ha. Ha." I rolled onto my back. My head and neck didn't appreciate the move. "Turn on a light."

A long, still moment passed between us. The dolt wasn't even making an attempt to move.

"Ratchet!"


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's.**

Thanks to ALL MY REVIEWERS **:D  
**

**Here is my hobbit birthday gift to you **(those who don't know, JRR Tolkien's hobbit's don't get presents on their birthday, they give them out to everyone else :) ).

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Ow," I moaned. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep, but the back of my skull still throbbed. I wasn't even sure where I was. Laying sideways on something soft, that was about all I knew. It was too dark to see.

"You're awake," Ron's voice filtered through the darkness seconds before an invisible hand brushed hair from my face.

I groaned. "Don't touch me in the dark."

He snorted. "Open your eyes."

"Ha. Ha." I rolled onto my back, agitating my injury. "Turn on a light."

A long, still moment passed between us. The dolt wasn't even making an attempt to move.

"Ratchet!"

My ears rang and brain rattled. Did he have to be so loud?

He grabbed my arms, but I pushed him away. If the jerk wasn't going to turn the light on I would.

"Sit still," Ron grabbed me again.

"Stop it," I wrenched away. "What's your problem all of a sudden?" And he said I was the one acting strangely today.

"You need to hold still."

"Why?"

There was a light groan. "Will you just listen."

"Will you just turn on the lights? Geez." You'd have thought I was asking him for the world or something.

The sound of fast paced footsteps echoed down the hall. The door burst open. "What's happened?" Ratchet's distinct voice resonated in my skull.

"Nothing," I said bluntly, "can you please hit the lights. This one," I loosely waved in the direction I thought Ron to be, "won't do it."

The air stilled.

Alright, this was getting old. If there was a black out because of a Decepticon attack they could have just said so. The silence was agitating. Not to mention pointless. I would find out sooner or later, so what was the point in hiding it?

A really odd sequence of sounds began swirling in the air. It reminded me of a robot unable to speak properly… then I realized it was Ron and Ratchet. Whatever they were fussing over, at least that's what it sounded like, was said in a fast paced chatter.

"English guys. Come on."

Oh! Uncle was here too… Now I was really confused. I was sure the Autobots had a way to see in the dark, but, night vision goggles aside, humans did not and I was sure Uncle wouldn't bust in here wearing them and not explain.

A hand landed on my cheek, startling me. I went to shove it away but was stopped. "Don't fight me please," Ratchet said firmly.

When had he gotten so close?

The bed shifted as he leaned into it and his lab coat brushed against my skin. There was only silence as he did whatever he was doing. It was really very strange having him so close and yet not being able to see him. Normally I wouldn't have cared, he was a doctor after all, but right now it made me uneasy. What expressions were I missing? What signals were going by unnoticed?

Ratchet's hand padded across the nap of my neck. Pain jolted down my spine.

"This isn't good," his warm breath did little to stop the chill that overtook me.

What was wrong? What was he seeing?

"Ratchet?" Uncle moved closer. My shoulders were turned, revealing my neck.

The air turned heavy… or was that fear clawing at my heart?

"How is this possible?"

_What's going on?_

"It doesn't make sense," Ron said.

_What's wrong with me?_

"You've been monitoring her the entire time."

_Why can't I see?_

"Her body…" Ratchet was at a loss.

_Was it possible…_

"Slag it Ratchet!"

_No! I couldn't be!_

"It's been concealing everything."

_It wasn't possible…_

"Well do something!"

_It had to be a lie._

"It's already started."

_Was I –_

"The energon has made her blind."

My head was light. Chest heavy.

"It's begun the assault."

I couldn't think straight.

"How can we stop it," Uncle's voice was far off.

"Ratchet!"

"I'm thinking Ironhide! I'm thinking!"

The darkness was constricting.

"Did the blow to her head start it?" Uncle's voice faded farther.

I couldn't breathe.

"There are too many variables to know precisely."

A firm smack on my back brought my mind and body crashing together. Air rushed into my lungs in the form of a gasp. Words became clearer, but panic reigned supreme. My hands went out, seeking something, anything, to grasp.

Arms wrapped tightly around me. The smell of waning deodorant indicated it was Uncle.

"You said earlier she was taking something for a headache correct?" Ratchet asked.

Uncle nodded against my hair.

"Don't try laying the blame on those capsules," Ron said irritably.

"Wasn't it you who suggested the headaches might be a warning sign?" Ron fell silent. "The injury might very well have been the breaking point, but it does not explain why the energon was undetectable after the initial examination. Nor does it say what it's been doing to her system since."

"She's been perfectly normal," Uncle commented.

"No she hasn't," the doctor rebuked. "She was ill when contaminated. Her immune system was in poor condition and sidetracked with the complex biological attacker known as a virus."

Uncle sighed, but it was Ron who spoke. "The point?"

"Virus's are malicious on the human body, destroying cells from the inside out. Add slow leaking energon, a beta serum, high levels of stress and Melry's sheer stubbornness and Primus only knows what happens."

"She knew she was poisoned."

"Yes, but can you recall any time other than the initial discovery of her eyes changing when she panicked about it?" He didn't wait for a response before continuing, "the answers no. She took her life and kept moving forward. She never once confronted me about anything. I had to chance after her to get readings."

I whined and clung tighter to Uncle.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Ron grumbled.

"I believe the saying goes 'mind over matter'. Aside from which I'm not claiming it a key point. I'm merely commenting on how it exists and shouldn't be thrown aside without further study."

Ron grunted. "How scientific."

"I don't care what brought it on," Uncle broke in, "can you reverse it."

"I'm more concerned with stopping it," Ratchet said.

This was all just one horrible nightmare. It had to be. None of it could be real. People didn't just go blind…right?

"Melry," Ratchet gently squeezed my arm, "I need to take a few samples."

I needed to wake up.

"I'd rather you help. It'll make things go smoother."

Hesitantly I held out the limb. Even if this was a dream I couldn't sit around and no nothing.

A tourniquet was tied above the elbow and a moment later a prick hit my flesh. Someone squeezed my opposite hand softly. It might have been Ron, but I wasn't sure.

"One down," Ratchet commented a short while later. "This next one may seem strange, but I need you to lie down."

"What?" I squeaked.

Two hands gripped my shoulders and eased me downward. "I need your back facing me," he said lightly. Only half the movement was of my own accord. My legs were curled upward and my arms bent before me. "Remain still until I say otherwise."

My shirt was lifted to my breasts and something cold and wet streaked across my lower back. "Breathe normally," Ratchet said. A prick hit my spine.

Seconds ticked by like an eternity. An invisible hand stroked my hair while another rested upon my leg. The rhythmic movements tickled and soothed me… minutely.

Finally there was a tug and the hands went away. No one said anything for a long moment. My heart quickened at the silence pressed on. What were they seeing? Was I alright? What had been done?

"Ratchet?" Uncle's voice filled with worry.

"It's supposed to be clear…"

What was? And what color was it?

"What the slag is it?"

"Energon tainted cerebral fluid."

There was a pause. "English or common Cybertronian."

"This is what circulates through her brain and spinal cord."

My breath caught.

"You found it in that and not her blood?" Disbelief rang in Uncle's voice.

"I have yet to test this new blood and I've never preformed a spinal tap on her before." The bed shifted as he rose. "I have work to do."

"What are we supposed to do in the mean time?" Ron asked in frustration.

"Keep an eye on her," the doctor answered simply. "Report anything out of the ordinary and, most of all, keep her calm. The lower her stress levels the better. Will I need you to come with me - please do not argue. While I am fully capable of hacking your healthcare system and obtaining her medical data I would rather do this in a legal fashion to avoid unnecessary attention."

Uncle sighed. "Right." There was a firm but gentle squeeze on my bicep. "Hang in there Mel. We're going to figure this out."

Somehow I was not reassured.

The door clicked shut and footsteps faded into the distance. "Can I wake up now?" I muttered. Why did the worst nightmares have to alien based?

Ron sighed. "I'm sorry for this mess."

"Shut up," it was all I could muster.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Weakly I tried to kick him, but I had no idea where he was and completely missed. Twice.

He touched my ankle. "Right here."

Now I didn't want to kick him anymore. Instead I held out a hand, blindly searching for him. He took hold and squeezed it softly. There was a light tug as he tried to help me up, but I refused and pulled him in the opposite direction. It only took a second for him to realize my motives and he chuckled.

The bed depressed on one side and then the other as he crawled over me and lay down. "Taking full advantage of this handicap aren't we."

I whined.

"Don't do that," he brushed my cheek.

"Don't be an apologetic dingbat."

There was a pause. "Fair enough."

It was my turn to sigh. "This isn't a dream is it."

The hand moved from my cheek to my back and pulled me closer. "You're going to be fine."

For once I wished I were right. What I wouldn't give to wake up and realize this was all a hoax.

"If there is one thing Ratchet's good at it's solving medical puzzles."

"I'm human, not mechanical."

"Cybertronian," he corrected. "And Ratchet's no novice to human medicine. He's created a number of medical enhancements for your kind since our arrival."

Even if he was right, my nerves refused to be eased. I could take cuts and bruises, broken bones and stitches, but this… uncertainty, not knowing how much longer I had, was unbearable. Was I really going to die? Would it be long? Painful? If the toxin was already in my brain was it going to slowly eat it away? Make me lose who I was before the Grim Reaper paid a visit?

Would I see my parents in heaven?

"What happened to that fighting spirit of yours?" Ron's voice stole my thoughts away. "You never let injuries bar you from doing what you wanted in the past. And you never let questions stop that obnoxiously defensive attitude. You gave me one slag of a time when we first met and again for being alien." He grunted, "and you shot Starscream twice."

"Once on accident," I muttered, "and it ended rather poorly."

"Perhaps," he said coolly, "but it did lead to us." His hand brushed my forehead.

I sighed softly. He was right, but it didn't prove much. I hadn't done anything brave. I hadn't fought or saved anyone. I had just let myself be half crushed, screamed my ass off, bolted a million miles an hour down the road and then passed out in Ron's arms after virtually molesting him. Yeah, real fighter like.

I jumped when lips brushed mine. Ron chuckled.

"Jerk, you could warn me," I frowned and pulled away as far as his arms would allow.

"Am I supposed to ask for permission?"

"Right now, yes. How the heck am I supposed to know it's not some random pervert?"

He grunted. "Do you expect me to be spontaneously replaced?"

"Stranger things have happened." I could imagine him rolling his eyes.

The brute didn't heed my words, instead he took a Cybertronian kiss. A very long one. My forehead tingled against his… but it felt different. Like there was a stronger vibration. I couldn't quite make it out, but it was definitely different from ones in the past. It almost felt… heartwarming. Affectionate.

Before I could fully grasp what I was feeling it was gone and replaced with covered lips. Now this was something I understood. I pressed into him, completely forgetting my own rule.

"Better?" Ron's nose brushed against mine a short while later.

I bit my lip.

"What?" The bed shifted.

I took in a deep breath and rolled onto my stomach, agitating my neck. What was the point in asking?

Weight eased down over me, arms looping under my stomach. "Sorry," he murmured into my ear. "You're going to be alright, I swear it."

I wanted so badly to believe him, but I couldn't.

"Melry…"

"I hate all this crap."

Ron froze.

"It's been one thing after the next since the summer. I'm so tired."

"I'm sorry."

I groaned into the mattress.

"I've caused much of the trouble."

"Stop apologizing."

He sighed into my shoulder.

"If you haven't realized already, I'm rather obvious about being angry," my tone was a bit harsher than necessary.

"Like now."

"I'm blind and poisoned and you're here trying to break up with me. It's rather depressing."

"What?" My ears rang. "I _don't_ want to lose you."

"Blind and deaf." I massaged my aching ear.

His forehead hit my shoulder with a groan. "Sorry."

It was awkward but I actually managed to find his hair on the first try and lightly scratched his head. It felt oddly like petting a cat. "Stop it." Out of all the things I could have said, it had to be that. Perfect. My brain really was melting.

He grunted and muttered something.

"What?"

Cold air hit my body as he rose. I could have sought him out, wrapped him in a hug, but I didn't. Something told me not to.

"I don't expect you to understand."

I withheld a response.

A heart breaking silence fell between us. Something was there and wanted desperately to be released. Was this what Chromia meant when she said he was frightened?

"Melry?" His voice fell into concern.

What was I supposed to do? I took a deep breath and let it out sharply.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I held up a single finger.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Without rhythm I batted it back and forth.

He shifted.

A second finger joined the first.

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking." Feeling a comment coming I cut him off, "you mentally apologized didn't you."

His silence was answer enough.

With a frown I sat up and rubbed vainly at my eyes. If only such a simple act could cure my problems.

"It's a habit." The response caught me off guard. "Deeply ingrained in my processors."

So I had assumed, but the fact he had said it had to mean something.

I toppled backwards as the bed moved and fell into a firm object. A pair of arms wrapped tightly around my body.

"I love you." The words were faint, muffled by my hair and shoulder, but I had heard them. Oh I had heard them.

There was little I could do with my arms pinned to my sides but I made the best of it and turned my head into him. My neck did not appreciate the move, but I bit my tongue against the pain and nuzzled his hair. "And I you."

I could have found a way to be released, if only for my arms, but he wasn't crushing me and to be completely honest I needed this as much as him.

"Promise me you won't give up," he said into my shoulder.

"Promise," I couldn't bring myself to say otherwise.

His grip tightened. My ribs pressed inward.

"Ron, please," I cringed.

He was gone in an instant. "Sorry!"

I resisted the urge to rub my sides. "Don't forget I'm human alright."

"Sorry."

I shook my head, invoking a small cuss of "slag" from his lips.

"_She_ made me this way."

I was about to comment when I realized what he had said. "She?"

The air stilled, like he had stiffened into a statue. It was hard to decide whether or not I wanted to pry.

"She considered me a disgrace… my spark mother."

**XxXXxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review~!**

Ratchet goes off to do his doctor things and Ironhide pops the news... the un-fun sort of news... So much for being perfectly comforting.

**Next up...**

Apologetic nature explained in a little bit of his-story (get it- history, his-story... OK, I'm shutting up now...)**.** **  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's.**

Yey update! Way early in the morning to. It's 5 am where I live. Been up all morning proof reading. Haha. But it's here!

**I'd like to thank my 13 reviewers. You guys are great~! Yey! You make writing this story worth while :D**

As a disclaimer, because of a question I received, Ironhide's past here is completely made up. The only moderately Transformer-real thing mentioned in his past is the city of Kalis and it's unknown whether Ironhide actually went there in his life. I just needed a Cybertronian city and that one struck me as a good one to choose.

**Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXx**

My body froze. Mind stalled. "W-what?"

Silence struck like a steel bat. Without my eyes I couldn't see what transpired, what emotions played on his face. Was he angry? Upset? It was hard to tell based on the words. The emotions had been jumbled up.

Thank heavens he wasn't hard to find. His recoil had only created a small distance between us. His arm was the first thing I bumped into as I sought him out. Slowly my fingers traced the warm skin-like alloy up beyond his firm muscles to his broad shoulder.

He made a small noise that made me think he was smiling. "Don't trouble yourself with my issues," he said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Isn't that what a girlfriend is for?"

He didn't argue. Instead he looped his arms loosely around my waist and nuzzled the crook of my neck. As careful as he was it sent a jolt down my spine. I tried not to cringe but the tensing of my muscles was enough to make him freeze.

"Sorry," he muttered into my skin.

"You're fine." It hurt to turn my neck, let alone touch it and a good hug usually involved some neck muscles. I'd rather have a little pain than no loving at all.

"How much do you know about Cyberton?"

_Random question_, I thought. It had only been a few weeks since I had officially learned of their existence and no had said much of anything to me until Ron had reviled his true self. Even then the information had been vague. "Next to nothing."

Ron didn't say anything right away. He seemed to be thinking out his words in the form of taps on my back. It almost felt like he was writing.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I said as I played with his hair. His fingers stopped. "I'm not saying you have to. I just want you to know I'm here if you need me."

There was a pat on my back and a small grunt into my shoulder.

"I mean it," I said softly.

He pulled away before I could stop him. "I know," he ruffled my hair half heartedly. "It's just not… something I like to think about."

"I understand."

His sudden annoyed groan caught me off guard. "You're blind and I'm here complaining about the past."

"You're not complaining, you're hesitantly poking a barrier with a ten foot pole." My blindness was unnerving, I couldn't deny that, but talking about how dreadful it was would only aid in upsetting me further. I didn't need to be reminded about it either, I couldn't see him. I couldn't see anything! It was frustrating as all hell. I didn't know when or if I would get my sight back and just thinking about the energon in my system made me tear up. If Ron hadn't been here with me I undoubtedly would have cried myself to sleep. It sounded cruel, but he was helping by offering a distraction. I only hoped I could return the favor by helping him through it.

A grunt was all that answered.

"Can you at least explain why it seems you're only hyper apologetic to me?" It was gentle nudge in the right direction.

There was an uneasy pause, "femmes in general."

"What?"

"I'm apologetic towards femmes in general, not mechs... males."

"Oh." It was all I could say. So it was a woman issue… I suppose that made sense considering the reference to his mother.

Warm hands took up my own and squeezed them firmly. The gently bobbing motion that followed made me believe he was thinking something out. It was a moment before he spoke. "The term 'parents' doesn't exist on Cybertron," he said after a while, "it was derived after our arrival here so your kin could better relate to us. They will always be Spark Guardians in our mind."

_No stranger a term than parents I suppose_. The language gap never ceased to amaze me.

"Newly crafted sparklings are placed in their care. Much of what they teach them is similar to what human parents do. We don't need communication or mobility lessons, but there is a great need to learn honor and virtue. Sparklings are easy persuaded into doing things, far more so than your kind."

I grimaced. I had a feeling how bas that aspect was.

"Before the war, those who followed commands were considered favorable. Since, however, that idealism has changed. Strong willed sparklings may be difficult to teach but they are far less likely to fall in rank with the Decepticons."

Emotions twisted and pulled as old scars were reopened. His voice masked the pain, but I could feel it in the way he held onto my hands. Something was coming.

"By sheer programming I trailed on the disobedient side. I hated being bored and loved a good challenge, especially if it was believed to be impossible. It didn't matter how damn foolish it was, I tried anyway."

Sounded like a lot of kids I knew growing up.

"Inevitably that was my downfall with _her._"

Except for that part.

"My spark mother had a great deal of patience, but I pushed the limits too far, all the time."

"Isn't that what kids to best?" I couldn't resist asking.

He grunted. "I was on the extreme end of spectrum. I threw myself off a cliff… four times."

My brows shot up. "Please tell me there was water underneath."

"That would have been too practical for my younger self."

I would have let my head drop in disbelief had I not remembered my neck.

"I cracked my leg once, broke it off twice-" I cringed, "-dislocated both knee plates, compounded my arm into my shoulder so badly it had to sawed it off-" forget cringing, I all out shivered "-severely damaged my left optic, mangled my finger and… I don't remember what else, but I know there was more."

Just as well! It was disturbing enough to hear what he did break. "Were you trying to kill yourself?"

He snorted. "I was trying to fly."

A normal child jumped off something like a chair and learned after the first bad fall that it was impossible. The more crazed child jumped off a porch and probably broke a bone, but still learned not to do it again. What the hell had been going through his head!

"I told you," he said as if reading my mind, "impossibilities were a prime target for my sparkling attention."

It took a good moment for me to form the words I wanted. "What made you think you could fly in the first place?"

"My friends," he said easily.

I huffed. "Some friends."

"They were Decepticons."

Had I not been visually impaired my gawking might have made more sense. "What the hell were you listening to them for!"

There was a strained pause before he laughed. I was about to ask when he spoke again.

"Autobots and Decepticons weren't always enemies. It was normal for different factions to intermingle when I was a sparkling. It so happened most of my friends were airborne Decepticons."

It was hard to believe, but to be fair I had only ever met one Decepticon. The rest of my judgment was based off what little I had heard from people involved in with the war. Of course they wouldn't say anything good about them. I had to admit though, it was heartening to hear they hadn't always been evil. Perhaps one day they would return to their more peaceful roots.

"Being as young as we were we didn't grasp the dynamic difference in our capabilities. Their encouragement was innocent. I was simply foolish enough to believe ample height and velocity could negate my heavy alloy and lack of boosters."

It sounded like the typical childish intellect, but it was still ridiculously stupid that he had done it four times.

"I had the right idea, but the commonsense factor was absent."

"Just a little bit." My thumb and forefinger came close together, but I had no way of telling just how far apart they were. Hopefully it made sense.

"I was very stealthy in my youth as well. At least once a week my friends and I stole something from a merchant."

My brows shot up. This guy was full of surprises today.

"We always returned what we took, but the thrill of getting away with robbery gave a rather pleasant tingle to the circuits."

"_Dumb_ – ass," I poured extra emphasis on the 'dumb' part. I half expected him to say he had been a pyromaniac on top of it all, but instead his next words sent a chill down my spine.

"_She _would have agreed."

I knew he meant his mother. I didn't even know this femme and she frightened me. I couldn't imagine having to live with her.

"I'm not sure when it started," the bed shifted uneasily. "When I was initially placed in her care she was as loving and nurturing as any Gaurdian, but over time... I never meant to embarrass or disappoint her."

I reached out and pulled him into a hug.

"I can remember the years when she would smile and laugh at my antics. When she would hold me because I was frightened or had fallen and hurt myself. I remember how she told the most unique stories to coax me into a stasis nap and how I would stare at her with bated processors and squeal stupidly when something happened I didn't expect."

I couldn't help but smile at the idea of a tiny Ironhide staring up at someone with wide innocent eyes.

"When I realized she was fading I tried everything in my power to bring her back."

The feeling of stupidity engulfed me. I was busy enjoying an idea and he was suffering.

"I started paying attention to what 'model' sparkling did and tried mimicking them. I even stopped hanging around my usual friends to keep from being distracted, but none of it mattered. The saddened look in her optics never diminished and I never saw her smile again.

"I took up apologizing somewhere within that timeframe. Every time her eyes would glisten with sorrow I would apologize. I never knew what for, but I hoped it would fix whatever I had done… or at the very least have her tell me what I was doing so I could stop."

My heart went out to him. I wanted to say it was alright and he didn't have to deal with her anymore, but I knew it wouldn't help. Like my parents for me, the memory of his mother was forever embedded in his mind. Sadly it sounded like he had more bad memories than good.

"I knew it was a lost cause," he said after a long, long moment, his voice straining to remain steady, "but I couldn't bring myself to give up on her as she had on me."

I leaned into his hair and stroked his cheek.

"Apologizing became a habit. It was a response I gave to everything she said or did, even if it wasn't directed towards me. I didn't think about it, I just said it. Every time I saw her, my mouth would open and one would come out… I didn't know what else to do.

"One day she… stopped looking at me. It was like I didn't exist anymore." His tone tore at my heart. "I had stopped getting into mischief and was even excelling in the academy for the first time. I had single handedly flipped my life around and she didn't even notice," anger mixed heartache as he spoke.

"I couldn't see the point in remaining as I was after that. If the most important person in my life didn't care, why should I. But I couldn't even revert back to my former life properly. I had lost all my friends and a major portion of myself trying to regain her love and respect. There was nothing waiting for me. I was completely on my own in a world where I only received an inkling of a glance from my spark mother when I was brought home by law officers."

He pressed into me. "I can't begin to explain how happy I was to have even that brief glance."

A tear glided down my cheek.

"I started getting into more trouble than ever, seeking any way to gain her attention. Each action caused her more sorrow and invoked more apologies, but I craved her attention as much as I mourned it." His fingers curled around my shirt. "I didn't know how to make her happy. I was her sparkling and I didn't even know how to make her smile."

In a dark and twisted way I knew why he was like this. Abused children sometime blamed themselves for how they were treated, unable to see how it had nothing to do with them and everything to do with the instability of their abuser. But… how did one make the child, much less the grown adult version, realize that?

"She never even did anything when _they_ came."

My blood froze.

"It was early in the morning…" I cradled him as closely as possible, fearing what was to come. "They ripped me right out of a power cycle and she… walked away when I cried for her help."

I could almost hear those desperate and helpless cries. How could anyone treat a child like that? I understood that some children were wild and crazy, but for a kid to completely change their lifestyle, give up everything that they loved for someone and not receive so much as a 'good job', it wasn't fair.

"I never fully trusted femme's after that," his voice was bleak. "I did everything to avoid them and when trapped in their presence kept to myself and apologized when they said anything, hoping they would leave me alone." He exhaled sharply, "it wasn't until I met Chromia that I started to break from it. I didn't know why I was attracted to her at first, but," he made a humored huff, "when she pinned me to a wall I figured it out."

I sniffed by my tears. As I recalled Chromia has said she had practically forced herself on him… combining the two left my face ablaze.

"A piece of history," he said. I wasn't sure if the sadness playing on his voice was because of his mother, the break up with Chromia or a mixture of the two. There was a nip at my neck, "I prefer the present."

"I," I considered my words, "prefer the past." Ironhide shifted in my arms. "Preferably two or three days ago when all was well in Texas."

He sighed. "We're going to get you figured out."

"Hm," I kissed his hair. "I'm more worried about you at the moment."

"Don't be."

"I will. I can hear it in your voice, you're trying to suck it up, but you're failing."

He sighed again, one hand leaving its place on my back.

"I want to help you," I said softly.

"I want you healthy."

"Well you know what," I squeezed him tight, "that's going to take time and I can do this right now." I placed a kiss on his forehead. "So stop fighting me."

There was a pause, then, quite suddenly, something grabbed my breast. A yelp burst from my lungs and in one swift movement Ironhide was gone, my neck was jarred, and my arms covered my chest protectively. "Pervert!"

Ironhide's bellowing laughter filled the air. I pouted and hugged myself tighter. To think I had just been trying to comfort the jerk.

"I rest my case," he said.

My face scrunched, "what? The case of how capricious you are?" From near tears to laughter. Really, this guy was too much.

"Only when confronted with past nightmares."

"Hmph!" That didn't excuse the unwarranted touch.

I loosely fought against him as his arms looped around my stomach and drew me to his chest. The brute knew I couldn't fight when he had me from behind. Not that I really could fight anyway. I was too busy guarding other assets.

"I did it to prove your sight is more important."

"Yeah, suuuuure." I didn't believe one word.

"Had you your eyes you would have seen what I was up to and stopped it." He kissed my cheek. "I gave you ample time."

"You're still a pervert."

He 'hm'd' into my ear. "I prefer honorably concupiscent."

"Is that so?"

"You have no idea of what I said do you."

"Not a clue."

He chuckled. "I apologize for the grab, but," he thumbed one of my guarding hands, "it was with good intent."

"Hm-m. Just like your Decepticon friends and their 'you can fly' claims."

I felt his smile against my cheek. "I did fly… downward."

"And failed the landing."

"Four time."

I huffed and shook my head, very carefully, with a faint smile. "What am I going to do with you?"

We sat quietly for quite some time, enjoying the others company. I eventually let my arm drop and played with Ironhide's hands. Pain still emanated from him, but I think the laughter, even if it had been at my expense, had helped to ease his spirits. I suppose in those regards I was glad he had grabbed me, but it had been extremely embarrassing. I could still feel the tingling of his hand on my breast…

_Stop that,_ I chided myself. This was no time for such thoughts. I was being as bad as he was. _Though I had been rather eccentric that morning in Texas,_ I barely withheld a groan at the thought. Hormones were the most unpredictably obnoxious things in existence. Though it did make me wonder what was playing on a certain someone's mind.

"Hey, Ironhide," I nudged his cheek with my temple. "I love you."

He remained quiet, but I felt the muscles, or whatever they were called, of his face tighten as if his face had scrunched up.

"What?" My heart jerked.

"You're using my real name."

I blinked. I hadn't even realized. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Just unexpected."

That was fair. I had been calling him Ron for as long as had known him.

"And you know how I feel about you," his said gently.

I should have been happy, but something pulled at me, especially with how he didn't respond right away. "Am I allowed to be honest and say sometimes I have to sometimes wonder?"

Ironhide stilled.

It perhaps wasn't the best time to bring this up, but with the amount of honesty being shared tonight I had to. "You and Chromia sound like you fit so well together and I know she still loves you," it was sometimes hard talking to her because of it, even if I did like her. "I guess…" I sought the right words, "I guess I'm just afraid of being a transition. I know you said you don't want to break up with me, but you might not realize you do. I know this is bad timing, what with everything you've just said, but if you want to be with Chromia I'd rather hear it now."

He sighed and pulled back for a moment, his arms still around me. I didn't follow him, didn't push further. He had to choose what he wanted and I would have to accept it.

"When I met my mother countless vorns after being taken away-" I cringed at the change of subject, "- she was dying. The war was in its infancy and I was a commanding officer for the Autobot's. My men and I had been sent to my home-city, Kalis, to guard it from the Decepticons, but we arrived too late. The city was overrun and in shambles."

He took in a deep breath and leaded against the back of my head before continuing, "I found her, not far where I had once lived, battered, broken and bleeding profusely. She recognized me immediately… I thought at first she had finally forgiven me, but I was wrong. I could see it in her eyes."

He sighed. "I tried to put it aside and help her. I told myself it didn't matter what she thought at the moment because she'd think better of me once I saved her." He shook his head, "There was gunfire coming from every direction. More often than not you couldn't tell friend from foe because of the dust clouds, but I carried her."

"Ironhide…" Why was he telling me this? It was hurting me to hear, so I knew it was hundred times worse for him.

"I got pinned down at one point. There was no way of getting out and no one was around to help. Her optics were flickering. She only had moments left and I knew it." He paused. All I could do was squeezed his hand reassuringly. He wouldn't stop until he was finished. I knew that now. "The first words she said were her last and they did more damage than any rocket ever could…"

I braced myself.

"You never could help anyone but yourself."

It hadn't even been directed at me and it hit my heart like a ton of bricks.

There was a long heart breaking moment were Ironhide pulled himself back together. All I could do was stroke the back of his hand and wait. "The words haunted my conscience while I was with Chromia, even though I met her millennia's later. She was a femme and while I did love her I was uneasy at time, more so in the beginning than at the end. She was and still is vastly unpredictable and head strong. That aspect helped me along far more than you know, but it also reminded me of my past and not always the good parts. I never told her about my past." He took a breath, "She discovered parts of it on her own and then corned me about it. I didn't have much choice then. The words were forced from my lips."

I grimaced. Was I so different?

"It helped me work through some of my issues, but it caused others. I was a wreck and the following afternoon I was nearly killed on the battlefield."

My stomach twisted.

"That experience was… alarming. It proved my spark mother right. I was a commanding officer and should have been looking after my men, but I had been so wrapped up in my own head I'd forgotten about them." His fists clenched, but not tightly enough to crush my fingers.

"The events didn't end our relationship, but it certainly was a turning point. Five hundred years prior to our break up we had been separated by our duties. I was on a mission with Optimus and she with her sisters. It was the longest we had ever been apart and it gave me time to think. There were plenty of reasons why I loved Chromia, but many seemed… trivial where passions were concerned. I still convinced myself I missed her and I looked forward to our next meeting, but I couldn't shake the feeling of doubt that had begun to grow.

"When eventually we met..." he shook his head, "I expected to be thrilled, to have my spark race, but I felt nothing. Not a damn thing. She on the other hand had been delighted. I remember because it was the first time she nearly tackled me to the floor. I thought perhaps my emotions were muted because I needed a power cycle. I hadn't rested for nearly three days and was about to collapse on my feet."

He shrugged and shook his head, "it didn't work. Once again we spent much of our off time together and fought side by side on the battlefield. Everything was back to the way it had been, physically. Emotionally I couldn't have been more different. I loved her, I knew that. It just wasn't the same. It wasn't passionate, even when we interfaced.

"Optimus noticed the change and confronted me. He was concerned something larger than it was had happened. I wasn't entirely comfortable talking about it at the time, but it gave me the opportunity to get out of my head and actually hear my own thoughts.

"It made me realize I hadn't grown away from Chromia, I had merely side stepped physiologically. Since the start of our relationship Chromia had been a driving force to contain my apologetic nature. It wasn't always appreciated, but she was the first to give a full out honest response and not just walk away thinking I was an idiot. It was something I had always wanted as a sparkling, but never received. She also brought back my trust in femmes and proved that not all were like my mother." He took a deep breath and hugged me before continuing. "She looked after me and taught me a great deal of things. It didn't matter that I was older, she had a lot to show.

"And then I understood. On the battle field I had the strongest will, but when it can to matters of the spark Chromia beat me by a long shot. I was the needy one in the relationship. I needed to have her attention. I needed to feel loved. And I needed to know she wouldn't give up on me. I was child. I didn't see Chromia as a lover anymore because she had evolved into something else. She had become a parent."

He shook his head. "It's a strange way to end a relationship, but she gave me something I never had and I was finally able to start living my life. I know I hurt her by stepping away, but I never ran. I still watch over and protect her, but in different means than before."

It definitely was strange, but I could understand. There were times when people became the best of friends after breaking up, so why couldn't they be something else, something closer. If a brother could be like a father, why couldn't a lover be a mother? It sounded awkward, but they were two adult, Ironhide being the older one, so what was wrong with it? Nothing if you ask me.

"I believe in your culture," Ironhide began, "there is the saying that relationships are like stepping stones. You give, take and learn and then move on, searching for the sturdier ground of your soul mate. That was the relationship Chromia and I shared. A complex stepping stone."

"She still loves you," I said gently.

He nodded into my hair. "I know, but it not in my nature to lead people on when I care about them and she knows that. She's mostly come to terms with it, but seeing us together has reawakened emotions she thought she had mastered."

I wish I could say I understood, but I'd never been in a relationship before to know that sort of jealousy. All I knew was Chromia had been kind to me… minus the one slap, but I had deserved that. Every time I spoke to her I knew she missed him, but she was also pushing us together and now I understood why.

I reached up and scratched his hair, "can I be terribly honest to you about something else?"

"What?" he asked softly, partially distracted by my hand.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

There was a pause. "Promise."

"Your mom's an ass and I don't mean Chromia."

He grunted.

"No, seriously," I said. I wasn't going to take any risk of him being angry with me, "I know it sounds cruel, but I want you to hear it. You're mother knew nothing about you. She stopped knowing anything the moment she threw in the towel. She saw the little boy – the little bot whose eccentric nature caused mischief and self harm, not the hard working, dedicated soul within him. Everything you have said proves that. You did well in school _for_ her. You stayed out of trouble _for_ when that failed, you got into trouble _for _her and even risked your life to carry her across a battle zone to find a doctor _for her._ The comment she made before dying was to your younger rouge self, the only version she chose to know, not the bot you became. Not the bot I love."

I could feel the tremble in his body as he hugged me closer.

"She missed seeing you grow into something wonderful. I know I'm missing a huge chunk of your history, but I've known you for a few months now. You're nothing like how she saw you. You're a little stupid at time and can be a jerk, but look at me. I'm no angel either."

Ironhide's grip loosened and he pulled us both down onto the mattress. I don't know who met who first, but we met somewhere in the middle with him over top of me and our lips intertwined. It was the most passionate kiss we had ever shared and it was completely mutual.

**XxxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review~!**

There are more chapters to come, but it's after 5am... I'm going sleep. So no preview this time around.


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't own Transformers. Only my OC's.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! That last chapter was definitely one of those hard to write ones (for more than one reason). I re-wrote it several times. Haha.**

**Onward and upward... or downward since we read in that direction.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**

Night passed on stronger wings than it had arrived. I could count on a single hand the number of times I had, knowingly, slept alongside Ironhide, but something about this occurrence felt… inspiriting. Not to say previous times had been dull, but it was as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He was smiling in his sleep.

I wished more than ever that I could see. Only my lightly tracing fingers could offer an image of the soft expression that held his features like canvas did paint. The warmth emanating from his body was self-assured and comforting and I took heart in knowing my blindness had, at the very least, allowed him to find this sense of peace.

Metal flickered ever so softly beneath my fingers as he twitched in weak awareness. He would awaken soon.

Smiling faintly I nestled in closer. He wasn't as smooth as I had come to know, but I did not mind. His human façade was gone, pulled away in the night by a simple wish whispered upon sleep draped lips. The divots and notches of his armored chest gave me much to explore.

Ironhide's fingers moved ever so slightly against the small of my back.

My smiled widened. The feel of his metal against my skin was enticing. It was both frightening and comical how my mind and body yearned for attention in different ways. Perhaps one day they would meet in agreement, until then I would have to find whatever harmony I could.

My thoughts were broken and a giggle escaped my lips when a weight rolled into me, draping the feeling of love, warmth and protection further around me. The arm wrapped around my waist pulled me closer still, but not before the hand attached to it shifting upward and rode my shirt even higher.

Ironhide didn't speak as his senses came online, only placed a kiss upon my hair and groaned softly.

My cheeks ached from the constant smiling. As pointless as it was I could not help but look for his face. It was there, somewhere. I could feel his chin against my forehead now. My hand wavered as I traced the plates of his chest upward, beyond the smooth layering of his neck and the angled line of his jaw, to the plates of his cheek. I could feel the metal curve upward as his smile broadened.

A tilt of his head brought a butterfly kiss upon my finger tips. A soft blush dashed my cheeks, but I did not pull back. I felt every quirk of his metal lips as I traced them, trying to memorize their shape and feel. They were harder than I knew them to be, but only mildly so. They had always been firmer than normal, but it had never troubled me in the past and it certainly was not about to. Especially since the contrast offered an enchantingly unique kiss every time… or at least it felt that way. Perhaps it was just me enjoying them too much, but that was an issue I could live with.

Tracing the breaker-lines between plates I found the area where his 'human' nose would have been. Tucked in, the only indications of its existence were the lines that shaped it and the slight bevel the metal held. I didn't dare trail further. If there was one thing I feared most about being with Ironhide in this state of blindness, it was hurting him. I really did not want to accidentally poke him in the eyes.

Ironhide made one of those smile-sounding noises before a hand curled around my own, gently pulling it from his skin. There was no time to think of a motive before he stole a kiss from my forehead. "Morning."

Late but welcomed all the same. Who could say no to a kiss first thing in the morning? As alien as it was it still felt good knowing what it meant to him. "Good morning."

A knock rattled us both into reality. Ironhide sat up. "What?"

There was a rattle and click as the door opened. "Figured Melry would be awake if you were," Ratchet's voice ended the mystery of the unknown disturber. "Will is bringing food over so I suggest rearranging yourselves unless you're up for a lecture. He's in a particularly bad mood this morning."

"Great," I grumbled.

Ironhide's weight shifted the mattress as he climbed over me. "I'm sure he knows we were together."

"Yes, but no sense in feeding the flame."

"He should get used to it."

"Don't be so rusted." There was a shuffling noise. "It's impossible to completely bar oneself from the anger produced by an insensible Dinobot who manages to injure five soldiers, demolish three hummers and a cargo jet in one fell swoop."

My brows shot up. Ironhide grunted.

"It was an accident, but one that could have avoided had Grimlock chosen to listen to Optimus."

Talk about a costly accident! On the bright side, it was nice knowing Uncle wasn't mad because Ironhide and I had slept together.

"That aside," footsteps approached us. "How are you both feeling?"

"Better," Ironhide commented. I could almost hear the words left out - 'than I have in a long time.'

"Good," Ratchet said with a smile sounding tone. A hand landed on my forehead "And you?"

I really didn't want to be dragged down, but the signs of my body were too important to be ignored. "Mild headache." I had awoken with it, but it wasn't anything drastic. Not that I could tell anyway. Perhaps it was a dull migraine, as it had continued on from last night.

His hands moved behind my ears, where he pressed on the area between the jawbone and the skull. It caused some irritation to the bruise at the back of my neck, which he went to next.

I was afraid to ask how it was compared to yesterday.

"Ratchet?" Ironhide tried to hide his worry, but I caught it skulking on the fringes of his voice.

"This is going to sting," Ratchet warned me.

I braced myself, but it wasn't enough. Sharp, searing pain shot down my spine and stiffened my muscles. Heat blared at my neck and tricked downward. My teeth clenched against it.

"Done," Ratch said flatly. Even if he was the torment was not. It had come quickly, but was fading slowly and Ratchet's bandaging it wasn't helping. Each brush against the area irritated it all the more wildly.

A knock came from behind the door. "Come in," Ratchet called. He tied off the bandaging. "Try not to trouble it."

"How is everything?" Uncle asked after the door clicked opened.

"She could use some nourishment," the doc-bot commented.

"Have that solved," he replied. I could smell bacon and cheese.

A set of hands landed on my elbow and back. "Come on," Ironhide said lightly.

I hesitated. "Where am I going?" _And why? _I thought bleakly. All I wanted an ice pack on my neck and a warm bot at my side.

"There's a table three strides from here."

"It'll be better for you to eat there. You're used to your eyes aiding food to your mouth," Ratchet pointed out.

_Thanks, _I grumbled. First he bashes my neck on banister, then he angers the healing wound and now he calls me a slob. I didn't think he could degrade me any further.

Walking wasn't enjoyable. My usually steady legs shook under the weight of darkness and uncertainty. What was there to crash into? How would I dodge the objects? I only had my hands and the eyes of my guide to protect me.

The table eventually met my extended hand, but it had taken several excruciatingly long minutes… or perhaps it had only taken one or two. The only thing I knew for sure was I had planted my feet at least a dozen times.

Finding the chair was a different matter. I heard it being pulled out, but instead of sitting I virtually fell onto it. Didn't help my knees buckled at the moment Ironhide had directed me sideways. Had he not been paying attention I would have landed on the floor. That did not keep my heart from racing however.

"Everything's cut for you," Uncle said as he placed a metal object in my hand. A fork, I quickly realized.

Well that was fine and dandy but where exactly was the food? And what was it?

"It's not that hard," Ironhide said from beside me.

I frowned.

"Practice makes perfect," Ratchet said as he moved away.

"What did you do to my neck?" I asked bitterly, for still poised in my hand.

"Just eat."

"What-"

"He's gone," Ironhide cut in.

I sighed in frustration. Why did I get the feeling he was dancing around my predicament?

XxXxXxXxXxxXx

If I had thought eating blind was hard, showering proved even more difficult. I kept hitting my elbow on the damn soap shelf and temporarily lost my washcloth and shampoo. Things I would have noticed a day ago were now as mysterious as the depths of the Amazon. And just as dangerous.

My damn legs wouldn't cooperate either. My feet tingled with that pins and needles sensation and just wouldn't go away. I must have overdosed on painkiller, I had taken some with breakfast, not that they had done anything for my headache. Add my now-sore elbows to the mix and I made a perfect batch of problems.

Grabbing up my things I prayed I had everything because I was too annoyed and lazy to actually look. I just wanted to leave.

_Wack!_ I hit the door-frame on the way out. Add one bruise to the shoulder!

A hand landed on the small of my back. "Careful," Ironhide said.

"Little late for that," I grumbled.

He had been standing 'guard' at the door while I showered. Unlike in Texas this was a barracks situation and there was a common bathroom was the floor. It would have been mortifying had one of the soldiers walked in while I bathed, even with the curtain drawn as it had been.

The presence of a hand on my elbow was all I needed to know it was time to walk. Ironhide, as great as he was, remained silent unless necessary. I guess he wanted me to figure out how to navigate, too bad my legs didn't agree. My sore toes didn't help matters either. I had tripped on the lip of the shower when entering. Thankfully I had saved myself a compounding blow to the face by keeping my arms out. That didn't keep it from rattling my nerves however.

Everything was dangerous when you were blind!

"Turn," Ironhide instructed lightly when we reached the bedroom. I wobbled unsteadily, nearly falling backwards before finding my balance point. I had to let my heart settle before trying again and when I did I took it really slow, feeling out the door-frame before making the attempt to enter. I had acquired enough bruises for one day.

Ironhide set about unwrapping Ratchets meticulous bandaging after I sat down and replaced it, less gracefully, with fresh, dry ones. Uncle had wandered off after I had finished breakfast, but he had offered some light conversation during his stay. It wasn't anything notable, but the air had been friendly enough.

"Ow," I yelped when Ironhide pressed into my neck.

"Sorry."

It wasn't his fault and I was sure he knew that. This was just a part of who he was and I now understood why. I couldn't help but worry about his mental state though. He had been fine an hour ago, but enough had transpired since then that anything as possible.

"Need anything else?" He asked as he tied off the bandaging.

"An energon equalizer would be nice," I joked.

His grunt was a cross between humor and dismay.

"What time is it?" I asked, dropping the attempt at comedy. I wasn't very good at it anyway.

"Nearly ten."

I cursed.

"What?"

"I'm missing yet another day of school," I responded dimly. "My teachers are going to murder me with a failing grade."

He pulled my hair back into place. "There are more important things than your attendance at an appalling educational facility."

"You realize that appalling facility is the only way I'll have a future outside of waitressing?"

"You're saying they're capable of solving what Ratchet is struggling with?"

My brows furrowed and I turned in the seat. "So he is having trouble."

What was uttered next was beyond my comprehension, but I was pretty sure it was a curse or two.

"He was being dodgy about it earlier," I pointed out. It was frightening to think about actually. Ratchet had always been very vocal about my health status, now he was tightlipped.

"He doesn't want to worry."

"I'm blind, remember?"

He sighed.

For weeks I had been thinking of how nice it would be to just leave this world behind, but now… now I wanted to stay. I didn't know whether I should laugh or cry at the irony.

"You're going to live," He wrapped his arms around me, "so help my spark."

"So help me God." Human terminology verse Cybertronian ones. I preferred his this time. It was more heartfelt and personal. "What exactly was Ratchet doing earlier?"

"I don't know."

I frowned.

"I tried asking while you bathed, but his comlink is off."

"Expected the question huh?" This was wrong. It was my body, my life. I deserved to know what was happening to it.

"Optimus said he switched it off last night when he grew tired of being told to rest."

Alright, I still uphold my former comment, but I could give my sympathies. I wouldn't want to see a patient panic after an all-nighter either. "He's too dedicated isn't he." Not that I didn't appreciate the hard work.

"It's Ratchet," was all Ironhide said.

Fair enough.

There wasn't much for me to do in this state. I could wonder around but the idea of running into random objects all the time wasn't particularly appealing. At the same time I didn't want to just sit around and wallow in my thoughts, which there were certainly plenty of.

Ironhide played with a lock of my hair.

"Can I ask a stupid question?" A thought had come to me as he twirled the strands of hair between his fingers.

"Hm?"

"What form are you in right now?" I hope that sounded less ridiculous than I feared it to be.

He took up my hand. "Which do you think?"

Now he had put me on the spot. Would he be offended if I guessed wrong?

The gentle squeeze reassured otherwise. My hands were not as sensitive as I was sure those blinded for years were, but I could still feel.

I bit my lip and concentrated on the features of the appendage, tracing the curves and indentations as I sought anything out of the ordinary. I could feel where the thumb and fingers began, but humans had those placements too. I could make out how his hand would cup into itself, but humans had that feature as well. I could even discern the divots of his fingers at each knuckle, yet another human-like feature. It was within that however that I found my answer. Instead of crease lines there were indents, breakers even, between each 'bone'. It was almost like a dried out skeleton, except these bones lacked the general concave nature of human finger bones.

"Robotic appearance, right?"

He squeezed my hand again. "Right."

Score! I felt really good about myself all of a sudden.

"Don't get cocky," he teased, nudging my shoulder.

"Don't be a kill joy," I pushing him back with a smile.

"I'm good at that remember."

Had the tone not been so dark I would have made a witty comeback. "She's got nothing to with this," I said, knowing where his thoughts had trailed to.

He didn't comment. Instead he squatted down in front of me, I could tell by the way his hand moved in mine. "How's your head?" he asked.

"Dully aching." The change is subject was obvious, but I wasn't going to pester him.

"Pain killers didn't help?"

"Nope… expect for the weird numbness going on in my legs, but I think that's because I took too many."

There was a moment's pause where Ironhide tapped the back of my hand.

"I've overdosed on pain killers once before," I told him, "it kind of feels like this, only a little more spacey."

He grunted.

"You can tell Ratchet if you want, but without the comlink…"

"I'll tell him later."

I was glad he didn't opt to leave me alone. I could manage while he made the run, but I'd rather have someone around me right now. The bathroom had proved I was rather vulnerable and I'd prefer someone being around in case I fell and busted my head open.

My nerves settled as he stroked my hands. Every now and then he would stop and I'd think he was about to say something, but then it was start again. I didn't mind. Had the atmosphere turned bleak I would spoken up but he seemed genuinely alright. What more could I have asked for?

"Thank you," he said suddenly.

My brows furrowed.

"For last night."

Then shot up. "I didn't do anything a loved one shouldn't." He chuckled. "At least that's how I see it."

"Yet you're the first."

I smiled faintly. "And hopefully not the last."

"I could care less."

My body stilled.

"It wouldn't matter if every Cybertronian understood me as you do, none of them could change the way I feel about you. I can't explain it. I only know it feels right. I've lived tens of millions of years and you're the first to make my spark shine so brightly."

A blush dashed across my cheeks.

"If you would," he squeezed my hands, "I'd love to have you as my spark-mate."

I blinked. Did he just… No! He didn't…did he?

"You don't have to answer right now, but promise you'll think about it."

"Ah...um...?" Brain malfunctioning! Ugh! Words…form…must! "Ack!"

That was NOT a word.

He laughed. "Don't overheat your central processor."

Too late! I think it already melted and it was entirely his fault. "Ah… um," My heart hammered within my chest. I couldn't believe it. He had just... I held out my arms. I might not be able to speak the words, but I could voice the action.

Ironhide cradled me to his chest. I hugged him so tightly my muscles ached. I could form those words. I knew I could. "I wou-"

The ground suddenly rattled. I felt it through Ironhide and heard it all around me. The window shook violently, something smashed, but the most frightening part was the explosion.

In a matter of seconds I was sitting on the floor. Ironhide vanished.

"What the heck is that Dinobot doing?" I asked, hoping Ironhide hadn't left the room.

"Slaggit!"

"Ironhide?" I voice wavered with coming fright.

"Up!" he commanded.

"What's going on?"

"Get up," he grabbed me under the arms and hoisted me off the floor. "It's the De – woah!" I fell the instant he took his hands away. He barely caught me.

I choked on air, heart pounding in my chest. That was really weird!

**BOOM! **

I shrieked. The noise hit me in the chest like a heavy drum. What in the heavens was going on! Why were the explosions getting louder?

"I didn't drop you!"

"Stop yelling at me!" I was going to have a panic attack.

**KA-BOOM! **The window rattled so fiercely I thought it would shatter.

Something was wrong. Really, really wrong. Ironhide hauled me back up. I clung desperately to him. "Don't let go." I was about to cry.

It couldn't be!

Two simultaneous explosions hit.

"We need to leave. Now."

"I can't," sheer panic raced through my veins. Tears streamed down my cheeks. "I can't feel them Ironhide. I can't feel my feet!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review**!

More to come soon!


	42. Chapter 42

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's.**

The update is a little later than I would have hoped, but my life has been crazy these last (nearly) 3 weeks, beginning, regrettably, with a death in the family only a few days after the last update. On the bright side my Great Grandmother lived to be over 100, but... yeah. RIP m'dear!

As usually, thank you to all my reviewers out there! You're comments are very much appreciated!

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ironhide froze. "What?" His voice was shrouded with disbelief.

I sobbed. How could this be real? I needed my legs. I couldn't lose both them and my eyes!

**KA-BOOM!**

The windows shattered. I screamed. Ironhide's squeezed me tight. Pain shot up my arm.

"Slagging Decepticons," Ironhide growled.

I clung so fiercely to him my fingers ached.

"You alright Melry?"

I couldn't answer. I couldn't find the words or breath speak.

There was a tug on hands. "Let go. We need to move."

My fingers clenched harder.

"Melry," Ironhide's voice toughened. He tried prying my hands away.

Pain thundered up my arm. I shrieked and my hands loosened painfully.

Next I knew I was lying in Ironhide's arms and wind was racing across my face. The sharp bobbing motion harassed my neck and the explosions echoing from every direction stung my ears.

It took my mind far too long to realize he was running.

Where one hall ended and another started I didn't know. I only felt the lean of his body and heard the clicking of doors before passing through them.

My arm seared. A simple brush against the skin sent a whirl of pain through my body. A hot, tacky substance covered the limb, but I couldn't bring myself to identify it.

What I wouldn't do to have my arm numb right now.

Cybertronian words flooded from Ironhide's desperate lips. Who was he talking to? How could they help? Why were there so many explosions?

Another door opened. Chilled air raced across my body. The smell of fire and gunpowder filled the air. The noise of intense battle rattled all around me, pounding on my chest like a drum.

Tires squealed somewhere very close. My fingers curled around whatever I could grab. Ironhide's rushed forward.

A soft cushion appeared beneath me. "Get her out of here," Ironhide's stern voice said hurriedly.

A strap pressed against my waist and torso. "She's safe. Go."

"Ironhide," my voice wavered fearfully and I grabbed whatever I could of him.

"I'll come for you when they're gone."

"Please don't go."

"I have to." He pulled out of reach. "Take care of her Jolt."

The door snapped shut, engine revved and my back pressed into the seat as the car sped off.

I bit the inside of my lip. My heart was pounding and everything ached. Why couldn't _he_ take me?

Pressure suddenly fell upon my wounded arm. "Can you this down?" Jolt asked.

I moaned. He was hurting me!

"You're bleeding and I can't do anything about it right now," he said firmly. "Hold down here until we get away from base."

I did as told, but it pained me to do so. My pulse fought against me, thumbing angrily against my fingers.

"Stay calm," he said in attempt to be reassuring.

Easy for him to say! He wasn't blind, handicapped or wounded.

**Thunk! **

Instinct took over and I barely threw my arms over my face before –

**Crack!**

Glass ripped against my flesh. The seatbelt locked. Jolt slammed on his breaks. The wheels squealed and we spun.

Had it not been for the seatbelt I would have been flattened against the car door. It didn't prevent the wave of torment however.

"Keep pressure on that wound," Jolt said between clenched teeth.

So much for not being injured. "Are you alright?"

"I will be. Now put pressure on your arm. It's bleeding everywhere."

Had I been in a better mind set I would have asked which cut he was referring to, but I wasn't. I felt as if I had been assaulted by a big angry feline. To make matters worse I stupidly hit the god damn gash before finding my elbow. My eyes watered and I whined helplessly, it took all my concentration to press down on the vain.

Jolt swerved. A massive explosion erupted. Heat blared across my skin.

The sound of two giant metal behemoths colliding clapped the air like thunder and was followed by a rattling I felt even through the movements of the car. "Get out of here," Ironhide's voice carried in the wind behind us.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Jolt asked indignantly.

Perhaps it was a good thing I couldn't see after all.

"None of you will leave alive." The voice was cold and menacing. It sent a shiver down my spine. Definitely Decepticon.

"Not on my watch." It sounded like Optimus, but I couldn't be sure.

"Don't let go of your arm," Jolt reminded me sharply.

I hadn't, but the amount of force had certainly faltered.

"Ironhide, cover me," Jolt called out.

"I'm doing everything I can!"

If this was his all, we were screwed!

The engine revved and rumbled as the Autobot sped to uncomfortable levels. My back pressed deeper into the seat.

How many were there? I was afraid to ask. If I had to guess by the noise I would say an army full, but that couldn't be right… could it? Two of these guys alone could make a fearsome racket, but for Jolt to be trapped there had to be more… a lot more.

A shiver ran down my spine, angering my injuries and creating more. I was covered in glass, in fact I was sure there were a few shards in my blouse and they dug into my skin when I moved the wrong way. The gaping hole where the windshield had once been was now acting like a tunnel and sent the frigid fall air strait into my face. Without a coat I was surprised I wasn't completely numb already.

Low flying jet engines rocketed through the air.

_Starscream?_ My blood ran cold.

"Hang on," Jolt growled.

I didn't think it was possible, but his speed increased. I wanted to grab onto something, but the beating pulse against my fingers reminded me of where my hands had to be.

Then came the feeling of weightlessness and only the seatbelt kept me in place. I could not find the breath to scream. I could, however, find enough to grunt in agony as the ground arrived quick and hard. Not even the cushioning of the seat was a suitable buffer.

Had it not been for the seatbelt I would have doubled over. Muscles I didn't even know I owned were complaining and those I did know of were crying even more wildly.

I was so busy trying to contain everything I didn't even noticed the sounds of battle fading until it was only a dim echo in the distance. The road turned lumpy and loud and then it stopped.

"Don't move," Jolt instructed. A door opened and his human form climbed out.

"Wait," I was about to add 'don't leave', but remembered I was sitting inside of him. The seatbelt recoiled before I could think any farther. A moment later my door popped open and Jolt carefully brushed the glass off of me.

"Careful getting out."

I wasn't thrilled with the idea but I didn't have much choice. There was glass everywhere, I could feel it pressing into me as I leaned one way or the other.

Stars spattered the darkness as I rose. Jolt was forced to hold on tight to me because I still could not support myself properly. Whether he knew of my numbness or not I didn't know, but he seemed ready for anything.

I squeaked as my legs vanished beneath me and I landed in a pair of arms. This was happening too much today!

"Half a moment," he said before placing me on a warm, hard surface.

"W-what's going on," my voice quavered despite attempts to remain calm.

"I'm about to patch you up," he answered.

Not really what I had meant. Then again I wasn't really sure what answer I was looking for, too much was going on to know.

There was a tap at the corner of my mouth, "open please."

"Why?"

"I can't give you anesthesia because of your condition and you have glass in your arm. Would you rather bite into a compress or your tongue while I pluck it out?"

I opened my mouth. The wad I bit down on had the texture of gauze and quickly soaked up my saliva. A wad of similar texture was shoved into both hands.

"Clench that if you need to."

My teeth dug deeper into the gauze, dreading what was to come.

First came the pressure above my wound then… I squealed into the fabric and all but wrenched my arm away.

"Be still!" He scorned.

Hot tears raced down my cheeks.

"You're lucky the damage isn't severe, but it has to come out for the bleeding to stop."

It felt plenty bad to me!

He lowered me to the ground and my back pressed against the tire. I had nowhere to go now. "Don't move," he reiterated.

Jet engines rumbled through the air. Jolt froze. I tensed.

Worries and fears flashed through my mind so quickly I couldn't make sense of them.

"Are there any military jets in the air?" He asked.

I was about to comment in some highly unintelligible way when my brain click back on. He wasn't talking to me.

"Then I need backup. A seeker is inbound to my location and there isn't enough time to patch Melry up."

Blood drained from my face.

Panic quickly turned into intense agony. Jolt mercilessly ripped the glass from my arm and only the shoulder pressing into my chest kept me still. I could only sob as my nerves screamed.

"Better to get it out," Jolt said as he wound bandages tightly around the bleeding limb. "It would only cause more damage in the long run, but it still needs stitching."

I wanted to be numb. Completely numb. I couldn't take it anymore.

Jolt picked me up.

Everything suddenly became quiet. My heart stopped. Jolt's fingers clenched.

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

Trees snapped. Bark flew. Branches rained upon our heads.

My back hit the ground. There was a loud smash. My ears rang wildly.

Shocked and discombobulated I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move or think straight. All I knew was that there was a heavy weight pressing down on me.

The ground shook softly, the beats even and paced, like footsteps… Dread clasped my heart a vise.

"Jolt." I shook the heavy weight, know it had to be him.

There was no response. The ground rattled more than before.

"Jolt," fear dashed my voice.

Cybertronian words filled the air in a dark, sinister voice.

I shook him harder. "Talk to me." What was he thinking? "Jolt."

Still nothing. Had he left this form? But, if that was so, why wasn't there any fighting? Had he run away? Left me?

My body trembled. What was I supposed to do now?

The tromping of alien feet drew closer still.

Gritting my teeth I pushed against the lifeless, heavy metal body. My wounded arm ached, but I couldn't get enough leverage using just one. _Come on_, my mind hissed.

How heavy did Ratchet make these bodies?

I could barely lift him. Had I not been in such a dire situation it would have made me feel weak, but I didn't have time to worry about such things now. All I had to do was – I grunted with effort – push him to the side. It was easier said than done.

The body fell to the ground with a light 'thunk'.

The footsteps stopped. I froze, heart raced with terror.

I could hear the bot fidgeting or perhaps it was him noisily looking around. Had he heard me? What was I going to do if he did?

_Go away, _I silently pleaded. Where was Jolt?

The footsteps picked back up.

My heart fluttered in relief, but fear kept me rooted in place until the sounds of his presence were muted by distance. It took a good deal of effort to move, my body trembling as I sat up.

"Ow!" My head whacked something hard and rough. The area stung wildly. "What the hell," I whined. Curse the day and its miserable events.

My back hit the floor. I couldn't support myself on one arm right now and laying down was the only way to investigate. It wasn't hard to find either - straight up, with a slight bend in my elbow and a nick to my fingertips from the… bark?

My hands felt out the cracks and ridges. Definitely bark. Attached to a very large trunk too. But… shouldn't it have crushed me? I couldn't imagine its branches were strong enough to keep it that far off the ground.

Then my hand hit metal.

"No," I breathed. Desperately my hand flew across the surface, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. It was smooth down low and rippled and crushed up high. "Please no."

I pulled up onto to my knees, heart in my throat. The tree smacked my head when I rose too high and pulled at my hair when I bent down again. I didn't bother rip my hair free, my hands were too busy trying to prove this crushed object wasn't a car. It wasn't Jolt. It couldn't be.

I found a gap and then – my heart dropped – a tire.

"Jolt," My voice quavered. "Jolt please," tears welled, "say something, anything. Please."

Nothing, not even a squeak.

"Answer me damn it." I hit the door. "Jolt!"

He couldn't be gone. It wasn't possible. He couldn't have died for me!

Engine noise filled the skies.

My breath caught. _No._ _Not again. Not _now.

It was growing closer.

Tears glided down my cheeks. My lungs burned. Heart ached. Throat stung. I couldn't breathe right.

The engines squealed.

Warmth filled my forehead as I pressed against Jolt's body.

Heavy footsteps approached.

My fingers curled into fists.

Trees were cracking in the distance.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Jolt.

They were closing in.

"I'm so sorry."

The noise grew louder with each passing moment.

"I have to leave you." It felt wrong, but I couldn't be caught now. Not after everything he had done for me.

The tree snagged more of my hair and ripped it out by the roots as I rose from its blasted grave. My scalp cried angrily, but I couldn't stop to sooth it. It took all my concentration and effort to clamber onto my feet and remain there. I wobbled and nearly toppled, but for the first time the tree actually came into handy and steadied me.

If I was going to make it out of here alive I was going to have to get used to this and fast.

Taking a deep breath I listened, straining me ears to pick up what I needed. The tromping sound of footsteps was coming from… the left and the jet was… it was hard to tell. The entire sky seemed to be humming.

Behind, I finally decided, hoping I was right. That left me with two options, forward or right.

I needed cover. That was about all I knew. Cover meant trouble though. I couldn't see and walking in and of itself was going to be hard. Not to mention too slow.

The more I delayed the closer they got.

I turned right and used the tree as crutch to move. My knees wobbled with each step, unsure of how much pressure they should be taking now that my feet were gone. "Heaven help me," I mumbled when I nearly fell.

The jagged edges of the cracked base finally met my hands. I didn't know whether to be happy or upset.

Faint alien words met my ears. If I wasn't in view yet, I soon would be.

I bit my lip and paused only long enough to gulp down my fears before dashing off into the unknown.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review!**

And Melry is off without knowing where her feet land... wonder how that's going to work out.

**Next Chapter Preview:**

... OK, the only real preview are these two words (sort of): **Ironhide POV**


	43. Chapter 43

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's**.

A great big giant thank you to all my reviewers :D It's you guys who keep me going :)

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ironhide POV**

Ammunition saturated the air in a maelstrom of destruction. Walls crumbled, soldier fell and every Cybertronian took a beating.

This was the worst Decepticon attack since Egypt.

"Cover the humans." It was a futile order from Optimus.

Decepticons filled every vantage point and soldiers were scattered across the airfield. Many of them were without weapons. Covering anyone was made difficult by the dust and dirt being kicked up. And I only had one cannon.

Cursing my handicap I fired at a Seeker as he transformed and took to the air. The silver sheen meant it could only be the slagging malfunction known as Starscream. One of these days I would succeed in incinerating him.

My processors tingled. I didn't stop to contemplate its meaning, I was too well trained to second guess the alerts.

No sooner had I taken a step back did a white streak flash before my eyes. The roaring jet engine damaged my audio processors and spoke of how close I had come to head on collision.

"Is that Decepticon suicidal?" Will cried from my flank.

"It's Ramjet," Sideswipe yelled. His blade clattered from deflection.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"He likes ramming things," I grunted. As if his name wasn't explanatory enough.

The sound of squealing breaks wrenched my optics towards the barracks in time to see a tanks turret smash Jolt's windshield. He spun out of control and nearly hit a building. The injury wasn't life threatening but it sure as Sparks looked painful.

"Watch where your throwing shit dumbass," one of the twins yelled.

The only thing keeping my vocal processors from firing was the rocket Starscream launched at Jolt. My gears grinded. Bullets pummeled the concrete around my feet. Dust impaired my vision. My cannon rose absurdly slow.

Target sensors flared. Locked on. Energy surged within my cannon. The nozzle glowed.

Bullets clattered against my leg as the rocket flew true. I only vaguely saw the two projectiles collide, forced to pull my gaze away to thwart my obnoxious adversary.

A five ton weight rammed into my chest. The blow jerked my spark and disorienting my circuits. I didn't feel the ground when it struck.

The remnants of a white streak were all I saw as it tumbled out of view. My optics faltered, fazing in and out painfully. My audio receptors had gone silent, save for the disgruntled humming of my spark.

It took a great deal of effort to roll onto my stomach. System alerts warned of damage. _For sparks sake,_ I grumbled, _I've had worse._

Concentrating on my vocals I yelled, "get out of here," at Jolt.

"What do you think I'm trying to do," he shot back. He was lucky my audio receptors had clicked on in time to hear.

I was not pleased to hear Megatron's worthless voice follow. His words were lost over Will's shouting, but I was sure they were worthy of fragging.

In moments I was on my feet.

"Ironhide cover me," Jolt called.

The whelp. "I'm doing everything I can!" I almost wished Grimlock had destroyed both my cannons so I could have taken Melry myself. I could not dispute the need for my presence here however. Even with one cannon I was a formidable force and I could not abandon Optimus.

Two seekers were airborne. Only one was bent on the escapees. "Not if I can help it," I muttered, raising my cannon. My sensors locked –

A sudden jerk to the shoulder sent the rocket astray. Smoke curled up from the damaged plates. I whipped around and drove my fist into the rust heap's face.

"Ow man!" Mudflap cried from the ground. "What side are you on?"

"Quit shooting me," I yelled.

"I didn'! I dodged it and it hit you." He clambered to his feet.

I swear to Primus, if harm befalls Melry because of these eight-bit glitches I was going to dismantle them.

At least the slagging seeker had changed course. "Make yourself useful," I sneered at the younger bot.

Optimus was locked in battle with Megatron. One blow led to the next, cracking metal and shattering the ground. My optics focused in on a Con just beyond them. His weapons were raised, directed right at… "Optimus on your right!"

Cursing I bolted. Prime could see him, but Megatron had him too occupied to react. My sensors couldn't lock. There was too much going on, too many objects flying in and out of my vision to center on any single thing.

Ratchet was held down by Barricade, Soundwave was running from a raging Grimlock, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were trying to take down Ramjet and Dirge and the femme's were attempting to hold off the Combaticons from whipping out a squad of human soldiers. With Starscream and Skywarp adding to the aerial assault no one had a chance of offering support.

Forget aiming! My cannon fired.

The rocket whistled through the air, but missed its intended target. It clipped Megatron.

A fair tradeoff.

Optimus took advantage of the distraction and ducked out of the way of oncoming ammunition. He returned the volley and knocked the meddling Decepticons shoulder out of joint.

I didn't slow my approach. My toe clamps dug into concrete as they threw me forward. Optimus was only just recovering when Megatrol formed a blade over his arm.

Another rocket burst from my cannon. It missed Megatron and hit the other Decepticon.

Slaggit! Not a fair trade off!

A swift uppercut from Optimus sent Megatron stumbling.

Bullets pulverized the ground and dented my alloy as Starscream struck from behind. His engine stung my audio receptors as he flew meters from my head.

I barely missed hitting his wing with a rocket. _The coward!_ If he fought like a real bot I'd incinerate his circuits without breaking valve.

An incoming plasma beam forced immediate deviation. A sharp divot in the ground caught my foot and I tumbled.

Years of experience sent the motion into a roll. I was on my feet in a matter of astroseconds and blitzing forward as quickly as before. I didn't know where the attack originated from and I couldn't stop to figure it out. A missile struck Optimus in the side and threw him off balance. Megatron took the chance to raise his blade high

"Optimus!" Frag my cannon. I reached out as the blade began its decent. I had to protect him. My fingers curled tightly around his elbow and I threw my weight into twisting him out of range.

The blade sank into my shoulder. Circuitry crackled and screamed. Alarms fired in my head.

"Ironhide!" Optimus pulled free of my grasp. A heavy crunching noise ensued and the blade tore from my body.

A stream of curses flew from my vocal processors and would have made the twins overheat had they heard.

Skywarp rained bullets down upon us. My cannon fired with a roar of anger. One shot. One hit. The scrap heap of a Decepticon reeled in the air, smoke billowing from his tail.

The ground rattled when Megatron was thrown. "You alright Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"Like a sparkling in a fryer." I couldn't feel my right servos.

A Con barreled towards us, machine gun arm firing. "Slagging rust bolt!" I ripped my dead arm off and –

CRACK! It hit the sensory plates at the temple. Down he went.

"I'm missing an arm not a cannon," I bellowed. He couldn't even twitch before his spark was extinguished.

"Ironhide!" Will's voice carried over the echoes of gunfire. He was pinned down behind a fragmented cargo jet. Skywarp had taken no time in re-entering the battle.

_Slaggit._

Starscream was coming around for another go. My fingers curled into a tight fist as they rose. Rocket after rocket sliced through the air. Every weave and barrel roll was countered with a new missile. The slagging glitch evaded every single one.

"Ironhide," Optimus grunted as he grappled with Megatron, "Help Will."

Everyone needed help. Primus, I needed repairs.

Grabbing up the lifeless attachment I took several quick and chucked it full force at Skywarp. The unsuspecting Seeker caught it with the back of his head. He lurched forward.

Suddenly I had three seekers attacking me at once. Cursing I lunged away from Optimus. My cannon fumed as it fired at a blazing pace.

It was going to burn out if I didn't watch it. _This is why I need two cannons,_ I growled.

"Are there any military jets in the air?" Jolt's voice streamed over the comlink.

A rocket to the shoulder sent me flying. Parts and pieces broke away from the already damaged area.

Chromia answered, "no, they've all been scrapped."

_Slag!_ I didn't need to hear Jolt's response to know he and Melry were in trouble.

Ramjet was missing.

Mudflap and Skids broke up the trio of seekers with their horribly aimed assault. My wrist sparked as weight fell upon it. "Worthless pile of bolts," I cursed my body. It was broken, I didn't need to think about it. I had landed wrong.

This trithyllium hide was proving worthless. It didn't matter that the damage would have been tenfold without it, what I had sustained was frustrating.

A sharp explosion reverberated in my audio processors. Optimus and I nearly collided as he flew by. Megatron still had his fusion cannon raised. Sheet metal ricocheted off the ground and sprang in all directions.

In a flash my cannon was up and a missile sent flying. The Decepticon leader evaded and countered with a plethora of bullets. Evading meant allowing Optimus to be hit.

I rooted my feet and covered my face. The assault racked my body and pulled it from one side to the next, but I refused to move. I couldn't let Optimus be killed. Not again.

"Hey ugly!"

Next I knew the bullets had stopped and the younger twins were screaming for help. Megatron was on the ground with Skids caught in his grasp. Mudflap was trying to pry him free, but he wasn't strong enough.

"Idiots." I fired a round and hit Megatron in the thigh. Skids scurried away in the brief reprieve, partially crushed and leaking.

Ample damage had befallen my body. Hinges and joints were creaking and a few clasps were on the verge of breaking. There was no telling how much more of this my system could take.

"Ironhide fall back," Optimus ordered as he struggled to his feet.

I ignored him and held my ground.

"Ironhide."

"Can it Prime."

A blow to the side threw me off balance. I nearly hit the ground.

A silver Seekers whistled overhead.

Optimus and I fired at the same time. He hit the belly and I the engine.

Starscream yelped and pitched out of control. Black smoke streamed behind him as he vanished out of sight.

"Fools!" Megatron cried.

I had barely twisted around before he was on top of me, blade flying towards my chest. My arm went out to deflect it.

A silver streak clipped my arm and sent Megatron reeling. A rocket caught the Decepticon's shoulder and turned his movements into a violent tumble.

"Watch your back old timer," Sunstreaker grinned. Sideswipe laughed.

Young ingrates. They had no respect for their superiors. "Watch your own aft," I yelled at the silver twin. He gave me a cocky look, but I had already fired and knocked Megatron's plasma cannon astray. Sideswipe scurried away, alarmed at his near death experience.

"Woah! Hey! Watch the paint job!" Sunstreaker cried as an oversized Decepticon turned his assault upon us.

"Annihilate them Bruticus," Megatron roared, staggering to his feet.

"When did the Combaticons merge?" I dove away from an oncoming missile.

"Can anyone get through to Jolt? Ratchet asked over the comlink.

Slagging virus infected micro chips. Could anything else go wrong? Jolt had better be preoccupied with protecting Melry or I was going to rip out his tailpipe and use it to hang him from a skyscraper.

"Watch it Sunny!" Sideswipe fired his guns with impeccable speed. His brother narrowly missed a cataclysmic injury from Bruticus.

Two rockets burst from my cannon. Only one struck, but it damaged his hip joint.

"Keep him busy," Optimus ordered. "I'll handle Megatron."

"As if you could defeat me on your own Prime," came the gritting response.

I blasted Bruticu's arm as he aimed at Optimus. "Focus your assault Autobots!"

Chromia joined in as Mudflap and Skids made off for Ratchet. The medi-bot had his hands full with a badly damaged Elita and Arcee couldn't hold off the two remaining Seekers by herself.

Bruticus fired wildly, his power much stronger than any of his five counterparts had individually. Damaging him took a great deal of effort. Even the hip injury I had inflicted wasn't enough to slow him down… not yet anyway.

Darting left as Chromia went right the two of use focused in on the weak point. The humans aided in what ways they could, but had few options with so many of us attacking at once.

I concentrated on my foot work. With all the rubble it would be too easy to lose balance.

Sideswipe made an attempt to sneak up on the Decepticon, but was thwarted by a swift grab and throw tactic. I was forced to jump over him to avoid collision.

A sharp snap issued from my knee upon landing. I crumbled worse than an ancient relic.

"Ironhide!" Chomia cried.

I cursed profusely. The limb was still attached but was missing a crucial clasp. Moving on it would be excruciating and it would likely buckle under my weight.

"Get up 'Hide!" She was backhanded into Sunstreaker.

Grunting with effort I tried to rise. My knee groaned in anguish and the remaining clasps threatened to break. "Come on," I grunted. "I've had worse." I could overcome this.

I collapsed.

Apparently my body didn't agree with my mind. Nothing new there.

The cannon to my head, however, was new. "Slag."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Please review!**

Slag indeed...

**No preview this time :P **


	44. Chapter 44

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's.**

Sorry for the super late update guys. Life is, well, life. Keeps you busy and when you finally are free you have writers block... actually it wasn't a full block I suppose. I just couldn't figure out how to write this chapter in a way I liked. Re-wrote it several times, got annoyed with it, was stuck for a while, had a spurt of inspiration and got it done**. **

Anyway Merry Christmas! ('cause it's still the 25th where I live) and if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays!

**As always, a great big, giant thank you to all my reviewers. I really do enjoy reading all your comments!**

Onward!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ironhide POV  
**

Heat blared across my facial sensors. Alarms rang within my head. Energy spiraled wildly within the cannon.

I couldn't move fast enough to evade.

A thundering impact crushed my body into the ground. Asphalt splintered and dirt forced its way into my gears and joints. Static filled my optics, but I could still hear the rumbling of battle.

I was alive.

Grunting with effort I forced my body out of the hole it had created. My broken wrist crackled and groaned against the pressure.

"You idiot," Chromia grabbed my good shoulder and helped me into a sitting position.

Questions of what had happened crossed my mind, but only momentarily. I caught glimpse of Grimlock and immediately understood. The Dinobot, in prehistoric form, was busy tearing Bruticus apart.

"Can you stand?" Chromia asked hurriedly.

I struggled against my damaged clasps. My knees were done. The damage was too severe to handle even a fraction of my weight. "Get out of here."

"Mute it."

The rust cap. She was going to get herself killed.

"Decepticons," Megatron's agonized voice filled the air.

Where was Optimus? My gaze tore from one end of the base to the next. I found him firing at a fleeing Megatron.

_Coward!_

His henchman followed hastefully, save for Bruticus who was forced detach into his five separate entities to escape. One did not make it.

"Let them go," Chromia held my cannon down, sensing my intentions.

She was not one to give up so easily and it would have been infuriating had Melry not come suddenly to mind. Fingers flew to my comlink, "Jolt what's your location?"

"We'd have it if Melry had her phone," Chromia eyed me sharply.

"That thing was the least of my worries when this started."

"But now it's caused the worst of them."

I could only grumble in response.

"Anyone in need of desperate repairs?" Ratchet called out.

I reminded quiet as Skids and Arcee approached him.

"Come on," Chromia threw my arm over her shoulder.

"Stop." She wasn't strong enough to carry me and I could not offer support. She pulled away. "I don't have time for repairs."

"You can't neglect your systems."

"I'll survive."

Her optic's rolled.

"Ironhide," Ratchet called, "don't force me to put you in stasis."

"I'll break your EMP generator first," I muttered.

"It would be wise to rest my friend." Optimus appeared at my side holding the arm I had lost. "As always you have outdone yourself."

I grunted and took the limb.

He squeezed my shoulder. "You saved me from serious injury."

I frowned. He had received ample damage. I had only taken a portion of it.

Ratchet approached us.

"I need to find Melry."

"I'm sure she's safe," Chromia said, "Jolt is very responsible." Doubt played on her voice even as she tried to mask it. Jolt was not one to ignore those contacting him.

"In your condition you are useless to yourself, never mind anyone else," Ratchet said bluntly as he took the last few steps towards us. "Elita aside, you are the most injured and your alloy is the toughest to deal with."

Trithyllium had always been both beneficial and detrimental.

Ratchet shook his head. "I wish you would learn to be more careful. Your tough hide doesn't mean you should be reckless."

"I've been in worse shape than this," I grunted.

WHACK!

A new dent was added to my head. "What the slag!"

The so called doc-bot flipped the wrench in his hand. "How many more blows until you're done arguing?"

I growled.

"The only part of you operating at an acceptable level is your vocal processor and I'm tempted to shut it off. If Melry were to see you in this condition I fear she would have an aneurism."

My optics narrowed.

"And I am not joking. In her condition anything is possible."

"She's blind," I pointed out, not knowing what else to say.

"Are you willing to take that risk?" An optic cover, known amongst the humans as a brow, rose.

My optics dimmed and I stared at the ground.

"I didn't think so."

"What about his secondary form?" Chromia asked after a moment of irritable silence. My gaze flashed up to her, then Ratchet. I hadn't forgotten, only -

"Absolutely not."

- knew it was useless to bring up.

"Those forms are meant to be used when our bodies are operating at a stable level. Using it now will only exasperate the problems his spark is enduring."

Optimus stepped forward before further comment could be made. "We are wasting time. Ironhide will join the search in his lesser form."

My spark crackled with surprise and joy.

He gave me a hard look. "Should Ratchet discern your spark is at risk he has my permission to induce stasis."

I would take whatever I could.

Shifting a portion of my consciousness to the secondary form I released it from my chest compartment. The world suddenly appeared much larger.

"Anyone without serious injury is to aid in the search, the rest are to remain with Ratchet."

Chromia transformed. "We'll head west and try to pick up their trail."

I was about to swing my leg over her back when an all too familiar voice caught my attention.

"Ironhide wait." Will was hurrying towards us. His left arm was strung up in a make-shift cast created by two metal rods and a strand of rope. Blood and dirt coated his face and a sizable bandage was taped to his forehead. "You're taking me with you," he demanded.

I quirked a brow. His face hardened.

"Get in," I gestured to Sideswipe.

Relief washed over him. Had he really thought I would refuse?

A strange tingling sensation shot through my spark as I straddled the bike. Now I understood Ratchet's argument. If I received any substantial damage in this form before I was repaired things could turn hazardous.

I could not worry about that now. "Let's go."

Chromia's engines revved and we took off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The road wove between the tree lines as Chromia sped along. She moved quickly enough to cover ground, but slow enough to pick up on clues should they presented themselves.

We were running on hopes more than facts. There hadn't been a helpful sign after the first two mile stretch. By then Jolt had lost the remainder of his shattered glass and he wasn't leaking any fluids. The roads frequent use wasn't helping either.

Our small team had been split into two factions as well. A fork in the road with no indication of direction forced a divide.

"Any signs?" I asked over the comlink.

"Negative," Sideswipe answered.

"We're bound to run into them eventually," Chromia tried to sound reassuring.

Melry had been injured when I passed her off. Jolt would have had to stop in order to treat her, but how long had he waited? I didn't expect to find them there, but Jolt was smart enough to leave a trace marker. It would give us a better idea of where to focus.

The basic's had already been checked - Will had called his wife, I had contacted Lucas and Chomia, Jessy. It had been a long shot, but in a panic Melry might have sought comfort from anyone. All we found were dead ends.

A faint noise caught my attention over the ripping winds. I squeezed the handle bars, "slow down."

The winds quieted and Mudflap remained at our heels. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I strained my audio receptors. Nothing. I frowned. I was certain something metallic had been resonating in air.

"There's a break in the road ahead," Chromia said. "Are we going left or right?"

Had she heard anything she would have chosen herself. "Head left." I had to trust my instincts.

"Should I go right?" Mudflap asked as we picked up speed.

"Sideswipe and the others will hit the road further up, they'll undoubtedly send someone down."

"So I'm stayin' with you?"

"Obviously." I was still trying to pick up on the noise, but it wasn't reappearing.

Chromia took the turn harder than required. Despite the squeal of her tires she remained in perfect control. The same could not be said about Mudflap. The glitch tried to flip himself.

A tree vanished from the sky line with a loud crack.

Chromia accelerated before I could clench the handlebars. Wind ripped at my face. Any number of things could topple a tree, but only one was on my mind.

A large oak awaited us around another corner. Chromia slammed on her breaks. Rubber burned and my knee skirted millimeters above the asphalt.

We were too close!

Metal split beneath me and gears cycled. I made to leap, but two arms captured me in a tight hold. We narrowly landed upright, her feet digging into the asphalt as she slowed.

Now I had an idea of how Melry felt when I held her… only I hoped it was less awkward.

Any comment hanging on my processors however vanished at the sight of blue shimmer beneath of sea of brown and green. My spark hummed dismally.

I virtually leapt from Chromia's arms. Multiple trees were down and none were small.

_It's not them,_ I told myself as I ran. _It can't be._

Ramjet burst from the forest, smashing all that stood in his path. I couldn't evade.

"Ironhide!" Chromia yelled.

My feet pounded harder against the ground, legs seeking thrust. If I couldn't dodge –

I grabbed a toe clamp and swung around. I landed atop his foot as it crashed upon the asphalt. The intensity nearly sent me flying.

I dug my fingers into the plate breakers. Each step jarred this smaller body. I had to plot my movements accurately if I wanted to evade damage.

I waited for the right moment, the right step. When Ramjet's foot began its ascent I fought gravity and pushed myself up. And as it fell I jumped.

My body crashed into his ankle, but I held firm. Either this Seeker was a complete glitch or he was hoping I would fall off.

I'd wager the former.

A suddenly lurch pressed me further into his alloy. Gun fire echoed in the air. Another Decepticon had arrived. I didn't have time to look, I had to use the reprieve to my advantage.

Grabbing a fist full of metal I scaled Ramjet's leg. Every sway of his body threatened to dislodge my hands. My toe claps curled around the metal gaps where they could, but where often met with precariously small spaces where I slipped or narrowly evading losing parts as the gaps closed from movement.

And then I was noticed.

As if a fly were troubling him, Ramjet swatted at his hip. I dove. A finger caught my shoulder and sent my body spiraling.

The circuitry of my fingers howled when they latched onto Ramjet's wrist. My body swung violently and I virtually landed on the flipside of his arm. I ignored the pain and continued upward. It took the glitched Seeker several feet to notice my new location.

Ramjet cursed in Cybertronian. I leapt from one arm to the next as the stray hand came at me. As soon as my feet landed I was running and climbing. He never learned and I never gave in. The clash both gained and robbed me of progress.

"Ironhide, they're on their way," Chromia yelled from somewhere on the battle field. I didn't have time to ponder the meaning.

As Ramjet's hand came at me once more I dove, clasped the adjacent limb and thrust my weight towards his chest. My fingers slipped and I fell several feet before I caught a divot. My joints hissed, but I forced them upward, spinning inside his alloy to evade capture and, when I could, continued to climb outside of his reach.

Explosions resonated all around me, echoing strongly as the noise bounced off the metal plating. It did not hinder me. Not even the intense rattling of Ramjet's body could bring a stop to my ascent.

I flew through the gaps in his shoulder and used his attacking hand as leverage to latch onto the plates at the side of his head. I had to move quickly. There were no hiding place here and no suitable way to evade an assault while continuing to make progress.

His hand came flying the same moment my foot did. I hit first – in the audio receptor.

A defining cry rattled my processors and the violent jerk that followed threw me into the air.

My back stuck a hard surface, but the world spun and displaced all momentum, nullifying any pain that should have occurred. Confusion riddled my processors until my optics focused upon the red and blue alloy.

"Are you alright Ironhide," Optimus asked in concern.

I twisted in his palm and saw Ramjet taking off into the air with the unsteadiness of a sparkling. Sunstreaker fired and hit his wing but the damage wasn't severe and the afterburners carried him out of range before another shot could be taken.

Another jet followed close on his aft. _Starscream_, I realized angrily.

"We arrived just in time it seems," Optimus said.

Chromia and Mudflap's injuries only spoke of how true his words were. "You caught up quickly." We had left Optimus behind for repairs. He still needed several hours of medical attention, but only his axels had been critical enough to warrant his stay at the base.

"There are far greater priorities at hand."

I could have argued his status was more important than any single person, human or Autobot, but it was Optimus. Seldom did he think of himself before others.

"Primus, it's Jolt!" Sideswipe cried.

My spark jerked. The silver twin was hovering over the tree I had previously been running towards.

Jolt was a mess. A complete mess. "Did you see Melry?"

"No," Sideswipe answered with a disgruntled expression. He accepted humans, but never over his own kind.

Optimus radioed into Ratchet as the twins lifted the giant pine tree off the younger medi-bot. Jolt's human form was strewn on the ground, but the positioning didn't suggest he had fallen that way. He had been moved.

"Hold it," Optimus said.

The twins stopped and looked at him, tree at their chest level.

"Ironhide," he pointed at something on the opposite side. I ducked under and looked to where he pointed. It took a moment, but I found it.

Hair.

The twins lowered it just enough for me to pluck it free. The strands were long, pin straight and brown.

They were Melry's.

"There's blood here as well," Optimus pointed out.

"She was injured when I handed her off," I explained. There wasn't any indication of her bleeding beyond Jolt's forms, which meant she had been treated in some fashion.

"Please don't tell me the Decepticon's have her." Will appeared at my side, fear etched on his face.

I kept him back. "Doubtable." My gaze trailed towards the forest.

"What makes you so certain?"

"There are fresh tracks leading that way," I pointed in the direction. "Melry's foot size."

He stared at the ground in confusion. "What?"

"Humans are harder to track than Cybertronian's, but I should be able to trail her."

"Then let's move," Will urged.

I wanted to finder her just as much as he did, perhaps even more because I had left her without shoes or coat in my desperation to get her off base.

She could catch hypothermia if left out here too long.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Please Review!**

Climbing up a Cybertronian sounds like it would be fun... if they weren't trying to kill you.

No preview :P But I do have a little Holiday fun for you. I wrote this little thing out yesterday. Those of you who friended Melry on Facebook probably saw it. Those of you who haven't, here you go :

**12 Days of Christmas - Autobot Style.**

(The song goes backwards from 12 'cause I'm too lazy to write the song over and over and over )

On the twelfth day of Christmas my Autobot gave to me:

Twelve brand new Sparklings,

Eleven high tech gizmos,

Ten Decepticons crying,

Nine robots dancing,

Eight ways to Cybertron,

Seven crazy tunes,

Six flashy decals,

Five Mini cons,

Four metal roses,

Three energon cubes,

Two off road rides,

And a great big giant robot hug.

**Happy Holidays ya'll. **


	45. Chapter 45

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's.**

Special thanks to all my reviewers!

Sorry for another late update guys. Should be easier for me here on out... hopefully. Finding time is always an issue but these next coming chapters have been playing and replaying in my mind for quite some time. So hopefully that will help.

**Onward!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

One step followed the next, unsteady at first then progressively becoming more stable… until a tree got in the way.

"That's the fifth one," Will said in dismay.

The continuation of similar tracks kept my mind at ease. Had Melry been hurt it would have echoed in her footsteps.

"How far do you think she's gone?" Optimus asked as he pushed back the hat of his lesser form and scanned the forest.

"There's no telling." I answered flatly. Melry must have been dazed because it looked as if she had laid here a while.

"We've barely moved a mile and she's fallen a hundred times." Will was growing increasingly more anxious with each find.

He was exaggerating, but not by much. I had stopped counting at thirty. Between the trees, downed branches, bushes and stray boulders this place was a virtual death trap for someone blind and numb.

"Has anyone seen her at all?" Will asked Optimus. It was a long shot and he knew it, but that did not keep the worry lines upon his brow from deepening when the answer came as a head shake.

We were the only ones looking.

Chromia's injuries left her unable to navigate the forest and Mudflap was too dangerous in his true form to risk involvement. Unfortunately the compartment holding his lesser entity had been severely damaged, rendering the body inoperable until repaired.

Both had been left on road side guard duty.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were nearly as useless. Neither were trackers and both were too vain to have smaller forms. Their long legs made it impractical for them to follow behind us and sending them ahead would have been senseless. Their untrained optics wouldn't have picked up Melry's trail and they would have likely destroyed any evidence leading to her. As it were, the odds were growing against us. Melry was not dressed for this weather and dark clouds were rolling in from the north. We couldn't risk any distraction.

Optimus had prevented the duo from being complete scrap heaps however by giving them a task –retrieve a trailer to carry Jolt back to base.

As callous as I knew they thought me to be, I didn't care about Jolt. Not at the moment. I couldn't. There was no time to sit and morn a loss. Melry had to be found. Alive.

"She's still heading north by west." A few downed trees stood in the way of a clear cut path, but they were easy to navigate around.

As always her steps wavered at first. She favored the outside of her feet and it set her off balance, but somehow she managed to stay upright even as her steps crisscrossed.

Not bad for someone who couldn't feel their feet.

Something wafted against my cheek plate, tickling the sensors. Startled, I stopped and looked for the culprit. I found a small handful of hair waving softly in the wind from a low riding branch.

I wasn't sure why my spark ached at the sight of them. I knew Melry was injured well beyond a sore scalp and a few missing hairs. In fact the number of collisions she had endured would have caused more harm than this stubby branch could have ever hoped to achieve.

I sighed and tugged the strands free, snapping several of them in the process before winding them around my fingers. Perhaps a fable from the Dark Ages of Cybertron would prove true if I kept it, never hurt to dabble in the world of fallacy when it took only a moment to enter.

_Hang on Melry, I'm coming. _My fingers curled inward and I strode off.

No matter what her condition it wouldn't matter so long as she was alive. Bones could be mended and cuts repaired…

I shook my head. I couldn't get caught up in that now. Melry was up and moving. It was a good sign. As long as we kept at a decent pace we would eventually run into her.

A stump and boulder found its way into Melry's clumsy path, but over all she was getting better. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride when she moved around a tree instead of into it. She was learning quickly… as far as time was concerned. She was a little slow on the uptake when it came to the number of collisions.

We would have to work on that.

"I have to get her away from all this," a weak voice said from behind.

I glanced over my shoulder. Will's eyes were drooped and face pale.

"I… I shouldn't have brought her back."

Parental self-accusation. Despite my desire to lock it away, I felt little different. I was her mate and yet I could not protect her to save my spark. Had any of us known this would occur I doubt there would have been any hesitation to leave her in Texas. "You did what you thought was best." It was the only thing I could say.

Everyone was paying for the lack of foresight.

Will sighed heavily.

Melry had always been strong when it came to our war. She hated it and I was sure she held some resentment to having been pulled in, but she didn't let it show, not that much anyway. She complained and whined when injured, a natural feeling even amongst our kind, but never once did she try to remove herself. Even when she had fled a few weeks ago it had been due to my secrets and not our war. Not even Grimlock's encounter could dissuade her… granted she had been infected with energon at that point, but she was stubborn. She could have battled Ratchet for a safe zone had she wanted, yet never did. Perhaps she had never thought of it, but that alone showed her strength. She never considered it as an option… and she didn't want to leave my side.

I glanced at the hairs in my hand. I wouldn't let this be the last part of her anyone got to hold. I was going to bring her back. "Even if it kills me," I muttered and clenched my fist.

The hairs snapped.

I stopped short. Will ran into me. "Ironhide?"

I stared blankly at the lacerated edges.

"Something wrong?" Optimus appeared at my side.

I shook my head silently. _It was just an antiquated story_. I tucked the now shortened chestnut fibers into my palm and kept moving. I had never believed in the ancient tales before. No need to start now.

A small part of me, however, remained apprehensive.

Dead trees were starting to show up more with more frequency, but only by a narrow margin. Most of them were off some ways to the right.

Optimus remained at my side. He was silent but his optics routinely flicked from the ground to my face. I couldn't tell what he was looking for and I didn't care.

A rock the size of a backpack displaced Melry's footing and she veered sharply. Only a tree kept her upright.

I shook my head and resisted a sigh. The girl was going to be completely discolored by the time I found her. She was going to look more alien than me!

"We'll find her." He squeezed my shoulder. "She wouldn't have made it this far if she wasn't determined to survive."

"I know." My thumb stroked the strands of hair sticking out from my palm. I had to work harder in the future to ensure none of this happened again.

"When things settle down I want you to consider taking a reprieve from the battlefield."

My features drew tight.

"It would give you and Melry time to form safer boundaries," Optimus continued as if reading my thoughts. "I cannot have you distracted while fighting all the time."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he silenced me with a raised hand.

"Your Acadamy days have done you well Ironhide, I will not argue that face. You are able to do what many of us cannot - lock away emotions that would otherwise prove distracting on the field – but I fear one day you will lose that focus and it will be at the worst of times."

"Like right now," Will said from behind us. We found him staring, white faced and uncertain, at a large boulder several yards back. He pointed at a dark red smear.

My spark faltered.

Blood. A bloody palm print, dragged across the rock face for support.

The life binding energy within my chest crackled fearfully. Where was she now? How much ground did we have left to cover? How badly was she bleeding?

I cursed. Optimus eyed me carefully.

Traveling any faster was out of the question, the tracks were too faint to follow at anything but walk. That, however, did not keep my spark from racing.

_Where are you, _my mind whirled.

My feet remained steady, but the energy swirling within them could not. _You knew she was bleeding,_ I told myself. _It was only a matter of time before it showed._

A hand grabbed my shoulder. I shot Optimus a frustrated glare. We had barely moved a quarter mile and already he was stopping me.

He pointed down trial.

My spark jerked. I had been so focused on the ground I neglected to see what lay ahead.

The remains of a catastrophic struggle. Not a single tree was standing.

No words need be spoken. We just ran.

The scattering of dead trees on the right all at once became a graveyard of forest life, deadheading at the point to which we raced.

Dread overtook what calm and focus remained. There was no way around it. This mess only meant one thing.

A Decepticon had seen Melry.

"Who do you think was after her," Will asked desperately.

"Does it matter?" I snapped.

"It's too calculated to have been Ramjet," Optimus said hurriedly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Will shot back.

I skidded to a stop at a Cybertronian foot print. I didn't need to see it to know it belonged to a Seeker, but the sharp talons were a cruel reminder.

And they careened right over Melry's.

"Why'd you stop?" Will panted.

I shook my head wildly . Only an hour ago I had been thrilled to shoot him out of the sky…

My hand went to my comlink. "Chromia you copy?"

'I'm damaged, not deaf,' came a quick reply.

"Did you catch Starscream coming out of the forest?"

'More or less. Why?'

"Was he-" I dreaded the words I was about to utter, "carrying anything?"

My spark sputtered as the silence dragged on for what seemed like a deca cycle. 'If you are inferring Melry, then no. I didn't detect enough organic mass to suggest he had a captive larger than a leaf.'

I heaved a sigh. _Thank Primus_.

'He was pleased with something however.'

My processors stopped.

'Could have been from hitting me in the back, but I can't say for sure.'

My mouth plates grated together.

"We can't worry about the past," Optimus interjected. "We can only search and hope for the best. Will," he pointed left, "cover what ground you can on the outskirts of this zone. I'll take the right. Ironhide, see what your optics can pick up in the center."

I nodded. What else could I do? My spark was sputtering.

Splintered fragments of wood were strewn in every which direction and their devastated bodies looked as if a natural disaster had hit. I was left to climb and jump more often than I walked.

_She's has to be alright_. It wasn't a question.

There was little to be found. Too much devastation clouded the clues. Every now and then I caught a glimpse of a skid mark or the remains of a small hard-footed print in the forest dander, but they were few and far between, caught mostly beneath the logs on which I bounded.

She had been running, it didn't take two bits of logic to know that. The question was where.

"Melry!" I hollered. There was no response, only the quick glance from the two accompanying me. "Melry Lennox!"

I cursed into the silence. My spark buzzed in a loud state of fear and disharmony.

"Answer me," my voice was little more than a whisper. My fingers drove divots into my palms as my fists clenched tighter, driving the hairs into my joints.

She had to be around here somewhere. Hiding. Had she gone deaf again? The amount of noise Starscream must have created could have done it. But how would I find her amongst all this debris?

"Ironhide," Optimus waved for my attention.

Panic struck my spark. What had he found? His face was too grim to be anything good.

I leapt across the trunks towards him.

Dread and dismay replaced all emotion as I realize he stood at the top of a steep incline, leading to a four foot drop into frigid waters. There were human skid marks running down it.

"Ironhide!"

It was the last thing I heard before water filled my audio receptors. The sudden change in temperature sent a shockwave through my system. If Melry hadn't gotten out…

I pushed against the rocks and muck and launched myself forward. I needed to find an easy exit point. Something a blind girl could have found and used. I had to believe she had found one.

My optics scanned the surface as I pushed myself along. I wasn't designed to this, but walking would have taken too long. Melry would have fared better… I hoped. Surely her muscles wouldn't have locked before she escaped this place.

My spark hit my throat. Slaggit. Why did it have to be so cold?

The sight of a large boulder brought me to the surface. Melry would have had to of felt this coming downstream. In fact there were too many sizable stone beyond it for her not to have.

I had but one consolation. Had she drowned her body would have been caught here and there were no signs of a corpse.

The banks were beginning to level out as well. Melry must have exited. Had I been her I would have stuck close to the edges.

"Give me a sign," I muttered, scanning both banks. My internal clock was ticking against me. My spark raced.

Anblue-gray object caught my attention on the left bank. I waded quickly towards it.

Caught up on a tree root was a sock. One of Melry's.

I didn't know whether to curse or be jubilant. She was out of the water, but now I was back to tracking.

"Primus let her be close." I could make out her prints in the mud just before the grass took root. There was no time left.

I moved as briskly as possible. The amount of pine and leaf dander on this bank was thicker than on the opposing one and revealed her collapses with greater ease. And she was falling frequently, over nothing.

_She couldn't have gone far_. _She's too cold._

"Hm…"

I froze. Was that a whimper?

I strained my receptors to hear. Where had it come from?

Nothing followed. Had my desperate mind made it up? I cursed myself. I was wasting time.

"Hm…"

My head snapped to the right. It was a whimper. "Melry?" I resisted shouting, afraid it would startle her. "Melry can you hear me?"

No response came. My spark crackled. Why wasn't she answering?

I scanned the area. A large pine, long dead and filled with browned needles, was perched upon two boulders. It was the only place I could think her of being. Anywhere else was in the open.

Cautiously, so as not to frighten her, I stepped towards the would-be hiding place. "Melry?"

Still no answer.

A pale streak was all I could make out as I neared. It was moving. Rocking?

My spark pulsated rapidly as I leaned against the chilled stone and peered beneath the dead branches to see the figure within. It was still difficult to make anything out, even as my optics shifted to a mild infra-red spectrum. The figure was dim and not as orange as I would have expected for a living creature.

My processors faltered.

"Melry…"

It was her. No question. She was curled in a tight ball, face hidden in her knees, arms clasped to her chest. She wasn't rocking. She was trembling. Intensely.

I crawled into the space, forcing myself to move slower than desirable. The gap was small, barely wider than my shoulders and only a few feet high.

"Melry," I repeated softly.

She gave no indication of hearing me and it pained my spark.

"Hey," I brushed her arm.

She jumped and crashed into the rockside. In a quick and desperate ploy to protect her I pulled her to my chest. She struggled, weakly, squeaking as if she were a mouse caught within a trap.

"It's alright." I tried to give her room to move, afraid to contain her fully. "It's me. It's Ironhide. You're going to be alright."

Her fighting ceased.

"I'm here," I whispered into her ear. "I'm not leaving you."

She whined tearfully into my chest and tried to press closer.

My spark cracked agonizingly and I hugged her as tightly as I dared. She as cold. Frozen. Her skin was beginning to turn blue. Her fingers moved stiffly, as if she could no longer use them.

"It's alright." I rocked back and forth. What was I supposed to do? I had to get her warm. She was dying. But I didn't have my full form. I didn't have anything but… "My spark."

I was dangerous and stupid. The radiation alone was health risk, never mind the chance she might brush up against it and electrocute herself, but what other option did I have.

None.

There was no time.

Melry whimpered helplessly when I pulled her away from my warm body. My spark cried for her, but it couldn't be helped.

I ripped open my chest compartment, filling the small notch with a pale blue glow. Melry leaned into the heat wafting towards her. It took a quick hand to prevent her from collapsing and an even nimbler one to position her.

One fell move could kill us both.

A sharp trembled wracked her small body as she neared. "Listen to me Melry," I spoke her name in hopes it would better grab her attention. "Do not move towards me on your own."

I couldn't be sure if the squeak she gave was in reference to my words or because she was happy to finally have a combatant against the cold. "Try and remain still," I reiterated just in case.

I positioned her best I could; her temple lay against the top bar of my spark chamber and her back against the open flap. Only an inch wide panel bent out of place kept her from slipping inward.

"You have to remain here," I told her. "You can't get any closer." I felt as if I were talking to Annabelle but I couldn't take any chances. Melry could criticize me all she wanted later. I wouldn't complain.

"Don't you dare leave me." I pried her damp hair from her neck and slid it over my shoulder. "Hear me? I won't forgive you if you give up on me now Melry."

She didn't say anything, only pressed ever so slightly into me. She was being cheeky. The brat. I couldn't help but smile however. I would let her get way with that millimeter move just this once.

"I'm going to get you home." She moaned softly. "You're going to build that robot of yours." I stroked her arm with one hand and held her stiff hands in the other. "I want to see you build her. Your Avian."

I hoped the memory would spur her mind and keep it moving. "You worked so hard on designing her, remember?"

She nuzzled the top of my chest. Perhaps it was a larger shiver or an attempt to get comfortable. It didn't matter. She was moving and if kept my spark from panicking. It meant she was still alive. Still fighting.

"I mean it," I told her. "I want to watch your creations come to life."

Her thumb twitched against my hand.

"I want to watch you grow… I need you here to love."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review~!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Melry gave me an utterly miserable look from beneath her three woolen blankets. Two heaters blasted on either side of her and a cup of hot water sat within her trembling gloved hands. It was a wonder she could even hold it. Her fingers were still mostly numb.

Only the skin of her face was exposed, revealing one rosy red cheek and one very very energon blue cheek.

"What the slag is going on?" I stared up at a perplexed Ratchet.


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's.**

As always, a big thanks to all my reviewers :D You're comments mean a great deal to me!

**Onward~!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**

My processors were uneasy and the hall of this borrowed house was not helping. I needed to see her.

Ratchet had dismissed everyone from the bedroom the moment Melry's bleeding had been quelled. The slash on her arm had required immediate attention but there were plenty of other injuries needing treatment, including a broken ankle and wrist. I understood Ratchet's motives, Melry was only clothed in Will's oversized coat and he would have to remove it to treat her, but I doubt she would have cared.

She had not wanted me to leave.

I sighed heavily and dropped my head into my hands. The wait was excruciating. What if something happened and I wasn't there…

My fingers bore into the gaps between plates, threatening to break them from their hinges. Melry was within a few steps of leaving this place. Permanently. The heat of my spark had stopped her continual decline but the battle was hardly over. Her temperature was still too low and she had lost a fair amount of blood.

"Still in there huh?" Will was half way up the stairs with a paper mug when I looked up.

"Yeah," I murmured.

He sighed and took a seat beside me. We had arrived on base not long ago, rushing to the residential district where a soldier had allowed us the use of his home. We were fortunate in those regards I suppose. None of the hangers were suited for Melry's ailing body, even before the Decepticons had destroyed them.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Wish I knew myself."

Will bowed his head solemnly.

If keeping Melry's safe meant leaving this planet I would have done so in an instant. No matter the emotional scars it would cause. Living apart and knowing she was alive would be better than selfishly remaining until it killed her. But it was a mute point. I needed only to glance at the door she hid behind to know. The Decepticons weren't interested in returning to Cybertron and without our support the humans would face extinction.

The dried blood on my hands was a reminder of that.

"I'm sorry."

My optics dimmed in confusion and focused on the man beside me.

"For pushing you two so hard." Will explained. "Guess I was trying to protect her… from something…"

I smiled sympathetically. As aggravating as it had been to face his opposition, looking back, I knew my opinion of him would have fallen had he not.

"I suppose I always thought she would find a shy boy her age." He shook his head before passing me an amused look. "Instead she found the exact opposite."

"Melry would have torn a shy runt to pieces. She's too much of a brat."

Will laughed despite himself. "She certainly knows how to put you in your place doesn't she."

I grunted. _That's putting it lightly_. My spark couldn't help but hum mirthfully however.

"Thanks for watching over her," he said a few moments later.

I sighed, spark taking a turn in the opposite direction. "Did a damn good job didn't I."

"I was referring to everything else." Will fingered the cup's seam. "Melry never wanted to talk to Sarah or I about the tornado," he continued after a time, "and I didn't want to force her. For a while Sarah and I had discussed therapy, but then she started coming around. At first I thought it might have been because of the new start, but," he smiled faintly, "then I realized it was you."

My optics clicked in a blink.

"Despite the rocky start you were able to give her something I couldn't – someone to sit and think with, someone to slowly open her heart to without feeling the underlying pressure to speak." He shook his head. "Still can't believe she found comfort in a silent black truck."

"Not as silent as you'd imagine."

Will chuckled. "Well, how many trucks do you know of are capable of grunting?"

My brow plates rose.

"Presumably human built trucks," he amended.

Now the statement made sense.

"Physical difficulty might have been evaded had you never been introduced -" my spark puttered, " – but I fear her mental ones would have gouged deeper, festering wounds… to be honest, the mental injuries frighten me more than the physical ones. They can be unpredictable."

My head fell heavily into my hands. "You can't predict energon."

Will sighed. "And then there's that…"

_That cannon. That worthless piece of scrap cannon._ How could I have built it so poorly?

"There's a way to fight it," Will spoke almost desperately, "there has to be."

_I certainly hope so._

A door opened and sent us rocketing to our feet. "Do you have the hot water I asked for?" Ratchet's voice came.

"Yes," Will took off hurriedly.

"How is she?" I asked before he could. Ratchet only gestured for us to enter.

Melry was barely recognizable from where she sat upon the bed, shivering helplessly from beneath a heap of woolen blankets. Her squinted blue eyes were the only part of her I could discern.

"Hey Mel," Will greeted gently. "You look like a little monster hiding under there."

Her grunt sounded remarkably like 'shut up' without the words. It brought a smile to my face.

Will was trying to coax her out when I noticed the two heaters. They sat, full blast, on either side of her. Their sickening waves worried my circuits. How could Melry still be shivering so ferociously within their reach?

"You should listen," I pushed my fears aside and sat beside her.

Melry all but dismissed her uncle when she turned against the blankets to squint up at me. Energon colored eyes danced across my face and her brows furrowed in confusion.

But not as much as my own. "Melry…?"

She fell heavily against my chest with a grunt.

I did not hesitate to wrap my arms around her, but Ratchet was the focus of my optics. He was frowning, face riddled with concern. What was he hiding?

"Can I get you to come out?" Will asked again.

As if on cue, a massive tremble wracked her body. She whimpered.

"Shh-shh," I patted her back, hoping she felt it through the layers. I could only imagine how much pain and frustration she was facing.

My own pains were growing. I had been ignoring them, using the gap in physical states to push the damages aside, but I was losing hold of that distance.

"Melry you need to drink what Will has," Ratchet said patiently. "It will help you."

She moaned into my shoulder and I felt the nudge of a hand against my chest.

"None of your lip," I said in a firm yet gentle tone.

With a little help, and some fighting on her part, Melry sat upright. "Come," Ratchet spoke, "remove your hands or I will be forced to do it for you."

She let out a deep frustrated sigh. My spark jolted as the blankets parted. Even fully clothed I could see a large extent of her damage. Both hands were completely bandaged and hidden within cotton gloves, right wrist clasped with a tight splint. She was sitting with her knees to her chest, but one foot held far more weight than the other, heavily bandaged, one. Wrappings continued beneath the socks, presumably to her toes and butterfly bandages dotted her…face!

"What the slag is going on?" I stared up at Ratchet.

Melry had one rosy red cheek and one very, very energon blue cheek.

"Wish I knew."

"How long has she been like this?"

An illusion cloaked brow rose. "Since you arrived."

How had I missed _that? _The smearing of discoloration sprawled from the temple to somewhere beneath her borrowed turtle neck.

"It ends at the shoulder," Ratchet said as if reading my processors.

Melry moaned dismally.

What the slag had brought this on?

I watched as Will carefully handed off the cup. Broken bones and chattering muscles allowed for only so much support, but Melry's determination eventually led to a firm enough grip to warrant Will's release. He had made a good call in securing a cap. Half the contents would have been in her lap otherwise. As it were, droplets continually splashed out the small hole and moistened her lap and mattress.

"Can she…" Will trailed off as Melry glared at the cup. The concentrated look was far more intense that any blind person about to drink should bear.

"See?" Ratchet finished.

Melry was trying to navigate the container to her mouth when Will nodded.

"Minutely it seems."

"It seems?" I echoed.

"It's the least of my concerns at the moment."

I grumbled. In truth I was relieved. She could see _something_, that was obvious. But how much? I suppose it didn't matter because it was still an improvement no matter how small.

It had to be a good sign.

"Easy," I said when Melry growled. I helped her aim.

"Getting her warm is priority. The energon dilemma can come later," Ratchet commented.

As frustrating as it was to hear, I knew he was right. Treating it would be worthless if she succumbed to the cold.

A massive shiver cast Melry off balance and into my chest. Somehow I kept hold of the cup. She whined tearfully into my plating.

"You didn't hit me that hard," I rubbed her arm.

Blood tricked down her cheek when helped upright.

I blinked. _What!_

"You should have the cloaking panels enabled." Ratchet reached over and pressed an abraded edge flat.

"She had to find the one jagged piece," I muttered. Any other day Melry would have brushed the injury off, but not today it seemed and I was unsurprised.

It had been one hell of a morning.

"It's just a scratch," I tried to comfort her. The wound had already stopped bleeding and a quick swipe of the finger all but hid the marking.

"Try and keep her calm," Ratchet said, backing away. "More importantly, keep her drinking and warm."

"Where are you going?"

"There are others who need my expertise."

I felt moronic. Of course there were. Only a few moments ago I had been thinking of my own malfunctions.

"When her body temperature stabilizes contact me."

I nodded.

He eyed Melry carefully before backing into a corner. "Get her covered as soon as possible." No sooner was he seated had his consciousness gone.

"Great," Will muttered.

I exhaled sharply and handed off the cup before moving into the middle of the bed. Melry followed my movements weakly with her eyes and squeaked happily when I eventually took her into my lap.

When there was little chance of her toppling Will handed the water back. Melry had no desire to hold it at first, to busy trying to see something on my alloy to care, but when I forced it to her lips she took control. Mostly.

"You need target practice," I told her with a faint smile.

I received something akin to a growl before it quickly turned into a choke.

"Stop teasing her." Will patted her back.

I sighed and shook my head. If she chocked to death, of all things, I was going to kill her. Even if it meant hunting her down to the Well of All Sparks.

Once the fit had ceased Melry resumed without further event. The lull gave me a moment to look her over further. Her stitched left arm smelled mildly of herbs and was covered in many layers of bandaging. Ratchet must have resorted to the old fashioned medicine he was becoming increasingly more interested in. Hopefully it would work as well as the modern sort. The last thing Melry needed was an organic infection.

Scattered gauze and tape lines played against my fingers as I stroked her side. I couldn't recall any of them being serious when I changed her in the forest.

But who was I to judge.

At least her lips weren't the same deathly blue. They were by no means normal, a shade of purple still lingered, however the pinkish hues were sharpening. Her nose still remained a vibrant red as well and though she sniffled occasionally it seemed her sinuses were, more or less, behaving.

Melry dropped the cup when she finished, a mistake she weakly tried to correct and just as quickly forgot. "No need to throw a tantrum," I teased.

She made an unsteady noise that sounded something a groan.

"I'll be back," Will said after scooping up the lost container.

Melry followed his movements to a point before her attention turned back to me. She squinted harshly.

"What are you staring at?" It had been a teasing remark, but when her face contorted I regretted it. She was truly upset.

And worried.

"I didn't mean it." I kissed her forehead. "I'm just trying to make you smile."

The look intensified.

I was failing miserably. "You know how I feel about you," I told her, hoping it would help. Her breath caught and just when I thought might have to swat her back, she inhaled with a gasp.

My spark jolted in realization. "Just breathe," I told her carefully.

Now that I thought about it, she had been continually trying to get my attention from the moment Ratchet started treating her. Did she know what was going on? Was it energon related? Or a mental state? She wasn't talking. I had figured that might be due to trauma. Now I wasn't so sure.

Another large shiver rattled her to the bone. I pulled the blankets back around her.

"Melry if you can talk, even one word, it would make me feel better."

Nothing came. Only a sharp exhale that wavered. And there were no signs of play in her eyes.

"What do you need?" I asked her, fighting to keep my voice level.

A trembling hand touched my chest.

"That's dangerous."

_For the love of Primus. _My spark ached. She had blankets and heaters and yet she was still after _that_. The one thing that could really hurt her.

Her eyes drooped.

"Do you really need it?" I didn't know what was best anymore. Was she right? Was she desperate? Seeking comfort? What? I needed a sign!

Her head fell, forehead hitting my lips. An uneven sniffle pushed the hurt of my spark to even higher levels.

I lowered my chin until our foreheads met. The charge was dull, duller than normal but detectable all the same. The electrical impulses flying to and from her brain sent tingles through my circuitry… and spoke silent messages, even if they were just my interpretations.

Affection caressed my sensory plates and determination pushed it along. She was fighting and using me as a reason. It was enough to make my spark chirp. Sadness wafted in an out on slow currents, often accompanied by a note of tenderness. She was upset with herself for worrying everyone. Was that why she had held most of her emotions at bay until we were alone? Pain came in sporadic bursts, generally when a broken limb was moved, and bore the dying guardians of adrenaline. If she was in pain now, the worst had yet to come.

But there was one impulse that stood above all others. One that crushed them so far down they were nearly undetectable. And it made my spark crackle.

Fear. Intense fear.

I had never seen or felt it so strong in her before. Not even after her first encounter with Starscream.

"It's alright." I broke the connection and hugged her as tightly as I dared. "Everything is going to be fine, you'll see. You're already getting better."

She shook her head. It was no shiver and was perfectly clear. She knew I was lying, but it also seemed like she knew something. Something I didn't.

What was happening to her?

I stroked her hair. "Hang in there." I recalled Will's words. "Ratchet's figuring it out. We just need a little more time."

Silently I knew Ratchet was no further along than when he begun, especially now that his lab was destroyed.

Fingers curled around a bar on my chest and Melry exhaled slowly, forcing the air from her lungs. She did it again and… then I heard it. Faint and perhaps a figment of my imagination, but it sounded like... 'Hide.'

My spark all but stopped. The lubricants surrounding my nasal sensors flared. It was the closest we Cybertronian's got to crying without forcibly releasing lubricants. "Alright." My voice wavered and I kissed her forehead. "You win this round."

With a sinking feeling in my spark I opened the chamber and lay her against me as I had done not so long ago.

The faintest hint of a smile played on her lips and this time when she exhaled I knew for sure I heard something. I just couldn't decide what 'high art' meant.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review!**

No preview, but there is more to come!


	47. Chapter 47

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's.**

Thousand pardons for the super late update guys D; Life has been kicking my butt... and when I could focus down on this chapter, the chapter kicked my butt too. bleh. For ages I've know exactly what I wanted this chapter to do, but getting it to work nicely was the issue :/ When you read it you might understand why, it's very touchy, on many levels. But it's finally done :)

So, thanks for all the wonder reviews you guys :) They're very encouraging.

**Onward!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**

My spark was ready to extinguish. I could feel little beyond the tangled knot of emotions… and the nearly lifeless woman I loved in my arms.

Melry was warm now and slept with eerily content. Only a small crinkle in her brow spoke of the fear I had witnessed a few hours ago. _Idiot, _I thought, hurt hammering at my spark. She had placed too much faith in me.

How was I supposed to help?

"I don't understand." Ratchet sat back with an unsettling expression. "Why is the energon acting so erratic?"

The energon was shifting, perhaps even spreading. I couldn't be sure. No longer did it assault her shoulder. Instead it sprawled from cheek to cheek and splattered her lips, chin and only parts of her neck.

And it was still moving.

It crept slowly across her skin, so minutely that unless optics were strained it was undetectable. But given time the movement could be measured.

"I've never seen anything like it," Ratchet said.

_We've never witnessed a contamination, _I thought miserably.

"There has to be something you can do," Will pleaded.

"I expected a relentless assault, but this…" Ratchet shook his head heavily. "I'm certain it's caused her coma."

My optics dimmed. I had deluded myself into believing Melry was simply fatigued. Now I knew I had only been cruel; hidden beneath her sleeves were darkened bruises. She had barely reacted to each pinch, even at the beginning of her decline, but I hadn't wanted to accept that fact. I still didn't. It was too hard to image the energon had cut off her nerves before her mind.

"Can't you extract it?" Will pressed.

"If that were an option I would have done so hours ago," Ratchet shot. "And if I knew why it was moving I might be able to stop it." He brushed a finger across Melry's cheek. "Her muscles are weakening with prolonged exposure. It's possible the destruction of cells are creating passageways, but the amount of decay is too small to allow for such rapid movement. There's something I'm missing and I can't figure it out."

I had a feeling Melry knew, or, at the very least, had an idea. _Her final words, _my jaw clenched. What did they mean?

I couldn't think of a single slagging Cybertronian 'art' form that would help and Melry couldn't have known herself. She didn't know enough of our culture and energon was a new concept to her.

What could she have picked up on?

"How long do we have?" My voice wavered.

Ratchet sighed. "A day, at most."

My optics shut off. _Melry…_ I held her tight, breathing in the sharp earthy smell of her hair. It was not the scent I knew; the light hint of strawberry mixed with her body's natural pheromones. Would I ever enjoy it again?

"I was hoping for more time," Ratchet murmured.

_No more of this._ _Primus, no more. _

I was accustomed to death, knew it too well. I had lost more friends and comrades then I wanted to remember, but never a spark mate. Never a lover.

_'I don't mean to steal you away Ratchet,'_ Optimus's voice came over the comlink, _'but we could use your assistance down here.'_

The medi-bot took in a long, slow intake of cool air. "I'll be there shortly."

_Too much damage, not enough time,_ I thought darkly.

"We should get Melry away from your spark."

My optics flashed on and arms tightened around her. "No."

Ratchet stared in surprise. "Ironhide-"

"I said no."

"Would you–"

"She wants to be here," my voice elevated. By Primus, if she only had a day left I was going to do everything in my power to make her happy.

Our optics locked and for the briefest moment I thought he was going to offline my aft. But then Will spoke.

"She's comfortable. Let her be."

Relief and surprise washed over me.

Ratchet sighed and dropped his hands in defeat. Whatever happiness I felt however was short lived; Ratchet pulled a syringe and a dark colored bottle from a compartment in his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Trying the only thing I have left." The needle extracted a milky substance. "It was created moments before the Decepticons attacked."

"Why didn't you mention it sooner," I said in frustration. Melry was dying and he was holding back a potential cure.

"Because it could kill her instantly."

My processors faltered.

"There's been no time to test it and its structural makeup is different than anything I have created in the past." He stowed the bottle. "It's difficult to explain, but I deviated from what made sense. Melry's body is ignoring or altering everything I try, so I chose to be impractical."

A small portion of the fluid squirted out as the air was drained. "It's a desperate move, but even if I didn't have repairs to make, my lab has been destroyed. I don't have any other option."

The fluids around my nasal sensors flared. I didn't want Melry to die, but… what was the right choice? I could lose her in an instant or drag it out a few hours.

My optics turned on Will and found a similar war ragging within his eyes.

Would waiting be better? Or was Merly suffering? Did she want to be let go? Or Saved?

Her final words had to be the answer, but what did they mean!

"Do I have permission to proceed?" Ratchet asked Will.

My spark crackled. I knew it was his call to make, but I could not help but feel hurt.

Tears glistened between Will's closed eyes and he bit the inside of his cheek.

"I cannot say whether it will help or kill her, but one thing is certain. If we do nothing she will die." Ratchet did not press for any particular answer, but his gently voice demanded one be made.

My fingers tightened against Melry's skin. Will's fists shook at his side.

_Primus be with us._

Will stepped forward and placed a kiss upon Melry's temple. "I'm not saying goodbye, only I love you."

A trembled coursed through my spark and body. The world dimmed as I leaned my forehead against her hair. "Always."

xXxXxXxXx

_Pitter-patter, pitter-patter._

Rain pelted against the window and echoed darkly within my head. The new hour had brought on a blistering storm. There was no telling how long it would last and I hadn't the energy or will to seek an answer.

Will stood at the window, staring blankly into some distant memory. Only his white knuckled hands spoke of the maelstrom within his heart.

_Why must it be this way?_

Ratchet's serum had failed. Melry was alive, but the energon still traveled and her muscles continued to weaken. It was only a matter of time now…

My cheek fell upon her hair. At least Melry knew she was amongst loved one, not lost in the woods with a chance of never being seen again. The idea gave me some comfort, but it was miniscule compared to the throbbing of my spark.

_You never could help anyone but yourself_, the voice of my spark mother echoed within my mind.

I shook my head pathetically. It wasn't true. I couldn't believe her… I didn't want to believe her.

_Please don't go, _Melry's cried frightfully.

_Why in Primus's name do you never listen? _my spark mother scorned.

I fought back the static crackling at my throat. Would things really have been different had I gone after her?

_I love you, _Melry cooed before laughter brought her bliss filled face before my optics.

My spark waned. What would I have done had I known Jolt couldn't protect her? That Grimlock's appearance would cause all this? Would I have fled and kept the others informed? Would that have killed Sunstreaker? Or Optimus? I had no way of knowing. But I wish I did.

A ripple in the bed sent my spark hurtling, but it puttered when I discovered it was caused by Will taking a seat and not Melry's shifting. I should have known it wasn't her.

"Melry's always been a survivor," Will said after a time, love working through the biting pain. "She has a tendency to get into trouble, but she's always had the strength to hang on until help arrives. Comes from being stubbornly curious I suppose. Made her quite a handful as a baby."

I rarely heard stories of Melry's youth and when I did it wasn't of her youngest years. Knowing one was coming made me feel… happy.

"If there was a hole in the fence at home, she tried to squeeze her little butt through it. More then once she got stuck, but she always tried to free herself first before screaming. And once or twice she did manage to get herself out, but-" he shook his head, "-we had to dismantle the fence once to save her."

I laughed despite myself. "Aren't you supposed to watch your sparklings?" Not that I could say much, given my sparkling years.

"Nathan had been with her at the time," he shrugged with humor, "but little miss curious did it in the split second he had turned throw something into the pool. She was trying to get a pinecone."

I shook my head.

"Even better, if there was something Melry wanted to see and was too high, she climbed. Problem was she could never figure out how to get back down. She tried once, but it didn't end well." His face scrunched in memory, but he didn't explain. "After that she just cried if there was no place to sit and play. I once I found her sitting on top of my dresser messing with my collection of army figurines." He frowned, "she broke a few of the expensive ones too."

I snorted.

"She found and got into everything because she was so curious. Usually it just kept us on our toes, but-" he sighed softly and shrugged. "It nearly killed her when she was three."

All joy ended in an instant. _What?_

"Back when Melry was two my parents had to add chain locks to the front and back doors because she figured out how to open them. Unfortunately we forgot to lock the back door one night and she got out the following morning before anyone was awake." He shook his head. "She was normally very good about the pool, but when her doll wound up in it she ignored the rules. The smart aleck pushed a chair up to the gate and unlocked it. Had my window not been open I wouldn't have heard her desperate splashing."

I grimaced. Melry's ability to problem solve, even at such a young age, did not surprise me. The fact it nearly killed her did.

"How much that event changed her was frightening," Will said when I looked down at her. "She became very clingy and ran away from everything she normally went after. It took a long time to get her curious and explorative again. I give credit to Nathan for that because his passion was to create and explore new ideas for harmless things. Toys."

I glanced back up, brow plates pinching.

"That's why she loves toy making. It gave her an outlet to be herself and not be afraid."

Now I understood why she sought them when stressed or upset and her friends weren't around. She buried herself in their creation, even if she no longer realized it. "So," I hugged Melry a little tighter, "what other stories do you have about this brat?"

Will smiled.

Biding the time with the past, getting to know my Melry a little better, sounded very appealing right now. Even if they held a darker tone.

"I'm not sure if my heart loves or hates you right now." Will laughed.

My spark jolted. Face froze.

"It was a joke," Will said hurriedly.

_Was that-?_ My spark sped up tenfold, anxiety and hope pulsating rapidly. "What did you say?"

"I said, I was joking," he repeated with greater care. "I don't mind telling you stories about Melry's."

"No," I shook my head, "before that." I needed confirmation. But what if I was right?

Will stared at me in confusion.

"The thing I apparently mistook," I pressed. I was sure he had said it.

"Are you… feeling alright?"

"No, but that's not the point." Melry was dying in my arms, why would I be feeling alright? "You said 'my heart' didn't you?"

"I… think so." He was worried, but I didn't care.

"My heart…" Was my desperate mind just getting the best of me?

"Humans have hearts, remember? Just like you guys have sparks."

"My spark?" Now I was really confused. Which was it?

Will stared blankly at me. "You should rest."

"You said 'my heart'." I ignored his comment.

"What are you rambling about."

That was a good question. "My heart. My spark." Why was this so complicated?

"Are you glitching?"

'_Hide… _Melry's voice floated in my mind. "High art."

Will's concern heightened. "I'm calling Ratchet."

"It's something Melry said." That stopped him.

I glanced down at the comatose girl in my arms. The energon was easing out of the far side of her face. "Help me turn her around."

Will hesitated at first but moved into action when I did. It was painfully difficult to move her. Melry was limp, Will only had one arm and I had to focus on the distance between them and my spark, but eventually Melry came back to me.

An angry hissed and an unnerving crackle sent my hand ripping at Melry's hair. Burn marks and shortened strands revealed the damage. Waves of mild pain pulsated through my systems.

_Better hair than skin,_ I told myself, though it did little to ease my guilt and nothing to fix the disruption.

"Are you going to explain why we moved her?"

"An experiment," was all I answered as I placed the damaged strands over her far shoulder.

Will frowned. "Last I checked you were a weapon's specialist, not a medical officer."

"I don't need to be."

"Ironhide," his face hardened.

I took in a slow breath. Maybe saying it aloud would help it make more sense. "I think my spark is causing the energon to move."

Will's brows knitted together.

"And I think Melry felt it."

"What?"

How could I explain this? It barely made sense to me. "When I found her in the forest the energon wasn't visible. But…" I grasped for a place to take the thought. "It was the first time Melry came in close proximity of my spark. I knew she was attracted to the heat, but," I hoped I wasn't over thinking this, "she went after my spark again when Ratchet left, when she had all these blankets and heaters. I think…" I looked down at her before nodding, "I'm sure she was looking for something and found it within my spark."

Will stared.

"You didn't see her. She was absolutely frightened before I gave in. She found _something._ Felt somethingin my spark."

Will bowed his head and murmured, "what if you're right?"

"I… don't know."

His lips pulled downward.

Had my hands not been occupied I'd have been boring dents into my temples. "I feel like it's right in front of my face and I can't figure it out."

"Does this have anything to do with that 'high art' thing you were talking about?"

I nodded. "It was the last thing she said and until you mentioned 'my heart' I was taking it too literally. Now I'm wondering if Mel slurred her words."

Will shifted in thought. "High art. My heart-"

"My spark," I added.

"They rhymes at least."

"Except she doesn't have a spark." It was the one thing bothering me about the statement.

He shrugged, "you are her boy-bot." A puzzled look crossed his face, but he quickly shook it off. "It's not all that unusual for those in a relationship on Earth to feel as if their partner has a piece of their heart and vice versa."

"I suppose…" A part of was agonized at the thought it was something so simple. I knew it was earnest and warm, but I wanted it to mean something more. I wanted it to be a cure.

And I felt as if I were onto something.

"Ratchet," I said into my comlink, "you have a nano-klik?"

Will smiled painfully. He undoubtedly caught my desperation.

'_What do you need?_' Ratchet answered quickly.

"What if I told you Melry's energon was moving based on my spark orientation?"

The link was cut and before I could reconnect, Ratchet's human form rose from the corner. "Explain."

The words came easier this time and as I listened to myself again I knew there was something here, something larger than I had previously believed.

"Intriguing," Ratchet tapped his chin thoughtfully. "If you're right, then your spark is acting as a regulator despite the fluid's existence in another body."

A regulator…

"You just made it sound incredibly disgusting," Will cringed.

"On many levels it is," Ratchet commented, "it's as if Ironhide's spark is controlling a part of her."

I had assumed as much, but was it true? I barely withheld a scowl when I looked down and found the energon's movements immeasurable.

Ratchet produced a pen and began marking an outline. His face contorted with concentration, optics flickering with calculation, but then he stopped. "Is it just me or does this shade look slightly purple?"

It took me a moment to realize he meant the energon and not the pen's ink. I craned my neck for a better view.

"Looks blue to me," Will said.

My optics clicked in a blink, trying to register what I was seeing. It was barely "off-energon."

Ratchet cursed.

"What does that mean?" Will's voice wavered in confusion.

"It's not pure," I said in astonishment. How the slag was that possible?

Ratchet threw the pen down. "It's engulfing with her blood."

Will paled. My spark caught. Ratchet fumed.

"That slagging serum!"

I looked up at him, too surprised to fully grasp what was happening. "Is it destroying or merging?"

Ratchet froze. "Merging?"

"Red and blue make purple," I said rather dumbly. Where was I going with this?

"Merging…" he covered his mouth and began pacing. "Merging means adapting. But… is that even possible? How many serums did I give her?"

My optics locked with Will's eyes in a brief moment of question. Ratchet had forgotten he had an audience.

"At least three." Ratchet paused, thought, nodded and continuing. "It could be a compounded effect. Wouldn't be unreasonable. But what does it mean? If it's focusing on her blood it'll go right to her heart."

My optics snapped to Melry. I hadn't thought of that.

"Is the toxicity the same if it combines?" He shook his head, "No, it can't. The cells burst if injected with pure energon. Unless… the energon has been diluted. That would explain why it hid in her cerebral fluids for days with minimal effect. But then why was it acting stronger when it got out?" a very puzzled expression stole his face.

"All I got out of that is you don't have a clue of what's going on," I said with a frown.

The medi-bot jumped. "What?" His optics clicked. "Oh… Pardon. I-I don't know what's going on."

My jaw clenched. I didn't want to hear that.

Ratchet approached and pressed a hand to Melry's heart. His head bobbed in a count before switching to her neck and repeating the process. "Her heart's beating a bit faster than normal for someone in a coma. It's not a very good sign." Before I could ask he explained, "since it's unlikely she's waking, which means her heart is in distress. Another words, an attack has begun.

My spark crackled. _No._

"You were right though, the energon is moving towards your spark."

My processors stumbled. The thick black line revealed the energon had moved a hairs width. Tiny, but noticeable now, thanks to the marker. Despite having expected it, the confirmation only proved to worry and confuse me further. "How can both my spark and her blood control it?"

"I don't know why it's merging with her blood. But our sparks have a natural pull on energon, like the heart does blood. So it stands to reason if it enters her bloodstream her heart will take over because it's a strong internal force. Outside of it, your spark is stronger. However," he frowned, "your spark shouldn't be affected energon outside of your own body. Somehow Melry's has become hyper sensitive."

"Could that be from your serums?"

"More than likely."

I sighed in frustration. Melry had become the victim of many failed experiments.

"I must admit I am curious as to what is happening within her heart. I think the energon might be getting stuck there."

I froze.

"Energon cycles in our body because it's attracted to our spark, but the electrical impulses excite it into racing through our system before coming back for another charge. That's why raw energon is so volatile. Without a charge its molecules remain stagnant and crystallize, but they're continually creating energy. The introduction of a charge, be it from a spark or energon compressor, neutralizes it by keeping it in motion.

"The human heart has electrical impulses, but they strike differently. It doesn't hit the blood. It strikes the heart itself. So, theoretically, the tainted blood cells are going to enter the heart and press into its tissue, trying to get to the electrical currents. The heart pumps strong enough that it will likely kick small groups out, but you can imagine the mayhem thousands of tainted cells would cause if they entered at the same time and stopped."

"It'd be like a clogged artery," Will spoke for the first time since the discussion began.

"Exactly," Ratchet nodded. "If a heart attack doesn't kill her, the toxins will. Though," he shrugged unknowingly, "that's if it's still toxic."

My facial plates scrunched together. "You think it's clean?"

"It _might_ be," Ratchet answered. "Without taking samples I can't tell say for sure, but anything is possible."

I held a hand up. "Let's pretend for a moment the toxicity is gone-"

"It might very well be."

"Shut up and listen," I said in annoyance. Melry was dying even faster, but we now had a concept. We needed to find a useful end. Quickly. "The toxicity is gone, it's fully merged with her blood and it's looking for power trip. How can we give it one without harming everything else?"

Ratchet opened his mouth, then clamped it shut. A thoughtful look stole his face.

"What is it that impulses the heart?"

"A pacemaker," he replied easily.

My brows plates pinched. "Isn't that something artificially inserted into humans?"

"It can be, but they have a natural one."

The plates clenched further, "so humans can have two pacemakers."

"Yes."

I gave Ratchet a hard look.

"Oh…"

He finally got it.

"There's just one problem with that idea," Ratchet frowned. "The impulses from the heart might attract the energon, but they aren't of the right wave length to stimulate them. So a normal pacemaker is impractical and it'll only confuse her heart since she has a fully functioning one already. She essentially would need a spark to resolve the issue, but even if the Allspark wasn't destroyed, anything it created would be too powerful. I am not joking when I say it would make her heart explode."

Quite the mental image. "There is a work around."

Ratchet gave me an odd look.

"A weak spark can be donated."

A wrench appeared from a compartment, "don't make me use this."

"There a difference between using and wielding."

"I'll wield this into your helm if you don't cut the nonsense."

"I'm serious Ratchet and you know it can be done."

The wrenched dropped to his side.

"You said it yourself when you created these secondary forms. The charges are weaker. They had to be to prevent a permanent body swap."

He remained silent.

"I also seem to recall you saying if the charge was too weak we'd simply have a statue that glowed, nothing we could control but still had an inkling of a spark. _That_ is what Melry needs."

"You've forgotten the golden rule."

"No." I shook my head and looked down at Melry. Her rosy lips were chapped and blotched with a single blue stain, the blue-turning-purple 'mask' gave her the appearance of cartoon character and her hair smelled like charred earth. But she was still my Melry. She was still the one I loved. "I'm not afraid of the consequences."

"There's an eighty-six percent chance it will kill you."

"I said I'm not afraid."

"And it could kill her."

"She's dying already."

"You're willing to put your life on the line for a theoretical experiment?"

"Wouldn't you?"

His face fell and he looked away.

"Ratchet," I knew I had hurt him with that question, "there's something we can try here, for Melry."

"It's idiotic," he muttered.

"That's why it'll work."

His optic locked with mine, seeking something deep within my processors. I was asking a lot of him, but he knew what it was like to be in my cleats.

He knew the pain of loss.

"Look," Will held up his hands, "if you're saying this could work, why don't we ask Sideswipe. He's never been spliced."

"Because it's too risky," Ratchet said before I could comment. "Splicing a piece small enough has a high change of a partial extinguishing." At Will's confused look he added, "meaning the sliver will burn out. In a worst case scenario however the entire spark will be consumed."

"That's why it should be done on me," I pressed.

Ratchet's jaw clenched.

"I'm a stubborn fool. I'm not rolling over until it works, even if it takes every last sliver of my spark."

"You don't understand," he shook his head. "I can't use thisforms," he pointed me, "spark. It's too weak to take any splicing. It'll phase out immediately. That I can guarantee."

"I have a primary spark, remember?"

He sighed.

"Ratchet, Melry doesn't deserve to die. Not like this. She has her whole life in front of her and I've lived mine." The wrench clattered to the floor. "Why should I be allowed to live over her when there is a chance, no matter how small? She won't be fighting like I do, but she's smart. She'll make some impact on this world. She just needs the chance. I've had mine, both here and on Cybertron. And if this doesn't work, at least I'll know, even from the Well of Allsparks, I tried."

His optics dimmed.

"Ironhide-"

"I'm not backing down Will," I focused on the Major.

He forced a smile, "I just wanted to say, thank you."

My face softened.

"I know it's stupid and I shouldn't allow it, but… I would do the same thing in your place." He nodded as if to confirm it to himself. "If Melry lives and you don't she'll be distraught, but I want you to know we'll all be here for her. Just… promise me one thing."

My spark tingled agonizingly as I nodded.

"Don't you dare go down without one hell of a fight."

I grinned and held out my hand, "one that will rattle the stars."

He squeezed my hand with equal expression. "I'm holdin' you to it."

"Be ready in two hours." Our focus snapped to Ratchet, "That's all the time I can spare for preparation."

I nodded.

"Do you need help?" Will asked.

"Not unless you can figure out how to make a pacemaker that will hold a weak, possibly self destructive, spark sliver in a safe and productive manner."

"You'll figure it out," I said reassuringly.

Ratchet sighed. "It only took two years to safely splice a convenient sized spark one time and install it in a metallic shell. What's two hours for an organic…"

"Well, quit wasting time," my voice remained soft. I understood and sympathized with the pressures now upon him.

If I survived this, I owned him big time.

xXxXxXxXxX

Time passed slowly and anxiously and all I could do was watch as Melry worsened. Ratchet had run off with a blood sample and his highly stressed circuitry. It wasn't until the end of the first hour that we heard from him.

"It's not decaying," was what he had said, "at least not rapidly enough for me to see."

It had taken me a moment to realize he was speaking of her blood and before I could question him further he had assured me he was working on a spark holster and muting his comlink.

Will was doing his utmost to offer comfort, but there was nothing he could do now. It was like my trying to encourage Melry. I spoke the words and stroked her arm, but I knew, if she could hear us, she was worrying about my decision. Primus, I was worried about it.

I did not regret my decision by any means. I only feared my weakened body would prevent my spark from being as tenacious as my processors. Being reckless had finally taken its most devastating toll.

As the second hour ticked by, I worried Ratchet had failed. He was right after all - there was a lot of risk, a great amount of uncertainly and not enough time. But I wanted to believe he could figure this out.

His call finally came as the clock stuck his announcement ten minutes late.

My nerves rattled as I carried Melry to the makeshift medical ward, which was nothing more than a beat up, bullet holed hanger Optimus and the others had cleaned and reinforced. My real form lay battered and broken on the ground near a stretcher and as I lay Melry upon it I could not help but tremble.

"Hang in there Mel." I brushed her hair back, trying to sooth her nerves as much as my own.

The once bright blue mask had grown a dim. In another hour, two if we were lucky, the merger would be complete.

It was now or never.

"Will," it was all Ratchet had to say for the Major to understand.

I backed away respectfully as Will stepped up to the stretcher and squeezed Melry's hand softly. "I expect to see you up and carrying on tomorrow. You hear? I won't take no for an answer." He bent down and kissed her cheek, "we're all rooting for you."

He hesitated, not wanting to leave. My spark went out to him. "Stay strong," he finally told her before uneasy steps stole him away. Epps squeezed his shoulder as they left, swapping places with three human medical officers.

Ratchet remained where he was, human form beside his real one, as they set up the equipment and IV's and laid out the freshly sterilized utensils next to a series of strange objects I could only assume were of Ratchet's making. There was some difficulty finding Melry's small veins, but after a moment of fishing they had her hooked up.

Only when everything was set did Ratchet move. His human form nudged me towards my truest one. "I need you in stasis lock," he said.

"Just… give me a moment."

He nodded sadly.

My spark wavered as I stepped up to the stretcher once more. No longer did Melry seem as tranquil as she had once been. "You ready Mel?" My fingers curled around her slender hand. "I know if you can hear me you're probably scared." I forced a smile, nose tingling. "To be honest I am too. And I know you much think that strange. Someone like me scared… Well, I am. I'm scared of losing you Melry."

I squeezed her hand. "You've taught me so much and loved me more than I could have ever hoped for. More than anyone I've ever known. And I don't want to lose that. You hear? Don't give up on me now. Don't give up on Will or Sarah or Annabelle. We all need you and we're all fighting."

My mouth plates drew tight as I leaned down and pressed my forehead to hers. She was tired and in pain, but I could feel her affection beneath it all. "Please don't leave."

A gentle hand fell on my shoulder. "We can't wait any longer," Ratchet pressed softly.

"We're in this together," I whispered to Melry before kissing her lips.

My spark pulsated anxiously as I rounded the stretcher and sat against my true form. I didn't believe in miracles, but I did believe in second chances.

And this was mine to save her.

It had to work and it was going to work, so help my spark. My battered body had better accept that because my processors were going to kick its aft otherwise.

The familiar crackling of an EMP generation filled my audio receptors.

No matter what happened though I knew I would see Melry again, even if it meant breaking out of the Well of Allsparks and smashing the gates of Heaven.

Primus knew I had the firepower.

"Ready?" Ratchet asked.

I nodded. _See you later Melry, you lovable brat._

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Please review!**

So... are we going to have a double death? Double life? Single life, for one or the other? I certainly have other POV's I could play with.

Find out in the next (and final) chapter of Unforeseen! (hopefully coming faster than this one did).

**Please review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**I do not own Transformers, only my OC's.**

Big thanks to all my reviewers! Not just from the last chapter, but from every chapter! It's been fun writing this story and a great pleasure knowing people have been (and are still) enjoying it. So THANK YOU! You made writing this story even better!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Depression, Tranquility. Pain, Anxiety.

I wasn't sure what to feel.

A sea of black and military dress filled the muddy grounds of a dismal cemetery, where a fine mist worked its chill into my processors. It had been three days since the Decepticons had virtually leveled the Fairchild Air Force Base. Three days since Melry had fallen deathly ill.

Three days…

Will's tear laden eyes ripped at my spark from within the crowd. I sank on my wheels. Why had I agreed to come? I wasn't ready for this. Not yet.

"Hmmm…"

My pain rose tenfold, smashing into my spark with enough intensity to rival a cannon blast. It was all I could do to withhold a guilty cringe and focus on a calming pattern. Slowly, very slowly, the pain eased… and so did the fatigue.

I had awoken her.

"Slaggit," I mumbled as Melry's eyes fluttered open from the back seat. "Sorry."

She didn't speak and barely moved, only stared up the ceiling with a vacant expression. It was almost frightening. She was lost in a sea of nothingness, distant even to herself.

"Focus Melry." I circulated the gears of the seat against her back. In an instant personality flooded in and brought with it a wave of apprehension and gloom. "It's just me," I reassured.

I watched as her face contorted in confusion and crystalline eyes darted about the cabin. She was looking for something... a figure she would never again see. It was a secret. A dark one I never wished to share, at least not in full.

My secondary form was gone, destroyed in a grizzly explosion that had killed one and nearly claimed us both.

The splicing process had placed more strain on my spark than Ratchet had anticipated. At worst he thought I would have crackle out of existence. Instead my spark had demonstrated the same uncanny love for explosions my processors did. Had Ratchet been any slower or any less experienced... this funeral would have been much larger.

"Careful," I said as Mel reached for the water bottle at her side.

The explosion had left many unanswered questions and fears, none the least of which was what would become of Melry if I died in combat. Would her life end as horrifically as mine almost had? The very thought made me shutter.

Ratchet had taken it all pretty well. Any other medic would have given up after the incident, especially when human was fatally wounded because of it. But it had still taken its toll. He denied being haunted by memories but I saw it in the way he worked. It all rang too close to home.

"Hiiiigh-" Mel broke off into a cough.

My spark danced. I didn't have any idea what she had meant to say, but the thought of her trying to utter my name was… heartening, even with the serious tones hidden beneath the whisper.

Her vocal cords were damaged and there was no telling if they would ever heal. "Rest," I told her.

"A-ahr-" Her stubbornness was flaring. She had awoken only a few hours ago and, in his excitement, Will had made the mistake of mentioning the funerals.

"We're here." I still couldn't believe the brat had had the pistons to demand coming. And Ratchet left the decision in my lap. What the slag had I done to deserve the honor of pissing off a newly awakened Melry? I hadn't been left with much choice! A doctor should have been telling her to shut up and lay still, not me.

She was still so fragile…

Most of my injuries had been repaired thanks to Ratchet's diligence but Melry wasn't so fortunate. Humans couldn't be welded back together. They needed time and patience, both of which I was having issues accepting. The slagging spark-filled pacemaker might have saved Melry's life but it had required an invasive procedure. Far more invasive than normal and between the broken bones and having had her chest opened, Mel had a long road to recovery ahead of her.

"Sit still," I half barked when she tried to sit up. "I can move the seat."

She growled but listened.

_Stubborn pain in my aft_. It wouldn't kill her to be reliant for a week or two. My entire interior had been altered to accommodate her for that reason. It looked more like a hospital ward than a truck's cabin.

"The faster you heal, the faster you can get out."

A grunt cleared her throat.

I wasn't sure if she liked the idea or not, but it didn't matter. She was struck. "How are your eyes?" I asked once she was raised.

She only offered a weak shrug. No matter what the state it was better than it had been. Ratchet wasn't concerned enough to run a test, claiming it irrelevant compared to everything else. I knew he was right but it didn't make me any less curious.

"Will's out there," I told her, though I didn't know why.

"Chome?"

"What?"

"Boo."

_Boo Chome…blue chrome? _"Chromia?"

Mel nodded.

"She's on the far side." A sharp pain hit my spark and I flinched. The sudden jolt only brought greater discomfort… and nausea. "Ugh, calm down will you," disgust filled my words.

Melry groaned, closed her eyes and covered her mouth with a loose fist.

Never in my life had I felt the need to blow a gasket and it was entirely the fragment's fault. The thing wasn't as weak as we had believed. I couldn't control Melry, something I was entirely thankful for, but its strength was still alarming.

It had created a strong bond between us.

The link, as I had taken to calling it, was emotionally based, but sometimes acted physical. It made things very confusing. Differentiating my own emotions from those induced by her was not always easy, especially when they compounded.

I shuttered to think what would happen if my anger mixed with her PMS… or vice versa. _Primus let there be a Decepticon nearby when it does_.

Ratchet had found great deal of fascination in it all. The link proved something he had been mulling over for centuries; physical discomforts were, in many ways, emotionally based. Mind over matter, he claimed. The punk. That was the last think I wanted hear when I was getting nauseous.

The link wasn't completely irritating however. As much as I grumbled about it, it did help. If something was wrong I knew about it instantly and feelings of affection and comfort traveled just as easily as any.

"_You'll need to focus more on controlling yourself," _Ratchet had said when he learned of the link. _"At least until Melry is fully healed."_

_My face contorted with confusion._

"_You know exactly what I am referring to."_

_Now I glowered. "What am I supposed to do? Mute my emotional processors?"_

_Ratchet chuckled and shook his head. "That would be counterproductive, but," he gave me a hard look, "don't think she can hold it together if you can't. Not in her state."_

"_I'm not falling apart," I snapped._

"_You were three days ago."_

"_She was dying three days ago."_

"_She still could."_

I stiffened. The words had been spoken hours ago but they still hit hard.

"Hiigh?" Despite there being no figure to see, Melry still stared at the steering wheel. Perhaps an act of instinct, knowing my human form had once sat there talking to her.

Her worry made me feel guilty. "It's nothing. Just get well soon."

A faint smile tugged at her lips and she nodded before focusing back on the funeral.

It would be a tricky process, her recovery. One we both need to be cognizant and weary of. Melry understood how close she had come to dying, but was blissfully unaware of the most recent occurrence. Will had demanded it be kept silent, fearing the news would only frighten her. A part of me thought it foolish. It was her body, she had a right to know what trauma's it had faced while she had lain unconscious. On the other hand, I knew it would devastate her to learn she had suffered a near fatal heart attack.

Melry tore her eyes from the window as the crowd parted to reveal the coffins. Her trembling body spoke little of the anguish, fear and dread that tore at our sparks and it did nothing to cloak the moisture brewing within her eyes.

"No one will know if you cry." It wasn't what she wanted to hear but she needed to. I could easily overshadow her pains with my affection, but it wouldn't help her in the long run. She needed to express herself, not rely on me as a crutch.

Especially now.

The bond was challenging out individuality. If we weren't careful we could lose ourselves… or one of us could become too much like the other. I loved Melry but I did not want to become her and I certainly did not want her to become me.

It was one of the many aspects Ratchet hoped would calm itself with time. I had had little faith in the concept until Sunstreaker and Sideswipe noted the similarities our bonds shared. It was difficult to argue with them. They always seemed to know how the other was doing and had a knack of being able to react seamlessly to one another. Sort of like ours, except more toned down… or perhaps they were just used to it. Regardless, it didn't answer another key question.

How long would it take before we could travel away from one another?

Newly spliced sparks needed time to adjust in their new bodies, we knew this. Fragments acted like fresh sparklings, vulnerable and reliant on others. The problem was, unlike sparklings, not just anyone could care of them. It was up to the host-core to keep it lit and it could only do so within a specific distance.

And Ratchet had already miscalculated that distance once.

It wasn't entirely his fault. The fragment was smaller than what he was used to working with and it was set up in an organic. No one expected the max distance to be a quarter mile. Unfortunately that did not spare Melry the heart attack nor I the unbearable agony caused by the fragments distress.

"I yanna o oan." Melry murmered.

"What?" By Primus I hoped her voice healed. This new babbling language was difficult.

"Ome." I was still trying to figure her out when tears hit my sensors. "Home," she forced.

I fought back a cringe as her depression grew. "I can't."

Her lips twitched with an impending sob.

"Let it out. I won't think any less of you. No one will." And I had a bullet waiting for anyone who did.

She bit her lip.

"Look, I can't take you home but I can take you back to base. Is that alright?" I didn't have to ask. I was in control and could do whatever I saw fit, but allowing her some say felt like the right thing to do. "We can see Ratchet and then get some rest," I pointed out, trying to make the option sound favorable.

She wanted to argue, I could feel it, so it came as a surprise when all she did was hug herself.

My spark wrenched. "Think of it this way, we're getting to sleep together and no one is complaining."

There it was. A trickle of humor. A light chuckle mixed with the feathery feeling of love.

"See? This is better than being home. What would you do there? Stare at the television all day? Here I can drive you around, give you someone to talk to and –" the seat's parts shifted once more to massage her back, "make sure you're taken care of."

Melry cooed and pressed deeper into the bedding.

It was nice being able to interact with her like this, but I found myself missing my smaller form. I could no longer hold Melry as I once had, as someone her size. And even if I could transform, the feel would be completely different. We could no longer envelope each other in our arms and I could no longer kiss her lips or stroke her hair.

And that worried me. Mel wasn't all that accustomed to my real form. She accepted it, but our interactions had almost always been based around my human form. With its destruction I had lost my only way to slowly transition her into a less human relationship.

Was I meant to lose her? "Hey, Mel…"

A shiver rolled through my processors as a slender, fleshy hand glided up the seat. Bliss and love merged with the innocent yet tantalizing touch to create a sensation I had never before felt. It was so different from the mental caresses my kind shared through our forehead sensors and interfacing.

It left me feeling greedy… and ashamed. Melry was ill and… blushing horrifically. "Slaggit."

Whatever happened to the days of mental privacy?

xXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey! Give that back!" Melry cried after a giggling Annabelle four weeks later. The toddler-turned-kidnapper clung to a partially built wooden doll as she raced across the backyard. Melry tried to give chase but was thwarted when she nearly tumbled down the porch steps.

I cringed. _How typical._

"Careful!" Sarah rushed out the back door, too late to be of much help. "Annabelle Lennox, front and center."

Melry, white faced and trembling, clung to her savior banister. It looked and felt as if she had angered every sore muscle and broken bone in her body.

_Idiot. _My frame shook in a motion akin to a head shake. Had Sarah not had company I would have Transformed, if only to make sure it didn't happen again.

"Annabelle." The warning tone in her mother's voice sent the toddler scurrying back and she dropped the figure into Sarah's expectant hand. "Now what do you say?"

"Sorry," Anna pouted.

"It's alright," Melry murmured. I felt the words more than heard them; she felt badly for thinking ill of the child. The deadbolt. Annabelle needed to learn how to behave.

"Now go play with your own toys," Sarah told her. There was a mild bite to the words but nothing all that harsh. She quickly turned to help Melry sit. "Are you alright?"

Mel nodded in a silent lie.

"Do you need anything?"

This time she shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

A nod.

Satisfied, Sarah re-entered the house. I took the moment to roll closer. I'd get a receptor full later for marring the garden but I did not care. "What was the point in even trying?" I half asked, half scolded. Mel hadn't been able to walk since the base attack.

She wouldn't look at me, pretending to focus on her doll, and only gave a weak shrug as a response. Four weeks of being cooped up in my cabin had allowed her to start a rough model of Avian, her Cybertronian inspired toy. Progress was agonizingly slow but that was to be expected. Her body was still adjusting to the spark fragment and the struggle constantly robbed her of energy.

I wouldn't say Melry had become narcoleptic, but when fatigue set in she was out in five minutes, regardless of location, and wouldn't awaken for two hours. If she was awake for an hour and a half at a time she was lucky. Usually it was an hour.

"I don't want to go to sleep," Melry said as if reading my mind. Her voice had returned a little over a week ago and though it was a pitch higher than I was accustomed to, I was glad it was back.

Ratchet claimed the cords were still healing and stressed the need to rest them, but Melry didn't comply as much as he would have liked. Still, I was surprised at how much she remained silent. Her real fears lay outside her voice though.

Twice since the surgery her eyes had gone blank. There was never any warning. It simply vanished. On both occasions it had returned within the hour, but why it was happening was a mystery and that alone rattled her pretty severely.

Ratchet was still running tests but he only ever found more questions than answers.

"You have seven months to get your aft back to normal." I gently nudged her shoulder with my bumper. "And no longer."

The comments earned me a confused smile.

"I told Jessica I was bringing you down at the beginning of summer."

Disbelief struck my spark as she stared at me with widened eyes.

"I'd rather not be dented because you're injured. So hustle up."

I caught her glee and humor. It would take more than a kick to dent my alloy but I'd rather not tempt her hot-headed friend. I'd evade most issues simply because my human form was gone, but Jessica knew my truck form 'belonged' to my human self, which could brew temptation.

A sudden kiss to the bumper made me jump and Melry laughed.

It was the first time she had ever kissed me in this form… and I wished she'd do it again.

The jumble of emotions kept her amused as I settled back into place. At least I wasn't feeling lustful at the moment. Cloaking my emotions wasn't as easy as the twins made it sound. I was slowly getting better but I still had a long way to go. Melry, on the other hand, hadn't even attempted to start and I wasn't going to push it. There were bigger things she needed to concentrate on.

"I won't let her hurt you." Melry patted my alloy.

It took me a moment to realize we were back to discussing Jessica. "Can I hang her from a tree if she does?"

"She hates heights."

"All the more reason."

Melry rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Better than threatening her with my cannons… though I would enjoy that."

She swatted my frame. "Be nice."

"Why I should I?" The brat had given me nothing but agita while I was in Texas. I didn't see why I had to like her just because my spark-mate did.

"Melry," Sarah called from a second floor window, ending any further discussion. "Do you want to keep your school notes?"

Confusion pressed into me until a blue binder was held out the window.

"Are they important or can they be thrown away?"

School was a piece of history at the moment. Far too many classes had been missed to pass and with her health as it were, Mel was not going to return any time soon. Flunking her Junior year hadn't upset her as much as I thought it would.

"You sure?" Sarah asked after Melry shook her head. "You don't want to keep them for next year."

Again, a head shake.

There was a possibility she could return in time for second semester, but neither Sarah or Will felt the need to mandate it. No matter what happened she would have to repeat the year. Child Services, however, saw it differently.

The slagging group, likely called in by the school, and was trying to take Melry away, accusing us of abuse. Given her condition I couldn't blame their concern, but to make such accusations without proof was vexing. Thankfully they couldn't act without rightful cause and with an entire special ops team backing the family it was unlikely they'd ever succeed.

That didn't save the Lennox family from continued strife however. Will was under military investigation for a variety of reasons and false reports in the newspaper concerning Melry's family life had turned a critical eye upon Sarah from the neighborhood.

Fortunately we would be out of here soon. Most of N.E.S.T, the squadron to which I belonged, had already relocated into northern Quebec. It was a temporary drop point meant to get us out of the region, likely done out of spite for having destroyed Fairchild Air Force Base. There were plans to shift us around a dozen times before June, when a base specifically designed for us was scheduled for completion.

"Is it summer yet?" Melry asked with a pleading tone.

I grunted. "You aren't ready for that sort of excitement."

She frowned.

In reality Melry should have been in a hospital. She was sick and the strain of being out in the world where people were attacking her family was not helping her recover. Not to mention her ankle was broken in two places and required corrective surgery. The procedure itself was not difficult, as far as Ratchet was concerned, the energon is what complicated things.

There were so many issues and mysteries surrounding Mel's internal state that Ratchet felt uncomfortable operating on her again. Her problems spanned from high blood pressure to an autoimmune deficiency. The latter had, until a few days ago, forced me through a super heated scrub down on a regular basis.

And two day ago Ratchet's worry had turned into alarm.

Melry's entire immune system had mutated. In fact all the cells in her bloodstream had and still were undergoing some sort of change. It was the only reason she had been allowed out my cabin.

Her body was now three times as impervious to disease than when she was healthy.

The excitement it caused had been short lived, replaced by worries of malnourishment. For whatever reason, a third the nutrient she should have been absorbing went unused. Ratchet believed it had to do with a hastened metabolism, but stated it could be an energon issue as well. As of now the only way we were fighting it was in the form of supplements because he wasn't impressed with pre-existing medication.

"Truck!"

The two of us jumped. We'd forgotten Annabelle was outside.

"Gween truck," the toddler pointed out past the chain linked fence.

Melry tried to crane her neck around to see but the porch was too big. I catch a glimpse just as a figure climbing out of an emergency vehicle.

"How's she doing?" Ratchet called.

The two-bit idiot. There were clueless humans inside the house. Did he really expect me to yell?

Melry waved when he entered her line of sight.

"Awake I see. Good." He quickly looked her over. "How long have you been up?"

She shrugged.

"About an hour," I said.

Annabelle, who had been clinging to my rear bumper since his arrival, finally ran out and hugged the medi-bot's leg.

"Hello Anna." Ratchet patted her head with a warm smile. "It's a little cold out here. Why don't you go play inside."

"No," the toddler shook her head.

"No?"

"No."

The terrible two's were in high gear today.

"What if-" Ratchet pulled something from his pocket, "I gave you this."

"Lolly!" Anna tried to grab it.

"Uh, uh, uh," Ratchet held it high. "What do you say?"

"Pweeeeese." The jutting of her lower lip made Melry roll her eyes.

"That's a good girl. Now go inside."

No sooner had she the candy did Anna vanish inside.

"If that thing over energizes her, you're babysitting," I warned.

He only shrugged.

Just he wait. He'd soon learn just how obnoxious hyper active child could be. Especially at that age.

"Melry, I'd like you to give it your best effort to stay awake for another hour," the doc said.

Frustration turned to anger. Melry's emotions were compounding with mine. I forced myself to take in a slow, deep breath to cool my processors.

Melry opened her mouth to speak when a new figure entered the yard. I couldn't tell if the disbelief rattling around in my spark was mine, hers or a mixture of the two, all I knew was-

"Jolt!" Melry hauled herself up. Ratchet leapt forward as if to catch her, only to find it unnecessary.

The young medi-bot in-training offered a smile and curt nod from his human guise.

"Would you mind sitting down," Ratchet snapped.

"Why didn't anyone tell me he was alright?" Melry ignored.

I was wondering the same thing.

"Because he was offline until an hour ago."

"Some excuse," I retorted. "You could have at least told us he was alive."

"Had you used a kilobyte of memory you'd have known that yourself. He was hit by a tree, not impaled by one."

I glowered at him.

"There's still plenty of work needing to be done but as long as he remains out of battle there'll be no issue."

It was apparent Jolt disapproved of the order and I didn't blame him. I at least had a good reason to keep out of things for the time being, but I fully planned on reentering as soon as Melry was fit to be alone.

"Well, hopefully there won't be any more battles to join," Mel said softly.

I grunted, Jolt shook his head and Ratchet smiled sadly. The mere idea was unreasonable. A sparkling's dream. The war wasn't going to end any time soon.

"I spoke with Sarah earlier," Ratchet said, changing the topic. "She expects to have the place packed up by the end of the week. If Melry is still showing signs of improvement we'll head out."

"Define improvement." Considering she been hearing more about her mysterious issues than her healing qualities, the statement wasn't surprising.

"That is for me to know and you to accept."

I don't know who grumbled louder, her or me.

"I think you would do well to get inside. The temperature is dropping and the last thing you need a cold."

She was dressed for the dead of winter and had an impeccable immune system. Somehow I doubted she would catch one so easily, but I stood no chance arguing with Ratchet about Melry's health.

After giving Jolt a hearty hug and kiss on the cheek, which made him fidget awkwardly, Mel was helped into my cabin. "Try and stay awake," Ratchet reminded, much to her annoyance. "I'm nearby if you need me." He and Jolt strolled up the porch steps and into the house.

"Let's get out of here," Mel patted her bed, which was set up like a bench seat at the moment.

Somehow I knew Ratchet would disapprove and that aspect pleased me. "Where to?"

She only shrugged. Back to being mute. Brat… but I suppose it was for the better.

There was no telling how much time we had left before her fatigue set in, so I chose a secluded destination nearby – an old, rundown industrial park a few miles down the road. Mel remained awake the entire trip but was hardly alert. The pattern of emotions suggested she had wandered into some daydream. A pleasant one at that.

I decided to be a little mischievous and poked her through the seat.

"Hey," she snapped back into reality, "that's _my _butt."

"On _my _sensors."

She swatted the window frame. "You have sensors everywhere."

"Exactly."

She pouted.

So far our interactions had been working, even after learning 'Ron' was gone.

It wasn't long before we reached and I headed into the center of the park. "Mind getting out?" I asked once stopped.

"Um…" Melry stared out the open door. "It's a long way down."

I quickly angled myself. She took her time getting out, being mindful of her lopsided injuries and I waited patiently for the right moment to transform.

The effect still left her wide eyed and she nearly toppled.

"Easy." I meant to steady her with my hand but instead she climbed right into it. She was pretty quick for someone in her state.

"I forgot how big you were," she admitted with embarrassment as I stood to my full height, bring her to chest level.

"It's been a while."

She nodded.

There wasn't much to see up here and her eyesight was still poor, but Melry took to looking around. One of these days she'd have to get glasses, preferably when she wasn't at risk of falling asleep face first into a pillow. I did had to admit though, she looked much better sitting in the palm of my hand than she did sitting on the porch. And I meant that without ego.

Her once healthy olive skin had grown pale from weeks of internal abuse and little sunlight and, when contrasted with the gray tones of my hand, she actually looked healthy. I could see the warm hues better. For too long I had been staring at the strange, deathly looking blue coloration that had taken to her skin. I knew it was energon but I'd seen far too many human corpses in my lifetime to shake the morbid feeling it gave me. In fact I had made a rather crude and overly serious remark when she joked about her color once. She had been watching too many movies and made a remark about how vampire she looked. I informed I no desire of committing necrophilia.

Needless to say, she turned_ a rather impressive shade of red and never broached the topic again. _

"How do you feel?" Melry asked, looking up at me.

I almost cringed. "Why do you ask?" Did I fail to cloak myself again.

"Everyone is so focused on my health they've forgotten you're just as important."

"Of course I'm important," I joked, secretly relieved I hadn't screwed up. "I'm a weapon specialist. What would the military do without me?" I nudged her with free forefinger, "quit worrying and stop feeding my ego."

"I'll feed it all I want," she pushed back.

I grunted. As if she could defeat me, the little weakling. I pushed her over and scratched her side. She squirmed and laughed and tried to pry free, but she stood no chance against _my_ relentless assault.

A sudden pang of pain ended it in an instant.

"Ow," Melry whined through the dying remnants of a laugh. She rolled onto her back and clutched her chest.

I had pressed too hard. "Sorry."

"Not your fault," she forced.

"Don't be nice about it." I scolded. "I'm four times the size and a heck of a lot stronger than my human form. If we are to interact like this I need to know my boundaries."

She smiled wearily. "Too much time with the military huh?"

Something about the comment hurt. "I know things have changed but I'm not giving up."

Melry sighed heavily, spiking the fears biting at the edges of my processors. "Ironhide…" She strained to sit up until I lent a finger. "Thanks." She gritted her teeth against the pain.

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. "I should get you home."

I made to put her down when she said, "no."

"You were told to be indoors."

"And you told me to get out."

Touché.

"Come here," she beckoned me with a single finger, displeasure circulating through our sparks.

I didn't know where she wanted me to go. I was holding her. "Come here," she stressed.

Not knowing what else to do, I half lifted her and half bowing . She came to rest at face level. "What?" It was awkward having my hand in this position.

She grabbed my nose plate and climbed to her feet. I had to resist the urge to shake my head. It wasn't painful, just strange.

Then, to my surprise, she hugged me.

"I love you Ironhide." A kiss tickled my sensors. "Just because things have changed doesn't mean I love you any less. So if that's what's on your mind, quit it." She leaned into view of one optic. "Ow," she quickly covered her eyes, "bright."

I snorted. "You're looking at something brighter than a halogen bulb. Did you think it would be dim?"

"Shut up," she rubbed her eyes, "they don't look so bright from below."

"That's because of the tint of our optics and you put your against it."

"I wasn't that close."

True, there had been a gap of at about two feet, but it hardly mattered.

"I feel like my brain was scanned." She blinked hard in attempt to refocus her eyes.

I grunted. "Yes, I saw just how shocked you were to discover the painful truth."

"You're an ass."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "If I suddenly attained an ass it's because I got yours."

She blinked in confusion until my ability to cloak emotions failed.

"Ironhide!" Her face went ablaze and she covered her rump. "Off limits!"

I snorted. "Like I want to go there." There were other places I could think of.

"Bad Autobot."

"At least I'm not a Decepticon."

"They're not perverted."

"That you know of."

"Jerk."

"Innocent brat."

"I am innocent…" her blush deepened and her emotions made me laugh. "Shut up!"

I had to focus on holding her and not giving into my laughter. Her face alone was priceless, but the fact she knew her mind was not entirely clean made it even better.

"It's not funny," she pouted and continued to physically shield herself. Her emotions completely betrayed her exterior.

I pressed my nose plate against her. "I would never force you into anything."

"Says the perverted old bot," she pushed at my nose.

"Better than a pushy youngster."

I felt the sharp exhale and minor tremble of her laugh. "You're crazy, you know that."

I pressed my lips against her cheek in an oversized kiss before pulling her out to see. "I'm aware, but what's the claim this time?"

"One second you're all woeful and the next you're sexually harassing me."

I pushed her with my finger. "Sexual harassment my aft. How many times have I been hit from _your_ end of the link?"

"None, I'm a saint."

"Saint of the average teenager sex drive maybe."

"Hey! I'm not _that _bad."

"See," I pointed at her, "you just admitted to harassing me."

"Oh shut up." She pouted and crossed her arms, knowing I was right. Injuries or not we both were guilty of having intimate thoughts. It wouldn't have mattered as much if the link was not in place, but it was and preventing reply-like signals was difficult.

"I'm not woeful either," I said seriously. There was no point in dodging it any longer. "I have no regrets about our relationship. I just know there are countless challenges ahead of us."

She opened her mouth speak but I quickly continued, "I know you will tell me you're willing to face them and I don't question that, but you're young. You've never been in a relationship beyond our own, never experienced a completely human one, and with the loss of my smaller self I can no longer act in some of the ways you are familiar with and crave. You know that just from the past four weeks."

Melry lowered her eyes and nodded.

"I knew from the beginning we would have an issue settling into this sort of relationship, but I figured if we could smooth things out using my human form we could make it work. And it was." I sighed. "But now we've lost that."

Melry shook her head. "No, we haven't."

My brow met in question.

"We only lost the easy way," she said. "The past four week have been strange, I won't lie. I mean, look at this," she motioned to my hand, "my entire body fits in your palm. It might not be the first time you've held me like this but it's… it's the first time we've never had an option."

Regret and sadness passed between us. But there were also flickers of hope and love.

"To be honest, finding out your human form was gone scared me at first," she began, knowing I was all too aware of it. "After the initial shock though, I knew it would be alright. Your body, the body I was accustomed to, changed, but not your heart."

"If I could, I would bring it back."

"I'm glad you can't"

My head tilted to the side.

"This is you," she gestured at my face. "I need to grow up and accept that. It's not fair that you have to use a smaller form to be with me."

"You realize it was my decision to make, right?"

"Because you fell in love with me."

I couldn't argue that one.

"I'm getting used to this," she said with a nod, as if proving it to herself, "I've already had four weeks of interior practice."

I snorted. "Four weeks of consistent sleeping you mean."

"Hey," she said with fake insult, "I'm awake for a few hours a day."

I smiled. "Only a few."

"I'm getting better," she rolled her eyes. "We should do this more often though."

"You're just looking for something to relate to." I meant it as a joke, but when Melry's face fell I knew I had misspoken.

"Yeah." She sighed. "It's stupid, but that's what it is."

"It's not." I had put my foot in my mouth and now I had to make amends. "What you feel is natural. We all seek something we understand and my vehicle form is not it for you. Even amongst my own kind we generally prefer our natural states over our vehicles."

"But you guys can change so easily," she said in confusion.

"Yes, but think of it this way. Do you prefer being naked or clothed?"

She blushed.

"Same basic principle."

A physical silence fell between us, but our sparks rang loud and clear. Emotions moved in and out of our spark at different velocities, some floating through slowly and others racing by. It was difficult to understand them all.

"Are you," Melry started after a time, then stopped.

I waited patiently, not wanting to press her with the stream I was feeling.

She took a deep breath. "Are you really willing to still put up with me? Being the young idiot I am."

"Are you willing to deal with an old rust heap?"

"You won't be rusty if we can get some paint." She bit her lip in a smile.

"Offering your services?"

"Eventually." She blushed.

I pressed my nose plate against her. "I can wait."

Mel grabbed my plate breaker and pushed them downward. It wasn't very comfortable and I just went with the motion.

Until her forehead touched mine.

Lightning struck. That's what it felt like. A pleasurable bolt of lightning. Not only could I feel her through my spark, I felt her through my mind. It felt as if I had been engulfed in her spiritual arms, a place where I felt loved and protected and I knew she felt the same.

"I love you," my voice wavered.

This feeling...

"And I.. and I you." It was strong, too strong for her to bear right now. I barely caught her between my fingers before she collapsed, severing the connection.

She sat within my palm breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" I stroked her arm a little awkwardly.

"Was… was that..." she took in a deep breath. "Was that what it always feels like for you?"

I smiled softly, "only when shared equally between lovers."

An elated smile stole her face and she closed her eyes. She didn't need to say it. I understood.

"It's going to work." No longer did I doubt it.

Filled with happiness and serenity, Melry lay down.

If this was what the connection felt like now… I didn't dare think what interfacing would be like. I knew I wouldn't be able to cloak it.

Melry coughed.

"Sorry." I hadn't even been able to cloak the idea of thinking about it. Ugh, I needed more practice.

Mel reached up and grabbed one of my curled fingers. Her touch was careful and movement slow. The light push and pull kept her entertained, though perhaps that was because she could see how my finger joints functioned. Once a creator, always a creator. It was who she was.

I couldn't help but wonder what she would do two years from now, when college applications had to be filled. Where would she go? What would be her focus? There were countless options and by the time she had to pick there would be more.

I wouldn't be joining her during those years, I knew that already. I had my duties and I couldn't stray from them. If I was lucky she'd pick a school near our base, but I knew better than to get my hopes up. She'd go where she had to and no matter where that took her we'd always have our link. If she ever needed a voice, she'd have her phone.

I'd always be there for her and I had no doubt she would do the same for me. No matter what the complication, we'd figure it out, just as we always had...

And already she'd presented me with one.

How was I going to get her sleeping form in my cabin?

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Please review!**

That's a wrap folks! But please be sure to review!

Thanks again for the great run!


End file.
